Guerra
by hlnjrqr
Summary: El oficial Masen es el encargado de entrenar a una escuadrilla de civiles convocados por la reciente guerra civil del país. Se han llamado a todos los chicos de entre 14 a 19 años para ser entrenados y luchar por su patria… Bella Swan tomará el lugar de su hermano menor Seth para que no vaya a la guerra, con tan solo 18 años, ella se enfrentará al crudo mundo que Masen le enseñará.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo: El oficial Edward Masen es el encargado de entrenar a una no menor escuadrilla de civiles convocados por la reciente guerra civil de Estados Unidos. Se han llamado a todos los chicos de entre 14 a 19 años para ser entrenados y luchar por su patria… Bella Swan tomará el lugar de su hermano menor Seth para que no vaya a la guerra, con tan solo 18 años, ella se enfrentará al crudo mundo que Masen le enseñará.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

* * *

15 de febrero de 2009. Los Ángeles, California.

"_Los conflictos políticos entre los estados de Dakota del Norte, y Dakota del Sur, han culminado hace unos momentos, con la oficial declaración de guerra por parte de este último estado. Recordamos que estos conflictos se debieron a las ideologías políticas "comunistas" y "capitalistas" que sostienen estos distintos estados. Por el momento el Presidente de la república no se ha referido al tema ya que …."_

-**Demonios, lo que nos faltaba, una guerra civil.** –espetó la mujer después de apagar el televisor. Suspiró casi desesperada, levantándose del sofá para servir la cena**.- Isabella, Seth, a comer.**

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, la joven de 18 años bajó las escaleras seguido del chico moreno de tan solo 13.

-**Má, ¿oistes noticias? ¡Dakota Sur declaro guerra!** –gritó medio riendo a su madre, mientras se sentaban a comer.

-**No te rías Isabella, no es nada bonito saber que la gente comenzará a matarse unas a las otras por pensar diferente**. –la regañó la mujer.

**-¿De que lado estamos nosotros, mamá?** –dijo al fin el pequeño.

**-Me gustaría decir de ninguno, pero no es así, de los Comunistas, esta vez creo que tienen la razón. Estamos con los Nortinos.**

**-Pero Reneé, eso quiere decir que estamos en terreno enemigo, California es capitalista. –**debatió la castaña.

**-Lo sé, Bella, estoy pensando en irnos a la casa de tu padre, allá en Washington.**

**-Pero esa casa… **

**-Esa casa está cerrada, desde que tu padre falleció, quedó inutilizable, nadie ha sacado nada de ahí, imagino que aún estarán las cosas que dejamos… **

**-Caramba, entonces la cosa va en serio… ¿Cuándo nos vamos? **-rió el moreno.

**-En dos días, querido, recuerda que tu cumpleaños es mañana, Seth, no quiero que la pasemos viajando.**

La cena terminó sin inconvenientes, y lo bueno era que mañana era sábado, así que no tendrían problemas con el instituto.

* * *

15 de febrero de 2009. Renville, Dakota del Norte.

**-Oficial Superior Edward Masen reportándose, General Cullen. –**dijo el hombre mientras saludaba a su superior con una mano sobre su frente.

**-Oficial Subalterno Jasper Whitlock reportándose, General Cullen**. – prosiguió el segundo hombre saludando de la misma forma.

-**Oficial Subalterno Emmet McCarthy reportándose, General Cullen**.- terminó con las presentaciones el último hombre.

-**Oficiales, como imagino ya se han enterado, es estado de Dakota del Sur ha declarado la guerra a nuestro querido estado.** –dijo el hombre rubio como sol mientras miraba atentamente a los tres hombres frente a su escritorio.

**-Permiso para hablar, General** –pidió el Oficial Whitlock.

**-Concedido.**

**-Ya nos hemos enterado de la declaración, y de antemano ha de informarle, General, que defenderemos nuestra patria con nuestra vida de ser necesario. **

**-Más que nuestra patria, Whitlock, nuestra postura política y a todos los que nos apoyan. El Comunismo y la democracia tiene que existir en nuestro país, no el aprovechamiento de privados que quieren enriquecerse cada vez más. **

**-Permiso para hablar, General**. –pidió el Oficial McCarthy.

**-Concedido.**

**-Encuentro toda la razón en lo que dice, General, por eso me atrevo a preguntarle, ¿Cuáles son los pasos que nosotros hemos de seguir?**

**-Hace unos minutos, el General Aro Vulturi, de Dakota del Sur, me ha telefoneado para informarme que ha hecho un llamado a la población capitalista para formar un ejercito, ellos planean invadir nuestro estado, y al parecer también los otros estados declarados como Comunistas para crear una dictadura, lo cual nosotros no podemos permitir. Vulturi planea tomar el poder del país, y el Presidente aún no se ha decidido por algún partido y me temo que si se inclina por nosotros, Vulturi maquinee un atentado contra él.**

**-Permiso para hablar, General.** –pidió el oficial Masen.

**-Concedido.**

**-Sugiero hacer un llamado a nuestros compatriotas. Nosotros no tenemos intenciones de matar gente porque sí, General, pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Sugiero hacer un llamado obligatorio, para entrenar a nuestros compatriotas y defender nuestras tierras.**

**-Permiso para hablar, General. **–pidieron los otros dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

**-Concedido.**

**-Apoyamos a nuestro Superior Masen**. –respondieron sin tibutear.

-**Retírense, Subalternos**. – ambos hombres se despidieron de la misma forma en que saludaron y se retiraron de la oficina del general.

El rubio miró atento al hombre de cabellos cobrizos mientras sacaba una agenda y tomaba una pluma de su escritorio.

**-¿Que propones exactamente, Edward?**

**-Lo que ya le he dicho, formar escuadrillas, entrenarles, enseñarles a tomar un arma, defensa personal, que sean Boinas*, de esa forma, con posiciones estratégicas, tomamos ejércitos enemigos y les aplicamos el encierro o que luchen por nosotros, de esa forma ellos pierden hombres.**

**-Es una buena idea, Edward, pero, ellos matarán, vienen dispuestos a matar a cualquier comunista que vean por allí, ¿en ese caso? **

**-Nosotros no queremos matar, pero si es necesario, lo haremos, General. Ellos quieren matar, pero no ser asesinados, ¿cree usted que si nosotros les perdonamos la vida, ellos lucharán por el otro bando, que los considerarán traidores y de igual forma los acribillarían? Usted conoce mejor a nadie a Aro Vulturi, y su gente también.**

**-Tienes razón, eres, además de mi mejor Oficial, mi mejor estratega. En dos días más, comenzaremos a enviar las citaciones obligatorias, desde los 14 años, hasta los 35 años, y tú, Edward, quiero que entrenes a los más jóvenes, a los chicos de entre 14 y 19 años. Tú junto a los subalternos tendrán esa misión.**

**-Como usted ordene, mi General. **

**-Puede retirarse , Oficial. **

**-Con su permiso** –se despidió cordialmente y se retiró.

* * *

17 de febrero de 2009. Eureka, California.

Bella POV.

Terminamos por salir ayer por la tarde hacia Washington.

La ciudad de un segundo a otro comenzó a llenarse de pancartas y anuncios de "Apoya el Capitalismo" y "Apoya a Vulturi".

Era incómodo, más aún cuando la gente que sabía que mi familia pertenecía a una ideología diferente, no nos hablaba o nos despreciaba.

Por eso decidimos irnos antes, Seth era más pequeño y le afectaba que la gente fuese así con nosotros.

Él cumplió sus 14 años ayer, y mamá le hizo un exquisito pastel de nueces, como a él le gusta. Estaba muy feliz, pero todo se vio opacado, cuando con mamá sacamos la basura y vimos nuestro buzón marcado con un "Mueran Comunistas".

En menos de dos horas, ya íbamos camino a Forks, la ciudad donde vivió mi padre hasta morir en servicio hace 3 años atrás.

Todas las ciudades de California estaban iguales. Por todos lados habían papeles, panfletos, carteles, gigantografías con fotos de Aro vulturi, el General de la milicia de Dakota Sur. Estaba haciendo su campaña para tomarse el país, como escuché decir en la tienda de la gasolinera.

Entrada la noche llegamos a Forks, el pueblucho donde viví hasta que cumplí los 5. Nos fuimos cuando Seth cumplió su primer año, mi madre nos tomó a ambos y abandonó a nuestro padre.

Cruzamos el puente y a pocos kilómetros vimos a estación de policía, donde mi madre se estacionó y suspiró cansada.

**-¿Qué sucede mamá?** –pregunté mientras me desperezaba.

-**Iré por las llaves de la casa, deben de estar aquí.** –respondió ella mientras se bajaba del coche y caminaba en dirección a la estación.

En estos momentos me hubiese gustado que nuestro padre estuviese vivo, él nos hubiese protegido, y no estaríamos huyendo como lo hace siempre mi mamá.

Pocos minutos después la vi acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una carpeta en la mano.

**-Aquí están las llaves, Bella, y no solo eso, tu padre dejó algunas cosas aquí, y por lo que me dijo el oficial, llegó un sobre esta mañana también.**

**-Abramos esto en casa, para tener mejor visibilidad y estemos más cómodas, ¿sí?**

**-De acuerdo Bells.**

Miré hacia atrás, Seth estaba durmiendo, y sonreí ante esto. Yo bostecé y miré el recorrido hacia la casa, hace muchísimo tiempo que no venía acá.

Aparcamos frente a una casa blanca que estaba más bien gris, debido al polvo y pocos cuidados.

Entramos en ella, y nos dimos cuenta que estaba todo tal cual como cuando vine la ultima vez. El sofá, la mesa, las habitaciones, todo. Charlie al parecer si nos extrañaba.

**-Bien, cada uno tiene su habitación, solo hace falta limpiar un poco. Asi que cada uno se responsabiliza de sus cosas, ¿hecho? **–con mi hermano asentimos. **– Bella, ¿podrías ayudarme aquí?**

**-Claro má.**

Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y miré curiosa la vieja carpeta que había dejado Charlie.

**-Hey, ¿puedo abrir la carpeta?**

**-Claro, cariño** –respondió mientras con un quita polvo, sacudía algunos muebles.

Abrí con cuidado la carpeta y ví habían varios sobres y algunas hojas. Los documentos de la casa, la cual pertenecía a mi hermano y a mí, algunos seguros que no se han cobrado y algunos sobres contenían dinero.

Tomé el ultimo sobre más reciente, el cual no traía un remitente, solo decía "S. Swan" ¿Una carta para Seth?

-**Má, llegó una carta para Seth, ¿la abro?** –mi madre se acercó de inmediato y ambas miramos el sobre que estaba entre mis manos. Ella asintió pausadamente y yo rasgué un borde de este, para sacar el pulcro papel doblado. –**Es… del ejercito.**

Con mi madre con miramos nerviosas al ver el escudo carasterístico del ejército de Estados Unidos junto al escudo del comunismo.

-**No me digas que…** -mi madre calló mientras yo comencé a leer la carta dirigida a mi hermano.

**-"**_**Compatriota Seth Swan: junto con saludarle cordialmente, le informamos que debido a la reciente guerra civil que enfrenta nuestra patria, el partido Comunista ha decidido hacer un llamado a todos los jóvenes de entre 14 y 19 años para ser entrenados para defender nuestra ideología política…"**_–me detuve por un momento sin creer lo que estaba leyendo. Mi madre estaba horrorizada, mirando el papel como queriendo hacerlo desaparecer.- _**"Ya que su residencia se sitúa en Washington, se les hace el llamado urgente de presentarse el día 20 de febrero del presente año en las afueras de la ciudad de Forks, a un costado de la carretera donde se instalará una campaña de entrenamiento. Si este llamado es ignorado, se aplicará la ley de anti patriotismo, la cual se condena con un mínimo de 8 años de prisión. Se despide atentamente, General en Jefe, Carlisle Cullen."**_ –terminé de leer y mi madre sollozó fuertemente.

-¡**Mi hijo no irá a ninguna guerra! ¡Es sólo un niño! ¡Tampoco es un delincuente para que vaya a la cárcel! ¡Esto no es justo, maldición!** –mi madre lloraba desconsolada mientras yo no salía de mi trance. Seth no podía ir a la guerra. Era apenas un niño.

-**Tenemos 3 días para hacer algo al respecto, mamá **–respondí temblorosa.

* * *

Primero que todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí :) .

Segundo, si preguntan por las otras dos historias que eliminé... La primera fue porque la hallé en otra página, y adivinen... ¡Estaba continuada! La supuesta "autora" copió mis capítulos y luego fue agregando más y más... La segunda historia, fuí acusada por "plagio" por varias personas por supuestamente copiar una adaptación que estaba en otra página, pero en realidad, no fue así, siempre declaré que la historia era una adaptación a un libro y esas cosas, por lo demás, como no encontré la historia adaptaba en FF, quise hacerlo yo. Ahí las dos razones por mis otras historias. Y espero que me entiendan... Quizá, algun día vuelva con la original mía.

Tercero. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia que he creado para ustedes. Planeo, si todo sale bien, subir 2 veces por semana. Y esta vez no les decepcionaré.

He ido avanzando la historia de esta forma ya que necesito una introducción, y a partir del próximo capítulos, las cosas ya comienzan.

Muchas gracias, en serio. Les agradecería muchísimo más si me dejasen y review y me pudieran dar ideas respecto a cosas :) Recuerden que la historia es para ustedes, y si lo quieren, pueden pedirlo y yo sabré adaptarlo.

No las aburro más. Nos leemos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

* * *

_19 de febrero de 2009. Renville, Dakota del Norte. _

Edward POV.

Las despedidas de mis dos amigos habían sido casi trágicas. La rubia esposa de Emmet era una pilota de avión, la cual debía presentarse en 2 días en Wisconsin para un entrenamiento de ataque aéreo. Se abrazaron tan fuerte que creí que llorarían, pero no fue así, se despidieron como un par de soldados, fríos, con un apretón de mano y despidiéndose cordialmente como los militares lo hacemos, con una mano sobre nuestras frentes.

Por otro lado, Jasper acunó el rostro de su pequeña esposa entre sus manos y le besó el rostro con una ternura que casi me hace llorar a mí (nótese el sarcasmo). Ella le sonrió y le susurró unas palabras que él respondió con una sonrisa para finalmente despedirse.

Yo venía solo.

El día anterior pasé a casa de mi madre para despedirme de ella y nada más.

Yo no tenía tiempo de cursilerías baratas, de tener una novia o esposa y sentar cabeza. No, claro que no, por eso era militar. A mis 27 años era un hombre solitario, tal cual siempre dijo mi padre: Nacimos solos, y solos morimos.

Abordamos el avión CASA C212 que nos llevaría a nuestra meta que era Forks, una pequeña ciudad escondida entre los bosques que nos ayudaría en el entrenamiento de los mocosos.

Con los chicos habíamos quedado en que Emmet entrenaría a los chicos de 14 y 15 años, ya que era el que más experiencia tenía con mocosos porque tenía un hijo de 7 años. Jasper se ocuparía de los chicos de 16 y 17, los más rebeldes, ya que mi querido amigo tenía un genial don para controlar hasta al más desalmado. Finalmente yo me ocuparía de los jóvenes de 18 y 19, los más adultos y los que creen tener una opinión y una postura firme, las cuales hecharé abajo sin ningún remordimiento.

Lo bueno era que ya teníamos todo planeado. Primero nos dividiríamos, y luego de algunos días, comenzaríamos a atacarnos entre nosotros, simulando ataques enemigos, solamente a defensa personal. En estos "simulacros" habíamos acordado también participar nosotros, de esa forma, los chicos lo tomarían más real, y no se amedrentarían de defenderse de alguien más grande.

Mañana, a primera hora, comenzaba el entrenamiento, asi que de momento, era mejor descansar. Me acomodé en la silla-cama y cerré mis ojos ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros, que al parecer, hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

_20 de febrero 2009, 04:35 AM. Forks, Washington._

BPOV

El traje de Seth había llegado ayer por la tarde. El maldito típico uniforme de camuflaje verde y un casco pintado de la misma forma, unas botas negras altas y una mochila grande de excursión. Junto a todo esto, venía una nota donde pedían cosas para la supervivencia, como una navaja suiza, un abrelatas, fósforos, latas de comida, una tienda de campaña, entre otras cosas.

Mi madre lloraba desconsolada mientras mi hermano dormía aún. Sabía que era su responsabilidad, y aunque no quería ir, dijo que lo haría.

Fui al baño y me miré directamente al espejo pensando en la estupidez del maldito general Cullen. ¿Cómo demonios pensaba que niños de 14 años debían ir a la guerra? ¿Acaso el muy desgraciado no tenía hijos? Esto era demasiado, desde el momento en que un niño toma un arma, deja de ser un niño, destruyendo sus sueños, su infancia, su futuro, para convertirse en un asesino.

Tenía rabia, muchísima. Mi hermano no tenía que ir a la guerra, no tenía que pasar por eso. En cambio yo, sí podía hacerlo, sí podía tomar un arma, si podía manchar mis manos, dejar mi futuro. Yo sabía defensa personal, había practicado durante muchos años deportes y artes marciales para darle en el gusto a mi padre y así darle la tranquilidad de que defendería a mi familia, y eso era exactamente lo que haría por mi hermano.

Registré el primer cajón del baño y encontré lo que quería: una vieja tijera oxidada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, miré por última vez el cabello que caía por mi espalda hasta mis caderas, y lo corté… sobre mis hombros, corté un mechon por aquí, otro por allá, y no me importó. Si era necesario pelarme, lo haría, por Seth, lo haría todo.

**-¿hija? ¿isabe….?¡ Cariño, que te has hecho! **–oí la voz de mi madre adentrarse al cuarto del baño mientras yo dejaba caer la tijera a mis pies. El lavabo estaba lleno de pelo, cortos largos, ahí estaba mi cabello, el cual cuidé durante tantos años.

-**Nada, mamá… **-respondí en un hijo de voz.

**-Hija, ¿por qué has hecho esto? ¿Es por lo Seth? Mi amor… No debiste desquitarte con tu cabello, la culpa la tiene los malditos de los militares, no tú.** –ví de reojo como tomó la tijera del piso y suspiró entre sollozos.

**-No mamá, hice esto porque Seth no irá a la guerra. **–levanté el rostro y me miré al fin al espejo. Había quedado horrible, unos cabellos mas largos, otros mas cortos, carajo…

**-¿A que te refieres, hija?** –ella no entendía, estaba confundida por mis palabras. Di la vuelta y la encaré.

**-Yo iré a la guerra, mamá, no Seth. Yo tomaré su lugar en unas horas más.** –y oí como la tijera volvía a caer al suelo.

* * *

_20 de febrero 2009. 05:49 AM. Afueras de Forks, Washington._

EPOV

Estabamos en la tienda de campaña las que habíamos levantado con Emmet y Jasper.

Escuchamos como los chicos comenzaban a llegar, mas aun no nos asomamos para recibirlos.

**-Hey, Jasper, ¿estás preparado para enfrentarte a todos esos mocosos que no quieren estar aquí?** –preguntó divertido Emmet.

**-Claro que sí, Emmet. Esos chicos serán patriotas, lucharán por su pais y por nosotros. –**respondió siempre seguro mi amigo.

**-¿Y tú, Edward? **–me miró con una mirada pícara.

**-Listo para echar abajo todos sus malditos sueños de niños. Los transformaré en hombres, a todos.** –respondí con dureza. Sí, sabía que estaba mal, pero de esa forma a nosotros nos trataron cuando entramos a la milicia, rompieron nuestros sueños, nos inculcaron ideas no propias de nosotros, las cuales terminamos por entender y hoy defendíamos con nuestras vidas. Esto era lo correcto. No que esos mocosos fueran por la vida emborrachándose, conduciendo ebrios y teniendo sexo. Debían madurar, ser hombres, hombres de bien.

**-Hey, Masen, te estoy hablando **–salí de mi ensoñación cuando escuché la voz de Jasper, quien estaba de pie cerrando su chaqueta de camuflaje. **–Quedan tres minutos para salir, alístate.**

**-A su orden, Subalterno**. –respondí con sarcasmo, recordándole su posición.

Tomé mi chaqueta y me la ajusté al cuerpo. Apreté lo mejor que pude mis botas beige y arreglé las correas que sostendrían mis armas: una en cada pierna, un cuchillo en la parte trasera de mi cinturón, mi navaja suiza en la bota, un pequeño alambre en la otra. Finalmente, entre nosotros terminamos por acomodar las correas en nuestras espaldas y pechos las cuales sostendrían el fusil de asalto y bajo este, las largas tiras de balas. A diferencia mía, ellos llevaban sus fusiles a mano al estar una "autoridad" con ellos.

Miré el reloj que apuntaba las 5:59 AM, para cambiar inmediatamente a las 6:00 AM.

Me posicioné en la entrada de la campaña, y ambos suboficiales a mis costados. Sin esperan un segundo más, salimos de la tienda de campaña marcando el paso hasta detenernos en la gran muchedumbre de chicos y grandes que estaba frente a nosotros.

Todos voltearon a mirarnos y la gran mayoría agacharon sus cabezas. Sí, eso era lo mejor de ser un Oficial Superior de los Estados Unidos…

* * *

BPOV

Llegué a las 5:59 AM al lugar indicado. Mamá me había traido, me pidió prudencia, y que por favor, me cuidara.

Ella misma arregló mi cabello en lo que se podía, no quedó tan corto, incluso parecía tener estilo, aunque eso ahora no importaba.

Aunque mi madre se opuso, con algunas vendas para lesiones, apreté mis pechos, los cuales tampoco eran grandes, pero necesitaba ocultarlos. Además, había hecho un estilo "doble fondo" en la gran mochila, donde metí… bueno, metí un montón de tampones en sus respectivos envases.

Llevaba todo lo que habían pedido, una tienda de campaña individual, un saco de dormir, latas, y ese monton de cosas. Sin contarles que dentro de esa maldita lista, venía escrito sagradamente como debíamos venir el día de la presentación: pantalón dentro de las botas, las cuales por cierto eran dos tallas más grande que mi pie, teniendo que ponerme 4 calcetines en cada pie, el casco bien puesto y sujeto,. En el cinturón debía venir la daga, y dentro de los bolsillos delanteros guardar la navaja suiza, fósforos, algunos cordones y alambres… ¿para qué carajo necesitaría cordones y alambres?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, aparte por el peso casi insoportable de la mochila que era casi tan grande y pesada como yo, por la aparición de tres sujetos en frente de la tienda de campaña más grande.

Dos sujetos vestidos con trajes militares de camuflaje verde musgo, con sus respectivos rifles o fusiles o como se llamen. Uno era rubio y el otro tenía el cabello negro azabache. Ambos eran altos y corpulentos, en especial este último. El otro sujeto, supuse sería su superior, pues venía con las manos atrás y la cabeza en alto, mirándonos a todos como si fueramos escoria. Era alto, corpulento pero no tanto como el grandote de su derecha, su cabello era de color cobre y estaba completamente despeinado, lo podía incluso ver a través de la boina que llevaba puesta.

El rubio bajó el arma y dio un paso en frente, junto a su superior, metió dos dedos a su boca y silvó fuertemente callando los suaves murmullos que se escuchaban.

-**Todos al frente, ¡Ya! **–gritó de pronto y todos los chicos se pusieron hombro a hombro, con la cabeza en alto.

Al quedar metida entre la multitud, terminé pro quedar fuera de la línea, y para mi pésima suerte, delante de ella. Todos me miraban con espanto, y creo que mi cara no era la mejor.

Tragué en seco y volteé a mirar a mi superior.

-**He dicho al frente **–me miró directamente a los ojos y juro que ví mi vida pasar por delante de mis ojos.

Tardé en espabilar, y tomé mi lugar en medio de dos tipos más altos que yo, agachando mi cabeza.

**-Nuestro Superior Masen se dirigirá a ustedes.** –sentenció el rubio y dio un paso atrás. Claro, ahora faltaban que aparecieran trompetistas y anunciaran su discurso.

El cobrizo comenzó a moverse paralelo a la fila que habíamos formado, mirándonos a todos y cada uno.

-**Frente en alto.** –dijo con una voz extremadamente ronca y… perturbadora. Escuché el sonido de los cascos y todos miramos el frente, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Este tipo daba miedo, pero aún así era guapo… Demonios, ¿Qué estas diciendo, Bella? Ahora eres un hombre, al menos compórtate como uno y no te vuelvas gay tan rápido.

**-Señor Swan** –escuché su voz y mis piernas temblaron. Estaba frente a mi, con sus manos atrás mirándome seriamente. Carraspeé lo más suave que pude para poder enronquecer mi voz sin ser descubierta.

**-¿S-sí?** –muy bien, si mantenía la boca cerrada, probablemente no habrían problemas.

**-¿Por qué está aquí? **–maldito desgraciado…

**-Para defender nuestra ideología política, mi superior.** –respondí desafiándolo con la mirada.

-**Oficial, Swan**. –me corrigió, me dio la espalda y casi suspiro aliviada. De pronto volteó rápidamente y en un solo movimiento me tomó el brazo y me hizo una maldita llave, quedando de pecho al piso y con el sobre mi espalda. Solté un jadeo de dolor y quise llorar. Pero no lo hice, porque probablemente esto no lo hubiese soportado mi hermano.-

**-Esto…** -susurró en mi oído e hizo que me estremeciera**- Es lo que todos ustedes, malditos bastardos, es lo que tienen que aprender.** –se alejó de mi casi con asco y mientras yo me levantaba escuchaba sus palabras-

**-Esto no es un jodido campamento de verano, todos ustedes, mocosos, vienen aquí a defender su país, porque si no lo hacen, vendrá ese maldito cabrón al cual ustedes conocen y veneran como Aro Vulturi, y los matará, a todos ustedes y luego a sus familias **–carajo, este hombre está haciendo que este apunto de orinarme…- **Ese desgraciado planea un golpe de estado una vez los mate a todos ustedes, ¿y saben por qué sólo a ustedes y a nosotros no? ¡Porque ustedes en estos momentos no valen nada! ¡Son maldita escoria! ¡Cuando aprendan a ser hombres de verdad, vulturi vendrá por ustedes y los torturará hasta que supliquen! ¡Siquiera suplicando lograrán sobrevivir!** –a estas alturas ya me había levantado y miré nuevamente al hombre que ahora nos gritaba.

**-¡Son todos ustedes unos malditos mamones!** –volvió a gritar, esta vez refiriéndose a un grupo de niños de 14 años. **–¡Y ustedes, mocosos, aquí van a aprender lo que es ser un hombre, aquí no está su bendita madre para tenderles la cama ni tenerles la comida caliente! ¡Aquí si es necesario matar, lo harán, porque para eso estamos aquí, para pelear! **–cerré los ojos y escuché como uno de los pequeños sollozaba.

**-¡Y te callas, estúpido marica! ¡No vienes aquí a orinar los malditos pantalones que tu madre te cosió! **–le gritó directamente al pequeño. Sentí que la rabia me carcomía y quise gritarle… Cuando abrí la boca para dejar en su lugar al maldito cabrón, la voz del grandulón de pelo negro nos interrumpió-

**-Permiso para hablar, Superior **–dijo mientras juntaba sus pies y miraba hacia el frente.

**-Concedido, subalterno McCarthy **–respondió mientras se alejaba del chico y se ponía de nuevo frente a todos nosotros.

**-Son las 615, le recuerdo que a las 620 se dividirán los grupos, y a las 630 nos marcharemos.**

**-Entendido, McCarthy.** –luego se dirigió nuevamente a nosotros. **–De esa forma todos ustedes, pedazos de mierda, deben dirigirse, no solo a mi, sino a todos sus superiores. **–bufó por lo bajo- **Dividiremos esto por grupos etareos.**

Me sorprendí al escuchar esto, ¿por edades? O sea… Que los niños sufrirán probablemente con este demonio de pelo cobrizo. Apreté mis puños y traté de tranquilizarme.

**-Subalterno Whitlock.** –dijo de pronto el superior y el rubio, enfundó su fusil en su espalda, dio un paso adelante del cobrizo y miró la fila de principio a fin.

**-Dieciséis y diecisiete años, formen una fila aparte a la izquierda perpendicular a la principal –**rápidamente los chicos hicieron lo dicho y el Subalterno les hizo frente.

**-Subalterno McCarthy **–prosiguió el cabrón, digo, cobrizo. Me preparé para irme con el, supuse que el gran señor querría seguir humillando a los más pequeños, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo.

**-Catorce y quince años, formen fila aparte perpendicular a la derecha perpendicular a la principal **– cerré mis ojos casi inconcientemente. Demonios, digame por favor que ese Lucifer no me iba a entrenar.

**-Y los de dieciocho y diecinueve, irán conmigo.** –maldita sea, yo estaba en el medio, frente a él, mirando sus ojos esmeraldas… Esperen, ¿esmeraldas? Ya estaba amaneciendo y recién pude apreciar el color de sus ojos… Así como sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios… Oh, carajo, era un verdadero Lucifer*.

* * *

EPOV

Luego de dividir las escuadrillas, que resultaron no menores a 50 hombres, hicimos que desarmaran el campamento que habíamos hecho con anterioridad y nos separamos.

Ya le había tomado bronca al pendejo de Swan por no prestarme atención y desafiarme con la mirada. Ya lo veré cuando le quiebre la nariz o un par de dedos…

Nos adentramos en lo más profundo del bosque, fue una caminata de casi 4 horas, hasta que encontré lo que necesitaba: un pantano y bichejos. Sonreí ante mis ocurrencias… ¿Querían comer? Pues aquí encontraríamos unas exquisitas tarántulas, lagartijas y serpientes que comer.

* * *

Aquí des dejo el segundo capítulo :) Agradezco a quienes hayan leido, sí, en serio, son las mejores.

Creo que no lo hice antes, pero si quedan dudas, la historia es completamente mía, y los personajes de Meyer :) En fin, mil besos por llegar hasta aquí!

Las adoro!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

* * *

BPOV

Era un maldito, de lo peor.

Nos había traido a los 50 chicos y a mí junto al pantano, lleno de sapos, culebras y alimañas.

Eramos exactamente 51 "hombres", quienes cada uno tuvo que levantar su propia tienda. Yo tomé lugar junto a un árbol, era lo más seguro y alejado del pantano. El resto tendió sus campamentos en semi círculos, y recién caí en cuenta de que, la gran mayoría debía conocerse.

Eran eso de las… Carajo, quizá las 11 de la mañana, no sé, olvidé traer reloj.

Dejé mis cosas dentro de la tienda y me acerqué al Oficial que estaba sentado sobre una piedra, ya sin su correa para sostener su fusil. Estaba con las piernas abiertas, apoyando sus codos en ellas. Reía con sorna y un carajo que se veía tan…. Cabrón.

**-¿Todos listos, cabrones? **–los restantes se acercaron rápidamente. Yo ya estaba a un costado del frente que se había formado junto al Pantano. **–Ahora, los quiero a todos en ese maldito pantano, ¡ahora!, ¡vayan a cazar algo que comer!**

Me quedé estática. ¿No era que nos habían pedido conservas? ¿ibamos a comer alimañas? No sé cual fue mi rostro, pero de pronto, vi al Oficial acercarse a mi, y sonreírme con malicia.

**-¿Has oído, Swan? Dije ¡Al pantano! **–sentí mis pies volar y de pronto, todo mi cuerpo lo hacía.

Aterricé de lleno en el asqueroso pantano y en sus turbias aguas. Cuando abrí mis ojos bajo el agua, vi una asquerosa rana mirándome, Dios, tomé impulso y salí de inmediato.

Todos me miraban horrorizados, menos el cabrón, por supuesto, quien se reía animosamente.

**-¿No te ha gustado desafiarme, Swan? Vamos, se un hombre y tráeme alguna alimaña que te puedas comer.**

Lo miré estupefacta. ¿Esto era en serio? Maldito imbécil… ¿Quería que fuera un hombre? Sería incluso más hombre que él mismo.

**-Como diga, Oficial**. –respondí, llené mis pulmones de aire y me sumergí.

Abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que no era tan profundo como pensaba. Nadé hasta el fondo, y ese fue el momento en que todos los planetas y las estrellas del universo se alinearon, y apareció un bendito pez, el cual atrapé milagrosamente de la cola con mucha fuerza.

Volví a impulsarme hacía arriba, y busqué el borde del asqueroso pantano.

Salí e inmediatamente llené mis pulmones con oxígeno. El Oficial Cabrón se agacho justo donde yo estaba y sonrió con sorna.

**-¿Y, Swan?**

**-Aquí está la comida, Oficial **–y por poco el pez le dio en el rostro. Él me miró sorprendido y con furia en los ojos.

Se levantó molesto y comenzó a arrojar a varios muchachos al pantano. Solo esperaba que tuvieran la misma suerte que yo.

Salí del agua y esperé a que el pez dejara de moverse mientras me sentaba junto a él. Sí, era cruel, pero era mejor que quemarlo vivo.

Sentí esas fuertes pisadas a mi espalda y volteé a penas la cabeza para divisarlo, ahí estaba ese maldito …

**-¿Así que te crees mejor, eh? –**

**-No, Oficial, he tenido suerte** –respondi sinceramente, siempre manteniendo mi voz ronca.

**-Excelente entonces, porque por ser el primero en encontrar la comida, irás por leños para la fogata de la noche.-**yo lo miré horrorizada**.- Tienes 1 hora, Swan**.

.

.

Hace más o menos tres cuartos de hora que estaba recogiendo ramas gruesas de arboles ya que no tenía ningún artefacto que me ayudara a cortar leña.

La fui amontonando de árbol en árbol hasta conseguir llegar mas o menos cerca del campamento, donde todos estaban comiendo sus alimañanas: serpientes empaladas, grillos, ratas, ¿arañas? Oh, que asco.

Me acerqué con los brazos llenos de ramas y él me miró. Cerré mis ojos y esperé una de sus malditas pruebas.

**-Biers y Newton, ayúdenle. **–suspiré aliviada.

Los castaños casi corrieron a ayudarme. Con la mano le indiqué donde estaban el resto de los leños y fueron por ellos.

Dejé las ramas a un costado de la gran campaña del cabrón y mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Mis brazos dolían e intenté sobarlos, pero el sonido de un fuerte silbido nos interrumpió.

**-Todos alrededor de la hoguera.**

Eramos muchos, asi que inconcientemente optamos por hacer un circulo pequeño pero de doble fila alrededor de la pequeña hoguera que el Oficial había hecho.

**-Cada uno atrapó algún bicho, por lo cual, ahora deberán empalarlo, cocerlo y comerlo. Incluyendo las arañas, grillos y ratas.**

Todos se miraron asqueados y agradecí a Dios y a su infinita gloria por ayudarme a cazar un pez… El cual por cierto, ¿Dónde estaba?

**-Swan, tu pez está donde lo dejaste, junto al pantano.** –me susurró un chico. Connor, como decía su placa cosida a su traje.

**-Gracias** –susurré bajito.

Todos comenzaron a empalar sus alimañas. Noté como un chico lloraba cuando empalaba la tarántula peluda que había cazado.

Yo simplemente tomé el pez y lo atravesé con el palo. Simple y fácil. Ahora agradecía haber tenido que prácticamente criar a Seth, pues me había vuelto fuerte, sin escrúpulos ni miedos.

.

**-¿No quieres comer, Green? **–amenazó a mi compañero que reconocí como el que lloraba cuando empaló la araña.

**-S-señor yo… **

**-Oficial, estúpido engendro. Eso soy, un maldito Oficial que te ordena que te comas esa maldita tarántula.**

**-N-No pue- do… **-susurró y de pronto el cabrón le arrebató el paló.

**-¡Mírame!** –el chico obedeció de inmediato.- **¿No puedes hacer esto?** –de pronto abrió su boca y arrancó una de las peludas patas de la asquerosa araña. Masticó con furia y finalmente se la tragó.

Green vomitó casi en sus zapatos. Así como escuché muchas arcadas por lo demás. Sentí mi estomago contraerse, pero respiré y me tranquilicé. Maldito animal…

**-¿Eso, no puedes hacer, Green?** –le arrojó el palo y el chico casi no la agarra- **Tienes jodidos 19 años y¿ no superas la fobias, maldito maricón? ¡Te comerás esa estúpida araña aunque yo muera!** –Green estaba a punto de llorar, y cuando el cabrón se dio cuenta de esto, volteó y nos miró a todos.-** ¿Quién es suficientemente hombre para comerse esto?** –gritó furioso.

Apreté los dientes, furiosa. Odiaba a este hombre, de verdad que lo odiaba. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y di un paso al frente.

* * *

EPOV

Este maldito marica había hecho que casi saliera de mis casillas. Les grité a todos, preguntando quien se atrevía a hacerlo. Vamos, era una simple tarántula. He comido cosas peores.

Cuando supe que ningún imbécil lo haría, sonreí. Iba a gritarles un sermón que nadie jamás olvidaría, cuando una pequeña voz me descolocó.

**-Yo, Oficial. **

Estaba un paso al frente, ese… afeminado de Swan. Estaba mirándome con esos grandes ojos chocolates super expresivos. ¿Qué carajo, Edward? ¿Desde cuando encuentras los ojos de un afeminado, expresivos? Era cosa de mirarlo… Sus pelo bien cuidado, sus piel casi perfecta, sus grandes ojos, su nariz pequeña, su voz que incluso creo que es forzada... carajo… Cómo odiaba a los malditos homosexuales.

**-¿Tú, Swan?** –me reí a carcajadas.

**-Sí, Oficial, yo**. –respondió y me callé de inmediato. Me estaba desafiando de nuevo.

Le tendí la vara con la araña asada y el la miró con asco.

**-Vamos, ¿no eres lo suficientemente hombre?** –soneí de nuevo, esta vez de forma burlona. Él me miró furioso, arrebató de mis manos el bichejo y al igual que yo, arrancó otra de sus patas, masticándola con una sonrisa casi cínica.

Un calor invadió mi estómago y sentí ganas de golpearle y quebrarle esa pequeña nariz que tenía.

No me contuve. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, lo había arrojado al suelo de un solo golpe directo en su mejilla.

Sentí que salía volando. Era delgadísimo. Podría jurar que la araña que ahora caía al piso, era más pesada que él mismo. Y de un momento a otro, sentí la culpa recorrerme de arriba abajo. Lo había golpeado, a un chico que era tan delicado como una chica.

Sin decir nada, ví como desde el suelo, dirigió una de sus manos a su labio que sangraba. Miró la sangre y luego me miró con odio, con rabia. Sin decir nada, me vi la vuelta y me metí a mi tienda.

* * *

BPOV

¡Me golpeó! ¡El muy hijo de puta me golpeó! ¡A mí!

Mi labio sangraba y ese imbécil se había ido a su maldita tienda de campaña a esconderse como la maldita escoria que era…

Por un momento sus ojos demostraron culpa, pero… ¿Qué culpa sentiría ese imbécil hecho para matar? Era un insensible, un idiota, una bestia, un … Ogh.

Dos de mis compañeros me levantaron y se los agradecí asintiéndoles.

Me marché de ahí y me fui tras un árbol para escupir la maldita pata de araña. ¿Qué? Creyeron que me la comería? No, jamás.

Tomé una piedra fría y me la puse sobre el labio. Ahora agradecía que Renée me enviara a Scout, pues conocía varíos trucos aquí en el bosque.

**-Hey, Swan.**

Un chico, Green, venía solo y avergonzado.

**-¿qué tal?** –respondí y me quejé al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en mi boca.

**-Pues… Venía a agradecerte lo de recién. Si no lo hubieses hecho… Probablemente el oficial me hubiese obligado a comerla.** –sonreí asqueada.

**-Sí, no te preocupes, de nada.**

**-Eres un buen tipo, y nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres nuevo en Forks verdad? Por cierto, soy Tom. **–lo miré un poco confundida, vaya que hablaba.

**-Soy…. Seth. Sí, Seth. Y sí, llegué hace 3 días a Forks.**

**-¿Huías de los azules?**

**-Sí, con mi madre y mi herman… hermana.**

**-¿Tienes una hermana?** –preguntó curioso y quise patearme.

**-Sí, su nombre es Isabella.** –respondí más para mí que para él. Él asintió.

**-Yo también tengo una hermana. Ella tiene 8 años, y cuando supo que vendría a la guerra, ella dijo que era su héroe, y que venciera a los malos… pero no entiendo nada, ¿somos nosotros los malos, o ellos? **–se sentó a mi lado y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas.

**-Ellos quieren matarnos, ¿lo olvidas? Ellos son los malos, no nosotros.**

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros. Mientras yo ponía una que otra piedra fría sobre mi labio para deshincharlo.

**-¿Seamos amigos, vale? Te debo una, y estás muy solo. Aquí debemos apoyarnos entre todos para poder sobrevivir.** –fue ahí cuando pude apreciar sus ojos grises y sus bien formados labios. El chico no era feo, pero tampoco era la octava maravilla del mundo así como el cabr…. Hey, Bella, cállate. Sacudí la cabeza y el me miró extrañado.

**-De acuerdo, Tom, seremos amigos, ahora por favor, quiero estar solo, ¿sí?**

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se marchaba en silencio.

Ahora necesitaba poner en orden mis pensamientos. Primero, odio a Masen. Sí, ese era mi primer pensamiento coherente.

Segundo, debía dejar de desafiarlo. Ese cabrón leía a través de mis ojos y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual me encabronaba aún más.

Y tercero, por ningún motivo del mundo, debían descubrirme.

* * *

EPOV

Eran las jodidas 2 de la tarde y aún no salía de la maldita tienda.

¿Qué te pasa, Edward? ¿Desde cuando te sientes mal por golpear a un maricón?

No sé, algo ocurría con ese chico que me desconcertaba. ¿No te estarás volviendo gay, querido amigo? No, puaj, que asco.

Respiré profundo, y decidí que ya era hora de salir. Los mocosos ya debieron haber comido, y estarían a estas horas durmiendo o que se yo.

No era tiempo de ponerse sentimentalistas, estábamos en guerra, y mi misión era entrenar a estos mocosos, y eso es exactamente lo que haría. Respecto a lo de Swan, lo evitaría a toda cosa, como diera lugar.

Aún dentro de la tienda, puse dos dedos dentro de mi boca y silvé lo más fuerte que podía.

Rápidamente me quité la chaqueta y quedé sólo con mi sudadera puesta. Revisé que estuviera todo en su lugar y finalmente salí de la tienda para encontrar a todos los mocosos en una fila frente a mi tienda. Excelente, pensé.

**-Son las 2 de la tarde, pendejos, es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento. Los quiero a todos corriendo tras de mí. ¿Escucharon? **–al ser primera vez que estaban a bosque abierto, debían seguirme para no perderse. Todos gritaton a coro un "sí, oficial", y comencé a trotar hacia el sur, con una fila de imbéciles siguiéndome.

.

Trotamos aproximadamente 1 hora y recorrimos unos 50 kilómetros. Sí, era excesivo, pero necesitaban aclimatarse a lo que se nos venía por delante.

Al llegar al campamento, todos corrieron a sus tiendas a tomar sus cantimploras, refrescándose.

Yo simplemente los miré, esperando a que volvieran a ponerse en fila delante de mí.

Cuando al fin lo hicieron al cabo de unos 10 minutos, les obligé a hacer una serie de ejercicios de 50 sentadillas, 50 flexiones de brazos y 50 abdominales. Para calentar, todo aquello estaría bien.

Escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor, y cómo no, eran unos malditos flojos en sus vidas cotidianas, necesitaban de acción, y eso se los daría yo.

**-Bien, cabrones, hoy no comenzaremos con las lecciones de pelea, pero sí serán mañana por la mañana. Son las… **-miré hacia el cielo y pude ver el sol a eso de la de la tarde**- 1630, por lo tanto, ahora pueden descansar, eso es todo por hoy.**

* * *

Bien guapas, aquí un enfrentamiento entre nuestros personajes… Próximo capítulo veremos cómo transcurre las lecciones de pelea y como se enfrenta Swan al cabrón que odia tanto… Aviso importante... No descubrirán a Bella sino hasta bien adelante, para que sepan más o menos a que se enfrentan :) Aunque Edward ya le tiene tachado como afeminado, no sabe ni sospecha nada.

Gracias por leer, muchos besos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

* * *

.

4 AM. Una hora perfecta para salir a arreglar todo lo necesario para que estos pendejos aprendan.

Terminé de vestirme y salí de la tienda sigilosamente.

Llevaba sobre mi la mochila donde llevaba algunas cosas necesarias para las pruebas que hoy llevarían a cabo los pendejos.

Puse cuatro conos naranja en 4 puntos formando un pequeño ring.

Escalé algunos árboles con gran agilidad y amarré fuertemente cuerdas que servirían para escalar.

Por otro lado, excavé hoyos de poca profundidad alrededor de los arboles, cubriendo con ramas y hojas para que pasasen desapercibidos.

Miré el cielo y reconocí de inmediato la cruz del norte y donde se encontraban. Eran las 5 de la mañana, hora perfecta para que estos cabrones se despierten.

Me ubiqué delante de mi tienda y silbé lo más fuerte que pude. A eso de dos minutos, todos los pendejos estaban saliendo ya de sus respectivas tiendas terminando de abrocharse sus zapatos. Finalizados los 5 minutos de demora máxima que podían tener, ya estaban los 51 bastardos al frente.

**-Excelente, han estado muy bien. Es por ello, que hoy recorreremos no más de 25 kilómetros. ¡Ahora!** –sin decir más me lancé a correr con todos los pendejos siguiéndome.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campamento los jóvenes estaban exhaustos. Él día anterior habían hecho una rutina de ejercicio bastante dura y la del día de hoy parecía ir por el mismo camino.

**-Comenzarán por hacer 25 ejercicios al igual que ayer. Esta vez, los quiero a todos listos en 30 minutos.**

De inmediato comenzaron cada uno con sus respectivos ejercicios.

Swan había comenzado con los abdominales. Eran fáciles, pues solía hacer 100 diarios, los cuales ahora le facilitaban la tarea. Siguió de inmediato con las "lagartijas", las cuales hizo como sabía hacerlas, con las piernas cruzadas. Notó que el día anterior, varios chicos la miraban extrañados al verle hacer de esa forma las flexiones de brazos, pero así era mas cómodo, así que no prestó mucha atención.

La castaña ya había terminado con sus ejercicios, así que decidió calentar aun más su cuerpo. Se sentó con las piernas estiradas y extendió sus brazos hasta tocar la punta de sus pies. Eso era buenísimo para evitar calambres y desgarros por alguna fuerza mal hecha.

Se detuvo cuando vió un par de zapatos beige. Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él, poderoso como un Lucifer.

**-¿Sabes defensa personal? –**preguntó y la chica dudó en responder. Sí sabía, había practicado Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do y Esgrima hasta que falleció su padre. Podía ser un poco torpe, pero eso no le quitaba ser buena en lo que quería.

**-Sí, oficial.- **respondió secamente. Él la miró fijamente, queriendo leer sus ojos como el día anterior antes de golpearla, pero no pudo hacerlo, ella había decidido no volver a desafiarlo.

**-Acompáñame, necesito mostrarles a estos chicos como defenderse. **–dijo él tendiéndole una mano, la cual ella rechazó olímpicamente levantándose sola.

**-Seré yo quien se defienda.**

Sin decir más, ambos se dirigieron hacia el ring que el oficial había hecho para esta pelea.

**-Todos atentos, y que quede claro, después de Swan, pasarán uno tras uno a luchar, deben aprender cómo defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, luego veremos el asunto de las armas. Primero es lo primero, estén atentos y aprendan lo que puedan. **–suspiró el cobrizo ya cansado. No quería luchar contra ese pequeño ser de ojos chocolates que aún tenía el labio hinchado por el golpe de ayer. **– Si salen del ring sin lograr darme aunque sea un golpe, se comerán la araña que ayer dejó el soldado Green.** –de pronto todos rodearon lo más cerca que pudieron el ring, necesitaban mirar y encontrar los puntos del oficial, sino, comerían araña.

**-Newton, tú serás el árbitro.** –sentenció el oficial mientras hacia sonar los huesos de sus manos. Le sonrió burlesco a la chica que estaba simplemente de pie frente a él a unos 5 metros de distancia, en el centro del ring.

**-S-sí, oficial.** –el castaño se paró en la línea imaginaria de uno de los costados el ring, y miró a las dos personas dentro de él. Sintió pena por el pequeño de Swan, era casi dos cabezas mas pequeño que el oficial, y se veía lo suficientemente seguro para causar pena. –**comiencen.**

El oficial recordó entonces las palabras del soldado_: "Seré yo el que se defienda"._ Y supo que él debía ser el atacante.

Se acercó lentamente a la castaña, hasta estar a aproximadamente a un metro de ella. Levantó sus manos y formó dos puños, con el fin de amedrentarla, pero no funcionó, ella seguía ahí de pie, quieta como una estatua.

De un segundo a otro, el cobrizo se agachó estirando uno de sus pies con el fin de arrojar a piso a la castaña que lo desafiaba, pero, igualando su rapidez, dio un salto, esquivando su ataque, y lo empujó hacia atrás golpeándolo suavemente en la frente.

Él sintió su cálido contacto, no le había hecho daño, simplemente le había empujado. Y sí el caía, probablemente todos los jóvenes se reirían de él. Puso sus manos en la tierra y se dio una vuelta invertida en el suelo, quedando de pies en el piso, agachado.

**-Eres bueno, ¿he?, vamos, ataca. **–susurró el oficial.

Swan lo miró dudosa, no quería atacarlo, sólo quería defenderse. Nunca fue agresiva, pero ese imbécil se lo merecía, por golpearla el dia anterior, en la cara. Entonces una idea le cruzó en la cabeza… Dejarlo en vergüenza ante toda la escuadrilla.

Entonces sonrió y, como solía decirle su maestro "_Si quieres que te ataquen, entonces provócale"_. Lo miró desafiante nuevamente, notando de inmediato como su oficial advertía este desafió. Él se levantó del piso y se acercó nuevamente a ella, esta vez con la intención de lanzarle fuera del ring a toda costa para humillar a otro chico y así alimentar su ego.

Estiró uno de sus puños con la intención de que ella estirara uno de sus brazos para así poder lanzarla, pero contrariamente, ella leyó su próximo movimiento, tomó su brazo, hizo un giro, atrapó su brazo en la espalda, enredó su pierna en la pierna de él, logrando que perdieran el equilibrio juntos, y ambos cayeron, ella sobre la espalda de él.

Masen aprovechó esta oportunidad y volteó su cuerpo, quedando ella bajo suyo, aplastándola. Se levantó de un impulso y sin preverlo, ella enrendó sus pies con los de él y dio de lleno con el piso, aterrizando sobre sus manos.

Dio nuevamente una vuelta de carnero sobre su cabeza y esta vez volteó sorprendido para ver como rápidamente ella daba se levantaba de un solo impulso poniéndose en posición de ataque.

_Condenado_, pensó él. Y se dirigió de nuevo al ataque, esta vez, con la idea de partirle el rostro.

Se lanzó medio agachado, con un puño directo hacia sus costillas, golpe que ella amortiguó un poco atrapando su puño en ambas manos, cosa que él aprovechó para golpearle el rostro.

Por poco y lo logra. Ella le dio un cabezazo que los mareó a ambos. Y sin dudarlo, aprovechó esta confusión, golpeó su hombro con el propio, logrando voltearlo un poco, con la punta de su pie golpeó la parte trasera de su rodilla. Él cayó arrodillado, con un brazo bien sujeto en su espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, con otro brazo le tomó una mano a la chica y en un solo movimiento, la sintió volar nuevamente, esta vez sobre su cabeza, para luego verla caer de espaldas frente suyo.

Ella abrió sus ojos chocolates sorprendida. Por un momento sintió que ganaba esta pelea, pero en un segundo, este hombre le había ganado.

**-Swan tiene un pie fuera del ring, Oficial. **–sentenció Newton sorprendido por la gran destreza del chico menudo.

Edward se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la chica quien lo miraba enrabiada. Ella afirmó fuertemente su mano, se levantó e hizo un giro en 180 grados logrando lo mismo que él hizo: le sintió pasar por sobre su cabeza, pero a diferencia de ella, él sí estaba preparado para eso, y aterrizó en sus dos pies, doblando fuertemente el brazo de su contrincante, haciéndola caer de nuevo al piso, esta vez retorciéndose de dolor por el violento doblón que sufrió su brazo.

-**Eres astuto, Swan, un buen soldado**. –ella simplemente lo miró otra vez con rabia. –**seguiremos esta pelea mañana, después de que revise tu brazo.**

¿Ahora se las da de medico? Pensó ella aún enfadada. Pero lo que no sabia, era que efectivamente él sí era médico.

Salió de ring afirmándose muy bien el brazo. Y sin respetar las estúpidas normas del cabrón, se sentó en primera fila a mirar como sacaba casi de inmediato a los demás chicos del ring.

.

.

Se sentía perdida. Ya habían comido sus cosas enlatadas y ella ahora estaba dentro de su tienda tratando de calmar el dolor en su hombro.

Aún no anochecía, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. Estaba cansadísima y necesitaba descansar. Sabía que tenía que esperar a que todos se durmieran para al fin poder quitarse la chaqueta y poder revisar su hombro, a menos que quisiera que la descubrieran con todas esas vendas en sus pechos.

Cuando escuchó los primeros ronquidos, supo que estaba a salvo. Suspiró tranquila, cansada y sorprendida. Ella era cinturón negro. Aún así le habían ganado… Recordaba cuando su maestro le decía_ "el primer hombre que te venza limpiamente, será digno de ti_". Él NO le había ganado limpiamente, ¿verdad? Por lo general, cuando los hombres sabían que lucharían contra ella, siempre ganaba porque ellos no se atrevían a golpearla de verdad.

Pero él, sin saber que ella era una chica, lo había hecho, y le había ganado.

Desabrochó el primer botón de su chaqueta y sintió un movimiento leve en su tienda. Cuando volteó a mirar quien invadía su privacidad, se encontró con dos pozos verdes que la miraban casi culpables.

**-Vine a ver tu hombro, Swan.**

**-No es necesario, oficial, ahora mismo iba a vendármelo.** –respondió ella con el fin de que se fuera.

**-No, Swan, dejame ver tu hombro, he sido muy estricto hoy, el movimiento que utilicé para atacarte fue excesivo, el punto era enseñar, no dañar a mi tropa.**

**-Gracias, oficial, pero sé como curarme solo.**

**-Como quieras. **

Sin decir más se fue de la tienda y ella se quedó allí confundida nuevamente. Esperó unos minutos más y luego se quitó la chaqueta, ya tenía puesta la sudadera blanca que venía con el uniforme. Se quitó la sudadera y de a poco fue quitando la venda que cubría sus pechos.

Cuando terminó por quitarla, sus pechos estaban libres de nuevo y se sintió aliviada. Cuando se movió para tomar vendas nuevas, sintió un dolor punzante bajo su pecho derecho.

Se miró y notó que tenía y gran moratón, probablemente cuando el intentó golpearla y ella alcanzó a atrapar su golpe. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que le hubiese quebrado algo y adiós secreto.

Volvió a poner una venda, esta vez cubriendo el moratón, sus pechos y su hombro. Si iba por ese camino, terminaría envuelta entera y parecería una momia.

Terminó de ponerse la chaqueta militar y se arrojó de espaldas a su saco de dormir. No tenía ganas de seguir pensando, menos en confundirse con ese cabrón de ojos verdes que la atormentaba. Lo odiaba, o al menos, quería hacerlo. Era una extraña mezcla entre odio y atracción por lo prohibido.

Decidió finalmente dejar de pensar, y se arrojó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

BPOV

La verdad, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos días han pasado. De lo único que estoy segura, es que el escuadrón avanza con gran rapidez en los entrenamientos de combate.

El oficial Masen ya no se desquitaba conmigo, al parecer, había sido su capricho desde un comienzo al verme tan diminuta. Ahora cada dos o tres días tomaba a un chico nuevo para hacerle la vida imposible, haciéndole escalar arboles o haciéndole correr algunos kilómetros más.

Al menos era parejo, a mí ya me había tocado y no tenía que preocuparme.

Al principio me había costado tomar un fusil, era pesadísimo, pero descubrí que haciendo una serie de flexiones de brazos adicionales, mis brazos se fortalecían y ya no costaba tanto tomar el arma.

La gran mayoría de los chicos aprendieron de inmediato, y a pesar de ser nueva en el arte de la matanza, no se me dio mal. Había aprendido en carne propia lo que era _"Matar para sobrevivir" _cuando un lobo enorme quiso atacarme en uno de mis entrenamientos. Al principio me sentí pésimo por arrebatarle la vida a un animal, pero luego, después de una larga conversación con mi oficial, comprendí que si yo no hubiese disparado al animal, él me hubiese matado a mí.

Por otro lado, ya no comíamos comida enlatada, salíamos y cazábamos animales. Hace poco me había tocado salir a mi junto a mi escuadrilla de 5 chicos más y habíamos cazado un puma para la cena. Algo que nos significó la simpatía de nuestro oficial, que al parecer, era fanático de estos animales.

Respecto a nuestro oficial, ya no era precisamente un cabrón, es más, ahora se sentaba con nosotros en las fogatas a contarnos sus historias y aventuras en varias partes del país. Reía con nosotros y de una u otra forma, les hacía ver a los chicos que lo que hacíamos era lo correcto, aunque a mi no me convencía con eso, sabía que estaba mal matar, su lavado de cerebro no serviría conmigo.

.

Después de torcerme el tobillo al caer en una de las pequeñas trampas de Masen, me di cuenta que no era tan astuta como todos pensaban en el escuadrón. Debí verlo venir, era demasiado obvio que algo raro había en los montones de hojas que rodeaban los arboles.

Debido a eso no pude escalar, y me perdí las lecciones.

Mi oficial amablemente me llevó hasta su tienda, donde vendó mi tobillo y aplicó un ungüento hecho a base de hierbas que recolectó por allí, según él con una base de aloe vera y otras cosas, para aliviar la hinchazón.

Fue en ese momento, cuando terminaba de acomodar mi bota, cuando escuchamos el grito y el seco sonido de una caída.

Mi corazón se aceleró al imaginar a uno de los muchachos caer por un árbol, así que con prisa y con ayuda de Masen, nos asomamos por la entrada de la tienda y ví algo que me dejó boquiabierta.

¡El muy desgraciado se había caído sobre MI tienda!

Oí como la gran mayoría de los chicos reían y el muy desgraciado de Newton se levantaba de mi deshecha tienda con algunas hojas y ramas enredadas en su pelo. ¡¿Por qué demonio puse mi tienda junto a un árbol?! Oh claro_, para evitar las alimañas del pantano… _

Suspiré realmente enojada y no me importó que Newton se acercara cojeando hasta mí, para pedirme probablemente sus miserables disculpas.

**-Eh, Swan.. Yo.. Lamento lo de tu tienda… Gracias a ella salvé mi vida. Creo que caí sobre tu mochila.** –vaya forma de disculparse… Engendro... Solté de inmediato el agarre de mi oficial y lo mire encabronada, a punto de gritarle su par de improperios cuando…

**-Soldado Newton, ¿Qué hacía usted precisamente sobre ese árbol, el cual no tenía protección?** –preguntó fríamente él.

**-Pues.. Mi oficial yo… Con los chicos decidimos… **-balbuceó el maldito.

**-Ustedes no tienen nada que decidir, imbéciles, ahora, ¿Tú cederás tu tienda para que Swan duerma? **–carajo, eso me complicaba ahora. ¿Dónde demonios dormiría?

**-Yo, no… Oficial, de verdad lo lamento, apareció una serpiente y… **

**-Y te asustaste como el maricón que eres, ¿no? **–eso me sorprendió, hacía tiempo no nos insultaba.

**-Oficial…**

**-Vas ahora mismo a buscar a esta estúpida serpiente, la quiero aquí para la cena. **–Newton lo miró espantado**.- ¿Has oído bien?**

El chico asintió y se dirigió con pesadez hasta su escuadrilla.

Simplemente suspiré, apoyé mi pie en el suelo y noté que no dolía tanto, así que lentamente, entre cojeo y cojeo, me dirigí hasta mi tienda, no sin antes ser interceptada por mi oficial.

**-Swan, ¿estás bien? No deberías caminar hasta que absorbas bien el ungüento.**

-**Estoy bien, mi oficial** –respondí y volteé para sonreírle. Me sorprendí al ver que respondía levemente a mi sonrisa, por lo cual giré rápidamente antes que él notara mi, probablemente muy notorio, sonrojo.

Llegué hasta mi tienda donde saqué mi bolso con cuidado, y doble los restos de mi tienda. Ahora tenía otro pequeño problemas, que entre uno y otro, ya tenía uno enorme peso sobre mi espalda…. ¿Dónde carajo dormiría? Bueno, como Masen nos enseñó, un buen soldado duerme donde sea.

Me senté con cuidado sobre una piedra y acaricié mi pantorrilla, la cual me comenzó a doler después de cargar mi mochila. Me apoyé contra el árbol de donde antes había caído el estúpido de Newton y me dispuse a descansar, después de todo, tenía el tobillo malo y Masen lo sabía.

Al cabo de un rato escuché el mismo grito que oí hace un rato, y el mismo golpe en seco. Volteé hacia el lugar, y ví nuevamente a Newton sobre una tienda hecha pedazos, pero en vez de mirar la tienda, ví que en su mano estaba la serpiente que antes lo había sorprendido.

Sorprendente, pensé. Y me alegré por un momento de que alguien más dormiría a la intemperie junto a mí. Reí junto a los otros chicos por la estúpida caída de newton y luego caí en cuenta que Biers debía de estar igual de ofuscado que yo.

**-¡Newwwwtooooon! **– escuchamos el grito de Masen de fondo y todos esta vez nos largamos a reír, menos el aludido, por supuesto, que se levantó de un salto para enfrentar al gigante que se acercaba a grandes zancadas.

**-Mi oficial, le juro que no fue mi intención, yo… Aquí está la serpiente** –se la extendió en un tonto intento de apaciguar la ira de nuestro oficial.

**-¿Y por ese maldito gusano has perjudicado a dos de tus compañeros? ¡Si que eres imbécil!** –le golpeó la mano y la serpiente aturdida cayó al piso, dejando al castaño temblando.**- Ahora mismo decidirás a quien cederás tu tienda.**

-**Pero señor**… -balbuceó.

**-¡Ahora, dije!**

**-Yo… podría compartir tienda con Biers, señor, pero no tengo espacio para albergar a Swan **–yo lo miré con la boca abierta. ¡Yo debería dormir allí, y sola! Masen apretó la mandíbula, pensando probablemente en que castigo darle al cabronazo ese que tenía como compañero.

**-De acuerdo, pero por las siguientes 4 noches, debes ir con tu escuadrilla a recolectar leña y a cazar la cena** –Newton suspiró con pesadez**- Ah, y adivina que cenarás esta noche** –sonrió con maldad y el castaño lo miró desconfiado.

**-¿Serpiente?**

**-Oh, claro que no, soldado **–vi como metió una de sus manos a un saco que colgaba de su cinturón, y rápidamente le extendió frente a sus ojos, una asquerosa alimaña- **Una exquisita tarántula Goliat*, ¿Qué te parece?**

El soldado palideció al ver tremenda araña que no cabía en enorme mano de nuestro oficial. De un segundo a otro, ya no había Newton de pie, ahora estaba de espaldas en el piso, inconsciente por la impresión. Todos reímos ante la imagen, hasta que sus compañeros lo levantaron.

Terminé de reir y luego suspiré con pesadumbre. Extrañaba mi casa, más ahora que tenía que dormir a la intemperie.

Masen guardó al bichejo en el saco y volteó directo hacía mí. Extendió uno de sus dedos y me indicó que fuera hacia su tienda. Enarqué una ceja, ¿Qué quería este tipo?

**-Esta noche duermes en mi tienda, Swan.**

Mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó al piso.

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo :) Espero que les agrade! Me han comentado que quieren que la descubran luego, pero para eso esperaremos unos capitulos más... ¿De acuerdo?

Ustedes y yo sabemos que los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y que la trama a mí. Así que no creo que hayan problemas, ¿verdad? jajaja, Les dejo miles de besos a todas las que me han comentado, ¡Las adoro! Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en serio :)

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

* * *

EPOV

Después de todo no fue difícil que los mocosos se adaptaran a mí.

Los mantuve durante una semana bajo estricto entrenamiento y luego de eso comencé a aflojar. Cumplían con todo, sus kilómetros diarios, su dosis de ejercitamiento y el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

No todos eran buenos, pero la gran mayoría lograba aunque fuese poco, darme un golpe en algún brazo y en las costillas.

Cuando comenzamos a practicar con el fusil, se volvió un poco más difícil. Muchos no sabían tomar el arma, o no tenían puntería, pero eso estábamos mejorándolo, estos jóvenes saldría de mi entrenamiento siendo soldados de primera.

Uno de mis mejores soldados era Swan. Un chico menudo, como ya había dicho, un afeminado. Sabía luchar, y aprendió con mucha rapidez a utilizar el fusil, un record en comparación a mí, que tardé varios días en acostumbrarme a él.

Pero como dicen, mientras mal alto vuelas, más dolorosa es la caída.

Envié a mi soldado estrella a escalar un árbol, y en eso, cae en una de las trampas que hice hace días atrás. Ahí quedó Swan. Afirmando su tobillo mientras su rostro demostraba dolor.

Por un momento sentí remordimiento por eso. Su fino rostro se levantó para mirarme y sus grandes ojos chocolate estaban aguados. Oh, otro marica más.

Apreté mis puños y me acerqué a él. Cuando levanté su pantalón, noté de inmediato que la inflamación era demasiada. Probablemente era un desgarro.

Le ayudé a levantarse y prácticamente me lo llevé a volandas hasta mi tienda. Eran demasiado delgado, más que antes, quizá por la rutina diaria.

Lo senté en un banco desarmable que tenía allí y le ordene que se quitara el zapato mientras yo buscaba un estuche de tela donde tenía metido una cantidad de hierbas y hojas.

Me quité los guantes que utilizaba para protegerme, y directamente sobre mi mano heché una buena cantidad de aloe, con mi otra mano deshice unas hiebas que tenía guardadas y las tiré sobre la mezcla.

Cuando volteé, noté como miraba el suelo, avergonzado. Su delgada pierna era lampiña y fina como la de una chica. Carajo, Edward, por qué siempre comparas a este muchacho con una chica. Quizá no se desarrolló bien, o no le llevó la pubertad.

Esparcí el ungüento por toda la hinchazón de pie y lo masajeé suavemente, esto debía dolerle un carajo.

Pero a pesar de eso, ni siquiera gimió por el dolor.

Con una venda apreté bien su tobillo para que no se lo dañase más. Me tomé el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, y no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Quizá era porque este muchacho me recordaba a mí cuando entré a la milicia. Sí, eso debía ser. Lo veía como un tipo de hijo tal vez, pero era solo eso. Porque yo era bien machito, ¿verdad? Obvio que sí.

Un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos, seguido del típico sonido de una caída.

Noté de inmediato que Swan se tensaba, metió su pie dentro de su bota y se levantó para dirigirse hacia afuera. Rodeé su cintura con una de mis manos y me sorprendí bastante al notar que tenía una pronunciada cintura, _como una chica. _Este muchacho está dándome mucho para pensar…

Al salir vimos como el estúpido de Newton había destrozado con su caída libre, la tienda de campaña de mi soldado estrella, quien miraba atónito la escena.

Rápidamente el estúpido chiquillo se acercó y le dio la más patéticas de las disculpas a Swan, quien noté estaba apunto de estallar.

**-Soldado Newton, ¿Qué hacía usted precisamente sobre ese árbol, el cual no tenía protección?** –pregunté antes de que el chico se lanzara sobre el otro.

**-Pues.. Mi oficial yo… Con los chicos decidimos… **-respondió lastimeramente mientras agachaba la cabeza. Eso me molestó.

**-Ustedes no tienen nada que decidir, imbéciles, ahora, ¿Tú cederás tu tienda para que Swan duerma? **–vamos, responde…

**-Yo, no… Oficial, de verdad lo lamento, apareció una serpiente y… **

**-Y te asustaste como el maricón que eres, ¿no?** –ya estaba casi fuera de mí. Ya había soltado a Swan y estaba parado enfrente de este pendejo que trataba igualarse a mí.

**-Oficial…**

**-Vas ahora mismo a buscar a esta estúpida serpiente, la quiero aquí para la cena. **–me miró con miedo- ¿Has oído bien?

El chico asintió y se dirigió con pesadez hasta su escuadrilla.

Cuando volteé, Swan iba cojeando hasta su tienda. No debía hacer demasiado esfuerzo, en tres días vendría Emmet con su escuadrón a atacarnos y mi soldado estrella debía estar bien para la pelea.

**-Swan, ¿estás bien? No deberías caminar hasta que absorbas bien el ungüento.**

**-Estoy bien, mi oficial** –él volteó y me sonrió cálidamente. No sé que me pasó, pero me hizo sentir bien, y le sonreí de vuelta. Prácticamente se espantó, pues de inmediato volteó y siguió con su camino a su tienda hecha pedazos.

Frustrado me fui hasta el pantano. Tenía que resolver que hacía este muchacho conmigo. Era algo anormal.

Comencé a patear algunas piedras. Y me asusté cuando vi salir una asquerosa tarántula gigante de un pedrusco.

Corrió en defensa propia, típico. Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente. ¿No se creía tan rudo el soldado Newton? Veremos que tanto lo era después de comerse este animalillo.

Atrapé al bicho y lo metí dentro de un saco que tenía en mi bolsillo trasero.

Volteé cuando escuche el mismo estruendo de hace un rato, y ví de nuevo al imbécil de Newton tirado sobre otra tienda de campaña. Eso me encabronó. ¿Es que no sabía hacer nada bien?

-**¡Newwwwtooooon! **–grité mientras me acercaba a grandes zancadas hasta el muy pendejo. Escuché las risas contenidas de los otros imbéciles ante la escena. Claro, muy gracioso, dos bastardos que probablemente tendría que albergar yo en mi tienda. Oh, no, eso jamás. De pronto el muy tarado se levantó, y por un momento creí que se orinaría en los pantalones.

**-Mi oficial, le juro que no fue mi intención, yo… Aquí está la serpiente** –entre balbuceos me extendió una maldita serpiente de no más de medio metro. ¿Por esa cosa había perjudicado a dos soldados? Oh, eso me encabronó aun más.

**-¿Y por ese maldito gusano has perjudicado a dos de tus compañeros? ¡Si que eres imbécil! **–Le golpeé la mano mientras prácticamente le escupía en la cara**- ¡Ahora mismo decidirás a quien cederás tu tienda!**

**-Pero señor…** -balbuceó.

**-¡Ahora, dije!** –volví a gritar.

**-Yo… podría compartir tienda con Biers, señor, pero no tengo espacio para albergar a Swan –**cabronazo… Eso es lo que era. Lo miré con ganas de quebrarle esa maldita nariz operada que tenía, pero me contuve. Nada de herir a tu tropa a tres días de un ataque… Suspiré y lo miré fríamente.

**-De acuerdo, pero por las siguientes 4 noches, debes ir con tu escuadrilla a recolectar leña y a cazar la cena **–Newton suspiró con pesadez- **Ah, y adivina que cenarás esta noche** –ahora venía mi preciosa venganza… El tembló de pies a cabeza.

**-¿Serpiente?**

**-Oh, claro que no, soldado** –Metí la mano al bolsillo trasero y sentí como las peludas patas de la alimaña se aferraba a mi mano, entonces con cuidado cerré mi puño alrededor de esta y estiré mi mano hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro de rubio teñido**- Una exquisita tarántula Goliat*, ¿Qué te parece?**

Newton palideció en el acto al mirar la araña. Y en un segundo, lo vi tirado de espaldas contra el suelo. Oh, bien, uno menos. Guardé con cuidado el bicho y me dirigí con señas al afeminado que estaba riendo junto a su tienda rota. Con un movimiento le indiqué mi tienda, pero no entendió… Aparte de _cola_, tonto.

**-Esta noche duermes en mi tienda, Swan**- sentencié y ví como su mandibula se desencajaba. ¿Qué? No pensará que pasarán cosas raras y yo… Puaj, no.

Simplemente me acerqué a él y tomé su mochila para llevarla hasta la tienda.

.

Los entrenamientos continuaron con normalidad hasta que el sol se puso.

Una hora antes había enviado a Newton y su escuadrilla a cazar, mientras mandé a Swan a prender la fogata.

Cuando los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, estaban simplemente en sudaderas y pantalones y como no, hoy el entrenamiento fue duro.

Tomé una varilla de madera que estaba cerca y saqué el bicho de la bolsa. Noté un una buena cantidad de miradas sobre mí y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con un muy pálido soldado Green. Sonreí malicioso.

**-Green, hoy empalarás a nuestra amiga la araña** –dije como si le estuviese hablando a un chiquillo del pre escolar.

**-¿Qué?** –respondió el con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me miraba horrorizado.

**-Que empalaras la araña, sino, te la comerás junto con Newton.**

**-Pe-pero, Oficial… **-miró a sus compañeros para que alguien lo apoyara pero nadie lo hizo. Sentí pena por el muchacho. Dios, Edward, mucha junta con Swan, te estás volviendo un marica.

**-De acuerdo, creo que esta vez le toca a alguien más –**miré y sentí como todos dejaron de respirar al mismo tiempo. Como adoraba esto.-**Serás… Umh… -**los miré a todos y cada uno y luego lo enfoqué a él, un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego.- **tú, Mallory**.

**-¿y-yo?** –balbuceo y luego se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

Con movimientos muy lentos tomó la araña y lo sentí temblar. Tomó la vara y muy despacio atravesó al animal que se movía como condenado. En dos segundos vi la vara volar y entonces recordé lo obvio, estas arañas usan como medio de protección su irritante pelaje, el cual yo no sentí por llevar siempre guantes.

La maldita araña aún con el palo atravesado, intentó huir corriendo rápidamente, hasta que el pie de uno de los soldados pisó un extremo de la vara y el bicho ya no pudo más.

Busqué con la mirada alrededor de los arboles hasta que ví lo que necesitaba el soldado. Aloe, claro, un antiinflamatorio para su mano.

**-¿Ves la planta de allá, Mallory?** –apunté con una mano y él la siguió con la mirada.

**-Esa… ¿Planta carnívora de allá?** –respondió tembloroso.

**-Imbécil, es un Aloe, ve para allá, quita un trozo de las hojas inferiores y aplícatela en la mano.** –respondí sin más. El chico fue mientras yo ponía la araña directo al fuego mientras esta se movía insistentemente.

**-¡AAh! **–gritó a lo lejos y sonreí de lado.

**-Olvidé decirte que tuvieras cuidado con las espinas** –respondí y varios chicos rieron.

.

Despues de comer la gacela de Newton trajo, me dirigí hasta la tienda. Debía dormir si quería mañana despertar a la hora para sacar a los mocosos a correr.

Increíblemente mi cuerpo estaba condicionado a dormir 6 horas. Sea a la hora que me durmiera, siempre despertaba 6 horas más tarde. Lo suficiente para funcionar todo un día.

Cuando llegué a la tienda, me sorprendí al ver en un rincón a Swan hecho prácticamente una bolita en el piso, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Seth, creo que era… Bueno, daba igual.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunté mientras estiraba mi saco de dormir.

-**Vi unos corvos ahí…** -respondió y lo miré de inmediato. ¿Andaba hurgueteando en mis cosas?

**-¿estabas registrando?** –dije duramente.

-**No, están a la vista, detrás del fusil, oficial.** –apuntó con una de sus manos y efectivamente, detrás de los dos fusiles, estaban dos pares de corvos. **-¿Nos enseñará a utilizarlos?**

**-Pues… No creo tener tiempo para eso** –respondí sinceramente, él torció su boca en una mueca.

**-¿Podría enseñarme a mí?** –dijo tímidamente mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Gracioso tic de niña en un soldado.

**-¿Por qué debería?**

**-Porque deseo aprender, oficial.**

**-Dame una razón.**

**-No quiero que me maten los azules, quiero saber defenderme en todos los planos. Sé hacerlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Sé utilizar un fusil, puedo esconderme fácilmente. Quiero aprender a utilizar un corvo**. –buena respuesta, soldado. Torcí una sonrisa. Este chico tenía un gran futuro en la milicia.

**-Mañana, a las 300 horas.** –respondí antes de arrojarme sobre el saco de dormir sin siquiera abrirlo. Me gustaba estar preparado. Y como si fuese un interruptor de encendido y apagado, automáticamente caí dormido.

.

* * *

BPOV

Desperté sobresaltada al notarme sentada. Sí, había decidido dormir así, de esa forma en algún momento estaría incómoda y despertaría pronto.

Miré hacia todos lados y me di cuenta que mi oficial aún dormía.

Estaba tan tranquilo. Su rostro mostraba paz, nada comparado a cuando está despierto, con su ceño fruncido y su inescrutable boca torcida. Se veía realmente…. Bien.

Me pateé mentalmente. Bella, por favor, eres un hombre, compórtate como uno… Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de volverme gay y… ¡Bella! Reí sola ante mis ocurrencias.

Mala idea, mi oficial abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando escucho mi contenida risa.

**-¿Estás listo, Swan? **–preguntó de pronto y me miré. No, aún no me ponía los zapatos.- **Algo me extrañó ayer, chico, tus botas deben ir apretadas, no sé como te torciste el tobillo.** –sin decir más se levantó del saco de dormir y se abrochó la camisa.

**-Es que… Las botas me quedan algo grandes… **-respondí en un susurro. Y como no, las malditas botas eran 5 tallas más grandes que mi normal.

-**Que talla usas.** –más que una pregunta, era una orden-

-**pues…** -le expliqué mi talla y me miró con la boca torcida. Suspiré cansada, era mejor verlo dormido.

Metió sus manos dentro de un saco que estaba dentro de la mochila, y sacó dos bolsas más pequeñas. Dos pares de zapatos, vaya que bien equipado.

-Estas son una talla más grande que tu pie, pero creo que te quedarán mejor, anda, póntelas.

-**Gracias mi oficial** –me las arrojó y las recibí en el aire. Abrí el saco y saqué el par de zapatos. Me los puse y me percaté que con tan solo 2 pares de calcetines estas botas me quedarían perfectas.

Acomodé lo mejor que pude el pantalón dentro de la bota, ya que me quedaba unos 30 centímetros más largo, ajusté el cinturón a mi cintura para mantener el pantalón en su lugar, y terminé por cerrar mi chaqueta.

Masen esperaba afuera. Había tomado los corbos y los había llevado para afuera.

Me asomé curiosa y lo ví mirando las estrellas, buscando algo. Cuando noté que divisó lo que quería, sonrió y agachó su cabeza.

**-¿sabes que hora es, Swan? –**preguntó sin siquiera mirarme.

**-No.**

**-Son las 230 horas.** –respondió y lo miré curiosa.

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**-Las estrellas, soldado. Tienes que aprender a leerlas también.**

**-Oh… **

Al producirse un silencio, Masen tomó uno de los corvos y le quitó la funda, volteándose al fin a mirarme.

**-Tienes que entender un par de cosas antes de aprender esto, Swan.** –yo tragué en seco- **Esta arma, es letal, hecha únicamente para matar.** –yo abrí mi boca para decirle algo, pero me detuvo**- Sí, antiguamente era usada en cocechas y blah blah, pero en este caso, tienes que mentalizarte, que un solo golpe de este cuchillo, puede dejarte mal herido, o en el mejor de los casos, muerto.**

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. ¿Estaba yo dispuesta a matar?

**-Si vas a utilizar este cuchillo, debes estar seguro de ti mismo, y solo usarlo en un caso extremo, pues es muy pesado , lo cual trae complicaciones, como la ventaja de tu enemigo sobre ti. Si vas a atacar con este aparatejo, que sea al cuello, en preferencia al lado derecho, así cortas su arteria carótida y desgarras una que otra más, produciéndole una muerte prácticamente instantánea.**

Lo miré horrorizada. ¿me explicaba esto así como si estuviese explicando que el resultado de 1 mas 1 era 2? Sí, lo estaba haciendo y me sentí mal por pedirle que me enseñara esto. Yo no quería matar…

**-Es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortar una mano, en caso de tengas la posibilidad, claro. Nunca debes soltar el arma, nunca. Y siempre que vayas a atacar, hazlo con agresividad, violencia, rabia, con fuerza principalmente, porque una vez que lances un ataque, no podrás detenerlo por el peso de esta.** –levantó por el mango el cuchillo que se encorvaba en la punta. No se veía en realidad muy peligroso que digamos, pero me asustaba. – **¿estás listo?**

**-Sí…** -dudé un poco al responder. Él sonrió y guardó la que tenía en su mano para sacar otras dos, exactamente iguales.

**-Estas son de entrenamiento, no tiene filo, pero son un poco más pesadas que las reales**. –me estiró una y la recibí temblando. Mi mano prácticamente se fue a tierra. Sí que era pesada, ¿serán unos… 3 kilos?, me consolaba con que los reales eran más livianos.. Aunque esperaba jamás tener que utilizar uno.

**-Bien… **-no sabía que decir y sólo miré a mi oficial quien me miraba con una sonrisa torcida. Sentí que me sonrojaba, pero al menos era de noche, así que no lo notaría tanto.

Me enseñó primero la forma correcta de tomar el utensilio. Siempre mirando hacia abajo, a la altura de la cadera. Con gran agilidad me mostraba movimientos rápidos de ataque, que yo trataba de imitar, pero más lento. El peso de esta estupidez era increíble.

Me mostró 4 tipos de ataque con nombres que ni siquiera me molesté en recordar. Hacía el frente, como un martillo, para sacar un ojo, engancharla en las costillas o simplemente fracturar un cráneo. Angulada, para quebrar la clavicula y el esternón, provocando una muerte lenta… De lado, para desgarrar principalmente el cuello en una muerte instantánea. Hacia arriba, dirigida hacia la ingle o al estómago, desgarrando piel y así provocar un destripamiento. Carajo, yo no estaba hecha para hacer esto. Yo no quería sacarle un ojo o destripar a alguien, menos cortarle el cuello.

**-Esos movimientos debes grabártelos, Swan. Esto toma tiempo porque debes acostumbrarte al peso de estos cuchillos, además que solo traigo un par de entrenamiento, no puedo enseñarle a muchos soldados al mismo tiempo.**

**-Está bien, oficial. ¿Qué hora es?** –inmediatamente miró hacia el cielo y achicó sus ojos.

**-Las 400 aproximadamente.**

**-¿cómo lo sabe?** –sí bien, hoy me las daba de curiosa. El me sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y rió.

**-Eres como una chica, Swan, demasiado curioso.** –temblé y agaché la cabeza.

**-Solo deseo aprender.**

**-¿Vas a quedarte en la milicia después de esto?**

**-Yo… **-en realidad no, debo rehacer mi vida, ir a la universidad, conseguir un novio estable que luego se convierta en mi esposo, para tener hijos, muchos hijos y dedicar mi vida a trabajar y velar por ellos.- **Sí.**

**-Lo encuentro excelente, eres un buen soldado**. –sonreí ante su elogio**- ¿ves la cruz del norte?** –apuntó con su mano hacia el cielo, yo lo miré como si tuviera un tercer ojos- **¿no la conoces? Por todos mis demonios, a ti te falta mundo, chiquillo. **–sonrió de nuevo y casi me derrito.

-**Sólo tengo 18 años, oficial.** –me encogí de hombros y fue aceptable para él ya que movió su cabeza para ambos lados.

Así estuvimos aproximadamente una hora mirando las estrellas.

Él me explicaba cómo funcionaban las estrellas en el cielo. Me enseñó a reconocer y diferenciar la Cruz de Norte con la Cruz del Sur, y con la primera, conocer la hora. No le entendí un carajo, y le entendí menos cuando quiso explicarme como conocer la hora con las estrellas Osa menor y Mayor. Al menos ahora sabría ubicarme cuando estuviera, en un caso hipotético, perdida en el bosque.

Después de todo, mi oficial era un buen tipo, quizá un poco resentido con qué se yo, pero era bueno.

**-Bien, Swan, al frente, ya son las 500 horas.**

**-Última pregunta…** -dije con una sonrisa. Y el levantó sus cejas.-** ¿Por qué "Quinientas" y no las 5? **–el se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

**-Protocolo.** –rió y luego metió sus dedos en su boca, silbando fuertemente.

.

.

* * *

Iba a subir ayer, pero "jugando" a las luchas con mi maldito novio, terminé con una muñeca con un dolor de mil demonios. Ahora estoy mejor :) chicas, por cierto, hay algunas cosas en la historia como el _Corvo_, que agregué en esta historia por el simple hecho que me fascina el arma. Fue utilizada aquí en mi país especialmente para la Guerra del Pacífico, y cuando estuve en la academia militar... no sé, me encantó esgrimar con ella (jamás estuve en una guerra ni maté a alguien, simplemente terminé mis estudios en la milicia, donde nos entrenaban) así que bueno, una breve explicación...

Muchas gracias a quienes me escriben y también a las que no, jaja, por agregar a favoritos y a alertas :) Las adoro!

Ya saben, los personajes son de Meyer y la historia mia.

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Los siguientes dos días, el oficial Masen y la soldado Swan hablaron en profundidad de algunos temas que en cualquier otra oportunidad serían triviales. Un poco de sus vidas, libros, hobbies, música…

Edward le enseñó a mirar las estrellas, las constelaciones y a reconocer planetas.

Isabella estaba asombrada por el amplio conocimiento de su oficial, era un hombre increíblemente inteligente, aficionado a leer y a la música clásica. Sin que él lo supiera, compartía muchas cosas con ella, quien sentía a estas alturas, una pequeña atracción por su increíble oficial.

La diferencia de edades era enorme, o eso pensaba ella. Eran 9 años. Una gran becha, pero no solo eso, él pensaba que ella era un chico y en sima, que era un desviado. Algo completamente imposible.

En las noches seguían con sus entrenamientos con el corvo, y en una oportunidad, practicaron la esgrima de corvo, luchando con ellos, donde ella le demostró su habilidad con una espada.

Él estaba gratamente sorprendido, y entre el silencio que se produjo en ese momento, escucharon el suave aullido de un lobo. Él miró hacia el cielo, eran las 4:30 AM y sonrió. Guardó los corvos y silbó fuertemente.

Dos minutos, eso quiso decir el aullido. Hoy era uno de los "simulacros". Jasper vendría con los mocosos a atacar a su escuadrón.

Agudizó su visión y notó como estaban todos los chiquillos bien ubicados y escondidos, unos sobre los arboles, otros en tierra, todos desarmados, pero bien equipados.

Sonrió para sí cuando vio que su escuadrón salía de sus tiendas todos casi listos. Esto iba a ser una verdadera sorpresa. Volvió a escuchar el aullido de lobo y Bella estaba desconcertada. Notó como Edward sonreía y de pronto las ramas de los arboles comenzaron a moverse y se escuchaba el arrastre de algo en la tierra.

**-¡Todos al frente!** –se escuchó un fuerte rugido y de pronto se oyeron cientos de voces gritar y salieron de todas partes.

Chicos, grandes, muchachos, hombres, soldados.

La escuadrilla estaba sorprendida y antes de salir de su asombro, muchos se veían en el piso a causa de alguien del otro escuadrón les saltaba en sima.

La lucha había comenzado. Ellos eran más, y muchos se veían envueltos en peleas contra dos o tres soldados del otro bando.

Newton estaba acorralado por tres muchachos, uno se lanzó por la espalda, y el castaño con destreza se zafó de su agarre arrojándolo al piso y aprovechando esto, golpeó en la cara a uno de los chiquillos que tenía en frente. El tercer soldado le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que Newton se doblara de dolor, pero aprovechando el golpe, afirmó fuertemente el pie de su atacante y con un movimiento seco, lo dobló furibundo provocando que el chico gritara de dolor.

El soldado Green se veía en las mismas condiciones, pero siendo atacado por dos. Temerosamente golpeó a uno de sus atacantes en las costillas, con ese movimiento, su otro atacante lo afirmó por los brazos mientras el recién atacado le llenaba de golpes el estómago.

Swan de pronto se vio con un chico más alto que ella frente suyo. Lo miró confundida, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

El chico se lanzó a atacarle y en un movimiento rápido, ella tomó su mano, lo hizo girar sobre sí y lo arrojó al piso.

En eso, trató de buscar a su oficial que estaba no más de 3 metros de ella, estaba rodeado por cuatro muchachos, quienes lo golpeaban, pero el simplemente bloqueaba sus ataques con sus brazos, piernas o saltando.

Trato de acercarse a él, pero sintió un tirón en su pantalón y se fue de frente. El soldado que ella había al suelo, la había arrojado.

Di una vuelta de carnero hacia el frente y volteó rápidamente a enfrentar al chico que recién estaba arrodillado para levantarse con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Sin compasión, Isabella le dio una patada en la mandíbula, mandándolo de vuelta al suelo.

Cuando enfocó su mirada de nuevo en Masen, él la miraba divertido y luego con su boca le apuntó al otro muchacho que ahora le golpeaba las costillas.

Se le fue el aire por un momento, y en eso, el chico la golpeó en la mejilla, arrojándola al suelo.

En eso de dos segundos, cuando el soldado se acercaba para patearla, ella le tomó las entre las suyas y el chico cayó de espaldas.

Ella se levantó y esperó a que el chico se levantara, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo ya que alguien ahora la estaba sujetando por la espalda.

Se agachó levemente y dio una patada hacia atrás. Sabía que su estatura y su elasticidad era una ventaja, de esa forma golpeó las bolas del muchacho que la agarraba y saltó como un gato sobre el soldado que tenía en frente.

Le dio un par de golpes en el rostro y luego, cuando se bajó de él, le pateó las costillas.

Con el chico de atrás simplemente le dobló un brazo y le azotó la cabeza contra el piso.

Cuando Isabella vio que uno de sus compañeros estaba en problemas, quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero un gigante de cabellos rubios, que no logró reconocer debido a la oscuridad, la tomó del brazo y le hizo la misma maniobra que utilizó Edward la primera vez que lucharon. Le dobló el brazo de una forma violenta que la hizo gritar.

Su grito, lógicamente nada masculino, hizo que el agarre del Oficial Withlock se aflojara y ella al notar esto, casi inconsciente, estiró una de sus piernas y golpeó las piernas del oficial, haciendo que la soltara.

Ella afirmó su brazo adolorida, y soltó un sollozo. Esta vez era real, le dolía en serio, y no podía defenderse bien. ¿Qué clase de soldado era? Uno que se rendía el menor dolor…

Y el Oficial Withlock lo supo de inmediato.

Desde que la miró por primera vez, lo sospecho, pero no era hasta ahora que se daba cuenta. Su delgada figura, su liviano peso, su debilidad y ahora, su grito. El soldado Swan, definitivamente, era una chica.

La tomó por el brazo donde no estaba herida y disimuladamente se la llevó bosque adentro.

-**¡Déjeme! ¡Y un demonio, ¿Quién carajos es usted?! **–gritó ella con voz ronca, tratando de seguir disimulando.

El Oficial la soltó y volteó a encararla. Ya se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla.

**-No es forma de dirigirse a un oficial, soldado Swan.** –la chica palideció. Por eso lo reconocía: Oficial Withlock.

**-Yo… Lo lamento, Oficial** –agachó la cabeza avergonzada mientras aun sostenía fuertemente su hombro adolorido.

-**¿Por qué ha mentido, Swan?** –preguntó de sopetón e Isabella no entendió a que se refería.

**-¿A… A qué se refiere, Oficial? **

**-A lo que eres, Swan, tomaste el lugar de alguien, de un muchacho. Tú no deberías estar aquí.**

Isabella se quedó de una pieza. La había descubierto y era la primera vez que la tocaba. ¿Masen también lo sabría?

**-Yo…** -esta vez aclaró su voz, utilizó la suya**- Yo… Tomé el lugar de mi hermano pequeño… **-susurró y el oficial se acercó a ella.

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo has hecho? A ti podrían encerrarte por suplantación y a tu hermano encerrarlo por ser un antipatriota.**

**-¡No! ¡Mi hermano no! –**gritó ella y al fin lo encaró. Lagrimas ahora caían por sus mejillas, el pensar en Seth, su pequeño hermano y el dolor en su brazo, no ayudaba en nada a contener sus lágrimas**.- Yo llegué aquí porque no quería que mi hermano pasara por esto**.

-**Hey, tranquila**. –lentamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza. La cintura de ella era estrechísima y eso le sorprendió. Era tan delgada como su prometida**.-Ven, déjame revisar tu hombro.**

La castaña levantó tu rostro y lo miró con las mejillas húmedas.

**-Mira tu rostro… Mierda… ¿cómo has podido aguantar esto? **–el oficial apretó la mandíbula.

**-No tengo que responder eso…** -susurró y escondió el rostro en el pecho del rubio.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre? **

**-Yo… **

**-El real, dímelo.**

**-Bella. Isabella Swan.**

**-Isabella… **-susurró y luego la alejó para mirarla bien- Eres hermosa –le sonrió y ella frunció el ceño**- ¿Edward lo sabe? –**ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez desentendida, ¿Quién era Edward?.**- Masen, Edward Masen.**

**-No, él no lo sabe.** –por un segundo cruzó por su mente que el nombre que llevaba su oficial, era perfecto para él.

**-¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta? Oh, sí, es probable, es un idiota.** –río y ella sonrió levemente, pero el dolor en su mejilla la hizo gemir.

**-Déjame revisarte, por favor, Isabella. Tu rostro, tu hombro.**

**-¡No! Usted se lo dirá a mi Oficial y yo… **

**-Usted nada, Isabella. No diré nada, y ¿sabes por qué?** –ella lo miró de nuevo confundida.- **Porque te vi pelear. Mandaste a volar a tres de mis mejores soldados en menos de 2 minutos. Eres una mujer fuerte, noble, mentirosa, pero al fin y al cabo, eres una buena persona.** –ella trato de sonreír de nuevo, pero desistió por el dolor.

Con cuidado, Isabella se sentó en el piso y quitó con cuidado su camisa militar.

Jasper vio a través de su sudadera blanca las vendas que usaba en sus pechos e hizo una mueca disgustado. Eso podría causarle problemas a futuro, y unos muy graves…

Con cuidado, quitó la venda que ella ya tenía en el hombro y encajó de nuevo el hueso que se había salido. Isabella chilló de dolor y Jasper intentó acallarla.

**-Lo- lo siento… **-ella lloró.

**-Tranquila, hago lo que puedo…**-volvió a poner las vendas y ella movió un poco más cómoda su brazo**.- Perdóname a mí por hacerte esto…**

**-No hay rencores, Oficial... Por cierto, ¿es usted médico?**

**-Claro que sí, Edward, Emmet y yo lo somos. ¿Masen no te lo dijo?**

**-Siquiera sabía que se llamaba Edward…** -susurró y luego gimió cuando sintió los dedos del oficial sobre su labio partido.

**-Debes aplicarte aloe.**

**-Estas igual que Masen, a todo le aplica aloe **–ella rió rodando sus ojos y luego gimió.

**-Es una buena hierba, es antiinflamatoria, cicatrizante, borra cicatrices, antiséptica, hidratante y mil cosas más. Servirá para tu mejilla y labio.**

**-De acuerdo, cuando vuelva iré a la gran planta carnívora que tenemos para echarme esa cosa en la cara- **esbozó una sonrisa. El oficial era un buen hombre, quizá mejor que Masen.

**-¿Volverás? **

**-Por supuesto, soy el mejor soldado de mi oficial, no lo defraudaría por nada. **–dijo orgullosa y el rubio la miró reprochándola.

**-¿De verdad no se ha dado cuenta? Juro que cuando esto termine, se lo contaré a Emmet y juntos nos reiremos el resto de nuestras vidas de Edward. –**

**-No lo hagan, me ha ayudado bastante con mis lesiones. Soy un poco torpe, de hecho, aun no me mejoro completamente del desgarro en mi tobillo. **

**-¿Tienes el tobillo desgarrado? **–gimió culpable- **Demonios, estás tentándome a sacarte de aquí y llevarte a tu casa, señorita.** –ella agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

**-No lo haga, Oficial, por favor… Hago cuanto puedo… **-quería llorar de nuevo, se sentía débil ante alguien como él.

**-Es mejor que volvamos, te mantendré ocupada hasta que acabe la lucha. **–se puso de pie y le extendió la camisa al soldado quien la tomó y se la puso rápidamente.

-**A todo esto... ¿Por qué la lucha?** –se levantó y siguió a su oficial que se dirigía de vuelta al campamento.

**-Simulacros. Deben estar preparados, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento. De hecho, deben agradecer que Edward les avisara para que salieran de sus tiendas. En un caso real, los azules vendrían y los quemarían dentro de sus tiendas.**

Ella tragó duramente, no podía creerlo… ¿De verdad se estaba enfrentando a eso? Cerró sus ojos y pensó nuevamente en Seth. Sí, lo hacía por él.

Se escabulleron un poco alejados de la lucha que ya estaba cesando. Habían algunos en el piso, otros sangrando, y otros ocultos en los arboles.

Withlock miró desafiante a Swan y se puso en posición de ataque. Isabella entendió a lo que se refería, y de inmediato también se posicionó defendiéndose.

Si no hubiese sabido que estaba ahí, hubiese jurado que desapareció en un segundo. De pronto el rubio se encontraba a punto de darle un golpe en las costillas, pero este nunca llegó, ya que simplemente la empujó y ella recién reaccionó.

Se molestó, ¿realmente creía que era una débil mujercita? Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacia él. Le hizo creer que le daría un golpe en las costillas, pero en vez de eso, le dio una patada en las pantorrillas, sorprendiendo al rubio.

Sin terminar su ataque, lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que el oficial callera de espaldas y diera una vuelta invertida, quedando cara a cara.

**-¡NO!** –escuchó gritar al oficial e inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas seguido por el choque de su hombro contra el duro piso.

El oficial se contuvo de golpear al chico que antes Isabella había golpeado, no podía ser tan obvio, no, pero evitaría una posible pelea. Miró a Edward y le hizo señas para que la pelea terminara, ya era demasiado.

Antes de poder decir algo, Isabella estaba de pie, y con la delicadeza de una bailarina, rodeó a su contrincante con un sutil giro y le dobló las piernas golpeando la parte trasera de sus rodillas.

El chico se fue a tierra, donde la castaña se sentó en su espalda y le tomó por los cabellos sin ninguna delicadeza.

Un fuerte silbido que enseguida Swan supo que era de su oficial, fue el que detuvo la pelea. Otro silbido, que Isabella vio que provenía del oficial Withlock, hizo también que los chicos se relajaran.

**-Eso es todo, chicos.** –gritó el oficial de cabellos rubios.- **Todos hacia el pantano**.

**-Y vosotros, hacia el campamento.** –sentenció Masen.

Isabella antes de soltar al chico, arrojó fuertemente la cabeza de este hacia el suelo, azotándolo. Después de esto se levantó y pasó rozando su hombro con el oficial Withlock que rió suavemente al ver la reacción de la chica.

Una vez todos en sus posiciones, cuadrándose frente a su respectivo oficial, ambos mayores se estrecharon las manos orgullosos.

**-Has formado un excelente escuadrón, Masen.**

**-Debo decir lo mismo, Withlock. Mira como han quedado mis soldados.**

**-Mira a los míos, por todos los demonios, y eso que te superábamos en número.** –ambos rieron. Masen se dirigió a su tropa, donde Swan apretaba sus dientes. ¿Acaso eso eran? ¿unos malditos soldaditos de juguete?

**-Quiero felicitarlos a todos, los he visto luchar, y lo han hecho excelente, algunos cayeron, pero no se rindieron. Unos quedaron más heridos que otros, pero eso lo solucionaremos dentro de los próximos días. Ahora por favor, esperen alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que amanezca, para poder asistirlos.** –volteó hacia su igual, y este le asintió con la cabeza**- El escuadrón del Oficial Withlock se quedará también, así que no quiero rencillas, o ya saben qué clase de castigos daré…** -dijo maliciosamente y los chicos suspiraron.. Claro, una asquerosa araña para la cena.

Los chicos que necesitaban ayuda con sus heridas o dislocaciones, hicieron una fila fuera de la tienda del oficial, esperando que comenzara con las atenciones.

* * *

Swan había escalado un árbol, sentándose lo más arriba posible. Escondiéndose de sus pares. Quería sobar sus costillas y el pecho que el imbécil le había pateado. Gimió cuando tocó el lugar afectado y se asustó, su madre siempre la asustaba que si se golpeaba allí podría darle cáncer y perder un pecho.

Se recostó entre dos ramas, y cuando estuvo segura de que no caería, comenzó a analizar los días pasados junto a su oficial.

El oficial Withlock no se lo había tomado tan mal, pero, ¿Qué diría Masen cuando lo supiera? ¿La echaría? Tembló siquiera al pensarlo.

Masen era "especial" por así decirlo. Tenía su atractivo en su forma tan ruda de ser, tan bruto, grosero, tan… troglodita. Isabella se reprendió al encontrarse pensando así de su oficial, pero era cierto, a pesar de ser un maldito animal, era inteligente, aventurero, misterioso, increíble.

Suspiró como una niña enamorada y sonrió como una tonta negando con su cabeza. No tenía idea como podía gustarle un hombre que la había golpeado y humillado frente a otros. Ya deseaba que todo esto acabara, para decirle de una vez por todas, su soldado estrella era una maldita mujer mil veces mejor que todos los imbéciles que alguna vez entrenó.

Cerró sus ojos y se imaginó a ella misma en unos años más, junto a su oficial.

Sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro, se dejó llevar por la suave brisa y por los brazos de Morfeo.

**-Hey, Edward.**

**-¿Que ocurre, Jasper? **

**-Conocí a Swan.** –sonrió de medio lado mientras miraba atento la reacción de su compañero.

**-¿Sí? Es un buen soldado, creo que el mejor que tengo **–se encogió de hombros sin entender a que quería llegar su amigo.

**-Sí, le dio una paliza a tres de mis mejores soldados, y me desestabilizó, ¿puedes creerlo?** –el cobrizo rió.

**-¿En serio? Deberíamos darle una medalla –** ambos rieron- **Pero me temo que es un desviado.**

**-¿Desviado?** –lo miró confundido, luego lo entendió y trato de evitar una sonora carcajada.- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-¿No lo has visto? Es un afeminado, pero en eso que lo he golpeado, se vuelve cada vez un poco más hombre.** –el rubio casi lo mira espantado.

**-¡¿Lo has golpeado?! **

**-Sí, y no te pongas dramático, tu sabes cómo somos en la milicia, Jass. O se acostumbra o se acostumbra, no tiene más opciones. –**

Withlock suspiró cansado viendo como comenzaba a aclarar. Sin decir más, sacaron cada uno un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se prepararon para hacer pasar a los muchachos.

La gran mayoría eran cortes superficiales, los cuales decidieron que Jasper curaría rápidamente mientras Edward se encargaba de poner los huesos en sus lugares.

A eso de tres o cuatro horas, ya tenían todo listo. Los chicos habían ido a cazar mientras que otros iban al río que quedaba a más o menos 30 kilómetros a buscar agua. Unos habían prendido la fogata para asar la carne y otros buscaban ramas lo suficientemente fuertes para empalar la comida.

En medio del almuerzo, escucharon murmullos y movimiento entre los árboles. Pero se relajaron cuando vieron al Oficial McCarthy con un gran oso sobre sus hombros, seguido de su escuadrón.

Así fue como se juntaron los tres escuadrones y comenzaron a planear el siguiente movimiento de tropas.

* * *

Ya saben, Los personajes son de Meyer :)

Les agradezco a quienes me escriben, realmente me alientan! Subo hoy, ya que mañana soy madre a tiempo completo :) Muchos besos a quienes me leen, de verdad, son las mejores.

Jasper ha descubierto a Swan... ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que los escuadrones se han unido y tendrán más encuentros? Los moviemientos de tropas ya se vienen... La guerra está por explotar.

Espero sus reviews, hermosas, y recuerden, si desean dejarme ideas o cosas por el estilo, háganlo, me ayudan mucho :)

Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

* * *

BPOV

Bajé del árbol cuando escuché a varios de mis compañeros llamándome.

Estaba bien entrada la tarde cuando esto ocurrió y traté de bajar lo más rápido que pude para dejar de preocupar, pero como siempre yo y mi mala suerte, terminamos por caer sobre una tienda que estaba próxima al árbol.

**-¡DEMONIOS, SWAN!** –esa era la voz de Newton… Oh, creo que aterricé sobre su tienda…

Entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor, me levanté contagiándome de las risas de mis compañeros. Esto era gracioso después de todo…

**-Maldito desviado, ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi tienda!** –en eso que me sobaba las costillas lo miré enarcando una ceja. ¿Desviado, dijo?

**-¿Disculpa?**

**-Aparte de gay, ¡eres un completo imbécil! **–el oxigenado se acercó tratando se amedrentarme, cosa que no funcionó. Me quedé ahí mismo, parada mirando cómo se ponía rojo de la furia, sin dejar de escuchar las risotadas de varios de mis compañeros y no compañeros.

**-¿A sí?** –esta vez reí. No sé qué carajos me pasaba, creo que todavía no salía de mi letargo del sueño, o la caída me mató las tres cuartas partes de mis neuronas.

**-¡Te reto, marica infeliz! –**achiqué mis ojos y de pronto me vi envuelta en un ring improvisado por mis compañeros y demás chicos que no había visto nunca.

Despabilé.

Me dormí sobre un árbol, del cual me caí y rompí la tienda de Newton. Perfecto, ahora Newton me estaba retando a qué se yo, y….

**-¡agh! ¡Imbécil!** –el golpe en mi mejilla me sacó del recuento de los últimos 3 minutos de mi vida. No dude en lanzarme sobre él, y tirarlo de espaldas al piso.

**-¿Eso es lo más bravo que sabes decir, Swan?** –se burló desde el piso mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Analicé su próximo ataque, iba a lanzarse sobre mis piernas. Y en eso de 3 segundos cuando él venía directo hacía mí, me lancé hacia adelante, apoyando mis manos sobre el suelo, y con toda las fuerzas que tenía en las piernas, le pateé la mandíbula, mandándolo a volar.

Caí sobre mis dos pies y me levanté con el impulso de mi ataque.

Bien, ahora todos miraban a Newton y luego a mí, alternadamente. Entrelacé mis dedos y estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, haciendo crujir mis huesos mientras bostezaba.

Unos tenues aplausos seguidos por toda la comitiva me hicieron voltear. Ahí estaba el oficial musculoso que vi el primer día mirándome maravillado junto a todos los chiquillos más pequeños.

**-¿Quién es él?** –preguntó al oficial Withlock.

**-Es Swan, un soldado de Masen.**

**-Es sorprendente, ese ataque es muy difícil de llevarlo a cabo con éxito, pero él lo hizo, Jazz, ¡Lo hizo! **–gritó y yo reí. Era gracioso a pesar de su porte.

.

La noche llegó sin inconvenientes.

Newton trataba de convencer a mi oficial que yo había caído sobre su tienda intencionalmente vengándome por lo de la otra vez. Dah, ¿Yo, vengativa? Puse mi mejor cara de inocente a mi oficial y este mando a cazar saltamontes al oxigenado.

Antes de que Masen entrara a la tienda, noté cómo dolía uno de mis pechos. Y esta vez sí me preocupé.

Llevaba bastantes días sin poder remover las vendas debido a que dormía con mi oficial, y estas ya comenzaban a molestar.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si no dormía aquí, mi oficial probablemente se enojaría o anda a saber qué.

Esperé a que él se durmiera para salir sigilosamente y dirigirme a la tienda del oficial Withlock. Él sabía mi secreto y probablemente entendería por qué quería remover las vendas.

**-Oficial… ¡Pss! ¡Oficial! **–susurré asomándome por la entrada de su tienda.

**-Ya te oí, Bella, anda, entra** –me respondió en susurros y entré no sin antes verificar que nadie mirara. **-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?**

**-Pues…** -¿cómo empiezo? –**Yo… Tengo un problemita… **-agache la cabeza mientras me sonrojaba. Esto era vergonzoso.

**-¿Qué clase de problema?** –el me miró como un padre mira a su hija. Me sentía tan segura con él.

**-Pues… Quisiera removerme las vendas de mis… Ya sabe… **-murmuré y el abrió sus ojos sorprendido. –**Llevo varios días sin quitármelas ya que duermo con mi oficial, por eso quería saber si yo podía… Removerlas aquí… **-a estas altura sentía mi rostro arder. Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Debes hacerte ver eso, Bella. Puede traerte consecuencias graves.**

**-Oh, sí, y seguramente aquí en medio del bosque algún ginecólogo tendrá una consulta y podrá verme **–respondí sarcásticamente. Le di la espalda y me quité la chaqueta, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que este hombre no me haría daño y confiaba casi plenamente en él.

**-A decir verdad, Edward es ginecólogo…** -respondió en un murmuro que apenas oí. Me congelé en mi lugar y de pronto volteé violentamente.

**-¿Qué? **

**-Que Masen es ginecólogo, pequeña, somos médicos, y cada uno tiene su especialidad** –se encogió de hombros**.- Emmet es traumatólogo y yo Psiquiatra.**

**-¿Bromea, verdad? **

**-No, Isabella, no bromeo **–el rió al ver mi cara.

**-Aun así no iré donde mi oficial, no quiero arriesgarme a que me golpee de nuevo…** -quité mi sudadera blanca y rápidamente me puse la chaqueta. Comencé lentamente a quitar las vendas, dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

**-Edward querrá matarse cuando sepa que golpeó a una mujer.** –dijo más para sí que para mí.

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Porque a nosotros nos inculcan que una mujer es sagrada, y que debemos protegerlas ante todo. Edward llegó a su puesto por lo mismo, adora a las mujeres, a todas y cada una, y su deseo de ayudarlas hizo que se convirtiera en ginecólogo. Por eso te lo digo, Edward preferiría que le cortaran las bolas antes de hacerle daño a una mujer.**

Temblé de pies a cabeza al oir tal confesión. Masen me odiaría al saber que realmente no soy un hombre…

**-¿Cree… cree que me odie cuando lo sepa?** –pregunté con temor.

**-No, de hecho, creo que le gustas.** –lo miré desentendida**.- Sí, creo que muy dentro de él, sabe que eres una chica, y tu forma de ser… Creo que si no estuviera tan malditamente enamorado de mi novia, probablemente también me gustarías.** –esta vez mi cara se desformó.- **No bromeo chica. Mírate, a estas alturas, todas las hermanas de todos los patanes que están durmiendo, estarían llorando rogando que sus hermanos no vinieran, pero tú, hiciste todo lo contrario, escondiste a tu hermano y tú te lanzaste a la cruda realidad, cosa que te aseguro que ninguna de esas chiquillas haría. **–agaché la cabeza y me sonrojé. Si lo decía de esa forma sonaba como una heroína, cosa que yo no era**.- Isabella, intentas pasar desapercibida, pero tu sola presencia ya es imponente, a pesar de que eres pequeñísima y menuda, eres fuerte, y eres portadora de una destreza increíble, si no te hubiese visto yo mismo peleando esta tarde con Newton, me reiría de quien me lo contara; eres única, chiquilla.**

**-Ya, oficial, es suficiente. Hace que me vea como una súper heroína, y no es así, soy una delincuente, recuérdelo, estoy suplantando a mi hermano.**

**-Aún así.** –el sonrió.

Me senté y abracé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar "libre", que no me dí cuenta y ya estaba dormida.

Desperté cuando el oficial Withlock me llamó suavemente extendiéndome las vendas que había arrojado a una esquina de la tienda. Me susurró que ya casi era hora de marcharnos, así que era mejor que hiciera todo lo que necesitaba hacer.

Rápidamente amarré las vendas a mis pechos y gemí al notar que aún estaban resentidas. Sin importarte mucho, puse mi sudadera en su lugar y me dirigí al pantano, a hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Había soñado con mi oficial. Nos imaginé de nuevo en unos años más, juntos. Él acariciándome el rostro, sentados en un parque lleno de niños jugando.

La imagen que hace unas horas el oficial Withlock había formado de mi oficial, me calaba en lo más hondo. Quería conocerlo, quería saber de él. Quería ser la única mujer a la que él adorase.

Venía de vuelta cuando el fuerte silbido de mis tres oficiales rompió el silencio de la noche.

En cosa de segundos, ya estaban todos los muchachos en el frente, cuadrándose ante su respectivo oficial. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia los chicos de mi escuadrilla y me cuadré ante mi oficial.

**-Atención** –gritó el oficial Withlock y todos ya estábamos firmes.

-**Bien soldados** –esta vez habló el oficial McCarthy.-** Hemos recibido la orden de nuestro General y debemos dirigirnos al frente en las afueras de Newport. Como sabrán, el estado de Idaho es capitalista, por lo tanto nosotros, defenderemos nuestro estado aunque nos cueste la vida.** –temblé y quise saber qué demonios hacía yo aquí.

**-En Colville se encuentra una de nuestras bases donde nos abasteceremos de fusiles y** **demás. Ahora nuestra principal misión, es llegar vivos hasta Colville.**

.

.

.

Estaba perdidísima en las fechas. Estaba segura de que había pasado ya más de un mes desde que se declaró la guerra, pero aún no me venía la regla. Quizá era lo poco que comía, además del estrés al que estaba sometida.

Avanzábamos rápidamente como tropa. Éramos aproximadamente 200 muchachos, todos preparados para la guerra. Habíamos llegado hasta Seattle en 3 días a pie, y eso para mí era un record.

Ya habíamos pasado Olimpya, Tacoma, y todas las localidades hasta llegar a Marysville, una curiosidad, ya que recordé que de aquí era mi abuela Marie.

En cada parada que hacíamos éramos atendidos como reyes. Nos daban alimentos, pero mis oficiales nunca aceptaron un albergue. Siempre era comer y seguir avanzando. Al cabo de tres semanas llegamos hasta Republic, lo más cerca de Colville.

Practicábamos diariamente combate cuerpo a cuerpo, e incluso nos habían enseñado a utilizar nuestras dagas para dar el golpe final.

Con mi oficial había practicado la esgrima del corvo, siendo felicitada por mis otros dos oficiales. Era la única en la tropa capaz de sostener y maniobrar con él.

Perdida ya en las fechas, llegamos al fin a Colville, y quedé maravillada al ver la gran base militar donde nos esperaban con un gran banquete y todo preparado para ir a la guerra.

Esa fue la mejor noche en muchísimo tiempo. Dormir en una cama, en un cómodo colchón, fue realmente único.

.

Estaba nerviosa, realmente no esperaba llegar tan lejos con esto de mi secreto. Me había convertido en la mejor de las solados y era estimada por todos, incluso por mis superiores.

Masen era amigable, en una ocasión me dijo que le recordaba a él mismo cuando entró a la milicia. Me palmeó el hombro y me susurró que tenía mucho futuro aquí.

Suspiré derrotada, realmente no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él. Al principio incluso me había hecho ilusión con lo que dijo mi oficial Withlock respecto a que le gustaba, pero no habían sido sino más que especulaciones de él. Mi oficial era un macho, uno de verdad.

Para cuando llegamos a la base en Newport, me di cuenta que no estaba lista para matar. Carajos, yo no era una asesina, y los frecuentes recordatorios de mis oficiales de que debíamos hacerlo, no ayudaban en nada.

**-Bien muchachos, ustedes han sido entrenados por casi tres meses para ser unidades especiales de la milicia. Ustedes a partir de ahora, tienen todos los beneficios que tiene un miliar, desde golpear a alguien porque sí, hasta matar.** –esto lo dijo mi oficial Masen, apreté mis dientes y lo miré con rabia. ¿Beneficios? Yo no era Dios para quitarle la vida a alguien, y él, por más hermoso que fuera, tampoco lo era.

**-Ustedes fueron entrenados en combate libre, cuerpo a cuerpo, uso especial de dagas y navajas, uso de fusil y armas de bajo y mediano calibre. Estan listos para esto.** –dijo mi oficial Withlock.

**-Es hora de que vayan hacia el galpón*, allí en sus respectivas camas encontrarán el uniforme que los hace unidades especiales. Dentro de los baúles están todas las armas que pueden llevar. Lo que quieran llevar es a conciencia, chicos.** –Conciencia… Mi oficial McCarthy, tan sutil como siempre.

**-En 30 minutos los quiero a todos en la valla.**

Prácticamente corrí hasta el galpón, donde tiré de mi chaqueta y rápidamente me puse la nueva, la cual era más oscura que la de entrenamiento. Oh claro, el color cambia ahora que soy oficialmente una unidad especial.

Para cuando llegaron mis demás compañeros, yo estaba arreglando mis botas, las cuales gracias a mi queridísimo oficial cobrizo, eran de mi talla.

Me extrañé al ver un arnés que se cruzaba por las ingles, tenía una correa en cada pierna y se abrochaba en la cintura en forma de cinturón. Que va, al ponerlo, me di cuenta que me veía como una porno soldado. Mi cintura se había achicado aún más en estos meses de entrenamiento, así que tuve que abrochar el cinturón a mi cadera.

Dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta metí mi querida cuerda (la cual aprendí a usar después de que Masen me atara rápidamente después de lanzarme al suelo) y mi alambre. Unas cerillas por aquí, una cuchillo por allá, Mi navaja suiza en el cinturón, mi daga por la espalda. Las malditas rodilleras y coderas, carajo, ya me estaba dando calor. Crucé la funda del fusil por mi espalda, y metí en uno de los cinturones de mi pierna, un revolver pequeño, y dentro de mi bolsillo varios cartuchos de balas.

Suspiré mientras mi corazón latía rápidamente. Casi no me creía que iba a hacer esto. Seguí rebuscando en el baúl donde una plata decía pulcramente "Swan", y encontré lo que no realmente no creí encontrarme nunca. Un corvo.

Maldije a mi oficial, pero luego me relajé. Ese bastardo quería que matara, ¡Quería que fuera una asesina! Pero no le daría en el gusto…

-**Swan.-** la voz de mi oficial Withlock me sacó de la rabia en la que me estaba hundiendo.

**-¿S-sí, oficial? **

**-Masen te ha dejado un corvo, ¿no?** –vaya, otro más… volteé y le mostré el corvo en su respectiva funda. El pareció sorprendido. –**Vaya, si que te tiene fe.**

**-¿Eh?** –arqueé una ceja.

**-Ese corvo era del tío de Edward **–susurró sólo para que yo lo oyera.

**-¿Del tío? ¿Entonces para qué me lo da? **

**-No sabes quién es el tío de Edward, ¿verdad? –**me miró con una sonrisa casi tierna. Negué con la cabeza- **Nuestro General Carlisle Cullen, Swan, ese corvo perteneció a él.**

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Tenía en mis manos un arma que ya había matado gente, entonces? No sólo eso… Había pasado de generación en generación y ahora lo tenía yo…

**-¿Qué significa esto entonces, oficial?** –tragué en seco.

**-Que Edward confía plenamente y quiere que sobrevivas. Te esta dando todas las armas para que las uses y vuelvas con vida, Bella.** –casi me desmayo, Masen quería que volviera, ¡Que yo volviera! Me bajé del pony a penas supe que él aún pensaba que era un chico. Por lo tanto, no había posibilidades. El rubio me miró sonriente y quise olvidarme un rato de todo.

Tomé mi cinturón y lo ajusté a mi cintura.

**-¿Cree que me veo como una sexy militar?** –cerré mis ojos coqueta y luego reí. Él me miró casi como si me estuviera volviendo morada, luego simplemente rió.

**-Déjatelo así, es más fácil tomar las armas de tu cintura, que tomarlas de tu cadera. **–dicho esto se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

**-Pero… ¿No me veo muy … Gay? **–el soltó una carcajada.

**-Da igual, Swan, vas a la guerra, no a una pasarela en Milán.**

De pronto alguien aplaudió en la entrada del galpón y pude verificar que era el oficial McCarthy.

**-Bien, todos los que estén listos, dirigirse a la valla.**

Rápidamente metí la funda del corvo en mi cinturón y lo dejé bien agarrado en mi parte trasera. Terminé de revisar mi baúl y encontré algo que me dejó maravillada…. ¡Una daga larga! Esto sería muchísimo más útil que toda la porquería que llevaba en sima, con esto sí que me manejaba. Ya parecía mono de feria, pero aún así acomodé la daga en la correa que rodeaba mi pierna derecha, ya que en la otra llevaba el revólver.

Tomé mi casco y lo abroché fuertemente a mi mandíbula, cerré el baúl y me dirigí hacia la salida del galpón.

**-¡Uuh! ¡Miren como Swan menea sus caderas! ¡Maldito maricón!** –gritó Newton desde un costado. Me paré en seco y vi que estaba a un lado mío, metiéndole balas a su revolver.

Sonreí, y antes de que él se diera cuenta, había sacado de daga larga y la había ubicado a escasos centímetros de su nariz, haciendo que el revólver cayera sobre la cama.

**-¿Sí? Podré serlo, pero ni así me superas, imbécil. **–el tembló cuando acerqué un poco más mi daga.

**-¡Swan! ¿Qué estás haciendo?** –gritó Withlock, y despreocupadamente guardé mi daga. Me encogí de hombros y salí del galpón. –**Deja de hacer eso, un día de estos no aguantaré y me reiré frente a todos esos idiotas que te temen.**

**-Soy de temer, oficial **–le sonreí y el rió**.- Se utilizar esta arma como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo.**

**-¿De verdad? Pudiste decirlo, te hubiésemos entrenado con eso también. Edward tenía complejo de samurái… **- paré en seco y lo miré riendo.

**-¿De verdad? **

-**Claro que sí**. –sonrió para luego acercarse a mi oído. **-¿Te gusta Masen, verdad?** –eso no me lo esperaba. Me puse tan roja como un tomate y traté de esconder mi rostro.-**Tomaré eso como un sí, y ¿Por qué no se lo dices? **–me di la vuelta y lo encaré de frente, poniendo mis brazos como jarras.

**-Oh, claro, de hecho iré de inmediato a hacerlo, ¿qué quiere que le diga?** –tosí un poco para luego hablar con mi voz- **Oficial Masen, lamento decirle que lo he engañado todo este tiempo, no soy un hombre, sino que una mujer, y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, adivine qué… ¡Me he enamorado de usted! **–de pronto vi como mi oficial palidecía y miraba sobre mi cabeza. Tragué en seco, esto no me podía estar pasando…

**-¿Qué?** –dijo él y sentí como el alma me abandonaba.

* * *

EPOV

**-Edward.** -me cuadré de inmediato al escuchar la voz de mi general.

**-Díga, General.**

-**Necesitamos que cuanto antes envies a tus tropas al frente de Newport. Los azules se acercan.** -su voz demostraba angustia y rabia. -**Además de informarte que ese maldito de Aro se ha tomado la Casa Blanca y por consiguiente al presidente.** -esta vez suspiró pesadamente-** Se nos viene duro, Masen. Vulturi sabe que estoy aquí en Washington, es por eso que nos ataca aquí. Piensa que matándome él tomará el poder de los rojos, pero no será así... En caso de morir, tú debes tomar mi puesto, Edward, sólo tú.** -un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Él no podía morir...

-**Tío, usted no morirá, nosotros lo defenderemos con nuestras vidas, he entrenado a 50 chicos personalmente sin contrar a los otros 150 que también he ayudado. Todos nosotros saldremos con vida de esta, se lo prometo.** -le sonreí y el me regaló una sonrisa amarga.

**-Gracias sobrino.**

Sin decir más, me cuadré delante de él y salí de la sala de reuniones. Ya era hora de tomar posición en el frente. Era hora de demostrar todo lo que les habíamos enseñado a esos cabrones.

.

* * *

Bien hermosas! les traigo un capítulo aquí y ahora :) Sólo espero que les guste y les tengo una preguntita...  
Personalmente aún no quiero que Masen la descubra, pero ahora que estamos a un paso de mandarlos a todos a la muerte segura... ¿Qué les apetece? Aunque si lo dejan a mi juicio prometo no fallarles. Aún así, ustedes mandan mis queridas!

Las incentivo a escribirme, deben saber que el alimento de un escritor son las opiniones de sus lectores, y a mi, me encanta leerlos. A las que ya me escriben, no dejen de hacerlo, me encantan, todos y cada uno de sus reviews :) Muchos besos a todas hermosas, y no olviden dejarme su respuesta!

Nos leemos prontooo!

( PD: Los personajes son de Meyers y la historia mía! jijiji )


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

* * *

Se produjo un silencio que para mí, duró una eternidad.

Yo miraba atenta a Jasper quien miraba alternadamente al oficial y a mí.

**-¿Pero qué carajos, Jasper? No me digas que te pasaste al otro lado de la vereda **–dijo él y al fin pude respirar.

**-¿Qué? Emmet, no bromees** –reprochó el rubio**.- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?**

**-Escuché perfectamente como este soldado se te declaraba, Jasper, carajos, ¿qué se siente, viejo?** –el rió bajito y yo estaba a punto de arrojarme al piso a alabar a Dios y toda su santa gloria.

**-Emmet…** -mi oficial rubio dejó la incógnita, estaba pensando una buena respuesta, y yo, ni siquiera me dignaba a encarar a mi oficial- **Eres un idiota.**

Sin decir más me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la valla donde se estaban ya acercando los otros soldados.

**-¿Qué le diré cuando me pregunte directamente a mí, Oficial?** –susurré.

**-Nada, hazte la desentendida, así creerá que ha enloquecido, siempre funciona-** reí ante su comentario**- por cierto, te vez hermosa cuando sonríes.** –esta vez agaché mi cabeza.

Noté como los niños más pequeños apenas se podían el armamento y fruncí el ceño. Cada vez que pensaba en lo mismo me enfadaba y eso no congeniaba bien conmigo.

Cuando estábamos todos reunidos, el fuerte silbido de mi oficial Masen hizo que todos nos cuadráramos.

-**Bien, muchachos.-** se paseó de un lado para el otro buscando las palabras correctas. Todo este tiempo había aprendido a leer sus gestos, y sólo hacía esto cuando estaba detrás de algo importante**- Es la hora. Con mi General, se ha decidido que se separarán en escuadrones de 50 hombres para enviar al frente.-** en eso llamó a mis otros dos oficiales quienes se acercaron y Edward les susurró algo a cada uno- **Elegiremos a 4 líderes, los cuales subirán al rango de Cabo.** –el sentenció y me pareció bien- **Oficial McCarthy.** –le concedió la palabra y este miró a todos los soldados.

**-No puedo decir mucho, mi mejor soldado fue Tanner, con casi 16 años. **–sentenció él.

**-Un paso al frente, soldado Tanner**. –el aludido obedeció y se cuadró ante mi oficial.

**-Oficial Withlock.**

**-Soldado Uley, un paso al frente.** –rápidamente el moreno obedeció.

**-Muy bien. Un paso al frente soldado….** –dudó por un momento y creí por un segundo que me llamaría, pero desistí cuando dijo- **Newton.**

El aludido volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa burlona. Maldito bastardo…

**-Y soldado Swan, un paso al frente** –su sonrisa se borró de inmediato mientras yo quedaba casi frente a frente a mi Lucifer, con una sonrisa que me atravesaba el rostro**.- aleatoriamente ubíquense detrás de alguno de los cabo.**

Cabo… Esa palabra de verdad me quedaba grande. ¿Cuándo imaginé yo que estaría aquí, como soldado, y ahora como cabo? Antes la responsabilidad era menor, ahora, tenía detrás de mí a un montón de chiquillos que lucharían bajo mi supervisión.

Mi oficial me dio la espalda y luego comenzó a caminar seguido de sus compañeros, se dirigía hasta una posible sala de reuniones. Con su mano nos hizo una seña y lo seguimos.

**-Síganme por favor.**

Cuando llegamos hasta la sala, ahí estaba el General Cullen. Casi me intimidé, era un Dios griego, rubio como el sol y perfecto, casi tanto como mi Lucifer. Imagino que la belleza tenía que ser de familia.

**-Asumo que ellos son los 4 mejores soldados. **–de inmediato nos cuadramos al igual que mis oficiales.

**-Positivo, mi General.-** respondió mi oficial y luego dio un paso al frente- **Se repartirán cada uno con sus respectivos escuadrones cubriendo la frontera con Idaho. Tengo entendido que el frente de Montana también estará cubierto de soldados. Primero nos tomaremos el norte para comenzar a descender hasta lograr tomarnos el estado. ** –esos eran grandes planes… Y también significaban muchas muertes.

El general nos miraba a cada uno inspeccionándonos minuciosamente. Cuando posó sus ojos en mí, no pasó por desapercibido las armas que yo llevaba. Primero miró la daga larga que reposaba en mi pantalón, y luego, el corvo que sobresalía a uno de mis costados. Supuse que lo reconocería, como no hacerlo, después de todo, fue suyo alguna vez.

**-Oficial Masen, ¿por qué ha entregado el corvo al Cabo Swan? **–casi me desmayo cuando mi cobrizo posó sus ojos sobre mi y luego en el corvo. Apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió a su superior.

**-Fue mi mejor soldado, incluso mejor que Newton, fue el único que me dio pelea y desestabilizó a Withlock, contra McCarthy no se ha enfrentado, y a decir verdad, sería un buen espectáculo. Fue el único soldado de los 200 convocados en aprender a usar el arma, además de la daga larga, deposito toda mi confianza en él, mi General.**

**-Eso es mucho decir de ti, Masen, así como tú depositas tus esperanzas en Swan, yo las deposito en ti, así que no me fallen **–el general sonrió y luego expandió un mapa político del país**.- Atención**.- posó una de sus manos cerca de la frontera, probablemente donde estaríamos nosotros ahora**.- Aquí nos encontramos. Y he decidido que el escuadrón uno defenderá el frente principal, casi en la frontera con Canadá, luego, el escuadrón dos, defenderá casi las afueras de Newport, y tercer y cuarto escuadrón defenderán el sur que es el menos atacado. Cuando me refiero a los escuadrones es a Tanner y Uley en el sur, a Newton en Newport y a Swan en la frontera. **–temblé por el miedo. Me estaba enviando directamente a donde había estallado la guerra. Apreté la mandíbula, tenía que ser fuerte, por los soldados que estaban detrás de mí, por mi hermano, por mi misma.

**-Permiso para hablar, general.** –pidió Withlock y el general asintió.

**-Creo que dos de los escuadrones deberían ser enviados a la frontera norte, es allí donde se está desatando una batalla y no es seguro que 50 soldados….. **

**-Oficial Withlock, no cuestione mis decisiones **–lo miró severamente y el oficial tragó en seco.

**-Mis excusas, General.**

**-Aceptadas. Ahora, Masen, embarca a los muchachos, afuera de la base están los camiones que los llevarán a sus destinos.**

Cuando iba a salir del salón, la mano de mi oficial Withlock me agarró del brazo. Noté como no quedaba nadie más en la sala y miré confundida al rubio.

-**¿Qué ocurre? **–el me miraba de una forma extraña que no supe descifrar.

**-Cuídate, Isabella.** –sin decir más me dio una palmada en la espalda y salió antes que yo.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos montados sobre los camiones militares camino hacia la frontera. Según lo que nos explicó mi oficial, debíamos estar aquí a eso de 6 semanas, pues nosotros íbamos a relevar a los soldados que estaban dando batalla.

El fin no era matar, y eso me alivió muchísimo cuando lo escuché. Debíamos capturar, desarmar y "secuestrar" a nuestro enemigo, de esa forma no había chance para ellos, no iban a poder volver, pues su ley era malditamente dura, si eran capturados, la muerte era lo que merecían. Y si nosotros no se las dábamos, Vulturi sí lo haría.

En 6 semanas, los soldados que en dos días relevaríamos, serían enviados de vuelta junto a otras tropas para nosotros quedar relevados.

Estaba nerviosa mientras miraba a todos los chicos que estaban dentro del camión. Pequeños de 14 años estaban mirando la nada afirmando sus fusiles. Niños, por la santa mierda, eran niños, dispuestos a matar.

Con esa idea, traté de dormir, necesitaba descansar si quería rendir de buena forma en el frente.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, lejos del frente, vi a varios heridos, algunos con balas en sus piernas o brazos. Dios, esto era horrible.

Otros estaban bien magullados, en especial en sus rostros, mientras vigilaban a un montón de soldados que vestían un traje militar de camuflaje verde azulado, todos estaban amarrados, y me di cuenta de inmediato que eran muchachos, igual que nosotros.

**-Mi cabo, soy el soldado Ateara a cargo de mis compañeros, como ha llegado el camión, debemos llevarnos a los prisioneros en él, ¿Qué desea hacer usted?** –wow, esto era nuevo. Sin saber que responder, traté de imaginar que haría Masen en un momento como este…

**-Lleva adentro a los heridos primero** –respondí y el chico se cuadró ante mí. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a los prisioneros. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y me dije a mi misma, que esto era necesario.

**-Ustedes**. –los muchachos me miraron casi desafiantes, y entonces entendí la irá de mi oficial cuando lo miraba así. ¿Qué se creían estos pedazos de… - **Así que ustedes son lo peor de sus tropas** –reí y comencé a caminar con mis manos atrás mirándolos a todos- **Eso es lo que veo, a un montón de fracasados que mis tropas capturaron. Una bola de imbéciles que tienen que morir **–al pronunciar esa palabra, muchos se sorprendieron-** ¿o no sabían? Por supuesto, su General, Aro Vulturi no acepta desertores, que es lo que ustedes son ahora.**

**-¡Eso no es cierto, nosotros no desertamos!** –gritó no de los muchachos.

**-¿Crees que esa patética excusa te la creerá Vulturi? **–Entonces reí casi con ganas.- **¡Ese imbécil no confía ni en su sombra! Si sabe que ustedes, pedazos de mierda, estuvieron aquí, pensará que son espías y no dudará en matarlos!** -entonces ví la duda en los ojos de estos chicos, bien… Punto la cabo Swan.

**-¡¿Entonces que demonios estamos haciendo aquí?, mátanos! **–gritó el chico que estaba en frente de mí.

**-¿Para qué? **

**-¡Si no lo haces tú lo hará mi General! **

**-Exacto, entonces, ¿por qué luchar por alguien que les volteó la espalda?**

**-Él quiere que nosotros luchemos por su bando** –se escucharon las risotadas de algunos muchachos y entonces sí me enojé, nadie se burla de mí. Y cuando digo nadie, es NADIE.

**-De hecho, ustedes tienen la posibilidad de elegir. O es eso, o mis superiores se encargarán de enviarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes ante el mismísimo Aro Vulturi, quien, sin ninguna compasión, les enterrará un maldito cuchillo en la frente, o mejor aún, les abrirá un tercer ojo. **–entonces sí los vi dudar. Después de todo eran jóvenes y temían a la bestia que tenían como General.-** Ustedes deciden. Ahora serán enviados a la base militar en Newport, donde se encontrarán con mis Oficiales, quienes créanme que no tendrán absolutamente ninguna compasión con nadie. Tienen dos días para pensárselo bien. O colaboran, y hacen lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo con ustedes; darles una oportunidad de vivir a sus ex-compañeros, o simplemente morir en manos de un animal como Vulturi.** –Hice una pausa para tragar-** Sé que ustedes no están aquí porque quieren. Yo mismo fui convocado a la fuerza, pero en meses de entrenamiento me he convertido en el mejor soldado de entre 200 chicos. Estoy luchando porque esta maldita guerra se acabe y no muera gente, en cambio ustedes, quieren matarnos a todos. Vean las diferencias, ¡miren a mi tropa, cabrones! **–les apunté con una mano que solo algunos siguieron, apuntando a algunos heridos de balas- **es lo que ustedes han hecho, y mírense, malditos, los hemos alimentado, y los tenemos aquí, con vida, para que reflexionen y vean cuales son las diferencias entre su maldito general y el mío.** –Entonces di por finalizado mi discurso, si esto no los convencía, entonces unos buenos golpes de Masen sí lo harían**- Es su decisión, se unen o mueren a manos de su propio general. **

Di la orden para que se los llevaran, me hice a un lado mientras levantaban a algunos muchachos para llevarlos al camión. Entonces cuando levantaron a quien noté que era el cabecilla, este estaba sin ataduras, y rápidamente corrió hacia mí queriendo golpearme en el rostro. Golpe que no llegó ya que se detuvo en seco cuando sentí la punta de mi daga clavarse levemente en su pecho.

En casi un segundo, cuando lo vi correr hacia mí, desenfundé mi daga larga y la estiré con el fin que se quedara quieto en su lugar, no con el fin de enterrársela, aunque sea poco, en el pecho.

**-¿Q-Qué?** –me miró con miedo y tragué en seco, quería arrojar la maldita daga y ayudarlo a curarse, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte. Guardé mi arma en su funda y tomé su brazo bruscamente, torciéndoselo hasta que el chico quedó de espaldas y de rodillas ante mí. Sí, el maldito ataque que Masen y Withlock utilizaron contra mí y dislocaron dos veces mi pobre hombro. Esto al menos lo tendría inmovilizado hasta que llegara a la base.

**-Eso ocurre cuando desafías a un cabo, soldado. Tranquilo, no morirás, no hoy ni dentro de los próximos dos días, pero si tomas una mala decisión o si decides traicionarnos… uuh** –me hice la interesante- **Te juro que a manos de Masen, querrás no haber nacido jamás.** –le susurré en el oído y el chico tembló mientras jadeaba de dolor.

Lo empujé y cayó de frente al suelo, donde dos de mis soldados lo tomaron y lo metieron dentro del camión. Al menos, con eso nos muchachos no se revelarían. Informé al soldado Ateara que avisara a mi Oficial Withlock que necesitaba que enviara un camión cada 5 días, para poder enviarles a los heridos y a los prisioneros, de esa forma no tendría que tener a mis soldados cuidando a estos malditos que de seguro si escapaban no dudarían en matarnos.

Los soldados que me acompañaban me miraban desconfiados, claro, un "chico" acinturado como yo, seguramente no era de temer sino hasta que le clavé la daga al imbécil de recién.

El relevo terminó exitosamente, nos dejaron a todos bien informados sobre los altibajos de la batalla. Había seis bajas de nuestras tropas y dos de los azules. Una gran diferencia para mí. Era duro, y me juré que bajo mi supervisión, no habría bajas, de ninguno de los dos bandos.

También nos informaron que los ataques comenzaban a las 12 del día hasta las 7 de la tarde cuando anochecía.

Cuando miré el cielo, lo primero que vi fue Venus, eso me indicaba que eran no más de las 19:30 horas. Recordaba a Masen, a ese cabrón que me había mandado a la guerra sin siquiera arriesgarse a contradecir a su general como lo hizo Withlock. Reí para mí. Cabronazo, ya vería cuando volviese…

.

.

.

JPOV

Habían pasado 17 días desde la marcha de la muchacha Swan.

Era increíble como el imbécil de Masen aún no caía en cuenta de que el soldado era una chica.

Incluso yo me sorprendí cuando la vi con ese apretadísimo cinturón alrededor de su cintura, lo cual no pasó desapercibido ni por Edward ni por Emmet, ni mucho menos por nuestro general. Su cuerpo, completo, era el de una chica, yo lo noté de inmediato, y no entendía como Edward aún no.

Me llegó un informativo de Swan desde el frente, en el cual nos pedía que cada 5 días le enviáramos un camión para enviarnos a los prisioneros. Nos informó también que había 6 bajas antes de que ella llegara, pero que al encontrar los cuerpos en el frente, los logró recuperar y les dio sepultura.

Ahora se comunicaba conmigo mediante pequeñas notas escritas y hoy, tenía que llegar una tercera nota.

Estaba ansioso por saber de ella, me tenía nervioso el hecho de que ella estuviera allá arriesgando su vida y nosotros aquí, entrenando, torturando y amenazando a los mocosos que nos llegaban de parte de Swan.

Reconozco que quedé anonadado cuando vi llegar el primer el primer lote de prisioneros. El líder de estos venía herido, no de gravedad, pero si herido por la daga de Bella. Me quise patear, esa chiquilla no tenía que cambiar, no tenía que convertirse en uno de nosotros. Tenía que sacarla de allí como diera lugar.

**-Jasper, Emmet, acaba de llegar el camión de Swan **–dijo Edward con un tono medio emocionado. Cada vez que llegaba un camión de ella, él interrogaba a los prisioneros y a los chicos que hacían la guardia. Siempre preguntaba lo mismo, cómo estaba ella, si no estaba herida, o si algún otro imbécil quiso herirla como lo hizo el primer muchacho.

Sentía que el idiota de mi amigo tenía un debate en su interior. Me había comentado en una ocasión que sospechaba de su soldado, pero luego me pidió que lo olvidara. El muy engreído era demasiado orgulloso para asumir que una chica se le había colado en su tropa sin darse cuenta a tiempo. Y por lo mismo para él era más fácil decir que era un afeminado que admitir que era una muchacha.

**-Oficial Withlock, le dejo el mensaje del Cabo Swan** –el muchacho Ateara era el encargado de darme los mensaje cada semana. Me dio el papel doblado en 4 y me alejé del camión.

_Jasper:_

_Las cosas aquí se están volviendo cada vez más complicadas. Hoy he mandado de vuelta a 4 de mis soldados porque fueron heridos: dos por balas y los otros dos por fracturas expuestas. Con ellos. Ya son 9 los muchachos que he enviado de vuelta y cada vez quedamos menos._

_He enviado también a 11 soldados azules. Eran más, pero huyeron cuando decidí salvar al soldado Green que es uno de los heridos. Es difícil para mí ver a mis compañeros caer, aún me pesa en la conciencia que uno de los más pequeños haya caído en batalla. Y aún peor, no puedo creer que me haya ensañado tanto contra ese sargento. No puedo dormir en las noches ya que escucho sus gritos suplicándome que no le hiciera más daño con el corvo… Me resulta increíble que yo lo haya dejado desangrarse ahí, sin ninguna compasión._

_Quiero huir, lo he pensado, pero no puedo dejar a mis chicos abandonados. Hemos ganado terreno enemigo y las cosas marchan bien a pesar de todos las desgracias. _

_He pensado tanto en lo que me has escrito, y trato de convencerme de que hice lo correcto. Hice lo posible por salvar al muchacho, pero no pude sacar la bala a tiempo, quizá si no hubiese ataco a aquel tipo, el soldado Weber estaría aún con vida. En vez de salvar una vida, dejé que dos se me escaparan de las manos._

_Ay, Jazz. Esto es muy duro. Espero que pronto puedan enviarme algunos chicos más para complementar la tropa. Creo que los azules ya notaron mis bajas, y aunque las suyas no son menores, son como la plaga. Los muchacho que capturamos, apenas si y saben tomar un arma. A ellos no me ha costado mucho convencerlos, de hecho, lo único que quieren es vivir y volver pronto a sus casas. No los lastimen, por favor. Convence a Masen y no los maltraten tanto._

_Nos leemos pronto, Jazz. Esta noche trataré de dormir un poco. No le digas a Edward que lo extraño, ni que lo quiero. _

_Un beso, B. _

Esa muchacha me traía como un loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Quería traerla y llevarla a su casa. Maldito instinto sobreprotector.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice de nuevo, quien me daba el ánimo siempre para continuar adelante.

**-Jazz. ¿Te ha escrito Swan? **–preguntó Emmet a mi espalda.

**-Sí, Emm.** –suspiré.

**-¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez? ¿Ya supero el haber casi desmembrado a un sargento?** –el rió y lo miré con desprecio.

**-No bromees con eso, imbécil. Tú estabas igual de mal cuando mataste por primera vez**. –le espeté y le golpeé el hombro dejándolo solo.

.

.

.

EPOV

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Primero porque sospechaba que el bastardo de Swan no era un maldito hombre, y segundo porque el maldito me tenía con el alma pendiendo de un puto hilo.

27 días habían pasado desde que se marchó, y me encabronaba que le escribiera a Jasper y no a mí. Y un demonio, yo lo había entrenado, yo le había enseñado a leer los cielos, yo me desvelaba con él para enseñarle cosas que nadie nunca le había enseñado. Yo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y él le escribía a Jasper.

_¿Qué había hecho ese maldito niñato conmigo? _

Vi como Jasper se alejaba de nosotros a leer la carta que él enviaba cada semana. Aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza el relato de él donde nos contaba que había masacrado a un sargento que le había disparado a un chiquillo que no logró sobrevivir. Pobre muchacho, todos nos sentimos igual después de matar a nuestra primera persona, pero luego el sentimiento pasa, y te vuelves un gran glaciar dispuesto a todo, finalmente… Ya estamos condenados al infierno.

Esta vez venían 9 muchachos azules, y 2 heridos. Cada vez me preocupaba más el hecho de que se estaba quedando sin tropa, y mi general aun no nos daba la orden de enviarles a más soldados.

Jasper vino hacia nosotros, venía pálido, más de lo normal.

**-Está herido**. –dijo de pronto y me sobresalté.

**-¿Qué?, ¿Él? **

**-Sí, Edward, lo han herido –**se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras arrugaba la carta en su mano.

**-Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué no ha venido? –**no podía mostrarme nervioso, no ahora.

-**Dice que no puede dejar a la tropa abandonada. Le han herido un brazo, le han arrojado una daga que por suerte no hizo mayores daños, sólo atravesó parte de la grasa del brazo. O eso ha dicho. Se logró quitar la daga, se ha curado con licor y se ha vendado.** –de pronto volvió a estirar la carta y siguió leyendo.

Me sentí desesperado, necesitaba golpear a alguien, y ya. ¿Herirlo? Entonces la cosa era sería, en el campo de batalla la cosa se estaba volviendo realmente mala y Swan estaba quedándose sin tropa.

**-¿Qué más dice?** –lo presioné.

**-Nada importante. Que aún no supera lo del sargento y que envía a uno de los chicos que ha sido herido de bala. Escribe que logró remover la bala, pero necesita que cerremos la herida. También que sigue ganando terreno.  
**

Tomé el puente de mi nariz y lo apreté fuertemente. Él había sido herido y no era capaz de volver, pero si mandaba a chicos que no estaban tan graves como podría estarlo él. Era prácticamente un santo. Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué no era capaz de escribirme a mí?

Suspiré con pesadez antes de sacar de jalones, patadas e insultos, a los malditos imbéciles que habían herido a Swan.

Estaba estresado, más que eso, estaba ansioso, 8 días más y volvería Swan junto a los pocos chicos que quedaban de su tropa.

Cruzaba los dedos porque volviera sano y salvo, y no entendía por qué.

.

.

Muchos chiquillos que fueron tomados prisioneros decidieron cooperar con nosotros.

Logramos establecer una videoconferencia con Aro Vulturi con el fin de acabar con la estúpida guerra. Él se negó por supuesto, y decidimos grabar exactamente el momento en el que decía que no tendría compasión con aquellos que desertaban. Eso causó el temor de muchos chiquillos que no nos creían, y pusieron todo su esfuerzo en los entrenamientos para poder salvar a los que fueron sus compañeros.

De forma rápida, entre entrenar, golpear, amenazar y sentirme como la peor escoria del mundo por saber que él estaba herido allá y que yo no podía ir en su búsqueda, pasaron los siguientes 10 días.

Jasper se mantenía en contacto con el cabo, dándole aliento para que no se rindiera, a pesar de los no más de 20 soldados que tenía bajo su mando. Incluso yo me deprimiría con tan pocos hombres en un frente donde están dispuesto a llenarme el cuerpo de plomo.

Cada semana nos enviaba la misma cantidad de prisioneros, entre 8 a 10, a lo cual ya teníamos un escuadrón de 50 chiquillos aproximadamente bien entrenados para ser enviados a diferentes frentes.

Ya no nos preocupábamos por que nos traicionaran luego, pues habíamos involucrado a sus familias en esto. Ellos se mantenían en contacto cada ciertos días con sus respectivas familias, con lo cual era más fácil manipularlos.

Entre seguir entrenando, golpeando, amenazando y curando a tanto soldado que llegaba, el día en que Swan volvía había llegado.

Tenía que verlo. Ver que había llegado a salvo, revisar la maldita herida que le habían hecho, hablar con él y pedirle que se quedara en la base para que entrenáramos a los chiquillos que llegaban en calidad de prisioneros.

Era un buen soldado, tenía mucho futuro en la milicia, y un carajo, tenía tantas dudas que el bastardo no se podía morir hasta responder cada una de mis preguntas.

**-Edward –**de pronto llegó Jasper más blanco que la hoja de papel que traía en la mano. Sin darme cuenta, el camión ya había llegado, estaban bajando los pocos chiquillos y eran recibidos como héroes por sus otros compañeros.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ya ha llegado Swan?** –pregunté algo ansioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi amigo.

**-No, Edward **–esta vez noté como Jasper quería tirarse el pelo, y no entendía ni un carajo.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Jasper?** –esta vez no se contuvo, miró para todos lados y me tomó por la chaqueta.

**-Tienes que conseguir una maldita orden para ir a buscarla.** –me susurró y entonces si estaba confundido.

**-¿A buscarla? ¿A quién?** –Sacudí la cabeza- **¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jasper? **

**-Ella, Edward, se quedó allá, en el frente, en busca de un muchacho que no regresó el día de ayer. ¿Lo entiendes, Edward?** –apretó más fuerte la chaqueta y no, realmente no entendía nada**- Ella está allá, sola, buscado a un maldito muerto, y si la descubren sola, la matarán también, ¡Edward!** –lo empujé cuando noté que se acercaba más y más. Este imbécil había enloquecido.

-**¿De quién mierda hablas, Jasper?** –le grité y sus ojos demostraron furia.

**-¡De la soldado Swan, maldito imbécil! ¡De Isabella Swan, de la soldado que se infiltró en tu escuadrón y tu ni mierdas! ¡Está allá, sola, dispuesta a morir si no encuentra a ese maldito soldado perdido!** –entonces sí entendí a que se refería. Ahora muchas cosas encajaban…- **¡Tienes que conseguir ese maldito pase e ir por ella, estúpido bastardo infeliz! ¡Tú la metiste en eso, tú tienes que ir por ella!**

Y como si fuese una estúpida caricatura, sentí como la ampolleta se encendía sobre mi cabeza. Ahora todo calzaba, y un demonio. ¡Siempre lo supe!

**-Entonces… él… o sea la… es una…** -balbuceé y el rodó los ojos.

**-Sí, Edward, pero tu patética arrogancia te impide ver más allá de tus ojos, mil mierdas, ¡la golpeaste! **

**-¿Quién golpeó a quien?** –de pronto apareció Emmet de la nada, mirándonos ceñudos.

**-Este infeliz, golpeó a Swan**. –dijo Jasper casi con desprecio. Yo aún no salía de mi sorpresa. Y tenía razón… Yo la había golpeado, y no solo una vez… había dormido con ella, la había obligado a hacer cosas asquerosas. La arrojé a un pantano, la hice caer en un hoyo y se torció el tobillo, de disloqué un hombro, la obligué a enfrentarse a animales salvajes, ¡demonios! Si antes pensaba que salvando a todos estos mocosos me había ganado el cielo, ahora sabía que iba derechito al mismísimo infierno.

**-Vamos, Jazz, a mí también me hubiese gustado golpear a ese chico-chica **–él rió y sacudí mi cabeza.

-**Otro imbécil más. ¡Swan ES una chica!** –le gritó y casi escuche como un click sonaba de la cabeza de Emmet.

**-Ooh… **-asintió como un tonto y luego abrió su boca para volver a cerrarla. Me miró con cara de pena y torció su boca- **Lo lamento, amigo, el otro día oí como Swan le declaraba su amor a Jazz. ¡Y pensar que estuviste a punto de convertirte en gay por él! **

**-¡EMMET! **–gritamos Jasper y yo. Por un lado tenía razón… Pero por otro…

**-¿Es cierto eso, Withlock?** –lo miré desafiante.

**-No, Edward, y por los mil demonios, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡Ve por un puto pase y sálvala!** –me gritó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí echando humos por las orejas.

Por primera vez le encontré razón al imbécil de mi amigo. Tenía que ir, buscarla y salvarla. Él, o ella, tenían que volver para darme todas las malditas explicaciones que me debía, y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirlas. Ese bastardo, o bastarda, tenía algunas cuentas pendientes conmigo…

* * *

Primero pedirle disculpas por tardar tanto. Todas tenían muchas espectativas para este capítulo, y la verdad es que tuve que cortarlo en dos capítulos porque tenía más de 9 mil palabras.

Espero que les agrade, de verdad, le he puesto tanto empeño por hacer que quedara bien que incluso lo he editado dos veces. Les agradezco a todas quienes me han escrito, de verdad, me han hecho demasiado feliz! Agradecerles a algunas fieles lectoras, como **Teky** y **Skaytch**, quienes me han ayudado aportando sus granitos de arena :) Gracias nenas! Por supuesto le mando un besos a todas quienes me escriben, a todas todas todas, incluyendo a anónimos que se dan el tiempo de hacerlo :)

De verdad, muchísimas gracias. He superado los 50 reviews! Y eso me hace tan feliz que, esta semana no serán 2 capítulos, sino que 3 :) Nos leemos, y no se olviden que las adooooro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

* * *

.

.

BPOV

Escribí la última carta escondida sobre un árbol escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de las armas disparando.

Mi reducida tropa se marchaba hoy, pero faltaba el soldado Reed, y no me marcharía hasta encontrarlo, fuera vivo o muerto.

Escribí unas pocas líneas, explicándole a Jasper que no volvería si no era con mi soldado. Y si volvía sería un verdadero milagro. Que buscaría la forma de llegar hasta la base sana y salva. Era una promesa, sólo si volvía con vida hasta el lugar.

Para despedirme le escribí que lo quería y que era el mejor y que por favor no me olvidara. Después de todo, probablemente no saldría con vida de aquí. Estaba herida y tenía una fiebre de los mil demonios.

Mandé a mi tropa en el camión y me despedí de todos ellos quienes me miraban con pena. Ellos sabían lo mismo que yo. Muchos de ellos consiguieron salvarse gracias a esfuerzos que muchos hicimos para distraer al enemigo. Pero al menos estaba satisfecha. Había enviado al menos 70 prisioneros, quienes como dice el dicho… Servirían para otra guerra.

Cuando cayó la noche decidí ir por Reed.

Mi cabello había crecido un poco y llegaba hasta mi nuca. Molestaba, pero apretando bien el casco, no lo sentía y era más cómodo así.

La primera noche barrí todo el norte, y no encontré rastros de Reed, lo cual me desanimó demasiado. Pero mañana barrería el sector sur, en donde si no lo encontraba, tendría que adentrarme en la zona enemiga.

Me escondí en lo más alto de los arboles cuando vi como los soldados azules llegaron hasta la línea que delimitaba nuestros terrenos. Eran cuatro soldados. Y mi revolver tenía 8 balas. Pero no, no los mataría.

En otras condiciones podría perfectamente con ellos, pero no hoy, no cuando la herida de mi brazo aún estaba inflamada a pesar de todos los días desinfectarme con licor, además de la maldita fiebre y dolor de cabeza que la infección había producido.

Comí algunas bayas y nueces que encontré cuando saltaba de un árbol a otro.

Cuando llegó la noche, me escabullí en el sector sur del frente. Sin tener suerte otra vez, me fui con las manos vacías, sin mi soldado. Cada vez tenía menos esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

Para la tercera noche, no tenía otra alternativa. Tenía que adentrarme en el frente enemigo.

Sigilosamente, imitando el sonido de los búhos, me moví de un árbol en otro, de rama en rama, hasta que a lo lejos vi el cuerpo de mi soldado.

Se me encogió el corazón cuando noté el rastro de una baja directa en su pecho. Estaba muerto, de eso no había dudas. Pero aún así, no iba a dejar el cuerpo de mí soldado ahí tirado, tenía que darle una sepultura digna así como las de los otros muchachos caídos.

Cinco soldados azules. Sólo cinco… ¿Sería capaz de cavar seis tumbas? Podría lanzarme sobre uno de ellos con la daga, y ellos no dudarían en dispararme. Pero, ¿y si me lanzaba con el corvo? , tenían que ser cinco ataques perfectos, pero no mataría a cinco chicos, no, no podía… Ni quería ni estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo.

Tenía que hacer algo… Separarlos, sí, eso. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Me dirigí a un árbol que se alejaba un poco de la fogata y moví las ramas. Invoqué a Dios y a toda su gloria para que el aullido saliera perfecto. Esta era la única forma de hacerlo.

Hasta mi misma me impresionó la calidad de mi aullido. Jasper estaría verde de la envidia. Reí cuando escuché los susurros de dos de los soldados que caminaban con sus fusiles en sus manos, listos para el ataque.

Pero ellos no sabían usar el maldito fusil. Carajos, tenía el fusil tomado casi por la punta, esta era una verdadera comedia. Esto sería fácil, incluso conmigo herida y enferma.

Esperé a que se alejaran mientras caminaba sobre las ramas, hasta que uno de ellos se dirigió hacia un árbol apartado para orinar.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

Cuando el muchacho de no más de 16 años, dejó el fusil en el suelo, bajé rápida pero sin hacer ruido del árbol, y lo ataqué con el asa de mi navaja suiza. Directo en la nuca, inconsciente por quizá un par de horas. Oh, vamos, era acero, y además inoxidable. Este chico debería estar orgulloso por la calidad de ataque que le hice.

Escondí el cuerpo del chico (que no estaba muerto, por supuesto), y me subí a un árbol, esperando a que el otro muchacho llegase.

**-¿Max? ¿Dónde estás cabrón?** –y entonces le salté encima y le apliqué el mismo golpe que a su compañero. Fácil, rápido, efectivo y elegante. Vaya que fina soy.

Cuando volví a buscar el cuerpo de mi compañero, los tres mocosos restantes estaban durmiendo. Sí, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más fácil. Tanto que asustaba.

Esperé aproximadamente 45 minutos para que se durmieran bien, y cuando no noté ningún movimiento en ellos, decidí que ya era momento.

Con mucho cuidado me dirigí hasta el cuerpo de mi soldado y lo arrastré unos cuantos metros. Cuando estaba por llegar a un árbol, fue cuando escuché el típico sonido de cuando se carga un fusil. Cerré mis ojos y supe que era mi hora.

Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue cuando Seth llegó recién nacido a casa, y me lancé al suelo a llorar diciendo que por él ya no me querrían. De pronto, toda mi vida escolar, amigos, salidas, cine, hasta conocer Edward.

Edward, sus ojos verdes, su fuerte mandíbula, sus músculos, sus brazos, sus manos sobre mi pie herido. Su intensa mirada, sus ojos cerrados al dormir. Nuestras charlas de madrugada, sus entrenamientos especiales… Edward…

**-Vaya, ¿A dónde crees que vas, amigo?** –dijo uno de ellos.

**-Se cree muy listo. Hey, ¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros**? –me gritó otro.

**-Detrás de unos árboles, inconscientes** –respondí rápidamente.

**-¿Solo inconscientes, o los mataste? **

**-Inconscientes.** –aseguré. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, con las manos en alto.

**-Oh, eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero no te dejaremos ir, al menos no con vida –**rió otro.

A decir verdad, no tengo idea que pasó luego. Pero escuché como uno a unos los cuerpos de los chicos caían al piso gimiendo lastimeramente. Fue entonces que temí lo peor. ¿Y si había llegado Vulturi y al verlos conmigo decidió matarlos? Ahora vendría por mí y anda a saber cómo carajos terminaría…

Estaba planeando esconderme tras el árbol, era lo mejor ante las balas, y luego escalar. Vamos, parecía un mono cuando subía los arboles, eran tan veloz, pero dudaba poder huir si mi brazo estaba herido… Entonces lo escuché toser.

**-Voltéate, Swan**. –era su voz, ¡Era su voz!

Volteé rápidamente y ahí estaba él, como un maldito Lucifer, hermoso, seguro de si mismo, empuñando su navaja al revés. Sonreí y quise lanzarme sobre él. ¡Era Edward! Estaba aquí, ¡me había salvado!, pero un maldito disparo me sacó de mi ensoñación.

**-¡Intrusos! **–escuchamos una voz y rápidamente el corrió hacia mí. Tomó el cuerpo de mi soldado y se lo echó al hombro como si no pesara nada. Me tomó de la mano y corrimos bosque adentro, o afuera, en realidad daba igual, solo estábamos huyendo.

Corrimos demasiado, más de una hora quizá, hasta que llegamos hasta una camioneta militar que estaba escondida dentro de una pequeña cueva al norte, lejos del antiguo campamento.

Entonces él dejó el cuerpo sobre el piso, no sé por qué carajos tenía eso ahí, pero sacó una pala de la camioneta y sin decirme nada, comenzó a cavar.

Yo estaba muda. Mirando cómo hacía una fosa lo suficiente profunda para enterrar el cuerpo de mi soldado. No sabía que decirle. En realidad sí, quería darles las gracias por ser mi héroe, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo quería, que me volvía loca, que era un maldito cabrón.

Pero de mi boca no salía absolutamente nada y el no ayudaba en nada ya que ni siquiera me miraba. A tal punto que me acurruqué cerca de la camioneta, me apoyé sobre la dura roca que rodeaba la cueva. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, y realmente necesitaba dormir un ratito…

.

Desperté realmente confundida.

Estaba tendida sobre un saco de dormir, y cuando logré sentarme, sentí caer un frío paño de mi frente.

Busqué a mí alrededor y no vi más que la camioneta. ¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Una pequeña fogata estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, al igual que un balde de metal lleno de agua. También vi un botiquín muchísimo más elaborado que el mío, y junto a él, unas jeringas que me hicieron temblar. ¿Qué carajos quería hacerme Masen?

-**Ya despertaste.** –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Miré hacia donde estaba él, solo con su camiseta blanca y su chaqueta apretada en su cadera. Venía con unas ramas en una mano y otro balde en la otra.

**-Sí** –susurré y agaché la cabeza. Apreté el paño que tenía en la mano y entonces recién noté que no llevaba puesta mi chaqueta militar.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, sentí que toda la sangre de mi rostro se iba a mis pies.

Estaba solo en camiseta… Entiéndase, SOLO con la camiseta.

Cerré los ojos esperando a que él digiera algo primero. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente, sacó un pescado del balde, lo atravesó con una rama y lo puso a asarse en el fuego.

Bueno, si él no rompía el hielo, tenía que hacerlo yo, ¿no? Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él me interrumpió.

**-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?** -entonces me quedé sin palabras.

-**Nunca **–respondí simplemente, esta vez utilizando mi voz.

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Porque está mal lo que hice. No debí suplantar a mi hermano, pero tampoco podía dejarlo venir a morir. **

**-Esa es no es una respuesta, Isabella **–entonces lo miré con la boca abierta-**Te pregunté, ¿Por qué no pensabas decírmelo?**

**-Porque… Temía de usted, oficial.** –agaché la cabeza. Y era verdad, si ya me había golpeado, ¿Qué podía esperar de él?

**-¿Por qué?** –entonces él me miró y no supe que responderle.

**-No sé… Por favor, no pregunte más… Dígame que va a hacer ahora conmigo. ¿Se lo dirá a su general?** –estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. ¿Qué pasaría con Seth?

**-Debería hacerlo **–se acercó a mí hasta llegar a mi lado, donde se sentó y tomó mi brazo izquiedo con cuidado. –**Te he inyectado penicilina para la infección y te he curado correctamente **–revisó que las vendas estuvieran correctamente puestas y luego apuntó el pequeño parche en el hombro.- **También te que quitado las vendas de los pechos, estaban increíblemente casi sin circulación. Pueden dolerte los siguientes días, pero pasará, al menos no hay nódulos ni indicios de otras enfermedades graves.** –lo miré con la mandíbula apretada. Era un degenerado.

**-No solo me viste, ¿sino que también me tocaste?** –Oh sí, ahora salía la verdadera Isabella Swan.

**-No tenía otra opción, Isabella, te hubieras visto, tus senos estaban casi tan rojos como está tu cara en estos momentos.** –entonces noté que estaba sonrojada, no sabía si por la rabia o por la vergüenza- **No te violé por si te lo preguntas, estaba preocupado por ti, nada más.**

Sus ojos me mostraban la sinceridad con la que hablaba. Aún tenía mi brazo entre sus manos. Lentamente una de sus manos afirmó mi codo, y su otra mano de dirigió hacia la mía, donde entrelazó nuestros dedos delicadamente.

-**Casi enloquecí, Isabella… -**susurró y yo tragué en seco.

**-¿Por qué, oficial?**

**-Porque le escribías a él y no a mí** –apretó un poco mis dedos y me sorprendí-** Porque no me lo dijiste a mí y a él sí. Porque me tuviste con el alma pendiendo de un hilo cuando supe que te habías quedado** **para buscar un cadáver**. – no tenía idea de que decirle. Primero tenía que entender que era lo que me estaba queriendo decir entre líneas, para saber que responder.- **Conduje hasta aquí como un loco, y cuando te encontré, estabas herida a punto de ser asesinada por esos imbéciles. Te traje hasta aquí, te desmayaste y entonces noté la gravedad del asunto. Esa maldita herida estaba infectada hasta la madre, tuve que inyectarte dos dosis de penicilina para calmar tu fiebre y la infección. Además de encontrarte vendada entera, haciéndote daño con esas estúpidas cosas, por mantener a salvo un patético secreto.** –No dije nada, solo agaché la cabeza- **Pero llegué a tiempo** –con su otra mano, tomó mi rostro y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sentí mi corazón latir a mil- **Llegué a tiempo, Isabella. Tú estás a salvo ahora, conmigo **–me sonrió y sentí que mis ojos se aguaban… Creo que ni en el mejor de mis sueños, esto pudo ser mejor-

-**Gracias, oficial…** -le susurré mientras acariciaba con mis dedos, su mano que afirmaba mi mejilla.

**-No volveré a dejarte sola, nunca más, Isabella.** –el me sonrió y yo mordí mi labio inferior tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. El apegó nuestras frentes y cerré mis ojos.

Entonces, sentí como su respiración chocaba con la mía. Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, y mi rostro estaba tan caliente como nunca pensé que lo sentiría. Hasta que finalmente sentí como sus labios rozaban los míos, en un contacto tan suave como el pétalo de una flor. Pero no pasó de eso, y más rápido de lo que esperaba, se separó de mí, mirándome con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento.

**-Tienes fiebre de nuevo, pequeña. Será mejor que descanses**. –me besó la frente y me dejó con las ganas a flor de piel. Maldito y mil veces maldito. Se levantó de donde estaba y salió a paso lento de la cueva.

Quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿De verdad?

Me decía cosas lindas, me prometía cosas, me besaba, y ¿ahora se iba? Este hombre iba a volverme loca. Más loca de lo que ya estaba por él.

Me arrojé de espaldas al saco, y noté que su chaqueta estaba sirviéndome de almohada ahora. Al menos, iba a dormir con su olor cerca. Y si tenía suerte, soñaría con que me besaba otra vez.

Cerré los ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, me dejé llevar por el cansancio.

EPOV

Las tropas aliadas habían llegado hace unas horas.

Les había comentado que estaba cerca del lugar con un cabo herido y enfermo. Les pedí que no se preocuparan y que siguieran con la batalla. Les indiqué el lugar donde estaban los cinco chicos azules inconscientes para que fueran por ellos, ya personalmente yo me encargaría de ellos…

Isabella estaba un poco mejor ahora. Ya había amanecido y ella aún descansaba. Le tomé la temperatura hace unos momentos, y ya no tenía fiebre. Eso era bueno, el medicamento le había hecho efecto, eso quería decir que podíamos viajar de vuelta a penas despertara.

Tenía que sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible. Necesitábamos hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que venía por delante. Finalmente, ella no tenía que estar aquí, nunca debió estarlo.

Estaba apoyado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pensando en ella. Sonreí como un tonto al recordar como se había puesto anoche después de apenas rozar sus labios… Tonta chiquilla…

Quité de inmediato la sonrisa cuando vi como traían a rastras a los imbéciles que ayer intentaron matar a Isabella… Estos de mí no se salvaban, oh no, claro que no lo harían. Me acerqué a ellos mirando al que iba al frente, al parecer el cabecilla.

**-Veamos… Después de dárselas de machotes, mírense ahora. **–reí en su cara y el imbécil me desafió con la mirada. Mala decisión, bastardo.

Lo mandé directo al suelo con el puñetazo que le di en la quijada. Otro de los chiquillos se zafó del soldado rojo y quiso patearme, pero de inmediato le tomé la pierna y di un doblón que, si no le quebré el hueso, probablemente si le desgarré el músculo. A esto le iba a costar meses sanar... Gritó como condenado. Y cuando iba a encargarme del tercero, escuché el gritó de mi pequeña soldado.

**-¡No, Oficial!** –gritó ella con su voz enronquecida. Entonces voltee para mirarla. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta, ocultándose como siempre**.- Déjelos, ya los llevaremos a la base. **–ella me suplicó, pero no le presté atención. Este imbécil la había apuntado con el maldito fusil, así que de esta no se salvaba.

**-No te metas, Swan, este imbécil intentó matarte** –sin decirle más, le di un derechazo en la mejilla al último muchacho que quedaba en pie , y después de un gemido, cayó al piso.

Los soldados ahí presentados me miraban espantados, y yo, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de mi rostro, jadeaba mientras trataba de calmar la rabia que sentía.

Le hice un gesto a uno de los soldados para que los metieran en la parte trasera de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la cueva, donde estaba ella sentada en el piso, mirando la fogata extinta.

**-¿Por qué lo hizo?** –sollozó.

Ella lloraba, y lo que era peor, yo la había hecho llorar con mis actos. Y si ya odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, verla llorar a ella era como que me quemaran las bolas con un fierro caliente.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Y cuando estuve arrodillado a su lado, me empujó con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en una de sus manos. Estaba llorando, por mi culpa, maldición.

-**Ellos… Quisieron matarte, Isabella** –traté de excusarme pero ella me ignoró negando con la cabeza.

**-¿y qué? No lo hicieron, no tenía derecho a golpearlos **–al fin me miró. Tenía sus ojos rojos y me mostraba lo enrabiada que estaba. Tanto que por una fracción de segundo, sentí la culpa por hacer lo que hice.

**-Yo… Lo siento** –no sabía que más decirle. Y a decir verdad, jamás me había disculpado después de darle una paliza a alguien y muchos menos a una persona que no tenía nada que ver. Lo único que sentía eran ganas de abrazarla, pero me ella rechazaba.

**-No te disculpes, no si no lo sientes. Pero no debiste… Es todo lo que he evitado durante este tiempo, dañar a más gente.** –entonces se limpió toscamente las lágrimas y desvió su rostro.

-**Isabella… Yo…** -entonces me levanté. Bien, ahora yo estaba molesto- **Esos imbéciles intentaron matarte, niña tonta, si lo hubiesen hecho, yo mismo hubiese declarado la guerra y… **-no, ni siquiera podía imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ella-** ¡Agh! ¡Me hubiese vuelto loco! **–me agarré los pelos y entonces casi me arrojé delante de ella, afirmándole ambas manos en el proceso-** Isabella… Por favor, perdóname, pero no sabes cómo me sentí cuando los vi, riendo, apuntándote con esos malditos fusiles, a punto de matarte, mi niña… **-junté sus manos y se las besé alternadamente.- **Por favor… Perdóname, Isabella**. –ella me miraba consternada. Y yo era un bruto, me la llevaba a rodeos intentando decirle que… Oh bueno…

**-Oficial… Yo… **

**-Shhh** –le silencié poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.-**No me digas nada, bonita. Sólo perdóname.** –ella cerró sus ojos y asintió después de un momento.

Acaricié su rostro lentamente. Y realmente me sentí como un verdadero imbécil. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Sus facciones, sus labios, su nariz, su cabello, todo en ella era femenino y hermoso.

Aprisioné su cara con una de mis manos y la acerqué lentamente a mí. Quería besarla, sí, necesitaba hacerlo. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras sus mejillas iban tomando color. Y entonces, como si fuese un latigazo en mi rostro, recordé que para ella, sólo existía Jasper.

Besé su mejilla y me alejé conteniendo mis ganas de gritar por qué él y no yo. Ella estaba sonrojada, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando a ser besada por mí. Me miró tiernamente y me sonrió.

Ella le había confesado su amor a Jasper; Emmet fue testigo. Además de su última carta. Yo mismo la había leído, haciendo que mi frío corazón se quebrajara.

"_Te quiero mucho, Jasper, eres el mejor". _Palabras que a mí nunca me dirigiría, por supuesto.

Y era ahora que me daba cuenta. Que esta chiquilla, sin siquiera saber que era una chica, se había instalado en mi frío corazón, haciéndolo latir de nuevo, haciéndome sentir vivo por primera vez en mis 27 años de vida.

Pero ella no me quería, quería a mi mejor amigo, que para mi consuelo, estaba comprometido. Por primera vez me sentí como todas aquellas mujeres que rechacé en el pasado. Perdido, con ganas de pedirle que me amara a mí y no a él. Con ganas de gritarle promesas de amor, jurarle que la querría toda mi vida. Que nunca la dejaría sola y que la protegería con mi vida.

Suspiré no sin antes mirarla directo a los ojos y transmitirle mentalmente todo mi dolor por no ser merecedor de su amor.

Me había enamorado, como un tonto, de ella, de la soldado Isabella Swan.

* * *

Volví :) Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Preguntaron si habría amor... Y sí, amor, desamor, confusiones y demás.

Volví luego como les prometí, 3 capítulos en la semana. Este es el último, así que nos vemos quizá el lunes o martes... Las adoro, lindas, de verdad, 15 reviews en el último capítulo, ¡no saben lo feliz que me han hecho! Espero que sigais así, me animan muchísimo en mis momentos de depre por no poder ir aun a ver la segunda parte de Breaking Dawn :(

Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

* * *

BPOV

No entendía a este hombre.

Habíamos llegado hasta la base el día de ayer, donde simplemente desapareció y no lo volví a ver.

A penas y me habló durante el viaje de regreso, y realmente que no lo entendía. Primero me dice cosas, me cuida, y muchas cosas bonitas, para luego ignorarme y no dirigirme la palabra.

.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Oficial… -traté de hablarle después de unas horas sobre la camioneta. Después de subirme con tanta delicadeza, ahora ni me miraba._

_-Dime. _

_-Yo… Digo, usted… ¿Qué quiso decirme con eso de que… enloqueció cuando supo que yo no había regresado? –me sonrojé a penas terminé de hablar. Vamos, tenía que sacarle algo a este frío hombre._

_-Nada, Isabella, simplemente olvídalo._

_Me dejó con la mandíbula colgando. ¿De verdad? Me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento y no le dirigí la palabra en el resto del viaje, y bien, él tampoco lo hizo._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba a punto de tirarme los pelos dentro de mi habitación cuando Jasper entró por la puerta.

**-¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?** –preguntó el al verme con las manos en la cabeza.

Él era el único en quien podía confiar, más que un amigo, era casi un hermano. Agradecía tanto que me apoyara desde la distancia, y le agradecía mil veces más por enviar a Masen en mi búsqueda. Me levanté y lo abracé, escondiéndome en su pecho. Necesitaba sentirme apoyada, sentir que mi estadía aquí valía en algo.

**-Es él, Jazz, me ignora, después de todo lo que pasó en el norte, ¡Me ignora! Y no sé qué hacer para acercarme.** –sollocé.

**-Edward ha pedido un traslado hacia el sur, Bella. No sé que puede significar eso.** -¿Qué? Aparte de cobarde, poco hombre. Apreté la mandíbula mientras miraba atenta a mi oficial.

**-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?**

**-No tengo idea. Sólo sé que será enviado para el entrenamiento y supervisión de los prisioneros. **

Maldito bastardo…

Me separé rápidamente de Jasper y saqué la mochila de debajo de la cama. Bien, si él huia, yo lo perseguiría como el gato persigue al ratón.

**-¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella? **

**-Consígueme un pase, Jasper, tengo que ir con él. **

**-Eso no será fácil, Bella. Edward tuvo que rogarle al General para poder ir en tu búsqueda, alegando que una pérdida como la tuya sería lamentable para nuestra tropa, puesto que eres nuestro mejor soldado.**

**-Utiliza ese mismo discurso, Jasper. Soy el mejor soldado, puedo viajar y entrenar también a esos prisioneros. No solo en combate, también con dagas y corvo.** –volteé y encaré a mi oficial quien me miraba con una mueca torcida.

-**Isabella…** -lo interrumpí.

**-Por favor, Jasper. Alega que aquí estuvieron tres oficiales para los prisioneros enviados por un solo escuadrón, allá, estará él solo con los prisioneros de dos tropas. **–Rogué y me mordí el labio**- Edward piensa que alejándose de mí es lo más sano, pero no es así… ¡Jasper!**

**-Él hace esto por algo, y no creo que sea precisamente por huir de ti. **-¿ah?

**-Jasper, por favor, Edward ¡Me beso! **– su cara casi de deformó.

**-¿Que hizo qué? **

**-Ya lo oíste, Jazz** –me sonrojé.

**-Entonces…** -él pensaba. Abrió su boca y luego la cerró como un pez. Y casi escuché el click que sonó en su cabeza- **El muy bastardo está…**

**-Huyendo, Jasper, no tengo idea por qué. **

**-Creo que sé por qué, Bella… El cree que… -**entonces se acercó a mí y te tomó por los codos, mirándome atentamente. Tragó en seco y entonces me asusté.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Jasper?** –lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba el drama. ¿Edward creía qué?

**-Que me gustas, Isabella. **–abrí los ojos enormes y luego suspiré tranquila cuando entendí el contexto general. Edward pensaba que Jasper gustaba de mí, y que yo gustaba de él, pues por ello le escribí y me sacó en cara varias veces en el frente que por qué mi amigo y no él.

Entonces quise llorar. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Si hubiese sido así, lo hubiese sacado de su error, lo hubiese abrazado, obligado a hablarme, pero no. Fui una tonta y lo estaba perdiendo.

Estiré mis brazos y los enredé en su cintura en un abrazo mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su pecho. Todo esto, todo lo vivido, por nada.

De pronto un portazo nos interrumpió y todo fue demasiado rápido.

Un fuerte golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Jasper, quien calló detrás de mi cama al tropezar con la misma. Abrí mis ojos y antes de poder decir algo, me tenía atrapada desde los hombros, haciendo que levantase la vista para mirar los enfurecidos ojos de Edward.

**-¿Pero qué mierdas estás haciendo? Este maldito infeliz tiene prometida, Isabella. Allá en Dakota lo está esperando su novia, mientras él está aquí engañándola contigo.** –me sacudió y quise protestar, pero no me lo permitió- **¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Eres una maldita zorra igual que todas! **–entonces abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, él no me podía estar tratando así**- Y ese bastardo** –miró en dirección de mi amigo- **De verdad, Jasper, nunca lo esperé de ti. ¡Amabas a Alice! ¿Cómo has podido venir a descargarte con la primera que se te cruza?**

Jasper no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba sin expresión en el rostro. Entonces quise sacar de su error a Edward.

-**Y tú, pequeña golfa** –nuevamente fue como una bofetada para mí. Estas palabras dolían incluso más que sus golpes-** No sé cómo demonios pude… fijarme, en alguien como tú. Debí dejar que te mataran allá, esos imbéciles, así no estarías hoy rompiendo una relación de más de 10 años** –apuntó a nuestro amigo y luego apuntó directamente su pecho**- ni esto**.

Y como una ampolleta sobre mi cabeza, lo supe. Edward… ¡Él sentía lo mismo que yo!

**-Edward, yo…** -el posó un dedo sobre mis labios.

**-No digas más, por favor. En estos momentos espero que me maten en esta jodida guerra sin sentido. **

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió rápidamente de mi habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Miré directamente a Jasper quien se encogió de hombros y entonces quise golpearlo. ¿Por qué no había dicho o hecho nada? Otro maldito poco hombre…

**-¿Pero qué mierdas, Jasper? **

**-Hey, no me hables así. Sólo quería que ese imbécil se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, Isabella. ¿No lo has oído, acaso?-** fruncí el ceño.

**-¡Eres un bastardo! Sí, lo he oído, ¡pero mira lo que cree ahora! Que tu engañas a tu novia conmigo, y más encima, ¡que soy una zorra!** –le grité**- Quiero, necesito que vayas donde tu general y que consigas un pase para mí, Jasper.**

El negó con la cabeza.

**-No puedo, Bella. No me darán el pase, a menos que tú vayas y lo pidas y tengas un poco de suerte.**

**-Demonios, ¡Jasper! ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! **

Entonces no lo soporté más y me largué a llorar.

En estos momentos odiaba a Jasper, odiaba a Edward y también a mi misma por quedarme como una estúpida sin sacarlo de su maldito error.

Tantas cosas vividas, dejé que el infeliz hiciera lo que quisiese conmigo, y ¿de qué valía? Nada. Me fui al maldito frente donde casi me matan por su maldita culpa y ahora: Nada. Me salva la vida, y como si fuese poco, me dice que básicamente gusta de mí, y ahora: NADA maldita sea. Y yo, para darle rematar, me quedaba tan callada como un muerto sin poder sacarlo de su error.

Necesitaba un maldito pase para ir tras él y pedirle que no arriesgara su vida como me había insinuado, él no sería capaz, ¿verdad? Edward no podía morir, no por un estúpido error que ingenió su maldita cabeza mal pensada.

Conseguiría ese estúpido pase costara lo que me costara.

.

.

.

EPOV

Imbécil, imbécil, mil veces imbécil.

Jasper, mi maldito mejor amigo me traiciona de esta manera.

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Qué ocurre, Jasper? –susurró ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Que me gustas, Isabella. –entonces él el soltó la bomba y apreté los dientes. Ese maldito…_

_Entonces ella lo abrazó y se quedaron allí, como un par de recién enamorados. Malditos y mil veces malditos los dos. Él por traicionarme y ella por… Por enamorarme._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Él lo sabía, o al menos lo sospechaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerme esto? Alice, su novia, lo adoraba, así como él a ella. O eso es lo que creía hasta hace poco.

Y ella… Una golfa regalada. Debió sacarme del maldito error desde un principio y no permitirme decirle cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie. Había hecho el ridículo, frente a ella, la primera mujer, o niña, que me ponía de rodillas a sus pies.

Ahora estaba en la maldita tienda. Eran 6 días sin verla, desde que le grité que era una zorra, 6 días desde que maldigo a Jasper y a mí mismo por ser tan imbécil.

_Isabella…_

¿En qué estaría ahora? ¿Entrenando? ¿Acostándose con Jasper?

Sacudí la cabeza y salí de la tienda. Hace un rato habían llegado un par de azules, con los cuales me desquitaría. Un par de golpes no arreglaban un corazón roto, pero sí que ayudaba a liberar el maldito coraje que sentía.

.

.

.

.

La guerra se estaba tornando dura para los Rojos.

El General Vulturi había decidido utilizar la "debilidad" de sus enemigos para sin piedad asesinar a los soldados. Debido a esto, las bajas habían sido numerosas, pero compensadas mínimamente con el deserto de los soldados azules.

En el frente norte las cosas se dieron de una buena manera. Gracias a que la Cabo Swan retomó el mando de las tropas, y sus conocimientos en mensajes de humo, se logró llevar a cabo exitosamente las tomas de terreno en el sector norte de Idaho, junto al apoyo de las tropas de Montana.

Cuatro semanas. 16 de julio, el día en que la soldado Swan fue ascendida al rango de Cabo Primero gracias a la hazaña que consiguió.

Antes y después de esa fecha, la muchacha se había dedicado de lleno a curar y asistir a los heridos que llegaban desde el frente sur, los cuales eran muchos más que los prisioneros que llegaban junto a los mismos.

De esa forma los oficiales McCarthy y Withlock la entrenaron en la medicina, enseñándole desde lo más básico hasta lo más complico que era una operación rápida.

En el frente de las afueras de Newport no se dieron bajas debido a que el ataque fue mínimo. Pero en el frente Sur, donde se concentraba la mayor parte de la tropa, fue prácticamente una masacre.

A pesar de que el Oficial Superior Masen estaba a cargo de la tropa, la masacre no fue menor, pero a su vez, pudo ser peor. Enviaba cada semana casi una escuadrilla de vuelta a la base: muchachos gravemente heridos, o simplemente, muertos.

Los oficiales subalternos Withlock y McCarthy estaban preocupadísimos. Masen se quedaba sin tropa, y no solo eso, Vulturi había jurado si atrapaba a un oficial, le haría sufrir las penas del infierno. Eso tenía preocupado a todos los oficiales rojos, especialmente al General Cullen, que veía en peligro la existencia de su sobrino.

La Cabo Primero Swan al conocer los terribles planes del enemigo, lloró en brazos de su amigo Jasper. Sentía rabia, rabia hacia su general que no la autorizó a ir en busca de su oficial, rabia porque él se estaba arriesgando a morir en el maldito frente, y sin saber lo que ella realmente sentía hacia él.

Cuando llegó la noche del 30 de julio, Isabella no lo aguantó más. Esperó la madrugada, y casi sin hacer ruido, entró a la habitación de Jasper.

**-¿Be-Bella? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? **–dijo él desconcertado al verla entrar con el casco puesto.

**-Me voy, Jasper, tengo que ir por él, son casi 2 meses sin verlo, tengo que ir, siento que algo… que algo malo se aproxima. Y no quiero perderlo sin antes decirle cuanto lo amo, Jasper.** –ella lloró en la puerta de su habitación.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella abrazándola. Le acarició la espalda hasta que ella se tranquilizó. Se alejó lentamente y se puso con rapidez la camisa militar. Volteó y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa. Él la iba a ayudar a salir de allí.

En silencio salieron de uno de los galpones y se dirigieron hasta la portón principal, donde el oficial autorizó la salida de la Cabo Primero, dejando a su disposición la misma camioneta que Edward había utilizado para ir en su búsqueda.

Metió dentro de ella la gran mochila y sus armas dentro de un estuche que el oficial McCarthy le había obsequiado hace unas semanas cuando fue ascendida.

Con un fuerte abrazo se despidieron, ella se montó sobre la camioneta y partió rumbo al frente sur, en busca de su Edward.

.

.

.

EPOV

Era una maldita carnicería.

Esos imbéciles habían decidido disparar a lo tonto y a lo loco matando sin compasión a los niños.

Y lo peor de todo es que esos locos eran niños igual que los que tenía yo aquí en la tropa. Niños que apenas sabían tomar un arma.

Estaba sobre un árbol, casi llegando a la copa. Tenía visión de todo el frente. Desde mí reducida tropa hasta la de ellos.

No eran muchos, pero estaban bien armados, lo cual era realmente un peligro.

Metí mi mano en uno de los sacos que colgaba de mi cinturón y allí la sentí. Una granada.

Pero yo no era un asesino porque sí. No quería matar a todos esos chiquillos, niños que eran obligados a estar aquí, obligados a matarnos por ese imbécil de Vulturi quien quería apoderarse del maldito país.

Suspiré realmente cansado. Er a sumamente agotador tener que acumular los cuerpos de los muchachos muertos para luego enviarlos al frente. Donde sabía que _ella _los recibiría con espanto.

Tan noble, por todos los demonios. ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese en medio en todo este infierno?

_De nuevo pensando en ella, Edward. _

Era inevitable, sus ojos, su forma de ser me traía como un loco. Y por lo mismo deseaba morir en este frente. Cuando toda la tropa cayeran, yo sería el último en hacerlo.

El ensordecedor sonido de la metralleta hacía eco por todo el bosque, seguido por uno que otro grito.

Mi tropa estaba siendo masacrada una vez más. Sin pensar mucho más, planeé rápidamente una escabullida, donde acabaría con el maldito carnicero de una vez por todas.

Cuando lo localicé, sigilosamente fui de árbol en árbol hasta encontrarme a pocos metros de él, quien disparaba como un desquiciado por todo el frente, moviendo la ametralladora de un lado para el otro.

Esto iba a ser asquerosamente fácil y aberrante.

Saqué la daga que escondía en mi bota y con una gran precisión que los años me obsequiaron, la arrojé con fuerza y determinación directo a su frente.

La daga perforó el hueso del cráneo, incrustándose probablemente en su cerebro, produciéndole una muerte, no inmediata, pero al menos no dolorosa.

Entonces recién dejó de sonar la maldita arma, y nuevamente me escabullí hasta mi frente.

Cuando llegué vi a varios de los muchachos heridos.

_Pan de cada día_, pensé.

A los menos graves los atendí de inmediato, sabiendo que probablemente si se salvarían a diferencia de otros.

Quité balas y desinfecté con licor, cosí rápidamente con hilo especial y los dejé descansar.

Esta vez murieron cuatro soldados. _Cuatro menos, y cuatro más al montón de cadáveres hasta que llegue el camión en 3 días más._

Horrible. Nunca había tenido que enfrentarme directamente en una guerra. Sí fui enviado a las guerras que Tierra Santa, pero jamás tuve que verme envuelto en algo como esto, mucho menos con compatriotas.

El amanecer llegó más rápido de lo que imaginé. Mi barba ya estaba demasiado crecida y picaba mucho. Mi cabello estaba más largo y molestaba a la hora de escalar los arboles.

Di las órdenes correspondientes a mis soldados y fui de nuevo a mirar por encima de los árboles.

Localicé a los soldados armándose para venir por nosotros. Vi también el cuerpo del muchacho a quien le lancé la daga ayer. Claro, con la daga en el mismo lugar donde la dejé.

Estaban poniéndole cadenas de balas a la ametralladora, nuevamente comenzaba la matanza. Esos imbéciles nunca aprenderían.

Y el problema más grave era que mis estúpidos soldados tampoco tenían la experiencia de escalar arboles para poder hacerle como yo. Necesitaba aquí a Emmett, a Jasper, y por sobre todo, _a ella…_ Pero no, estaba solo y tenía que actuar como era debido.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia el frente por el oeste, por lo tanto, debíamos atacar por el este.

Bajé rápidamente y les di la orden a los muchachos. Esta vez con libre albedrío. Si tenían que matar, habría que hacerlo sin chistar.

Volví a mi posición estratégica, mirando todo exactamente igual que ayer. Mis soldados estaban escondidos por el este, mientras que el infeliz comenzaba a disparar por el oeste. Esta vez habían muchachos acompañándole, quizá para que no ocurriera lo de ayer.

También divisé una escuadrilla de 8 chiquillos en el campamento. ¿De verdad? Tenía a 15 mocosos en el frente, pero con una maldita ametralladora, lo que hacía una gran diferencia.

Entonces cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el campamento, note como una camioneta aparcaba un poco lejos, dejando el móvil escondido entre los árboles.

Y la vi.

Ahí estaba ella, asustada por el ensordecedor sonido de la maldita ametralladora.

Rápidamente vi como sacó un estuche de armas, de donde sacó su arnés y se lo puso con agilidad, ubicando en él armas, dagas, y balas.

Se arregló más rápido de lo que pudiese esperar. Pero ya estaba lista, con el maldito fusil en su espalda, al igual que el corvo, y su daga larga. Exactamente igual que el día en que la vi marchar.

Ajustó su casco y entonces la perdí de vista cuando me escabulló entre algunos árboles. Maldición, ella iba directamente hacia donde estaba ese desquiciado con la ametralladora.

Ella no podía morir, no, Isabella, no podía morir, menos estando yo cerca para protegerla.

Traté de ir por ella, pero el silbido que reconocí en seguida como uno de mis soldados me distrajo. Me estaban avisando que los azules estaban cerca de nuestra ubicación.

Respondí en silbidos que todo estaba bien, después de todo, tendríamos que matar a los 8 del campamento para poder ir sobre los otros 7.

Bajé del árbol y me fui acercando a la ametralladora que baleaba en la dirección equivocada. Claro, ella estaba ahí. Y si le hacían daño, demonios que sí me ensañaría con sus cuerpos incluso después de matarlos.

A medida que el sonido se volvía más fuerte, iba subiendo más a los arboles. Tenía que ser precavido, no podía dejarme ver si quería seguir viviendo.

Pero yo no quería seguir viviendo. ¿O sí?

_Claro que sí, imbécil, ella está aquí._

**-¿O-oficial?** –casi me caigo del maldito árbol cuando oí su fina voz hablarme desde un árbol vecino.

**-¿Isabella?** –la miré y entonces vi sus ojitos brillar. Dios, estaba más hermosa que antes.

**-Oficial, he venido por usted. Para ayudarlo**. –murmuró entre el gran bullicio que había. Le asentí levemente y entonces ella siguió escalando su árbol.

La seguí desde donde estaba, escalando hacia arriba, donde las ramas de los árboles se unían.

**-He visto que aquí hay sólo 7 soldados, pero no sé si habrán más, oficial.**

**-Hay 8 en el campamento, mis soldados se encargarán de ellos. **–le respondí en cuanto la tuve a pocos metros de mí. Quizá tres, y no dejaba de sorprenderme. Ella estaba planeando algo.

**-¿Cuál es su plan, Oficial? **

**-El que tu dispongas, Isabella** –respondí casi inconsciente. Si ella decidía lanzarnos al suicidio, con gusto la seguiría.

**-Yo… Ellos están armados y yo no estoy segura si nosotros deberíamos… oh **–ella suspiró y torció su boca. Yo sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando, y era precisamente lo mismo que yo pensaba.

**-Hay que hacerlo, Isabella. Ayer le di a uno, y ese maldito cobró la vida de 4 de mis soldados e hirió a 5.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Mataste a un…? **–su cara mostraba horror.

**-Sí, Swan, ayer maté a uno y me contuve que mandarles una granada. Desgraciadamente son chiquillos, pero si no los matamos nosotros, ellos nos mataran primero. A lo más, podremos salvar a dos o a tres, quienes se rindan y decidan cooperar.** –traté de explicarle mientras cruzaba de un árbol a otro.

Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella y me miraba de una forma extraña. Entre dolida y asustada. Apoyó su espalda contra el tronco y suspiró. Daría una de mis bolas por saber que estaba pensando ella en estos precisos momentos.

Me parecía casi irreal, ella estaba aquí, conmigo, ahora. Pero se estaba exponiendo a lo mismo que mis soldados, a morir en manos de un desquiciado que no paraba de disparar.

**-¿Aún piensas que soy una zorra? **

Oh, vamos, ¿realmente me estaba hablando sobre esto, ahora?

**-¿Qué?** –estaba descolocado.

-**Responde, ¿Aún lo piensas? –**me miró desafiante.

**-Yo… Isabella, no es momento para hablar de eso.** –trate de despistarla, pero no funcionó. Ella tomó una de mis muñecas.

-**Sí lo es, oficial** –ella respondió y luego la sentí tragar en seco-** He venido por usted, oficial, porque no soportaba la incertidumbre. Quiero que sepa que estoy aquí por la misma razón por la cual fue a buscarme al norte, porque me estoy volviendo loca. Loca de remate por usted, oficial.** –esta última frase la dijo bajito, tanto que si no hubiese leído sus labios no habría entendido.

Ella estaba aquí por mí. Vino por mí. Por la misma razón por la cual yo fui por ella. ¿Porque me quería? ¿Porque estaba enamorada de mí así como yo lo estaba de ella? No, claro que no. Una vez más vino a mi mente la imagen de Jasper declarándosele y ella abrazándolo.

Sin ninguna delicadeza la tomé por los codos y la besé con furia. ¿Ella estaba aquí por mí? Seguramente porque la culpa no pudo más con ella y decidió venir a asegurarse que aún no estaba muerto. Sí, eso era, ella sólo estaba aquí por culpa.

Ella trataba de alejarse, pero aún no me rechazaba, pero tampoco me respondía, lo cual me enloqueció aún más. Quizá pensaba en Jasper, quizá… quizá…

**-Basta, Edward** –dijo ella sobre mis labios.

Me alejé respirando entrecortadamente. Mirándola con rabia.

**-Si querías saber si estaba bien, ya lo has visto, ahora vete, Isabella.** –ella frunció el ceño y me miró desentendida. Sus ojos me demostraban cuan confundida estaba, pero eso a mí, en estos momentos no me importaba

**-Oficial. No voy a dejarlo aquí solo. Por favor… -**ella suplicó tomando una de mis manos pero la alejé sin ninguna delicadeza.

**-Por favor nada. Yo mismo voy a matar a esos imbéciles, y esta vez sí que tengo ganas de hacerlo. **–sin decirle nada más me lancé hasta la rama del árbol consiguiente y me dirigí hacia mi objetivo: Matar a los soldados azules.

**-¡Edward!** –gritó ella y volteé a mirarla.

**-Oficial, Swan. Soy tu oficial, recuérdalo.** –sin más me fui dándole la espalda.

.

.

.

BPOV

Y todo fue macabramente rápido.

Después de verlo avanzar uno cuantos arboles más, vi la repugnante sonrisa de uno de los soldados que protegía al ametrallador. Él había divisado a Edward, y ahora le estaba avisando al muchacho de la metralleta.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se lanzó sobre él.

Juro que fue lo más sanguinario que alguna vez pude haber visto. Si había visto películas bélicas, pues diría que Hollywood no pone ni la más mínima realidad de lo que realmente ocurre en el campo de batalla.

Edward, con una de sus dagas semi largas había cortado el cuello de uno de los soldados, quien inmediatamente cayó al piso. En eso, tomó a uno de los chicos y lo lanzó sobre otro, mientras sacaba el revólver y disparaba justo en la frente de un cuarto.

Con una precisión que me dejó con la boca abierta, mi oficial disparó otras tres veces, dándole directamente en las cabezas al ametrallador y a dos de sus guardianes,

De pronto un muchacho apareció por la espalda de Edward y le golpeó la nuca, pero mi oficial ni se inmutó. Tomó uno de los brazos del muchacho, y en un rápido movimiento apegó su pecho a la espalda del azul y con sus dos manos tomó la cabeza del chiquillo. Cerré mis ojos para no ver esto, pero el sonido de las vértebras quebrarse llegaron hasta mis oídos.

Y de pronto escuché un grito ahogado de mi oficial.

Cuando miré, lo vi sujetándose el vientre manchado en sangre. ¿Pero qué…?

El último soldado azul que quedaba en pie, había tomado la daga semi larga de Edward y le había cortado el vientre desde el centro hasta un costado. Lo sabía pues veía como mi oficial luchaba por no dejar caer sus vísceras.

Entonces vi todo negro, y sin pensarlo siquiera una vez, salté sobre el infeliz mientras sacaba el corvo de su estuche.

Sin ningún remordimiento incrusté el cuchillo en la hendidura de su cuello y hombro, cortando hasta su esternón, que fue el que no me dejó partir en dos al bastardo.

Lo único que escuché fue una risita de mi oficial quien caía de rodillas al piso y luego de lado, con sus ojos abiertos mirando la nada.

No, Edward no podía estar muerto.

* * *

Lamento hacerlas esperar tanto :( de verdad. Como varias saben, tengo una nena de 1 añito, quien salió candidata reina en su jardín infantil jaja, así que tenía que ir de un lado a otro a completar "misiones" que daba el jardín.

Las dejo con este final y sé que muchas querrán matarme así como Bella mató al soldado que atacó a su oficial :( pero no! les juro que... No daré adelantos jaja, bueno, quizá sí por inbox, talvez.

Las adoro, hermosas! Y si se dan cuenta, el tiempo pasa volando, y es verdad, estando en una maldita base entrenando y estudiando, los meses pasan como horas.

Besos, lindas. ¿Me dejan un review?


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

* * *

Lo último que recuerdo de esa maldita tarde, es cómo despedacé a cada uno de los 9 malditos sobrevivientes de las tropas azules.

Después de ver a Edward caer ante mis ojos y ver como se acercaban los 8 malditos infelices, dejé que las lágrimas me cegaran para darle el chance a la Isabella que ni yo sabía que existía.

Una asesina.

Eso es lo que era.

Sin compasión ni remordimientos, y con una gran adrenalina recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, con el corvo y la daga corté dedos, manos, brazos, piernas, vientres, cuellos… Despedacé a todos y cada uno de los bastardos que venían a matarme a mí y a mi amado oficial caído.

Después de caer en cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, miré a mi alrededor y vi los miembros de los soldados en diferentes lugares, con su respectivo charco de sangre.

Entonces me largué a llorar mientras mi vista se posaba finalmente en el cuerpo de mi oficial, quien ahora llevaba sus ojos cerrados. Y como si el clima estuviera conectado conmigo, comenzó a caer una fina pero copiosa lluvia sobre nosotros, disipando el asqueroso olor a oxido que estaba por todo el maldito campo.

Con las lágrimas nublando mi visión llegué hasta mi general y noté como aún sostenía su vientre. ¿Cómo era posible si el…?

**-¿O-oficial?** –el respiró entrecortadamente en modo de respuesta y entonces lloré esta vez de alegría. El estaba vivo, Jesús, ¡Estaba vivo!

**-Demonios, oficial, oh, por Dios y todos los santos, ¿Qué hago?** –me dije a mi misma viendo como se desangraba frente a mis ojos.

Piensa, Bella, piensa. Nombrar demonios y a Dios en la misma frase no era una buena idea…

Y me iluminé. Apretar la herida, con agua, por supuesto, no podía dejar que sus vísceras se estrangularan. ¡Gracias Dios!

Saqué rápidamente mi chaqueta para luego quitarme la sudadera y volver a ponerme la chaqueta. Fuese como fuese la situación, no podía simplemente dejarme matar si quería salvar a mi oficial.

Enredé la sudadera en su cadera, justo sobre donde estaba la herida que divisé no medía más 13 centímetros… Y un demonio, ¡vi sus malditos intestinos! Y ahora sentía ganas de vomitar. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y entonces lo sentí moverse.

**-¿Ahora te entra el asco, pequeña? Dios, descuartizaste a 8 soldados sin remordimientos y ¿ahora te da asco ver mis malditas tripas?** –el sonrió de medio lado y entonces no me contuve más.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué para besarlo como nunca pensé hacerlo.

Mis lágrimas se fundían con la lluvia que ahora caía más fuerte, y lo sentí toser. Tonta Bella, se estaba ahogando.

**-Lo- lo siento, mi oficial**- sollocé. Debía verme patética, con mi cara mojada entera y mis mocos colgando.

-**Isabella…** -el acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos y lo contuve ahí por un momento. Cerré mis ojos sin soltar su mano y entonces decidí que era el momento.

**-Perdóneme, oficial, de verdad. Debí decírselo desde un principio cuando era el momento, pero no sé, no creí que fuera el momento correcto, estaba esperando a que… **-en rió y puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

**-Sólo dímelo, Isabella.** –cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía levemente. Él lo sabía.

**-Lo amo, mi oficial.** –el abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y me miró con ternura. Claro, como si fuese el mejor de los momentos y el mejor de los lugares. Me sonrió de una forma que me dejó sin aliento.

**-Y yo a ti** –el suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Eso era todo lo que quise oír desde hace meses y él, ahora que me lo decía, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba débilmente.

**-¿O-oficial?** –lo moví un poco pero él no respondía.- **¿Edward?** –seguía sin abrir los ojos- **Demonios, Edward, tienes que vivir, por favor.** –me dejé cegar por las lágrimas de nuevo. Edward estaba herido, y lo peor de todo: lo estaba perdiendo. Tenía que buscar ayuda, inmediatamente.

Le besé en la frente y entonces escuché el escabullir de los soldados. Sí, probablemente venían por los azules, pero no sabían que yo ya me había encargado de ellos… Y de la peor forma.

**-¿Pero qué…?** –escuché decir a uno de ellos y entonces me levanté dando unos pasos al frente, encontrándome con la escuadrilla que no superaba los 20 muchachos**.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¿Qué le has hecho a nuestro oficial?**

**-Soy el Cabo Primero Swan, soldado, vine por el Oficial Masen, a quien han herido gravemente, necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo hasta mi camioneta para darle asistencia inmediata.**

Los muchachos parecieron dudar por un segundo, pero al ver los cuerpos despedazados de los azules a mis pies, inmediatamente cuatro de ellos fueron hasta Edward y lo cargaron de forma horizontal hacia donde les había indicado.

Un soldado se me acercó temeroso, y cuando estuvo frente a mí, lo reconocí de inmediato. Era el soldado Tanner.

**-Mi cabo… ¿Usted ha hecho esto? **–apuntó y a mi alrededor y entonces, recién caí en cuenta de todo lo que había hecho.

Como si fuese un maldito latigazo, me vinieron a la mente los rostros de los chiquillos justo en el instante que los atravesé con la daga o con el corvo, en especial con este último…

El horror en sus rostros, el miedo, y yo… había quitado la vida de 9 chiquillos que tenían a penas 16 o 17 años.

Sus familias, por todos los demonios que existieron y están por existir… Había destrozado a más de una familia.

Y ese momento me di cuenta que sin querer había tomado el corvo cuando los muchachos aparecieron, y lo dejé caer mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas al piso, alrededor de la maldita carnicería que yo misma había provocado.

**-¡Swan!** –Escuché gritar detrás de mí y no logré diferenciar esa voz, pero la sentía tan familiar…**- ¡Swan, te estoy hablando!** –yo no dejé mi posición. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, muy lejano a este.

Mi rubio oficial apareció delante de mí y entonces me sentí segura. Él me ayudaría a superar toda la atrocidad que había provocado. ¿Verdad?

**-Jas… per** –susurré entre sollozos y el miró alrededor mío, con el ceño fruncido. **– Perdón.**

-**Bella.. ¿tú…?** –asentí lentamente y él se arrodilló frente a mí, abrazándome fuertemente. –**Tranquila, Bella. Relájate, ya ha pasado… **

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro para mí.

.

.

.

.

.

El oficial Edward Masen despertó la tarde del 20 de agosto, desorientado y con dolor de cabeza.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fueron los ojos azules de ella, de su ex novia, Tanya Denali.

Se sentía realmente confundido cuando la vio y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. Tanya debería estar en… Wisconsin, Mississippi, anda a saber donde, pero debería estar en la maldita fuerza aérea y no ahí.

**-¿Mi amor? ¿Cómo te encuentras?** –ella se acercó rápidamente y el frunció el ceño.

-**Tanya, ¿Qué haces aquí?** –el preguntó molesto, no le agradaba la presencia de esa mujer, menos si tenía un dolor de cabeza y mucho menos si se encontraba cerca Isabe… -**Isabella, ¿Dónde está? **-preguntó ansioso y el aparato medidor de la frecuencia cardiaca se disparó.

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién?** –ella lo miró confundida.

-**Llama a Jasper, por favor, Tanya…** -el murmuró mientras un montón de recuerdos lo golpeaban. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama mientras tantos sentimientos lo embargaron a la vez.

El maldito dolor cuando un cuchillo que le atravesó el vientre y como cayó al piso al sentir sus tripas salirse.

De pronto imágenes venía su cabeza sin sentido. Isabella atravesando el cuerpo del muchacho que lo había herido, y luego… Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos para alejar esos malditos recuerdos. No podían ser reales, ¿Verdad? Isabella no podía haber hecho esa atrocidad… ¿cierto?

**-Edward, has despertado.** –escuchó la voz del rubio quien entró al cuarto con una sonrisa.

**-Jasper, dónde está… Swan**. –preguntó el cobrizo sin siquiera mirar a la rubia que estaba junto a él.

**-Pues…** -miró a Tanya y le apuntó la puerta-** ¿Puedes salir, Tanya, por favor? **–ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se retiró en silencio.

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Jazz?**

**-Por parte, Edward.** –el rubio suspiró**- Bella está… bien, amigo**. –Edward no le creyó.

**-¿Qué le ocurrió? **

**-Ya está mejor, Edward, aún no se recupera del todo después de… lo que hizo.** –el rubio agachó la cabeza apenado.

-**Entonces… esas imágenes…** -el cobrizo no lo creía. Brazos, manos, piernas, una cabeza… **- No, ella no pudo…**

**-Lo hizo, Edward, ella mató a 9 soldados sin salir siquiera con un rasguño. Los mató en cuanto vio que querían asesinarte. **–Edward sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. No, Isabella no podía ser como él.

**-Pero…** -suspiró cansado- **Quiero verla.** –el rubio negó.

**-No creo que sea prudente, Ed. Tanya está aquí y… **

**-Un carajo con Tanya, Jasper. Isabella me lo dijo, lo recuerdo, ella me lo dijo… **

_Lo amo, oficial…_

Esas palabras no podían ser una simple mentira, ella se lo había dicho, y necesitaba decirle que el también la amaba.

**-Edward, por favor. Tanya está aquí, y si ella se entera que tú tienes algo con Swan… **-lo miró y le hizo una mueca**- No dudará en ir donde nuestro General y decírselo. Ya costó mucho que aceptara que ella era una chica, y que además, estaba haciéndose pasar por su hermano. Con Emmett logramos convencerlo de que se quedara pues te había salvado la vida y, sobre todo, tiene un maldito record, incluso mejor que el de nuestro general. Mató a 9 hombres sin salir dañada, Edward. Eso la convierte en una soldado mejor que tú, que yo, que Emmett y que nuestro General juntos.**

-**Déjame verla, por favor, Jasper** –el cobrizo le rogó, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar si no lo hacía. Necesitaba sentirla cerca, verla y saber que estaba bien.

**-Edward…** -él lo miró y se acercó para sacar un nuevo saco de suero y colgarlo donde estaba el otro**.- No has preguntado siquiera como estas.**

**-¿cómo estoy?** –el rodó los ojos.

-Bien, estuviste casi 2 semanas inconsciente, amigo. Perdiste mucha sangre, pero gracias a que Swan te ató de buena manera, pudimos salvarte la vida.

**-Necesito verla, Jasper, ¿no lo entiendes? Voy a volverme loco.**

**-Ya lo estas amigo.** –el rubio rió y el cobrizo lo miró desafiante.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta para darle el paso a Tanya quien entró preocupada.

**-Mi amor, ¿cómo estás?** –Edward chasqueó molesto.

**-Tanya, no soy tu amor, y te agradecería que te fueras, no quiero a nadie aquí.**

-**Pero, ¡Edward! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir!** –chilló ella y el la miró molesto.

**-sí, pero no morí, Tanya, ahora por favor, vuelve a tu base, será lo mejor.**

**-No, Edward, me quedaré aquí hasta que estés bien.**

**-Estoy bien, Tanya **–esta vez dijo su nombre entre dientes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una pequeña cabeza marrón se hizo presente.

Nuevamente el aparato cardiaco se disparó y Tanya miró atenta a la chica que venía con la cabeza gacha acercándose al oficial.

-**Edward no quiere visitas, puedes retirarte, soldado. **–dijo Tanya de pronto.

-**Sargento, Sargento Mayor Swan, Cabo Denali.** –dijo ella utilizando su suave voz. Edward sonrió al escucharla.- **Oficial Masen** –lo saludó con una sonrisa contenida.

Edward sabía lo que ella quería hacer. Quería lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Y él, quería besarla, era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, pero tenían un mal tercio, del cual debían cuidarse.

**-Tanya, retírate por favor.** –dijo el cobrizo pero la rubia no se movió.

-**No, Edward, santo Dios, ¡soy tu novia!** –la castaña no ocultó su sorpresa y miró a Edward exigiendo una explicación con la mirada. Él negó y suspiró nuevamente. Quería levantarse y sacar a la rubia a patadas.

**-No somos novios, Tanya, eso pasó hace más de un año, ahora por favor, como tu oficial, exijo que te retires, tengo que hablar con… La Sargento Swan sobre lo ocurrido hace dos semanas en el frente sur.** –la rubia volteó a mirar a la castaña y le hizo un despreció. Chistó y salió dignamente del cuarto.

Fue entonces que Isabella dejó de contenerse y se lanzó sobre su oficial quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Se fundieron en un abrazo donde también salieron a flote las lágrimas por parte de la muchacha.

-Edward, ¡Edward! –ella le tomó el rostro con las manos y le sonrió ampliamente.

**-Isabella… Mi Bella **–el susurró e hizo lo mismo que ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó hasta unir sus labios en un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

Después de unos minutos separaron y se sonrieron como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Edward rió ante ese comentario, ella era una adolescente enamorada, pero él… Volvía a sentirse como uno. Mejor aún. Era primera vez que se sentía como uno.

**-¿Estas mejor, Edward? **

**-Sí, mi amor, lo estoy, y es gracias a ti.** –el susurró sobre sus labios para poder besarla de nuevo.

**-¿Qué demonios significa esto?** –la voz apretada del General Carlisle hizo que se separaran pero no dejaron de mirarse.

Isabella comenzó a temblar y Edward trató de calmarla acariciando su rostro.

**-Sepárense ya** –sentenció él y se oyó la risita ahogada de cierta rubia.

Entonces la castaña se separó de su oficial y se cuadró junto a la cama, mirando directamente los ojos de su general.

**-¿Me puedes decir que significa esto, Edward?** –preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la cama de su sobrino.

**-No tengo nada que explicar, General. Con todo mi respeto, lo que yo haga con mi vida privada, no tiene por qué influenciar en mi trabajo.** –respondió a secas y la sonrisa del rostro de la rubia se deshizo.

Ella fue en busca del General cuando notó lo que ocurría entre la Sargento y el Oficial. Lo llevó rápidamente hasta la habitación donde estaba su ex novio.

**-Edward, no me hables así. Sabes que las relaciones entre militares no son bien vistas.** –el rubio apretó la mandíbula fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada.

**-Y bien no decías nada cuando estaba con Tanya, esto es lo mismo, General, con la diferencia que amo a esta mujer, a Isabella Swan. **

La aludida se sonrojó tanto que creyó que su cara explotaría en cualquier momento. La rubia pilota de aviones quedó con la mandíbula colgando, eso no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Edward jamás le había dicho a ella… ¡Nunca!

Carlisle lo miró realmente sorprendido. Pese a todo, era su sobrino, y aunque estaba muy molesto aún por el engaño de la muchacha, tenía que aceptar lo que su sobrino le estaba diciendo.

**-Tengo que hablar con mi sobrino a solas. Denali, Swan, fuera.** –sentenció el general. Ambas se cuadraron delante de él y salieron de la habitación.

.

.

EPOV

-**Edward **–mi tío me miró con el ceño fruncido, por Dios, ¿Cómo no comprendía lo que yo sentía?

**-General, por favor, entiéndame. Aunque no lo crea, hablo en serio. ¡Me enamoré de esa mujer sin saber siquiera que era una mujer! **–Me miró sorprendido- **Casi enloquecí cuando supe que se había quedado en el frente, Carlisle, por eso me fui sin siquiera esperar tu autorización. Cuando fui y la encontré casi a punto de morir, fue cuando yo me di cuenta de todo. No puedes simplemente decirme que no puedo estar con ella. Porque la necesito, tanto como necesito el aire para respirar.**

No sé de donde había salido toda esa mierda romántica, pero era la verdad, la necesitaba, no podía permitir que mi propio tío me separara de ella por una estupidez de él.

**-Ella nos ha engañado a todos, Edward, se hizo pasar por hombre. Suplantó a su hermano… **

**-¿Y qué? Eso no le impidió ser nuestro mejor soldado. Por favor, Carlisle. Por defenderme ¡mató a 9 soldados enemigos! Ella no quería, eso puedo jurarlo, si por ella fuese jamás lo hubiese hecho. Pero lo hizo, por mí, por ella, por un nosotros. Y tú quieres separarnos… **-dije esto último casi entre dientes.

**-¿Quién ha dicho que voy a separarlos?** –lo miré confundido y él me sonrió.-** No soy tan malo, Edward. De verdad, jamás esperé escucharte decir que amabas a alguien, ¡Esa chica realmente tiene que ser especial! **–le asentí con una cuasi sonrisa.- **Ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti, sobrino, eso es más de lo nadie ha hecho por ti. **

**-Lo sé, tío. Por favor, no la eches… Ni la denuncies.**

**-No lo haré, hijo. Pero necesito resultados, que esto no influya en tu rango ni en tu trabajo. A los soldados le ha costado saber que su Sargento resultó ser una mujer.**

**-Prometo que no influirá, Carlisle. La amo…**

.

.

BPOV

Apenas salimos del cuarto y cerré la puerta, la rubia insípida me acorraló contra la pared, mirándome amenazante.

**-¿Qué demonios tienes con Edward, mocosa?** –me dijo a la cara soltando un par de babas sobre mi cara.

Lentamente limpié mi mejilla de los restos de su asquerosa saliva y entonces le sonreí.

-**Nada que a usted le deba importar, Cabo Denali.** –le dije cortésmente, pero ella tomó mi chaqueta entre sus manos y me arrojó de espaldas a la pared.

**-Nada de Cabo ni Sargento. Quiero saber ahora que es lo que te traes con él.**

**-Ya se lo he dicho, ahora, le agradecería enormemente que suelte mi chaqueta.** –tenía que controlarme, sí, respira, Bella, no le arranques de raíz esas malditas extensiones rubias.

Las visitas diarias con el psicólogo de la milicia tenían que servir de algo. No podía simplemente descontrolarme y mandarla a volar. No, tenía que respirar, piensa en Edward, en Edward.

Ella soltó mi chaqueta con una expresión de asco, para luego mirarme de pies a cabeza.

**-Esto no se quedará así, Sargento Swan** –dijo ella sarcásticamente.- **Mi escuadrilla y yo hemos venido a hacer unos ejercicios de prueba aquí. Estaremos por lo menos unos 3 meses, donde te juro, que Edward volverá a ser mío, mocosa.** –entonces la miré con rabia. ¿Qué demonios se creía esta oxigenada? Volví a respirar y la miré sin expresión.

**-Eso lo veremos, Denali. Ahora, agradecería que te retires de aquí, es necesario que yo hable con el oficial Masen sobre lo ocurrido en el frente sur.**

Ella arregló su pulcro pantalón de tela beige y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas que se encontraba frente a la habitación de Edward.

Edward… Mi Edward estaba bien después de todo. Eso hacía que me sintiera un poco menos culpable por mí actuar.

Pero esta rubia insípida estaba aquí, y me decía que quería recuperar el amor de Edward… Demonios, mírenla. Es hermosa, sus ojos azules casi iluminaban el pasillo. Su largo cabello rubio como el sol que estaba amarrado en una elegante cola de caballo. Y su traje, que decir que él. Era diseñado exclusivamente para las mujeres de la fuerza aérea. Un estilizado pantalón beige y un delicado blazer café tierra con un cinturón que hacia resaltar su estrecha cintura y sus grandes pechos.

Miré mi tenida y note que era un estropajo al lado de ella. Aún apretaba mis pechos pero no tan extremamente, ya que era más cómodo para los entrenamientos. El pantalón de camuflaje que usaba era una talla más grande al igual que la chaqueta, las cuales hacían que me viera como un costal de papas. Además mi pelo, a penas si y llegaba a mis hombros, así que debía llevarlo recogido en un intento de cola donde gran parte de los mechones se me escapaban.

Era un maldito harapo…

En eso mi General salió del cuarto, pero no cerró la puerta. Tanya inmediatamente se paró y ambas volvimos a cuadrarnos.

**-Isabella** –dijo mi nombre y sentí que temblaba- **Edward quiere verte**- me sonrió y no supe que hacer o decir**.- Tanya, ven conmigo por favor.**

**-Pero, mi General, quiero estar junto a…** -el general la miró y ella de inmediato agachó la cabeza. **– Voy con usted**.

Entonces entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Él me esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-**Bella** –me extendió una mano y me acerqué a él sonriendo.

**-Edward** –me mordí el labio inferior al no saber que más decirle. Estaba feliz, realmente contenta. Esto parecía una fantasía. ¿Cuándo esperé yo que al fin mi oficial me aceptara?

-**Ven aquí, hermosa, abrázame, bésame** –tomó mi mano y se sentó en la cama. Tirando cuidadosamente de mi brazo me acercó y me apoyó en su pecho envolviéndome en un abrazo confortante. –**Gracias por todo, bonita.**

Me mordí la lengua para no llorar. ¿Cuánto había esperado para escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca?

Me acerqué lentamente y besé nuevamente sus labios, los cuales ya se me habían vuelto adictivos.

-**Te amo, Edward…** -susurré sobre sus labios.

Y entonces nos fundimos en nuestro primer beso real.

Tan lento, pero a la vez profundo. Lleno de deseo y amor por parte de ambos.

Lamentablemente el tiempo no nos había permitido esto, pero ahora sí, ahora podíamos y por mi parte aprovecharía todo el tiempo que tuviéramos para nosotros. Me daba lo mismo la maldita guerra que había estallado allá afuera, ahora sólo me importaba él.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez nos separamos rápidamente. O bueno, yo me separé de él mientras me sonrojaba como un tomate.

**-¿Y bien, como está el moribundo?** –era el oficial McCarthy, acompañado de las rubias que llegó de las fuerzas aéreas, una rubia despampanante.

-**Mejor, Emmet. ¿Cómo estas, Rosalie?** –respondió mi cobrizo a la rubia quien le sonrió amistosamente.

**-Mejor que tú, idiota. Me contó Jasper que si no hubiese sido por esta muchachita, ahora estarías en el patio de los callados… **-ella rió y Edward negó con la cabeza.

**-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? **–la rubia me miró y me sonrió con amabilidad. No se comparaba con la rubia anterior.

**-Por cierto, Sargento Swan** –bromeó Emmett- **Ella es Rosalie Hale, Sargento Primero de las fuerzas aéreas, mi hermosa, despampanante y amada esposa.**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Al parecer todas las pilotas eran rubias y hermosas.

**-Un gusto, Sargento Hale.** –le estiré la mano en señal de saludo, a lo cual ella respondió riendo y negando con su cabeza. Se me acercó y me abrazó fuertemente.

**-El gusto es mío, Isabella. Créeme que te debo uno de mis hermosos ojos por salvarle la vida al imbécil de mi primo.**

**-¿Primo? –**ella se separó de mi y se acercó a mi oficial, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Sin querer, una ola de celos me invadió.

**-Primos hermanos. Soy sobrina de la madre de Edward. ¿Verdad cosa hermosa?** –le hizo morisquetas a Edward quien simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo alegremente.

**-Ya cállate, Rose. Ahora, ¿me dirás que hacen aquí las fuerzas especiales de las Fuerzas Aéreas? **-¿fuerzas especiales? ¿Cómo yo? ¿Tanya era una fuerza especial? Tenía pinta de que no dañaba una mosca por cuidarse la manicura.

**-En realidad, querrás quedarte encerrado aquí cuando sepas quienes hemos venido… **-ella soltó la mano de mi oficial y se dirigió junto a su marido el oficial McCarthy.

**-¿A qué te refieres? **

**-Tanya, Kate, Irina, Sacha, Victoria, Jane, Heidi, Renata, Chelsea y yo… **-Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido y Rosalie rió por lo bajo**- Tu pasado te condena, primito…** -ella tomó la mano de Emmett y se besaron.

Edward estaba sentado con la mandíbula tan apretada que me dolía a mí. En eso, Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

Me senté sobre la cama nuevamente y tomé la mano de Edward quien torció sus labios en una mueca de disgusto.

**-¿Quiénes son ellas, Edward? **–pregunté imaginándome su respuesta.

**-Ellas… Ogh, Bella, créeme que yo no quería esto **–el cerró sus ojos y tomó el puente de su nariz para apretarlo-** Estuve con ellas, con casi todas ellas, primero con Kate, Renata, Sacha, Irina, Victoria, Jane y finalmente con Tanya **–abrí mis ojos realmente sorprendida.

Esperaba que me dijera que estuvo con dos o tres, pero no con todas.

Y lo peor es que todas estaban aquí, y a todas las había visto ya. Rubias, ojos de diferentes colores y hermosas como el sol.

No alcancé siquiera a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y vi como el montón de rubias entraban al cuarto de Edward con flores y globos de helio.

Esto iba a ser duro… Yo no encajaba entre tanta belleza. Y no entendía cómo estaban todas en la misma habitación si todas habían sido las ex de MI oficial.

**-¡Eddy!-** chillaron todas al mismo tiempo y el rostro de Edward se deformó en una mueca de dolor e incomodidad.

Esto iba a ser difícil…

* * *

De verdad, ¡perdónenme! No creo poder subir otro capítulo en la semana... Las que somos de Chile, sabrán que el lunes se rinde la PSU, y la volveré a rendir para cambiarme de carrera... Estoy full estudio y subo ahora para que no me odien por el capítulo anterior.. jiji.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad, ¡me encantan! Espero que no se despcionen esta vez como me lo dijeron con el capítulo anterior... ¡Ed vive! Y ahora las cosas se vienen complicadas con tanta rubia ex de Edward.

Besoootes!

PD: Avisenme a quien quieren que mate durante la guerra... Sería un gran honor para mí jajajajaja. (Broma!) Y por cierto, alguien puede hacer una foto para mi fic? :( Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias!

Nota. Los personajes todos toditos son de Meyers :) la historia mía!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

* * *

De improvisto Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia la bola de rubias que lo miraban entre coquetas, sensuales y excitadas.

**-Las quiero a todas fuera de mi habitación, ¡AHORA!** –rugió y hasta a mí se me heló la sangre.

De pronto las rubias borraron las sonrisas de sus arreglados rostros y miraron con miedo a mi oficial.

**-Ah, o sea, aparte de rubias y plásticas, son también tontas. He dado una orden y no la están cumpliendo, pilotas.**

Entonces la zorr… digo, Tanya, fue la que salió de entre todas y se irguió ante mi cobrizo.

De partida me sentía como una estúpida parada ahí sin decir pero absolutamente nada. Por Dios, ¡era una Sargento Mayor!, ¡tenía exactamente el mismo cargo que Rosalie, su superiora!

Di dos pasos y me puse junto a Edward. Al carajo el maldito psicólogo y sus controles. Yo no era sumisa, menos cuando una plástica resbalosa como esta, estaba acechando a MI oficial.

**-Cabo Denali, antes de que pueda faltarle el respeto a un superior como mi oficial, le pido que se retire o deberé proceder a tomar las medidas pertinentes por no respetar, en este caso, a dos superiores suyos.** –varias contuvieron el aire pero no me amedrenté. Esa rubia tenía que quedarse en el lugar que le correspondía.

**-¿Perdón? **–la rubia dio un paso al frente quedando a pocos centímetros de mí. Ella era más alta que yo, por lo tanto tenía que mirarla hacia arriba.-** Vinimos a ver al Oficial, no a ti, Sargentillo.**

Y como si fuesen mosqueteras, todas me hicieron frente.

**-Sí, sargentillo, venimos a ver a Eddy, después del embrollo en que lo metiste y que casi le cuesta la vida. **–enarqué una ceja. ¿Cómo demonios ellas lo sabían? Algunas rieron y otra rubia, con expresión cínica me miró en menos.

**-No sé cómo te pudieron ascender, ¡debieron simplemente darte de baja! Pobre de nuestro Eddy, tuvo que rescatarte de los azules aún herido, ¡De qué clase de soldado hablamos! **–ahora rieron más fuerte. Se estaban turnando para hablar sin darnos el chance para responder.

**-Sólo mírenla, si hasta chico parece, pero uno de 14 años, sin cuerpo, ni músculos, nada… **

**-Supe que la enviaron al frente sur y luego, se fugó hasta el frente norte a darle problemas a Eddy… Mírenlo, ¡Qué cicatriz tan fea tendrá ahora en su hermoso cuerpo! **–todas inhalaron con horror y Edward negó con la cabeza.

Sin decir nada, levantó su mano y apuntó hacia la puerta. Todas las rubias dirigieron sus miradas al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con una Rosalie con una mirada de fuego. Nuevamente todas contuvieron el aliento y las vi encogerse ante la rubia que tenía sus brazos como jarras.

**-Creo que escuché claramente como el oficial Masen les pidió que se retiraran, al igual que la Sargento Swan, y si mi buena audición no me falla, le han faltado el respeto de la peor forma. –**Rosalie hablaba duramente y note como las rubias cada vez se hacían más y más pequeñas.- **Todas, fuera, ahora. Rutina de ejercicios, durante 2 horas.**

No tenía idea de qué hablaba pero las rubias exhalaron horrorizadas. Cuando una de ellas quiso protestar, Rosalie la detuvo con su mano.

**-Nada de réplicas, Denali, el castigo puede ser peor si el oficial Masen quiere. **

**-Pero… **-replicó otra.

**-Dos horas y media, y si alguien dice algo más, no volarán durante 1 semana.** –entonces si todas se horrorizaron y salieron una tras otra de la habitación.

Edward suspiró cansado y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Miré a Rosalie quien sonrió después de que la última rubia saliera y le guiñó exageradamente provocándome una sonrisa.

**-Ya se las verán conmigo por acosar a mi querido y hermoso primito, ¿verdad, querubín? –**entonces si contuve una risa. Edward la miró molesto.- **Ya, vale, no seas tan duro con ellas, con dos horas y medias, sabes que odian hacer ejercicios, ¡Edward! No volarán por una semana no porque se los niegue, sino porque no podrán ni mover sus piernas.** –ella carcajeó.- **Volví cuando note como entraban todas al cuarto, supuse que venían a molestar. **–hizo una pausa- **Ahora que se fueron, me retiro. Ah, Bella, cierra la maldita puerta con pestillo, creo que no han tenido intimidad por más de dos minutos.**

Ella simplemente dio la media vuelta y salió elegantemente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Yo estaba sonrojada. Era verdad, no habíamos hablado lo suficiente con mi oficial.

En tres pasos llegué hasta la puerta y la aseguré.

Antes de voltear, escuché un pesado suspiro de Edward y por un momento temí voltear a mirarlo.

El carraspeó suavemente.

-**Isabella, ven aquí.** –murmuró.

Volteé lentamente aun sonrojada y el me extendió su mano, sonriendo cálidamente.

**-Por favor, ya es suficiente, tendrán que echar abajo esa maldita puerta para volver a interrumpirnos. **–sonreí y sin decir nada más me acerqué y enrollé mis brazos en su cuello.

**-No entiendo cómo estaban todas en la misma habitación si todas eran tus ex. **–susurré contra su oído y el ahogó un gemido.

**-Tanya y Kate son mellizas, Sacha e Irina son hermanas, ellas son primas entre sí. Victoria y Renata son primas hermanas. Jane y Heidi son amigas de toda la vida y Chelsea es… una buena amiga. Yo era una especie de… Juego para ellas, quien duraba más tiempo conmigo. Tanya terminó ganando la apuesta, estuvimos 8 meses juntos.** –me estremecí y me alejé lentamente de él.

Frunció el ceño.

**-No te molestes, eso pasó hace más de un año ya, Isabella.** –asentí lentamente.- **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** –volví a asentirle.- **¿Por qué no me hablas?**

Abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendida. Demonios, entonces sí se dio cuenta.

¿Cómo le respondía a eso? Oh, Edward, después de desmembrar vivos a 8 chiquillos menores que yo, quedé con un severo trauma el cual aún estoy tratando con el psicólogo de la institución. Sin mencionar las malditas pastillas que tomo en la noche para poder dormir y no despertar gritando. Estoy tratando de canalizar mis sentimientos para no volver a caer en un estado de descontrol como lo hice hace dos semanas después de creerte muerto.

Rodé mis ojos y me di cuenta que tenía la boca seca.

Cuando miré a Edward él me miraba con la boca abierta.

Santa mierda, había pensado en voz alta.

**-¿Qué?** –apreté mis labios tratando de humedecer mi boca.

**-¿Ves? Acabo de darme cuenta que pensé en voz alta. No sé qué demonios me pasa… **-suspiré por lo bajo y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que estaba frente a la cama de Edward.

Él seguía sentado en el borde de los pies de su cama.

**-Así que… Benjamin…** -giré mi cabeza sin entender.

Claro. Benjamin, el psicólogo.

**-Sí, Benjamin.**

**-¿Estas siguiendo un tratamiento? **–enarqué una ceja. Yo no estaba loca.

**-No. De momento estoy evitando todo lo que me puede hacer entrar en trance. **–respondí como si hablara del tiempo.

**-¿Trance? **

**-Eso dije.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** por supuesto, dos semanas inconscientes, no sabe nada aún…

**-Entro en estado catatónico cuando…** -hice una pausa mientras trago.- **Veo mi daga o el corvo.** –tragué incómodamente- **O cuando veo sangre o carne… Es… Extraño**. –me removí incómoda.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó a donde yo estaba. Me sorprendí por su agilidad a pesar de que seguía con los puntos. Sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor, se agachó frente mio y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-**Perdóname.** –no sé qué cara puse que él sonrió levemente-** Por hacer que todo esto ocurriera. Si yo no hubiese actuado de la forma en que lo hice, enrabiado, no hubiese ocurrido todo esto. No hubieses tenido que hacer lo que hiciste. Al menos no por mí.**

Apreté sus manos y negué con la cabeza.

**-No, Edward, por favor, no te culpes. Ya pasó, ahora… Sólo quiero olvidar lo que ocurrió, ¿sí? **–el me miró sin expresión-** Yo… Tuve mucho miedo… Pensé que… No llegaríamos a tiempo para salvarte… **-entonces el sonrió.

**-Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, Isabella. Juntos al fin. **

Entonces él juntó sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un profundo beso.

.

.

Las soldados Denali, Bright, Dallas, Barnes, Fisher y Oak salían cansadas del galpón que se les fue asignado.

Habían recibido el llamado del General Cullen y todas estaban nerviosas por el motivo aún desconocido.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, la Sargento Hale se encontraba de pie detrás del general, sin expresión en el rostro.

-**Cuadraos.** –soltó fríamente la sargento. Las 9 mujeres lo hicieron de inmediato, alzando sus mentones levemente.

**-La Sargento Hale me ha comentado sobre su reprochable comportamiento ante el oficial Masen, por lo cual, he decido darles un castigo para que la situación no se vuelva a repetir.**

Las pilotas temblaban, reprendiéndose por la verdadera estupidez que habían cometido, a pesar de no creer que el oficial se atrevería a acusarlas. Por la mente de todas, cruzó el rostro de la Sargento castaña.

Sólo esperaban que el castigo no fuera tan duro…

**-Ustedes nueve son las mejores pilotas que tenemos, muchachas. Pero no están preparadas como nuestras tropas, y eso me preocupa. Arriba de un avión o un helicóptero ustedes son excelentes, pero no se destacan precisamente por ser buenas en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Por ello he decidido que serán sometidas junto a las tropas nuevas que van llegando, a ser entrenadas con la misma dureza.** –las rubias, en sintonía, contuvieron el aire.- **Estarán bajo la supervisión de Masen, que se caracteriza por ser el más… Jodido, en sus entrenamientos. Ahora, pueden retirarse. Mañana a las 5 de la mañana comienzan con la rutina.**

.

**-¡Demonios!** –gritó Tanya hacia las otras rubias, cada una en su respectiva cama- **¡Estoy segura que fue esa pequeña rata la que obligo a Eddy que nos acusara! **

**-Tany, quizá simplemente Edward se enojó porque la atacamos.** –respondió desde un extremo Kate.

**-¡No!, ¡Edward aún me ama! ¡el no me haría esto!** –chilló ella y todas torcieron la boca.

**-Prima, esa relación se acabó hace mucho. Y al parecer Eddy está interesado en la sargentillo.-**acotó Sacha.

**-¡No lo está!** –gritó tratando de olvidar las palabras de Edward hacia su general. ¡Él no podía amarla!

**-Tanya, cálmate.** –dijo tranquilamente Victoria aplicándose brillo en las uñas de los pies.- **Ahora que estamos bajo la supervisión de Edward, puedes volver a conquistarlo. **

**-Eso es cierto, amiga, de hecho… **-sonrió maliciosamente Jane- **Podrías necesitar visitar al ginecólogo por tus… **_**Ovarios poli quísticos**_**… Eso necesitaría de **_**tacto… **_-Tanya abrió su boca sorprendida por la idea de su amiga y chilló sonriente-

**-¡Eres la mejor, Jane!** –gritó.

**-Sí, pero, prima. Edward sabe que tus ovarios están limpios desde que estabas con él, no creo que caiga fácilmente…** -dudó Irina.

**-No seas ave de mal augurio, recuerden lo que prometimos, yo estuve con el más tiempo que todas ustedes, así que por derecho, es mío.**

**-¡Hey! Yo no estuve con él **–rió Chelsea.

-**Ni yo** –sonrió Heidi.- **Pero fue porque tu, aburrida Chels, estas comprometida, y yo, porque me faltó tiempo. Además, ahora con la sargentillo esta, difícilmente podré conseguir algo.**

Todas rieron ante el mohín de la rubia, menos Tanya.

**-Además difícilmente supere tu record, Tany, así que relájate, amiga. Ahora, ¡recupéralo!**

Ahora sí todas rieron.

.

.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y la castaña se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

**-¿Quién es?** –respondió insegura.

**-Soy yo, Bella, Jasper. ¿Puedo pasar? **

**-Claro.** –ella se relajó y dejó caer libremente la sábana. Estaba vestida con una camiseta 3 tallas más grande, la cual usaba como pijama.

El rubio entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con dos pasos llegó al borde la cama y se sentó en ella. La habitación era de 2 por 2. Caía la cama individual, un pequeño buró donde tenía una lámpara y en la esquina tenía su gran mochila.

**-¿cómo estás? **

**-Muy bien ahora que Edward ha despertado** –ella sonrió y desvió su mirada, sonrojada.

**-Él te quiere, Isabella. ¿Ya te lo dijo? **–la castaña asintió y él sonrió.-** Me alegro, de verdad. Espero que esta noche puedas dormir tranquila ahora que Edward está bien.** –se acercó y le besó la frente con cuidado.

**-Gracias, Jasper, de verdad. Gracias a ti Edward está… **-él la interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

**-No, Isabella. Él está bien por ti, porque te quiere, además, tengo que contarte algo… **-movió una de sus cejas sugestivamente e Isabella chilló emocionada.

**-¡Cuenta ya! **

**-Rosalie acusó a las locas con el general… **-mordió su labio conteniendo una carcajada y la castaña dejó de sonreír de inmediato.

**-¿Qué? **

**-Mañana comienzan con la rutina de entrenamiento de los soldados principiantes. Los que están a mando de Edward. Él las hará puré… **-rió bajito y ella lo miró interrogante.

**-Pero Edward… **

**-Mañana le quitaré los puntos, Isabella, Ha estado dos semanas en reposo absoluto, su herida está en perfecta condiciones al igual que él, a pesar de que no realizará actividades aún, sabes cómo es él… puede dar órdenes estando convaleciente. **–ella dudó y el, encogiéndose de hombros, le palmeó la espalda-** Cálmate, todos estaremos ahí, incluyéndote, recuerda que mañana es lunes y comienzas a entrenar a los prisioneros. Eres leyenda entre ellos. **

Isabella sonrió tristemente. Era leyenda, por supuesto. En el frente sur resistió todos los ataques y luego invadieron terreno enemigo. Y en el frente norte… Suspiró nostálgica. Se había tenido que enfrentar a los nuevos prisioneros quienes la miraban como si fuera el demonio en persona, lo cual la dañaba en profundidad.

**-Está bien, mañana iré temprano a ver a Edward… Gracias por todo, Jazz. **

El rubio se levantó y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Esta noche Isabella no tomaría relajantes ni somníferos. Se sentía un poco mejor, hoy no tenía de por qué soñar con esa fatídica noche y la lluvia que se llevaba a su amado Masen.

.

.

**-¿Cómo que vienes a sacarme los puntos? Joder, Jasper, ¡llevo tan solo dos semanas! ¡Se me saldrán las tripas por allí!** –gritó Edward alterado mientras el rubio se acercaba con un par de pinzas y tijeras quirúrgicas-

**-Hermano, cálmate, te he puesto una rejilla bajo la piel, te he sellado cada capa de tejido y además, son puntos internos. Es mucho mejor que una cesárea, sólo tengo que cortar los extremos del hilo y ya, no se te saldrá nada.**

El cobrizo alzo una ceja desconfiado.

**-No me digas que ya se me terminó el permiso para no trabajar.**

**-Edward, estamos en guerra. Además, hoy comienzas con el entrenamiento de las pilotas. –**volvió a enarcar una ceja. ¿Entrenar a las rubias?

**-¿Y por qué yo? ¿No puede hacerlo Emmet o tú?**

**-No, claro que no, yo estoy a cargo de los heridos, Emmet está de estratega con el General, Isabella está con los prisioneros y tú, tienes que encargarte de las rubias.**

**-¿Isabella con los prisioneros? ¡Se han vuelto locos!** –gritó. Jasper cerró sus ojos y se levantó de la cama sonriendo.

**-Isabella se ha vuelto peor que tú en el campo, Edward. Es una chica tan dulce en la intimidad, pero es tan…. **

Edward estaba de pie agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta militar del rubio.

Jasper se sorprendió porque no lo vio venir, y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

**-Edward, cálmate.** –tosió un poco.

**-¿Cómo demonios sabes que Isabella es dulce en la intimidad, Withlock? **–escupió cada palabra.

**-Es un decir, Edward. Soy su amigo** –el cobrizo lo sacudió y el volvió a toser- **Sabes que amo a Alice, y también sé que ella te ama, amigo, ya déjame** –y fue cuando Edward lo dejó caer.

**-Joder, Masen, estás loco. No entiendo tus malditos celos enfermizos. **

Jasper estaba enojado. Edward conocía de cerca su relación con Alice. Cómo se conocieron, su relación, su compromiso, incluso ¡él era uno de los padrinos de su próxima boda! No tenía derecho a dudar de su amor, mucho menos del amor que Isabella le profesaba a él.

**-Lo lamento. Ahora déjame solo, voy a vestirme**.-El rubio salió azotando la puerta.

Isabella… Esa niña sería su perdición.

Tenía tan solo 18 años y unos pocos meses de conocerla y ya tenía su mundo de patitas.

Le aliviaba el hecho de que ahora estaban en la base, lejos del enemigo. Y a pesar de que no se había puesto al día con su General, estaba seguro que no lo enviarían ni a él ni a su chica a un lugar lejano donde estuvieran en peligro. O al menos, no como lo habían hecho con anterioridad, enviando a los chicos a una muerte segura.

Isabella… su pequeña soldado Swan.

Aún le removía la conciencia el hecho de que le dio un puñetazo a penas al conocerla. Y torcerle el brazo… Era un jodido monstro y ella aún así lo amaba…

Terminó de abrochar su chaqueta militar y escuchó un suave repiqueteó en su puerta.

**-Quien es.** –dijo duramente. La puerta se abrió lentamente y una cabecita castaña se asomó mirando con desconfianza.

Edward sonrió y carcajeó suavemente.

-**Pasa, hermosa.** –ella entró sonrojada y cerró la puerta tras ella.

**-¿Cómo está, Oficial?** –preguntó avergonzada mientras él se acercaba y se paraba a pocos centímetros de ella.

**-Dónde quedan sus modales, soldado Swan. Cuadraos.** –respondió burlón y ella inmediatamente lo hizo, levantando su frente topándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su oficial.

Él tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y se inclinó para besarla.

Isabella contuvo el aire mientras sentía que su corazón estaba por estallar. Era como uno de los tantos sueños que tuvo en el campamento en Forks. Su oficial la besaba sin inhibiciones.

**-Buenos días** –le dijo una vez él se separó de sus labios.

**-Excelentes** –sonrió y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

.

.

EPOV

Salimos de mi habitación después de una corta charla con Isabella.

Después pedirle perdón por ser un imbécil desde que nos conocimos; por golpearla, por aventarla, por torcerle y por insultarla, le pregunté si tenía algún tipo de problemas con los casi 10 años que habían entre nosotros, a lo cual ella me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa diciéndome que no.

Le pedí ser mi novia y por un momento pensé que se negaría al borrar esa bonita sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó y luego me preguntó tontamente si estaba bromeando. Reí con ganas y la besé con cariño. Era tan… dulce.

Aceptó tímidamente y nuevamente nos fundimos en un eterno abrazo.

Tuvimos que separar nuestras manos una vez llegamos al campo de entrenamiento. Estaban unos muchachos mirando embobados a las rubias que venían con sin ningún pudor casi desnudas, con unas cortas pantaletas y unas musculosas blancas ajustadas.

Zorras…

Isabella me miró con una ceja enarcada y reí ante su cara entre curiosa y sardónica.

Todos voltearnos a mirarnos e inmediatamente borré la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me despedí con un gesto y me posicioné frente a todos los bastardos que hoy tendría que entrenar. Incluyendo las pilotas.

Maldita Rosalie, ella tendría que entrenarlas, no yo.

Todos se cuadraron al mismo tiempo y mientras maquinaba un plan para hacer sufrir las vírgenes rodillas de las pilotas, vi como Emmet y Jasper escoltaban a un montón de muchachos con pantalones militares azules y musculosas.

Apenas se posicionaron frente a mi nena, todos se cuadraron y la miraron con el mismo temor que la escuadrilla donde tomé a Swan.

Demonios, Jasper tenía razón…

.

.

Al ver a los azules, Isabella inmediatamente cambió el chip. Los azules temían de ella por lo que habían oído, y ella, tenía que ser esa misma persona a la que ellos respetaban.

Edward estaba casi con la boca abierta. A él le había tomado al menos 5 años lograr eso con las escuadrillas, en cambio ella, en apenas 6 meses tenía a los chiquillos casi orinándose en sus lugares.

-**Muy buenos días, soldados**. –ella sonaba fría y a Edward esto lo dejó aún más desconcertado. Hace apenas unos momentos era una chica tímida y sonrojada. Y ahora… Era él mismo en versión femenina.

Los muchachos no respondieron, simplemente levantaron sus mentones en señal de respeto.

Isabella se movió de un lado a otro mientras era seguida por la mirada asombrada del oficial Masen.

-**¿Por qué están aquí? **–rompió el silencio y los azules por un momento dejaron de respirar- **Tú, el de cabello negro, responde.**

El aludido cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dio un paso al frente e inhaló casi con furia.

**-Fuimos tomados como prisioneros, Sargento Swan. Se nos dio la posibilidad de unirnos a las tropas a cambio de no traicionarles.**

La sargento lentamente se posicionó en frente al soldado y lo miró a los ojos. Era un poco más alto que ella, por lo cual el muchacho tuvo que bajar su mirada.

**-¿Le pedí que diera un paso al frente, soldado? **–susurró y el soldado sintió que una fría gota de sudor le recorría la espina.

**-No, Sargento.**

**-¿Entonces?** –sonrió sardónicamente y el soldado tragó en seco- **Serás el primero en caer, soldado Ryans.**

En dos segundos, el soldado se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, cortesía de la castaña quien en un ágil movimiento, lo arrojó sin mayor esfuerzo.

**-¡Eso es lo que todos ustedes tienen que aprender, imbéciles! ¡Los quiero corriendo, ahora! –**gritó y todos los muchachos salieron corriendo por el sendero que les demarcaron los oficiales. Cuando volteó, vio al muchacho paralizado en el piso. Lo miró sin expresión y el chico sintió que se orinaba-** He dicho, ahora. **

En medio segundo el chico se les unió a los otros corriendo.

El escuadrón de soldados de Edward y él mismo, estaban boquiabiertos.

Las rubias miraban asombradas el control y poder que lograba imponer la morena que miraban en menos. Por la mente de Tanya cruzó por un instante la idea que Edward e Isabella eran tal para cual… Pero inmediatamente desechó la idea. Estaba empeñada en conseguir el amor de su oficial, y sonrió satisfecha al sentirse más femenina que la castaña.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el cobrizo miraba casi embobado a la muchacha, dio un paso al frente y lo miró coquetamente.

**-Eddy, digo, Oficial Masen, le recuerdo que estamos esperando órdenes.** –el aludido volteó rápidamente y reprochó con la mirada a la rubia.

Insolente… Pensó.

-**Veinte vueltas al campo, ahora.** –sentenció y todos comenzaron a trotar por el territorio demarcado.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio a su chica hablando seriamente con Emmet, quien contenía la risa. Se acercó con rapidez por la espalda de la muchacha y oyó la conversación sin que ella se diera cuenta.

**-No entiendo por qué tiene que hacer esto, perfectamente yo podría ocuparme de ambos grupos. Él aún está recuperándose, Emmett.** –dijo la chica un poco molesta.

Edward le sonrió a su compañero y luego se fijó en sus alrededores para comprobar que nadie lo miraba. Enrolló sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de su castaña quien se sorprendió, pero al sentir el olor tan particular de él, apoyó sus manos sobre las de su oficial.

**-¿Qué hace? Alguien puede vernos, oficial **–respondió ella.

**-Nadie mira, y sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Tendrían que sacarme ambas manos y la lengua para no dar órdenes, bonita.** –le susurró al oído y ella rió suavemente.

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero Edward, realmente alguien puede verlos, ya déjala.** –rió su compañero.-** Ni siquiera a mí me dejan acercarme a Rose, y eso que es mi esposa.**

Se alejaron lentamente y siguieron conversando de cosas no tan importantes.

El oficial McCarthy puso al día a Edward sobre los avances de los rojos y de los azules.

Tenían al menos la mitad Idaho invadida, lo cual les había traído problemas al ejército, ya que Vulturi, personalmente, se había tomado la Casa Blanca junto al presidente para que las tropas rojas dejaran de avanzar.

Sin embargo no se amedrentaron, y con la imagen de Isabella, habían logrado capturar a más chicos de los planeados, ya que en vez de luchar, muchos huían y eso les daba el chance de capturarlos con facilidad.

Swan bajó la cabeza al escuchar esa parte del relato. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero de una u otra forma, no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo por salvar su vida y la de su cobrizo.

Edward rodeó sus hombros con un brazo en un gesto de simpatía. Él no creía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, es lo que el mismo hubiese hecho en el caso de verla desangrándose ante sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de ella tirada en el piso… No, ella jamás se vería en una situación como esa.

Las fuerzas especiales de Wisconsin, Dakota Norte e Iowa habían logrado invadir la región de Minnesota, capturando a dos suboficiales azules, sembrando el pánico en el ejército opositor.

Por lo mismo, habían enviado a las pilotas para un entrenamiento exhaustivo para el próximo operativo en California.

-**O-Oficial…** -gimió una pilota dentro del grupo de Masen- **Ya… Veinte… vueltas **–jadeó cansada.

-**Enseguida** –respondió y volvió a su compañero- **Hablamos luego, Emm. Y tú** –la miró directamente a los ojos para luego agacharse hasta su oído**- Te amo**. –susurró y la sargento lo empujó suavemente sonriéndole.

.

.

* * *

He vuelto, y no he tardado tanto porque me reencontré conmigo misma y nuevamente encontré una puerta a escapar de la realidad, la cual es es esta: escribir.

Llevo más o menos dos capítulos más, y he tenido que leer y releer la historia unas cuantas veces para retomarle el hilo a la cosa.

Las adoro más ahora, por apoyarme y no presionarme :)

PD. Los personajes son de Meyer, recuerdenlo, la historia es mía.

Por cieeerto... Tengo la historia en ranting M, asi que quería conocer sus opiniones: ¿Haría bien en agregarle un Lemmon antes de que se nos vayan al operativo?

¡Las amo!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

* * *

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que todos querían.

Tenían una fecha límite para comenzar el operativo y faltan nada menos que 3 semanas.

Esa tarde, el oficial Masen estaba finalizando los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo de su tropa. Satisfecho con los grandes avances que tuvieron los muchachos y muchachas durante las últimas 3 semanas, los envió a descansar antes de la hora acordada.

Para mañana tenían un enfrentamiento los muchachos de Masen y los chicos de Swan. Jasper y Emmett habían apostado por quienes ganarían, inclinándose el rubio por los chicos de la castaña, y el moreno, por los de Masen.

La noche cayó y en el galpón de las rubias sólo se oían quejidos.

**-Eddy está muy rudo últimamente** –dijo Kate.

**-Debe ser por el próximo operativo, recuerden que los próximos días son de entrenamiento puro, y las próximas 2 semanas son de aviación. **–todas suspiraron.

**-Me duele todo.** –se quejó Jane.

-**A mi también, en especial las rodillas **–Victoria.

**-Eddy se está vengando, casi leí su mente cuando nos vio a todas con pantaletas. ¡Nos miró las rodillas y rió con maldad! **–Sacha.

**-Debe ser eso, pero en fin, mañana se nos viene duro, hermanas, es mejor que descansemos.**

**-Buenas noches, lindas.**

**-Buenas noches. **–respondieron todas.

.

.

EPOV

-**Edward…** -la callé besando sus labios que tanto me llamaban, mientras con cuidado, la recostaba sobre su cama.

Después de los entrenamientos y de asearme, era el momento de ir por la cena al comedor antes de que este cerrara.

Fui en busca de Isabella para ir a cenar, pero al entrar en su habitación, la encontré con nada más que una toalla que le cubría apenas el cuerpo mojado.

Me había entrado el hambre, pero no de comida precisamente.

-**Te amo** –le susurro al oído para luego descender y dejar un camino de besos desde su lóbulo hasta el comienzo de la blanca toalla.

**-Ed-ward… Es-espera…** -murmuró mientras se sonrojaba con furia al sentir como iba bajando lentamente por su cuello.

-**Tranquila, pequeña…** -no pude más que susurrarle.

Volví a atacar su boca y nos besamos intensamente hasta que el maldito aire nos faltó.

La miraba extasiado, ella era hermosa, su rostro sonrosado, sus labios formados, su cabello liso que apenas tocada sus hombros… todo en ella era perfecto y hermoso. Y quería hacerla mía, para siempre, pero no podía obligarla si ella simplemente se negaba.

Le sonreí para volver a besarla, esta vez dejando suaves besos por su cuello y clavícula.

Isabella temblaba.

Sabía que no había estado nunca en una situación así con alguien, y el hecho de sólo pensar en ella con alguien más, me daban ganas de golpear a quien se me cruzara. Dentro del corto arrebato de celos que sentí, la tomé de ambas manos y las afirmé a los costados de su cabeza, dándome una vista de su rostro y de su sonrisa tímida. Volví a atacar su cuello con cortos besos y uno que otra lamida, provocando en ella unos casi inaudibles gemidos de placer que mi niña trataba de acallar.

Cuando su temblor se hizo un poco más intenso, me alejé de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Le sonreí con todo el amor que sentía por ella mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas tan rojas como una granada.

**-Te juro que no haré nada que no quieras, hermosa. Si quieres parar, sólo dímelo. –**rápidamente negó con la cabeza.-** Te amo, no tienes que temerme, jamás volvería a hacerte daño, Isabella.**

Torcí una sonrisa al recordar una vez más cuando estúpidamente la golpeé… Eso era algo que jamás iba a perdonarme.

Traté de alejar esos pensamientos descendiendo mis manos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar al dobladillo de la toalla, donde colé mis manos bajo ella y acaricié parte de sus muslos, vientre y su estrecha cintura. Con cuidado quité el nudo que sujetaba la toalla, y me sorprendí al encontrarme con esas… estúpidas vendas que apretaban sus hermosos pechos.

Fruncí el ceño al verlas tan bien atadas. Pensaba que desde que todos sabían que era una chica, ya no las usaba.

-**No quiero que utilices esto, Bella**. –sin compasión rompí la venda desde los costados. Ella simplemente sonrió. Claro que no la usaría, no ahora que estaban rotas.

Algo temblorosa, mi hermosa nena llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros, debajo de la chaqueta, la cual deslizó por mis brazos. Entendí el mensaje cuando mordió su labio y dejó la tarea incompleta. Quité mi chaqueta y rápidamente también quité la musculosa. Ella sonrió pícaramente al verme semidesnudo.

Besé sus labios y luego comencé a descender hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Ella jadeó tiernamente cuando tomé uno de sus pechos en mi mano. Sonreí para mi mismo cuando me di cuenta que eran de un tamaño ideal. Llenaba perfectamente mi mano y no me resistí: introduje uno de sus pezones dentro de mi boca y lo lamí con delicadeza mientras ella arqueaba su espalda intentando controlar sus gemidos.

Después de jugar con sus pechos, dejé un camino de besos por su vientre hasta llegar al borde de su bombacha, la cual deslicé por sus piernas hasta quitarla junto a sus calcetines.

Aproveché de quitarme también los pantalones junto al bóxer que llevaba, quería sentirla, a estas alturas, necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo. Ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos al verme desnudo. Me incliné sobre sus labios y la besé por millonésima vez en la noche.

**-Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –**

-**Sí, yo también te amo, Edward.** –me sonrió mientras deslizaba sus manitos hasta llegar a mi espalda.

**-Trataré de no hacerte daño, pero si quieres que pare, sólo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?** –mi nena abrió sus ojos asustada mientras sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho. –**No temas, estoy contigo, princesa. **

Posé mis labios suavemente sobre los de ella, sólo rozándonos, mientras lentamente me introducía en su intimidad. Ella apretó su agarre en mi espalda mientras abría su boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Si no le dolía, probablemente sí se sentiría incómodo.

Cuando sentí la barrera que nos separaba de ser uno solo, la besé intensamente uniendo nuestras lenguas en una danza fogosa, mientras con una sola estocada quitaba la inocencia a mi chica.

Isabella ahogó un pequeño grito en mi boca mientras un par de lágrimas abandonaba sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Por un momento me sentí realmente culpable. Yo no quería volver a hacerle daño a mi princesa, no, nunca más.

-**Shh, estoy contigo… Mi nena** –le susurré mientras besaba las pocas lágrimas derramadas de sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

Sonreí ante este pensamiento. _Mi _nena. Sólo mía, y de nadie más.

-**Ed-ward** –gimió ella.- duele.

Me sentí como la peor escoria de este mundo. Sí antes la había golpeado, le había torcido un brazo y un tobillo, ahora me sentía como la verdadera mierda al escucharla decir esa palabra.

-**¿Quieres que salga? **–muy en mi interior deseaba que dijera que no, pero no podía ser tan egoísta, menos cuando veía la angustia impreso en su hermoso rostro. Yo quería hacer de este momento algo especial, no algo de lo que ella tuviera que arrepentirse toda su vida.

**-No, no, sólo… Bésame. **

Sin hacerme de rogar la besé con todo el amor que le tenía. Sentía incluso unas malditas ganas de llorar por quererla tanto. Deseaba tomar mis pocas cosas junto a las de ella e irnos del maldito país a vivir una vida normal, donde pudiéramos salir a pasear, a cenar, y no escondernos entre los árboles para que no nos mataran.

Isabella movió sus caderas y me dio a entender que deseaba que se moviera, comenzando así una danza tan conocida para mí, pero nunca tan disfrutable como lo era hasta ahora.

-**Te quiero.** –gimió mi castaña y le respondí con un beso.

Comencé a moverme lenta pero profundamente, ahogando los hermosos gemidos de mi chica con mi boca. Veía como se retorcía y con una de sus manos apretaba las sábanas. Sí… Esto era el cielo.

No dejé de besarla en ningún momento, adoraba sus labios casi tanto como a ella misma. Y entre palabras de amor y gemidos ahogados, comencé a sentir todo el placer acumularse y supe que estaba cerca. Aceleré mis embestidas provocando Bella se estremeciera aún más bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo con más ímpetu.

De pronto sentí su cuerpo temblar y sus paredes internas estrecharse. Eso fue todo lo que necesité para venirme dentro de ella…

Sin exagerar, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto de un orgasmo. Por un momento sentí que tocaba las benditas nubes y de pronto, cuando abrí los ojos, me topé sus hermosos ojos chocolate entrecerrados, mirándome avergonzada.

Le sonreí y dejé caber mis antebrazos a los costados de su cabeza para no caer como peso muerto sobre ella. Ella tomó mi rostro y me beso con tanta ternura que sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

Ese era el efecto que Isabella tenía en mí. Me volvía un maldito marica.

Me dejé caer de lado junto a ella y la abracé, apegando su rostro a mi pecho. Ella levantó su rostro y me miró con esa sonrisa tan de ella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

**-Lo amo, mi oficial** –susurró apenada mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho.

-**Isabella **–la llamé y ella levantó su mirada para verme a los ojos- **No te escondas de mí, nena. No te averguences, y no quiero que te sientas amenazada por nadie desde ahora** –le dije recordando cómo esa maldita rubia amenazaba a mi chica… _"A Eddy le gustan las mujeres de verdad, hechas y derechas, no escolares como tú, niña". _Si ella supiera que Bella era más mujer que todas ellas juntas…

**-Es ella, Edward, siempre viene con algún comentario agrio. **–respondió tristemente.

**-Lo sé, bonita. Pero no te amedrentes, eres la única para mí. Recuérdalo, ahora tú eres mi vida. **

Se me había pegado la maldita cursilería de Jasper y Emmet. Aún así, sentía que Isabella merecía mucho más que bonitas palabras…

**-No arruinemos el hermoso momento que me has hecho vivir, mi oficial.** –me sonrió y le alcé una ceja.

**-Tú me has hecho vivir un momento hermoso, Bella. Es primera vez que le hago el amor a una mujer… -**información innecesaria, Masen. ¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

**-Y es primera vez que un hombre me hace el amor también, Edward. **–respondió simplemente y le gruñí.

**-Seré el primero y el último, Swan **–ella rió.

**-Como usted mande, mi oficial.** –la acuné nuevamente entre mis brazos, y acariciando su espalda desnuda, nos dejamos atrapar por Morfeo.

.

.

BPOV

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que me despertara.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente y lo primero que vi fue el hermoso rostro de mi amado oficial a mi lado, quien me tenía bien abrazada por la cintura.

Sonreí como una boba cuando él murmuró algo que no entendí en sus sueños. Se veía adorable.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez más insistentemente y escuché voces al otro lado de la puerta.

Traté de zafarme del agarre de mi cobrizo, pero gruñó y me afirmó aún más firmemente.

**-Edward, despierta, alguien llama a la puerta.**

**-Mmmh **–gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño. En otras circunstancias me hubiese parecido hermoso, pero ahora… ¿Cómo demonios se despertaba de un sopetón cuando estábamos en Forks?

-**Edward, despierta, ¡ya!** –le grité mientras golpeaba suavemente una de sus mejillas.

El abrió perezosamente sus ojos y entonces los sonidos de la puerta lo alertaron.

-**¿Quién es? **–preguntó sentándose rápidamente en la cama.

**-No tengo idea, pero….**

**-Voy a entrar.** –escuchamos desde afuera y Edward simplemente tomó la sábana y me cubrió hasta el cuello.

**-Isabe… **

El oficial Withlock golpeó insistentemente la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar y nos encontró a ambos en una situación nada decorosa. Escuché a Edward gruñir furioso y cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

**-¿Es que no sabes respetar la privacidad?** –gruñó mi cobrizo mientras se trataba de seguir tapándome, cosa imposible. Mi rubio amigo simplemente rió.

**-Lo siento, no planeaba interrumpir. **–carcajeó.

**-No es lo que piensas, Jasper, de verdad** –me intenté defender pero Jasper sólo reía y Edward me miró enojado, mordí mi labio tratando de no reír junto a Jazz.

**-Sí, es lo que piensas, Jasper. Bella, no lo niegues. **–entonces sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

**-¡Cállate! **

**-Ya, ya, me voy, sólo venia a saber si habías tomado las pastillas en la noche, pero al parecer no las necesitaste. Bien, nos vemos en media hora en el campo **–sin decir más, cerró la puerta y se marchó riendo.

Me reí suavemente mientras mordía mi labio nuevamente ahogando una carcajada. Tonto Edward con sus estúpidas respuestas celosas.

**-¿Qué?** –espetó mientras bufaba.

**-Te ves gracioso así de celoso.**

**-No me hace gracia que Jasper entre a tu habitación cuando quiera**. –gruñó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

**-Pues a mí me da risa su cara, oficial.** –el levantó una ceja incrédulo.

**-¿Se ríe de mi, soldado Swan?** –asentí-**Eres imposible, nena. Ven aquí.**

Se acercó a mí con una cuasi sonrisa y me besó. Gemí de dolor al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Probablemente todos los besos que me dio anoche tenían mi boca como la un pez besucón o quizá como Angelina Jolie. Reí sobre sus labios y él, sin entender el por qué de m risa, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo metió detrás de mi oreja.

**-Te quiero, princesa. **

**-Y yo a ti, mi príncipe. Ya es hora de que me vista, recuerda que hoy son los entrenamientos.** **Te pido que no seas tan rudo con mis chicos… No les tuerzas nada, al menos.**

Sentí como hizo crujir sus dientes. Demonios, hasta de los prisioneros era un celoso.

**-Si me lo pides de esa forma, creo que quebraré más de un hueso.**

**-Edward. Por favor, no seas celoso… Soy tuya **–sentí sonrojarme al confesar esto. Pero era la verdad, era suya, totalmente suya.

-**Sí, lo eres, y yo tuyo, pequeña princesa.** –besó mi nariz y de un tirón, quitó la sábana que me cubría.

Chillé al sentirme desnuda y quise cubrirme, pero no me lo permitió tomándome por ambos brazos y me inmovilizó con ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

**-¡Edward! **

**-Quiero hacerte mía**. –susurró contra mi cuello y volví a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo.

**-Hazlo rápido, necesito desayunar antes de ir a quitarle las extensiones a esa teñida.** –bromeé y me dejé llevar por sus labios, uniendo una vez más nuestros cuerpos.

.

.

EPOV

Ya estaba dentro del improvisado ring que habían demarcado en el piso. Estaba incluso dando pequeños saltos en mi lugar. Tenía mejor ánimo, y como no, una buena sesión de sexo al despertar, no le venía mal a nadie.

-**Comencemos ya con esto.** –le dijo a mi castaña quien se paseaba ante el frente de muchachos prisioneros.

-**Ryans, al frente.** –el muchacho sin ningún pudor se acercó hasta ocupar su lugar en el ring.

Hice sonar los huesos de mi cuello y me incliné levemente, sonriéndole amenazante al muchacho, quien se abalanzó sobre mi y con un rápido salto, esquivé el barrido que hizo el soldado.

-**Muy bien, pero…** -le di un cabezazo y el muchacho se desorientó por un momento- **…Esto te lo mereces por hablar de forma indebida de la Sargento Swan. **

Cómo olvidar cuando entré a las duchas y escuché a este imbécil hablar de lo que le haría a mi mujer… Y por supuesto, nadie habla gratis de mi soldado favorita.

_Los soldados reían como locos mientras se bañaban en las duchas comunes. Yo había entrado a dejar el montón de toallas que no sé por qué demonios estaban afuera._

_-A esa Jane, es tan pequeña que no sería ni necesario que se agachara para hacerme una mamada –los otros rieron._

_-Y a Victoria, uuh –hizo un gesto asqueroso- Con esos rizos entre rubios y rojos… Me pregunto de qué color tendrá el coño –rieron nuevamente._

_-Ninguna está mal, Tanya tiene las tetas más grandes, que no haría ahí…. –incluso yo reí… Que no había hecho yo en esas tetas… Al carajo, mejor me voy._

_Justo antes de salir de los baños, escuché algo que me dejó estático._

_-¿Y han mirado bien a la Sargento Swan? –otros asintieron._

_-El otro día la vi saliendo sólo con la musculosa, sin esas pretinas sobre las tetas, y déjenme decirles que ¡quiere hacerle la competencia a Tanya! –rieron de nuevo._

_-Esa Sargento es ruda… No como las otras princesas calientapollas. Es como una fiera salvaje a la quien amarraría a la cama y la follaría duro hasta dejarla mansa. –esa voz la reconocía… Ese imbécil me las pagaría…_

_Me contuve de regresar y patearle las bolas son mi zapato punta metálica y preferí irme antes de seguir escuchando sus estupideces._

Tomé uno de sus brazos, y lo lancé por sobre mi hombro, logrando que cayera de cara al suelo. No tardé mucho en darle la vuelta y darle tremendo puñetazo que le rompió el labio y la nariz.

-**¡Fuera! **–gritó mi castaña mirándome con reproche- **¡Adentro, Tyler! **

Casi instantáneamente saqué al muchacho del ring dándole una patada en el estómago que lo mandó volando lejos.

Uno a uno los muchachos fueron cayendo. Uno que otro dio una buena pelea durando más de 8 minutos en el ring. Incluso un par logró doblarme la mano o darme una patada en las piernas.

Después de aproximadamente 3 horas enfrentando a los 50 mocosos, me sentía un poco cansado de tanto movimiento, pero ahora venía lo mejor… Era el turno de mi chica enfrentarse a la tropa que me tocó entrenar, empezando con las rubias… Esto sería realmente entretenido de ver.

Vi que terminó de hacer calentamiento, curioso, porque en la mañana bastante que calentamos… Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

-**Comenzaremos con una voluntaria** –dije a secas mientras miraba a las rubias quienes se reían entre ellas.

-**Yo iré** –respondió Victoria.

Isabella estaba ya en el ring, esperando tranquilamente mientras yo recordaba cuando la vi parada así por primera vez cuando la obligué a pelear conmigo…

-**Ven aquí, oxigenada** –dijo mi mujer mientras la rubia la miró con rabia.

Corrió hacia Isabella y cuando estuvo a pocos metros se lanzó con una patada directo al estómago de mi sargento. Ésta tomó su pie antes de que la golpeara y la hizo girar en el aire hasta que perdió el equilibrio y la rubia cayó de espaldas al piso, doblándole el pie de una forma que hasta a mí me dolió…

Bien, una menos, quedan 8.

-**¡Con Vicky no te metes, niño! **–gritó Renata, quien corrió sin que yo pudiera decirle algo.

Se lanzó contra Bella quien soltó el pie de Victoria y fue arrojada de espaldas al piso con la rubia encima. Maldita oxigenada, esto no era justo.

Renata le tiró el cabello e Isabella chilló. Rápidamente volteó con la rubia en el piso y se sentó a horcajadas de ella. La vi dudar por un momento mientras hacía y deshacía su puño. Y al parecer, optó por darle una cachetada en vez de un puñetazo…

Bien, una menos, quedan 7.

La fuerte bofetada resonó en todo el campo, dejando a Renata fuera de combate y entonces escuché un grito a mi espalda.

**-¡Ah no! ¡A esa yo la mato!** –gritó Tanya quien se lanzó por el lado y nuevamente mi castaña se vio de espaldas en el piso.

Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de mi morena y entonces sí que temí por Tanya… Oh Demonios…

**-¡No te metas con mis nenas! **–gritó mientras le tiraba fuertemente el pelo a mi chica.

**-¡Suéltame el pelo y pelea como mujer, estúpida! **–gritó enojada la sargento.

Estaba casi anonadado mirando como Renata se acercaba a ver el pie de Victoria que al parecer estaba torcido.

Tanya tiraba del cabello de mi castaña y eso me molestó. Estúpida rubia.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe volvió a resonar en el campo y Tanya cayó de cara al piso chillando de dolor. Isabella le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz.

Mientras se levantaba, entró al ring Kate, quien sin compasiones le dio una patada en el vientre a Isabella y estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella.

Mi sargento se dobló por el dolor, y entonces, sentí un nudo en el pecho, muy parecido al que sentí cuando nos vimos envueltos en la carnicería en el sur.

Isabella solo tenía bien agarrado su vientre, y cuando Kate se le acercó riendo, fue cuando, sin dudarlo, mi castaña le plantó una patada en la mejilla derecha que mandó a volar a la rubia.

Quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Desde cuándo Isabella sabía dar patadas voladoras? Se enderezó y fue cuando Sacha e Irina se hicieron presentes, la primera tomó a mi castaña por la espalda inmovilizándola y la segunda le dio un par de cachetadas gritándole improperios.

Estuve a punto de intervenir al verla en desventaja, pero una vez más, Isabella me sorprendió afirmándose de Sacha y dándole dos patadas a Irina en el pecho.

Sacha la soltó y ella se agachó rápidamente, estirando se pie dándole un barrido, mandado a la rubia de espaldas al suelo.

Bien, tres menos, quedan 3.

No de donde mierda apareció Jane quien enterró sus uñas en el rostro de Isabella. Ella gritó de dolor cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. De esa forma de abalanzó sobre la rubia y sin verla, le dio… uno, dos, tres, ¡cuatro! Puñetazos en el rostro. Jane logró darle la vuelta a Isabella y esta rápidamente puso ambos pies sobre las caderas de la rubia y la mandó a volar, cayéndo de espaldas al piso.

Bien… Al carajo, quedan 2.

Mi nena se levantaba del piso mientras tocaba su mejilla magullada, cuando de la nada, sobre su espalda saltó Tanya nuevamente.

Isabella se fue de frente al piso, pero logró aterrizar con ambas manos evitando azotarse.

Tanya le tiraba el pelo nuevamente. ¿Es que esta mujer no sabía hacer nada más?

Mi sargento rodó su cuerpo logrando quitarse de encima a la insípida quien rápidamente se levantó del piso e intentó patearla. Isabella simplemente alcanzó a tomar su pie y le dio un fuerte doblón que incluso llegué a escuchar el sonido de un hueso moverse. La rubia grito mientras Heidi entraba al rescate.

**-¡Qué demonios haces! ¡No tienes que lastimarnos! **–gritó mientras se intentaba abalanzar sobre Bella, quien rodó por el suelo y se levantó rápidamente.

Al tenerla tan cerca, vi que levantó una de sus cejas y con la punta de su pie hizo un… barrido creo, jamás había visto algo tan pequeño y cómico, botando a Heidi de rodillas, donde simplemente Isabella le dio una patada en el pecho mandándola lejos.

Mil veces mierda, esta mujer era jodidamente buena luchando.

Sólo quedaba una.

Miré a mi costado y Chelsea se encogió de hombros. Reí ante eso.

Pude dos dedos en mi boca y silbé fuertemente.

**-Eso es todo, Swan, Denali, Dallas, Bright, Barnes, Fisher. Creo que mañana continuaremos. Y eso es para todos los que hoy no entrenaron, mañana seré más duro en el entrenamiento.**

Isabella caminó hasta donde yo estaba y me dio una miraba enojada. Después de eso, me dio la espalda y salió del campo sin decir nada, dejándome realmente confundido.

Cuando miré a las pilotas, no todas estaban en buenas condiciones. Especialmente Tanya, Kate y Jane, quienes tenían el rostro hinchado.

Mandé a llamar a Jasper, yo no podía hacerme cargo de esto, no cuando Isabella se había marchado de esa forma del campo.

Cuando Jasper llegó, me disculpe especialmente con Tanya quien aguó sus ojos para que no me fuera. No funcionó, sus malditas lágrimas me tenían sin cuidado.

Corrí en dirección del edificio donde nos quedábamos los militares con rango, tenía que llegar pronto a la habitación de mi mujercita.

.

.

BPOV

Malditas rubias insípidas.

Y maldito él también por terminar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quería que terminara desfigurándoles el rostro? Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un buen cirujano plástico.

Me senté sobre la cama y saqué del buró mi pequeño botiquín. De ahí saqué un par de gasas con las cuales me limpié las dos malditas heridas que me hizo esa teñida… Espera que tenga que luchar con ella a solas, que si Edward fue capaz de torcer y quebrarle un hueso a uno de mis muchachos, entonces yo también puedo quitarle las extensiones y romper su maldita nariz operada.

Terminé de limpiar mis heridas y vi a Edward entrar jadeando a mi habitación.

Fruncí el ceño, no quería verlo, no ahora.

-**Vete de aquí, Masen. **–espeté furiosa mientras cerraba el botiquín.

-**Bella, espera. No te enojes, por favor** –cerró la puerta tras de él y yo dejé mi botiquín sobre mi buró.

**-Deberías estar con tus rubias ex, Edward, ellas y sus operadas caras te necesitan.**

**-Bella, por favor. Ahora tú estás celosa.** –el sonrió y volví a mirarlo enrabiada.

**-Nadie está celosa de ti, mujeriego. Mejor vete.** –le di la espalda y me acerqué a la ventana que estaba junto al buró.

Sentí su suspiro pesado y de pronto supe que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi espalda.

-**Bella…** -susurró y aprisionó mi cintura entre sus brazos. Traté de alejarme inútilmente.

**-Suéltame, Edward.**

**-Bella, lo siento.** –lo sentí pequeñito por un momento. Este hombre estaba casi suplicándome. Reí ante la imagen**.- ¿ves? No estás tan enojada…**

**-Edward… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** –volteé en sus brazos y quedamos frente a frente.

-**Lo que quieras, hermosa.** –me sonrió y sentí que me derretía.

**-¿Por qué… eres así conmigo?** –pregunté con curiosidad… Vamos, este hombre no era así cuando lo conocí.

Apretó sus labios y luego suspiró.

**-Porque te quiero, Isabella. Cuando reconocí lo que sentía por ti, me sentí lleno… Como nunca antes me había sentido. Pero creía que tu y Jasper… Tenían algo. Y cuando me lo confesaste indirectamente allá en el frente, quise golpearte por ser una mentirosa y negar lo tuyo con él**… -fruncí el ceño y el acarició mi rostro con una de sus manos- **Cuando me atacaron, en lo único que pensaba era en ti. Deseaba ser el hombre al que tú amaras, quería que tú me quisieras, pero mi tonta cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo. **

Recordé entonces cuando lo vi caer ante mis ojos y me lancé sobre el muchacho que quería matar a mi chico. Apreté su musculosa blanca y él me apegó aún más a su pecho.

**-Caí en el estúpido error de ir enrabiado a enfrentarlos a todos. Y por un momento quise morir, por no ser el hombre al que tú querías. Pero de pronto cuando vi tu cara de horror y tus lágrimas al verme ahí, yo… supe que realmente estabas ahí por mí, porque me querías…** -sonreí al sentir su dedo sobre mi labio.- **Lo último que recuerdo es que me besabas y me decías que me amabas. Fue cuando perdí la conciencia y desperté desconcertado cuando vi a Tanya ahí en frente mío.**

-**¿Qué? ¿Tanya estaba ahí cuando despertaste**? –Oh diablos, sigan poniéndole leña al fuego… Jasper me las pagaría caro por no dejarme estar con Edward y sí dejarla a ella….

**-Sí y fue horrible escuchar su chillona voz**. –me sonrió y se acercó para besarme pero lo alejé. Él me miró molesto.

**-No me mires así, estoy enojada porque terminaste antes el entrenamiento.** –bufé y traté de alejarme, pero no me lo permitió.

-Isabella, hiciste… Mierda a las pilotas, Además estas cansada, no podía dejar que te enfrentaras a 40 chicos más. –volví a enojarme.

**-No soy una niña pequeña, Edward, soy una mujer, y no soy nada débil. Así que te agradecería que me trates como a una.** –casi grité en su cara. Él abrió levemente sus ojos y me miró asombrado.

-**Sé que no eres una niña, pero**… -me sonrió cálidamente y se acercó contra mi voluntad a mi oído- **Hace tan poco que dejaste de serlo… Ahora eres mi mujer… **-murmuró contra mi lóbulo y traté de ahogar un gemido inútilmente.

Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía decirme este tipo de cosas en este momento? Poco a poco mi rabia iba decreciendo mientras Edward mordía suavemente mi lóbulo.

**-Te quiero** –dijo contra la piel de mi cuello y entonces si gemí audiblemente. Lo sentí sonreír.

-**Yo no a ti, así que déjame** –gruñí e intenté alejarlo, pero nuevamente no me lo permitió. Maldito…

**-Creo entonces que tendré que hacerte recordar todas las cosas que me dijiste anoche, soldado Swan. **

De pronto me vi de espaldas en mi cama, nuevamente, con él sobre mí, afirmando mis manos en lo alto de mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

Carajo, esto no era bueno, este hombre iba a enloquecerme. Además… Aún me dolía _ahí._

**-Edward, basta. Son apenas las 10 u 11 de la mañana** –no soné muy convencida. Él me sonrió y comenzó a descender por mi cuello.

Pero no pude resistirme más cuando sus labios besaron los míos con una ternura que casi me hace llorar… Mujer tenía que ser, tan hormonal.

Hicimos el amor durante el resto de la mañana y tarde. No asistimos al almuerzo ni atendimos cuando golpearon mi puerta. Cuando el cansancio pudo con nosotros, estaba apenas anocheciendo; ambos caímos rendidos en los brazos del otro.

**-Edward, ¿estás dormido? **–me desapegué un poco de su pecho y el afirmó mi cintura para que no pudiera alejarme.

**-Mmmm** –me reí ante su respuesta. Jugué con el vello de su pecho y lo sentí sonreír.

**-¿Sabes cuál es el operativo de California? **–lo sentí estremecerse.

**-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, Isabella** –hice un mohín, no me iba a rendir.

**-Quiero saberlo, Edward. **

**-Isabella, es temprano pero estoy cansado, y mañana siguen las prácticas, debo descansar si planeo enfrentarme a los chicos de mi escuadrón.** –enarqué una ceja, o no, eso sí que no. Lo encaré pero tenía sus ojos cerrados.

**-Edward, esos chicos tienen que pelear conmigo** –bien… maldito él que me estaba distrayendo del tema inicial- **Pero eso da igual, ahora dime el operativo.**

**-¿Si te lo digo me dejarás dormir?** –el abrió al fin uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes y suspiró cansado. Y yo asentí.

**-Primero viajaremos hasta Oregón donde nos esperan los oficiales Stefan y Vladimir Paris, uniremos fuerzas y nos dirigiremos por los frentes este y oeste, mientras que nuestros aliados en Nevada nos apoyarán por el noreste y el sureste. Desarmando sus frentes podremos tomar las ciudades y pueblos cercanos a las fronteras, por ejemplo, yo estaré en el frente oeste, y nuestra misión es tomarnos la región del Norte, una de las más pequeñas. Jasper va por la región de Siskiyou y Emmet por Modoc. **–entendí la mitad de lo que me dijo y él me sonrió.- **¿entendiste?**

**-Sólo la mitad… Entonces… Tú y yo… ¿Iremos juntos? **–el torció su boca. Se notaba que no quería hablar del tema. Estrechó más mi cintura y dejó nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

**-Tú te quedarás aquí, Isabella.** –abrí mi boca como un pez. No, eso no se lo iba a permitir.

.

.

* * *

Créanme que si les digo que no estuve aquí fue por problemas mayores, ¡es la pura y santa verdad!

Problemas con el Tribunal de Policia (me quitaron mi licencia de conducir injustamente, pero ahora estpy arreglando eso con el abogado) y más ensima, descubro a mi novio, al padre de mi hija, con otra!, justo en navidad.

He tardado, sí, perdónenme, pero este año que viene, lo comenzaré con el pie derecho porque todo lo malo se fue y lo bueno sigue conmigo :)

¡Tengan un lindo año nuevo! Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

* * *

No dormí en toda la maldita noche. Edward roncaba suavemente mientras yo me revolvía a su lado.

Él no podía simplemente dejarme aquí por sus malditos miedos a que me pase algo. ¡Al carajo! He sobrevivido dos veces ya, tengo más vidas que un gato.

Me levanté y me puse la musculosa de Edward, me cubrías hasta la mitad del trasero, pero al menos me cubría algo. Miré por la ventana y miré las estrellas… Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana… No era mala hora, me daría una ducha, iría a comer, porque realmente estaba famélica, y luego me iría a calentar un rato, quizá incluso iría a despertar de improviso a los chicos de Edward para poder terminar con esto de una maldita vez.

Me sequé rápidamente y me puse ropa limpia. Era bueno tener tres mudas de ropa, pues ayer había quedado hecha un estropajo después de irme tantas veces a tierra.

Llegué al comedor y la cocinera me miró algo asombrada. Claro, eran las 4 de la mañana, ¿Quién venía a comer a esa hora? Por ser la primera en llegar a comer, me preparó panqueques y huevos con la condición que no le dijera a nadie.

Comí lentamente y le pregunté a la cocinera que hora era. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera.

**-Las 4:25, nena. Deberías dormir un poco más, los muchachos comienzan a despertar a más o menos una hora.**

**-Creo que debe cocinar menos desayuno, señora Felipa. Iré a torturar a unos cuantos muchachos antes que despierte el oficial Masen.** –ella rió.

**-De acuerdo, nena, sólo, no seas tan ruda. Vi como quedaron ayer las pilotas, una con la nariz rota, dos con el rostro hinchado y dos con un pie torcido. Las otras se quejaban de patadas voladoras o que se yo.** –me sonrojé y le sonreí. Ella se despidió con la mano y salí del comedor.

A paso decidido entré al galpón de la tropa, metí mis dos dedos índices dentro de mi boca y silbé lo más fuerte que pude, todos despertaron de golpe y fruncí mi ceño.

**-¡Todos de pie ahora, bastardos! Los quiero en 5 minutos a todos en el maldito campo. Si ayer se salvaron fue por Masen, pero hoy, ¡Ninguno de ustedes se salva de mí!** –todos se levantaron abrochando rápidamente sus zapatos o poniéndose la chaqueta.

Salí del galpón con una sonrisa y demarqué rápidamente el ring donde pelearíamos.

Me quité la chaqueta militar y la arrojé a un lado del campo. Fue cuando comenzaron a llegar todos los muchachos entre asustados… ¿Cómo no? Ellos conocían la historia que ya era contada casi como una leyenda dentro de las tropas. Cuando todos estuvieron en el frente, decidí comenzar por las buenas.

**-Mientras más rápido terminamos esto, más rápido irán a descansar, recuerden que las próximas dos semanas seguirán entrenando pero entre ustedes, aunque apelaré a que volvamos a combatir, es lo mejor para todos ustedes, no quiero que nadie muera en el frente, no soportaría volver a perder toda mi tropa.**

Los chicos me miraron un poco menos desconfiados. Y aunque hablé un poco de más, era la verdad… No quería volver a perder a todos los que fueron mis compañeros.

**-¿Voluntario?** –les sonreí y entre ellos se miraron cómplices.

**-Permiso para hablar, Sargento.** –pidió a quien reconocí como McDonald.

-**Habla.**

**-Con nuestros compañeros queríamos saber algo… Con todo respeto, Sargento. **–rodé los ojos.

**-Al grano, si no quiero responder, simplemente no lo haré.**

**-Sargento, podríamos hacer un tipo de… ¿apuesta?**

¿Una apuesta? Vaya… Esto se ponía interesante.

**-Qué clase de apuesta, McDonald. **

**-Si uno de nosotros… Bueno… La derriba, o le da una buena pelea… Pensábamos que usted podría compensarnos… **-alcé una ceja.

**-Explícate.**

**-Podría besarnos, donde usted quiera, por supuesto. Pero eso haría que nosotros nos esforzáramos más en dar una buena pelea…** -titubeó y yo me quedé callada- **Quiero decir, ayer vimos al nivel que usted está, venció a todas las pilotas, incluso juntas, eso fue… Incluso mejor que la pelea que dio el Oficial Masen.**

Entonces solté una carcajada. Estos chicos sí que sabían complacerme con palabras. ¿Mejor que Masen? Muy bien… Un beso en una mejilla no mancharía mis labios.

**-Hecho, ahora, ¿podemos empezar? McDonald, al frente.** –el chico pasó de una sonrisa coqueta a una expresión de angustia.

Se posicionó donde le correspondía y lo miré con los ojos achinados. Él me miró y sonrió.

**-Las damas primero.** –hice un ademán de que estaba de acuerdo y corrí hacía él, pero contrario a lo que él pensaba, lo rodeé, me ubiqué tras su espalda y junté ambas manos formando un solo puño. Lo golpeé directo en la nuca y el cayó de boca al piso.

**-Bien, un beso menos. Alguien saque a McDonald y que pase el siguiente.**

Dos chicos sacaron al inconsciente y entró Roberts. Un chico que a decir verdad, era guapo.

**-Yo comencé, te toca** –le dije y él se acercó e intentó hacer un barrido, el cual saboteé, pues cuando apenas se agachó le di una patada en el rostro.

Oh, cara bonita, creo que tendrás que contactarte con el cirujano de las rubias para arreglar tu plástico rostro…

Así comenzaron a pasar uno tras uno.

Noté que eran las 6 de la mañana cuando comenzaron a verse los primeros rayos de luz. Al carajo, Edward debió despertarse encabronadísimo al no verme a su lado.

Ya aparecería en el campo y cuando me viera peleando, se le caería el pelo de toda la rabia.

Eso le pasa por machista… Y mamón.

Miré la línea de chicos que quedaban… Sólo tres más. Tenía que terminar esto antes de que Masen llegase.

**-Roger, Mattus, Peter, al frente. Háganme la batalla un poco difícil, por favor. **–les sonreí con sorna y los tres me rodearon.

Sentí un par de fuertes brazos sujetarme y otro inmovilizó mis piernas.

Woah, eso fue rápido.

El tercero me miró con duda, el no quería golpearme, pero tenía que aprender que en la guerra… Todo era posible y válido.

**-Hazlo de una vez, ¡hijo de puta! **–le grité y el muchacho se molestó, pero no lo suficiente- **¿Qué? Mírenlo, otro maricón más, pasaron 37 muchachos antes que tú, ¡Todos dispuestos a golpearme! Y mírate, pendejo. Me tienes aquí, y juro que si no me golpeas, les patearé el trasero a los tres y a ti especialmente ¡te quebraré un par de dedos!** –grité y sentí el afloje de los brazos del muchacho que tenía detrás.

Liberé uno de mis brazos y le di en un ojo al muchacho que afirmaba mis piernas. Doblé una de mis rodillas y pateé las bolas del chico de atrás, y entonces me vi de frente con el maldito ese.

**-¿Vas a golpearme ahora? **–el negó con la cabeza asustado.-**Mala decisión, Peter.**

Le pateé el pecho pero eso no lo derribó, lo miré con rabia y le di la patada voladora que Emmett me enseñó. Mi pie se plantó con fuerza en la mejilla de él y ahora sí que lo derribé.

Besos pendientes…

Cero.

Reí como una loca.

**-Muy bien, chicos, los quiero a todos en un circulo… Por cierto, ¿McDonald ya despertó?** –el levantó su mano saludándome. Sonreí.

Todos se sentaron en la posición del loto alrededor mío y cuando iba a disponerme a hablar, una furiosa voz hizo que me sintiera pequeña nuevamente.

**-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! **

Santa mierda. No tenía ni idea de que conocía mi nombre completo.

.

.

EPOV

Después del intenso interrogatorio de Bella, me dispuse a dormir.

Aún que la sentí inquieta gran parte de la noche, de pronto ya no la sentí moverse más, y para mi sorpresa, cuando desperté, no estaba ni ella ni su ropa.

Al carajo… Esta muchacha me iba a conocer.

Miré por la ventana y noté que eran aproximadamente las 530 horas, suspiré. ¿Hace cuanto habría salido está muchacha?

Me cambie de ropa y me fui al comedor.

**-Hey, Masen, ¿Dónde está tu sargento?** –preguntó Emmet quien comía junto a Rosalie. Suspiré y me senté frente a Rose, junto a Jasper.

**-No tengo ni idea, al parecer salió más temprano.** –Jasper se atoró con el café.

**-¿Qué dices? Isabella no sufre de insomnio desde que despertarte hace más de un mes.** –alcé una ceja.

**-Anoche me interrogó… **

**-¿Qué te preguntó?** –Emmett.

**-Sobre el operativo, le dije que se quedaría aquí **–me encogí de hombros y mis tres amigos me miraron con caras largas.

**-Si serás bruto, primo. ¡Cómo demonios la vas a dejar acá! **–Gritó mi rubia prima- **Si Emmett me hiciera algo así, le pediría el divorcio y le quitaría las visitas con Royem. **–se cruzó de brazos y mi amigo hizo un puchero. Rodé los ojos al escuchar el nombre de mi primo más pequeño, Rosalie y Emmett, que originales…

**-Pero bebé, yo jamás arruinaría tu carrera. Te conocí volando, siendo una mujer libre, jamás te pediría ni te obligaría a dejar tu carrera que tanto que costó conseguir **–se excusó mi amigo y de pronto sentí culpa… Pero Isabella no estaba aquí porque quería, ella estaba aquí suplantando el lugar de su hermano.

**-Isabella no está aquí porque quiere.** –Protesté- **Además no quiero volver a exponerla.**

**-Querubín, tienes que entender que todos aquí estamos en peligro**. –Tomó aire- **Isabella es una de las mejores aquí, ha ascendido hasta el puesto que yo obtuve en años, y ella lo consiguió en meses por sus meritos. Si bien no le gusta esto, lo está haciendo de maravillas y no deberías cortarle las alas. –**me miró un poco molesta- **Después de esta guerra, ¿qué? ¿Crees que podrá entrar a la universidad así como así? **–hice crujir mis dientes, Rosalie tenía razón- **No es así de fácil, ambos sabemos que ella apenas tenía dos meses de graduada cuando fue convocada esta maldita guerra. El país está paralizado, y después de esto, la economía probablemente se vaya a la mierda, las universidad también, y no será fácil que entre, debes apoyarla en esto, es lo único que tiene por ahora. **

Suspiré pesado.

Todo lo que decía era verdad… Junto a Rosalie habíamos investigado a Isabella y a su familia. Su padre muerto, y su madre que vendía manualidades que ella misma construía y su hermano pequeño que debía de estar escondido en estos momentos.

Ella era ahora el sustento de su familia. Mes a mes, desde que ella entró a la milicia, se les entregaba personalmente a las familias de los chicos convocados, cajas de alimentos y un poco de dinero. Trabajan apenas unos pocos, y la economía se estaba yendo a la mierda. Las universidad no estaban recibiendo nuevos alumnos y por lo que supimos, las universidades privadas tuvieron que cerrar, solo quedaban algunas estatales en pie, las cuales iban por el mismo camino.

Isabella no sabía nada de esto, por supuesto, desde hace casi un mes… ¿Un mes? Maldición.

**-Que día es hoy **–grité y todos los soldados voltearon a mirarme.

**-Pues… 13 de septiembre, amigo** –dijo Emmett después de mirar su reloj de mano.

A la mierda, hoy era el cumpleaños de Isabella y casi lo había olvidado.

A penas había tocado mi comida, simplemente paré y me dirigí al campo en busca de mi soldado favorita. Pero no la encontré, y con un poco de temor me dirigí a la parte de los galpones, donde me sorprendí al ver como mi escuadrilla la rodeaba sentándose en el piso.

Cuando afiné mi visión, noté que la mayoría estaba con magulladuras, o llenos de tierra… Maldición, esta chiquilla había venido a luchar con los pendejos aún cuando se lo negué…

Di un par de pasos y le grité de un extremo a otro.

**-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! **

Ella que estaba de espalda a mí, se encogió de hombros y todos los muchachos voltearon a mirarme. Malditos, todos eran unos malditos bastardos, comenzando por ella.

**-Qué demonios crees que haces.** –escupí las palabras a medida que a grandes zancadas me acercaba a ella.

**-Ya, Oficial, sólo terminé lo que ayer no pudimos, los chicos tienen que mejorar, y sé que usted no volverá a decepcionarme con los entrenamientos que dé **–dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro… Jodida belleza.

**-Sargento Swan, no me provoque. Usted puede ser la mejor aquí, pero recuerde que no me supera** –le dije en tono amenazante, pero no me esperé que ella diera un paso al frente y me desafiara.

**-Pruébelo, Oficial. Sé que he mejorado y ahora soy mucho mejor que usted.**

Maldita sea, me estaba desafiando y yo no era un maldito cobarde para esconderse de una mujer… Todos los mocosos nos miraban como esperando a que aceptara la pelea, pero no podía… No podía hacerle daño a mi mujer.

**-No, Swan, no voy a pelear contigo. **–me di la vuelta y la escuché gruñir.

**-No soy una niña, Oficial, puedo hacerlo.**

Vinieron a mi mente todas esas malditas veces que la golpeé pensando que era un muchacho… Todavía me recriminaba como pude ser tan imbécil de no darme cuenta a tiempo.

No podía dañarla, pero mi honor estaba en juego al escuchar a los pendejos murmurar entre ellos que yo no me atrevía…

Esto iba a ser realmente difícil… No quería dañarla, no de nuevo. No me atrevería a tocarla, nunca más, pero lo que me jugaba ahora era que mi General supiera que había rechazado una pelea y que se difundiera el rumor que un amorío…

Suspiré pesado nuevamente… Isabella sería mi perdición.

-**Sólo me defenderé, Sargento.** –repetí las mismas palabras que ella había utilizado una vez…

Le di la espalda y a pocos metros vi el ring que supuse que ella misma había hecho. No era muy grande, por lo que tendría que planear algo para poder sacarla de juego sin golpearla.

Todos los bastardos se pusieron a nuestro alrededor, y para darle más color al asunto, se unieron los prisioneros –que ya no eran prisioneros-, las pilotas y mis dos amigos a mirar lo que se venía.

Santa mierda…

.

JPOV

Salimos del comedor junto a todos los muchachos ex azules. Íbamos hablando cosas realmente sin sentido cuando escuchamos a los chicos murmurar y mirar hacia un lado de los galpones.

Allí estaba la escuadrilla de Edward rodeando un improvisado ring donde estaban parados nada más y nada menos que Bella y Edward.

**-¿Qué demonios planea mi estúpido primo? **–refunfuñó Rosalie.

**-No tengo idea, mi amor, es mejor que vayamos por si la cosa se pone fea.**

Rápidamente los chicos de Swan se unieron a los de Masen y nosotros nos quedamos en un costado mirando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**-Comienza, Swan, no voy a golpearte** –murmuró mi amigo apesumbrado.

Miré a Bella quien lo miraba enrabiada.

Sólo vi que corrió un par de metros y Edward se posicionó para defenderse. Pero Isabella tenía otro plan en mente, rodeó en un segundo a Masen y le dio una patada de lleno en la mitad de la espalda, haciendo trastabillar a mi amigo.

Los chicos comenzaron a avivar a Isabella con gritos y aplausos… Cerré los ojos… Maldición.

Isabella nuevamente se lanzó con todo, esta vez golpeando la parte trasera de las rodillas de Edward, mandándolo de rodillas al piso.

Juro que vi humo rojo salir de las orejas de mi amigo, quien dio una vuelta de carnero hacia adelante y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia Isabella.

Ella se asustó y se agachó levemente esperando el ataque de nuestro oficial, quien la tomó por las muñecas y la arrojó al piso, cosa que se vio frustrada, pues ella pasó por entremedio de las piernas de mi amigo como si fuera una bailarina.

Se arrastró unos segundos y se levantó, volviendo a golpear las rodillas de Edward, quien nuevamente cayó arrodillado. Maldijo, lo oí.

Isabella unió manos formando un puño, y cuando estuvo a punto de darle a mi amigo en la nuca, este la tomó justo antes de que lo golpeara y la pasó por sobre su hombro, dejándola de espaldas al piso.

Ella estaba boquiabierta y mi amigo sonreía.

**-Estas fuera, Swan.** –dijo de pronto y todos miramos buscando las líneas demarcadas.

En efecto, Isabella tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera del ring.

No era la mejor pelea que había presenciado, pero si una memorable. Mi amigo y su novia peleando, sí, merece que llame a Alice y se lo cuente. En realidad, cualquier cosa es suficiente para que llame a Alice dos veces en el día.

.

.

TPOV

Cuando los vi en el ring, pensé que Edward la golpearía. Pero no, ¡siquiera la tocó! Y esa… maldita zorra se atrevió a patearlo. Jodida y mil veces jodida. No sé si mi Eddy se estaba dejando, o simplemente la mocosa era buena.

Ella iba a golpearlo en la nuca, no, ¡no podía hacerlo!, pero siempre mi Eddy, mucho mejor que ella, le tomó las manos y la mandó a volar. Ahora se ponía buena esta pelea… Pero no, Edward le sonrió y dijo algo que no entendí, pero la pelea acabó. Claro, ella estaba fuera del ring…

Maldita zorra suertuda…

.

.

BPOV

Ahora sí que la mierda me estaba hirviendo. ¡Fue de lo más patético! ¡Con un solo ataque de él me había sacado de lucha! Esto lo tenía planeado… Sí, y bien planeado, comenzó a alejarse cada vez más y más hasta tenerme cerca de la orilla y ¡paf! Me saca de combate en un segundo.

Agarré mi maldita chaqueta y salí de ahí furiosa.

Ya había terminado con el trabajo que me correspondía hoy, ahora Masen tenía que hacer que las dos escuadrillas se enfrentaran entre ellas.

Me fui hasta mi cuarto y me encerré.

Miré el sol que apenas iba saliendo y vi mi cama tendida. Probablemente Edward la había estirado… Maldito, hoy no dormiría conmigo.

Bostecé y me di cuenta de cuan cansada estaba. Ayer le di una paliza a las zorras ex de Edward, después toda una tarde y noche de sexo, luego ir y patearle el trasero a otros 40 muchachos, me sentía realmente cansada.

Me quité los pantalones y la goma que llevaba en el pelo, me quité las vendas de los pechos –sí, tengo muchísimas vendas, así que Edward puede romper las que quiera-, me puse la musculosa de mi oficial y me lancé de boca a la cama, dejándome llevar por el sueño.

.

.

Los malditos golpes en la puerta eran realmente molestos.

-**Mmm** –gruñí.

-**Isabella, abre esa maldita puerta ahora**. -¿Edward?- **No me obligues a tirarla, porque juro que lo haré.**

**-¡Edward! Ya deja de molestarla, ¡es solo para que te des cuenta de lo zorra que es!** –escuché la chillona voz de Tanya… ¿Qué demonios hacían juntos esos dos?

**-¡Isabella! ¡Abre ahora o tiro la maldita puerta!** –¿ah? Creo que aún no salía de mi estado de ensoñación. Bostecé y noté que aún quedaban algunos rayos de sol.

**-¡Eddy! Por favor, ¡ya déjala! Te dije que no confiaras en ella, es sólo una perdida, una cualquiera, ¡no te conviene!**

Entonces espabilé, ¿Quién mierdas se creía ella para venir a decirme perdida a mí? Me senté en la cama dispuesta a pararme y lo primero que vi fue a Edward quien había tirado la puerta.

**-¡Maldición, Masen! ¡No se qué mierdas tienes en la cabeza! **–grité mientras me levantaba y le hice frente al maldito Lucifer que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

**-¡Por tu culpa mi Eddy está así!** –gritó la rubia y fue cuando caí en cuenta que habían algunas rubias más afuera de mi habitación… y yo, en prendas menores.

**-En primera, ¡Quién demonios te crees para venir a gritarme perdida, mujerzuela barata, oxigenada y plástica!** –me acerqué a ella y le tiré de la perfecta trenza que colgaba por su hombro, ella chilló y Edward hizo que retrocediera tomándome por los hombros.

**-Isabella, necesito que me expliques porque demonios apostaste con besar a esos bastardos. –**abrí mis boca como un pez. Así que era eso…

**-¡Te lo dije, Eddy! No lo niega porque es verdad, ¡es una suelta!** –esta vez tiré más fuerte de su trenza y ella gritó.

**-Vuelve a decirme así, estúpida pedazo de mierda y te arranco de raíz todo el cabello.**

Edward volvió a tomarme por los hombros, nos metió dentro de la habitación y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos mientras escuchábamos los gritos de Tanya en contra mía. Cuando se calmaron y escuchamos los pasos alejarse, fue cuando Edward suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

**-¿Ahora me puedes explicar, Swan?** –me sentí agotada. De verdad, agotada emocionalmente.

**-Los muchachos me ofrecieron una apuesta para poder desempeñarse mejor, si ellos daban una buena pelea o me llegaban a golpear, yo tendría que besarles donde yo quisiera. Acepté porque sabía que ninguno de ellos era rival, y finalmente la razón fue mía, no tuve que dar ningún beso a nadie.** –expliqué sin fuerzas, sentándome en el otro extremo de la cama con la cabeza abajo.

El volvió a suspirar y se levantó de la cama.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación como un león enjaulado y entonces me sentí culpable. Quise llorar y no tenía idea de por qué. No me contuve más. Dejé mis lágrimas caer por mi rostro, en silencio.

Edward dio un par de vueltas más hasta que se agachó a mis pies, buscando mi mirada.

No lo miré, tenía mis ojos cerrados tratando de que las lágrimas dejasen de caer, pero no funcionaba, y si lo miraba, me arrojaría a su pecho y él estaba enojado conmigo.

**-Mi amor no… No llores, pequeña.** –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sentí su respiración sobre mis labios.

**-Ya no… no sé que más hacer, Edward. **–gemí.

**-¿A qué te refieres? **–pedazo de desentendido…

**-A todo, Edward, no puedo hacer nada porque estoy bajo tu supervisión y todo te molesta. Esas malditas rubias que no tienen nada más que hacer, siempre vienen con sus… estupideces, y tú, las defiendes. Me crees una debilucha, y por Dios, creo que todo era mejor cuando me creías un chico y nosotros no teníamos absolutamente nada. Todo era mejor cuando me odiabas, cuando me golpeabas, estaba a salvo de tus sobreprotecciones y lejos de todas esas rubias que fueron tus ex's. **–entonces abrí los ojos y vi sus labios apretados. Maldición, mucha información.

-**Isabella yo…** -negué con la cabeza.

**-Es mi culpa, Edward. De partida yo no debería estar aquí. Debería ser la maldita rata de biblioteca como todas me llaman. **–sollocé- **Pero no si no estuviera aquí, mi hermano Seth ya estaría muerto. Y creo que es a eso a lo que ahora debo abocarme, oficial, a cumplir a lo que vine. **

El cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesar. Bien, creo que no debí decir eso… Quiero decir, me expliqué mal, yo no quiero terminar con él, claro que no, pero la carrera que me estoy formando ahora es muy importante, ya que estoy junto a él y protejo a mi hermano.

**-Comprendo, Bella… Pero no puedes culparme por querer protegerte** –susurró- **Creo que no lo entiendes aún, y creo que eres demasiado inmadura todavía.** –me miró directo a los ojos y sentí un nudo en el pecho.- **Te amo Isabella, y no conoces la magnitud de eso. Enloquecí cuando supe que te quedabas en el norte, y por más que quise, no pude defenderte en el sur. Temo perderte, eres lo más importante que tengo, y no quiero que te pase nada, nunca.**

Acarició suavemente mi rostro con su pulgar y luego lo dirigió hasta mis labios, acariciándolos con ternura.

**-Si tu ya no quieres estar más conmigo, lo entenderé… **-tragó duramente y yo sentí nuevas lágrimas correr por mis mejillas- **No llores mi amor, de verdad, te entiendo.**

**-No, Edward, me expliqué mal, no quiero cortar contigo. Te amo, quiero estar contigo para siempre pero… Me ahogo, no necesito un padre a mi lado, sino una pareja**.-intenté explicar, pero creo que cada vez lo empeoraba más.

-**Te entiendo, pequeña** -sonrió- **Siempre he sido un maldito controlador y sobreprotector con todas las mujeres y ahora tú… sales de todos los parámetros y eso me enloquece, me llama, hace que te quiera como lo hago. Lo siento, pero por favor, no llores **-atrapó una de mis lágrimas con su dedo y de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Nos besamos suave y tranquilamente por unos momentos. A este hombre le podían estar friendo los huevos y al siguiente segundo está más dulce que el caramelo de miel.

**-Ponte algo de ropa si no quieres que te tomé aquí y ahora, Bella, tienes que ir a cenar ya que no almorzaste. **

Torcí mis labios, no tenía hambre. Pero Edward podría abrirme el apetito…

Sonreí pícaramente y él me miró desentendido. Me levanté de la cama, y se sorprendió al quedar a la altura de mi cadera.

**-Bella, sé lo que planeas, pero no funcionará, tienes que comer, estás en crecimiento **–solté una carcajada. El se levantó del suelo y me tomó de la cintura apegándome a su pecho.-**No sabes cuan deseable te vez así, Isabella… **-susurró contra mis labios y su brazo libre ascendió por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi cadera, sobre mi ropa interior.

**-Edward… Tómame **–intenté hacerlo fácil… Y resultó, ya que Edward bajó de un tirón mi ropa interior dejándola caer hasta mis tobillos.

Respiraba entrecortadamente sobre mis labios mientras dos de sus dedos llegaron a mi sexo y comenzó a estimular mi capullo de nervios. Gemí al sentirlo de esa forma.

**-¿Quieres esto rápido, o lento, soldado? **–murmuró e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí. Gemí audiblemente.

**-Rápido.** –el sonrió y me lamió el labio inferior.

**-Suave, o duro, soldado.** –volvió a preguntar.

Al carajo… Quería sentirlo ya.

**- Duro, oficial.**

Me besó salvajemente mientras escuchaba como quitaba su cinturón. Bajó el cierre del pantalón y de pronto sentí mi mejilla chocar con el colchón de la cama. Por un segundo me asusté, pero rápidamente me distraje cuando sentí el duro miembro de Edward dentro mi.

Gemí golosamente y el comenzó a moverse como una bestia. Rápido y duro, chocando en cada estocada con mi trasero.

Llevó sus dedos hasta mi centro y comenzó a estimularlo nuevamente, haciendo que gimiera como una loca.

**-Shhh, Isabella, alguien va a escucharte y no quiero que nadie más oiga tus hermosos gemidos** –masculló y yo mordí la sábana.

Santa mierda, sentía que ya me venía. La presión en mi clítoris y sus profundas y rápidas estocadas no me daban tregua.

Un nudo comenzaba a acumularse en mi vientre bajo e intenté contener mis gritos.

**-¡Edward! ¡Edwaaard!** –grité ahogada en el colchón.

**-Vente mi amor, vente conmigo.**

Fue lo que necesité para tocar el cielo y sentir el miembro de mi Edward palpitar dentro de mí.

No sé cómo demonios me negué tanto a tiempo a esto…

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, Edward salió de mí y volteé lentamente para abrazarlo. Él besó mi coronilla y luego levantó mi rostro para besarme en los labios.

**-Te quiero, Isabella.**

.

.

-**Hola, Felipa **–saludé a la cocinera y ella me sonrió mientras me estiraba un plato de verduras con pollo. Era la única carne que comía junto al pescado.

Le dio un plato a Edward con puré de patatas, ensaladas y un gran trozo de carne roja. El estómago se me revolvió por unos segundos. Maldita carne.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas y comenzamos a comer tranquilamente.

**-Dime, Edward, entonces, ¿Iré contigo a Oregón o tengo que ir donde nuestro general?** –el me miró e introdujo un trozo de carne a su boca. Sentí que estaba por vomitar.

**-Hablé con Rosalie, e irás.** –sonreí feliz- **Pero te quedarás en el campamento para ver a los heridos y despacharlos a la base. **–fruncí el ceño.

-**Edward, por favor** –rodé los ojos.

**-No quiero hablar más sobre ello, ¿está bien?** –suspiré e hice una nota mental, después de todo, me saldría con la mía.

-**De acuerdo **–sonreí de nuevo y el enarcó una ceja sonriéndome. Sacudió su cabeza y seguimos comiendo.

Unos tacones nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja y rodamos los ojos. Esto era pan de cada día, estas rubias se arreglaban tanto sólo para venir a cenar unas hojas de lechuga y un agua mineral.

**-¡Oh, miren! ¡Eddy está sentado solo, vamos a acompañarlo!** –cuchichearon algo entre ellas y suspiré fuertemente.

**-Edward, termina rápido, quiero irme luego. **–gruñí.

En menos de dos minutos, nueve rubias nos rodearon, y la descarada de Tanya se sentó en las piernas de MI novio.

**-Hola, guapo, ¿ya dejaste a esta perdida? ¿Te diste cuenta que no es mujer de un solo hombre?** –le hizo un estúpido puchero y Edward la miró con cara de asco.

**-Hey, resbalosa, aléjate de él si no quieres tener un ojo morado durante las próximas dos semanas.**

Las rubias contuvieron el aire y fue Kate la que se levantó de la mesa y me tomó del pelo.

**-Quien mierdas te crees para venir a amenazar a mi hermana, hombre** –me murmuró al oído con desprecio. No me dolía su agarre, más me dolía ver a esa asquerosa enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de mi hombre sin que él hiciera nada.

**-Suéltame ahora, Denali, sino quieres que te mande a volar nuevamente **–ella gimió pero no soltó mi pelo.

**-No amenaces a mi prima, estúpida.** –amenazó Irina. Volví a rodar los ojos.

**-Kate, suelta a Isabella, ahora.** –la voz ronca de Edward hizo que Tanya lo mirara como si tuviera otro ojo. Kate quitó su mano de mi cabello y sacudí mi cabeza.

**-Ella me está amenazando, Eddy, tu siempre has sido un defensor de las mujeres, y como puedes ver, ella solo nos ataca… **

Sin escuchar nada más me levanté de golpe de la mesa y Edward me siguió casi tirando a Tanya. Le di una mirada envenenada a la rubia quien sonrió tontamente.

**-Me largo, y tú, vienes conmigo, Masen. ** –pasé junto a él y le tomé la mano para sacarlo de ahí, pero contrario a eso, me detuvo.

Lo que siguió simplemente no me lo esperé. Edward tomó mi cintura en uno de sus brazos y me estrechó en su pecho como a una niña pequeña.

Escuché como la mandíbula de Tanya chocaba con el piso.

-Quiero que entiendan que una maldita vez que estoy con Isabella. Y hagan las estupideces que hagan, no la voy a dejar. –Me apegó aún más a su pecho y miré la cara de estupefacción de todas las rubias ahí presentes.- **Ahora, si nos disculpan, tenemos planes para esta noche con mi novia**–miré a Edward con los ojos súper abiertos y sentí mi rostro enojecer.- **Buenas noches, pilotas.**

Tomó mi mano y me sacó casi a tirones del comedor.

Joder, Edward le había confesado a todas esas que... _teníamos planes…_ Y ahora me estaba casi arrastrando a mi habitación.

**-Edward, ¿por qué hiciste eso? **

**-Porque no quiero que te sigan molestando. Ni a ti ni a mí** –gruñó.

**-No me refería a eso. Quiero decir, por qué les dijiste… **_**eso.**_

**-Porque quiero que lo sepan, no quiero que sigan ofreciéndose como lo hacen. No provocan nada. Ahora, por favor, cállate.**

**-Hey, no seas grosero. **

**-No lo soy, estamos a tres habitaciones de la tuya y quiero que te calles. **–unos pasos más y nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta. La luz estaba encendida y eso me pareció extraño. ¿Quién se colaría a mi cuarto?

Miré a mi novio con cara de no entender. Él sonrió, se apegó a mi espalda y cubrió mis ojos con sus manos. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una sorpresa?

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y un par de risitas ahogadas. ¿De qué me perdí? Un olor dulzón llegó a mi nariz y entonces si estaba desconcertada.

**-¿Estás lista, mi amor?** –susurró a mi oído y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando descubrió mis ojos vi a una Rosalie radiante con un pastel pequeño entre sus manos. A su lado estaba Jasper con un pequeño paquete envuelto de ¿Periódico? Reí ante eso. En el otro lado estaba Emmett con un gorro puntiagudo hecho también de periódico.

Sonreí al verlos y luego miré a Edward con una sonrisa de "Explícame qué diablos está pasando". Me sonrió, me tomó por la cintura una vez más y me besó con cuidado.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa. **

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!** –gritaron mis tres amigos.

**-Ya es… **

**-Trece de septiembre, Bella **–respondió mi novio y salté a su cuello.

No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Y yo, tontamente andaba perdida en las fechas y no sabía qué día era hoy. Sin duda, una bonita sorpresa.

**-Diecinueve años, Bella, al menos ahora Edward no serás tan profanador de cunas.** –rió Emmett y me sonrojé. Sí… El ya tenía 28 años, y yo apenas 19.

**-Ya cállate Emmett. **–le dio un codazo y todos reímos.

**-Bien, Bella, ven. ¡Tenemos que partir el pastel!** –me gritó Rosalie mientras Jasper me palmeaba la espalda y me entregaba el paquete de periódico.

Después de comer el pastel y de que mis amigos se retiraran de mi cuarto… Sin dudas digo que fue la mejor noche que he tenido junto a Edward…

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, estoy más feliz que perro con dos colas :') Para quienes rindieron la PSU este año... Espero que les haya ido bien y hayan podido postular exitosamente en las carreras y universidades que querian. ¡Ponderé 660 puntos! Estoy super mega feliz, porque dejo la Astrofísica y entro a Obstetricia :)

A parte de eso... Bueno, he tardado porque soy una floja sin remedio, tengo a mi bebita de regreso, aprendí un nuevo método de depilación sin dolor (al hilo), y empecé un nuevo mini negocio de donas con mi tía.

Es lunes, vuelvo el miércoles con otro capítulo :) ¡Prometido!

Muchos besos hermosas, gracias por sus reviews, ¡me encantan y animan! y a las lectoras silenciosas, las animo a escribirme. ¡Las amo!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:

* * *

Casi podía oír la música de fondo de Rocky Balboa al recordar todos los días de duro entrenamiento junto a todos los demás soldados.

Entre patadas, golpes, manotazos, entrenamiento con dagas, navajas y tiro al blanco, puedo decir que hoy estamos listos para irnos al campo de batalla y enfrentarnos a cualquier legión que se nos ponga en frente.

Me había dedicado a entrenar casi personalmente a mis 50 muchachos, quienes la mayoría, había logrado derribar a Masen. Sí, derribarlo, no dejarlo fuera de combate, pero si despistarlo. En apenas 3 semanas, había logrado una tropa de Elite.

Las pilotas no eran las mejores soldados, pero sí que también podían dar una buena pelea. Ellas tuvieron que irse una semana antes, pues tenían entrenamiento aéreo.

Edward se había encargado de entrenar a todos los muchachos que llegaban en calidad de prisioneros. Y a decir verdad, cada vez era menos difícil entrenar a los chiquillos, pues las tropas azules ya conocían nuestras técnicas de sabotaje y entrenaba a sus soldados para no ser capturados.

Las siguientes tres semanas me hice muy buena amiga de un soldado prisionero capturado en el norte, llamado Jacob. Era un nativo, moreno de cabello y ojos negros, muy musculoso y fortachón. Era un buen amigo, aunque a Edward no le gustara que hablara con él después de los entrenamientos.

Jacob había mostrado un cierto interés en mí… Lo cual puso a Edward realmente alerta respecto a la relación de amistad que llevaba, llegando a ponerse incluso un poco más aprehensivo de lo que era.

Pero a pesar de eso, con Edward iba todo excelente.

Él había aprendido a no sobreprotegerme tanto, sí me había salvado una que otra vez de caer de algún árbol, o me limpiaba muy enojado alguna herida que yo misma me buscaba. Pero pese a todo, íbamos sobre ruedas. Las rubias habían dejado de molestarnos, aunque Tanya aún no se daba por vencida del todo, lo cual era realmente molesto.

Después de cada entrenamiento, Edward se colaba en mi habitación como todas las noches anteriores, y dormíamos juntos… Dormíamos poco, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Cerca de los días de nuestro viaje a Oregón, mi salud había comenzado a flaquear extrañamente. Mi olfato se había vuelto algo más perceptible y unos mareos habían logrado desestabilizarme en momentos de soledad. Debían ser los nervios… No todos los días íbamos a invadir un estado del país.

Y hoy era nuestro último día.

Gran parte de nuestras tropas ya se habían marchado en los camiones cargados hace cuatro días junto a la comida, leña, armamento, medicina, todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el bosque durante el próximo asalto.

Mañana al medio día partíamos un resto de la tropa y los soldados con rango, justo después del almuerzo. Nos iríamos en aeronave, y para mi mala suerte, Tanya pilotearía la nave en la que iríamos Edward y yo.

Me fui a dar una ducha antes de acostarme a esperar a Edward. Busqué la musculosa blanca de mi oficial, esa que tanto le encantaba quitarme en las noches. Al menos, hoy no había tenido descompensaciones, por lo que no tendría que consultarle a Edward sobre mi salud.

Tomé la camiseta y escuché el golpe en la puerta. Sonreí y supe que era Edward… Bueno, quizá podría provocarlo en poquito…

**-Adelante. **

Me puse de espaldas a la puerta y cuando la oí abrirse, lentamente deslicé la musculosa por mis brazos y la dejé caer simplemente hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

Sí… Vamos, Masen, ven, rompe esta maldita camisa y hazme tuya.

Al no escuchar movimientos, volteé el rostro y a quien vi no era precisamente mi oficial… la sonrisa y el color de mi cara se esfumaron.

Era Jacob.

**-¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? **–tragué en seco mientras volteaba lentamente.

**-Yo… Bella… Sólo quería… **

Lo escuché balbucear y casi sin darme cuenta, lo tenía frente a frente. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura con fuerza y me besó con desesperación.

Mil veces mierda, esto no debería estar pasando.

Escuché un par de pasos furiosos y supe enseguida que era Edward. Santa mierda, ¿Qué estará pensando ahora mismo? ¿Por qué sigue Jacob besándome? Trágame tierra…

En solo dos segundos vi como Jacob atravesaba la puerta volando y chocaba contra la pared duramente.

Un grupo de soldados que iba pasando por ahí, quedaron petrificados mirando la escena. Yo casi desnuda en medio de mi habitación, Edward con el rostro enrojecido por la furia a unos pasos de mí y a Jacob casi inconsciente contra la pared.

En cosa de tres pasos, Edward tenía a Jacob tomado del cuello de su chaqueta, levantándolo un par de centímetros del suelo.

**-A mi mujer no la tocas, indio bastardo.** –rugió sus palabras y los soldados presentes voltearon a mirarme, al igual que Jacob.

Mierda, Edward, no hagas una locura…

**-¿Tu mujer? No le veo tu nombre por ningún lado **–amenazó entrecortadamente mi amigo.

Maldición, ahora sí que lo mata…

**-Esto, niñito, grábatelo. Esta mujer es mía, si quieres puedes joderte a todo el resto del personal femenino de esta base, pero a Isabella, ni siquiera la mires.** –apretó aún más la chaqueta y supe a Jake le faltaba el aire, pues su rostro se estaba tornando morado.

**-Yo… No sabía que… ustedes… **-trató de excusarse, pero comenzó a toser por la falta de oxigeno.

**-Y tampoco tenías que saberlo porque no es de tu incumbencia, y esto va para todos **–se dirigió a los demás soldados- **Nadie se atreva siquiera a pensarla, Isabella es mía **–sacudió a Jacob y vi su rostro tornarse verde.

-**Edward, ¡ya déjalo!** –grité a favor de mi amigo.- **Lo estas asfixiando, lo vas a matar.**

Mi novio volteó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido y vi en sus ojos una ira creciente al escucharme defender a mi amigo.

**-Bájalo, Edward, por favor.** –supliqué al ver el rostro casi pálido de mi amigo.

Edward lo sostuvo por unos segundos más, y luego lo dejó caer.

Jacob tomó aire desesperadamente y tosió varias veces.

Mi oficial me dio una última mirada y se marchó en dirección de su habitación.

**-Jodida mierda ¡Eres un imbécil, Jacob! **–le grité una vez me miró.

Edward estaba furioso, lo vi en sus ojos, maldición, jodida vida, jodido Jacob y maldito Masen por ser tan impulsivo.

Al carajo, él era impulsivo, pues yo también.

Salí de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Y ante la atenta mirada de los soldados que socorrían a Jake, corrí hacia la habitación de Edward.

Cuando llegué, golpeé la puerta como loca.

**-No quiero ver a nadie.** –gruñó desde adentro.

**-Edward, abre. **

**-Vete con Black, Isabella, tu amiguito te necesita **–cerré los ojos controlando las ganas de darle una patada a la puerta y mandarla a volar. Escuché unos pasos cerca de mí y divisé como Jasper me miraba casi horrorizado junto a algunos otros soldados.

**-Masen, estoy fuera de tu puerta, cerca de la entrada, semi desnuda. Han pasado casi 10 soldados que se han quedado mirándome las piernas y el trasero. Si no quieres que…. **

No pude terminar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándome ver cuan molesto estaba mi oficial. Me tomó por la cintura y de un solo tirón me metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con un portazo, apegando mi espalda rápidamente en la pared.

**-He visto como te ha besado y tú no has hecho nada, Swan.** –abrí mi boca para responder y el puso un dedo sobre mis labios. –**Te has quedado como una boba, pues no esperabas que tu **_**amigo**_** te besara, lo sé, pero no aguanto que lo defiendas, Isabella.**

Bruscamente me besó, haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra la pared. Gemí al sentir un pinchazo de dolor, pero a Edward no le importó. Levantó mi cadera y me obligó a enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Levantó rápidamente la camisa que llevaba y sin previo aviso, sin siquiera escuchar cuando bajó sus pantalones, lo sentí de un solo golpe dentro de mí. Ahogó mi grito al mezclar su lengua con la mía.

Jodida mierda, me duele.

Intenté alejar a Edward, pero creo que solo lo enfurecí más. Tomó mis manos y me las afirmó firmemente sobre mi cabeza, comenzando a moverse de una forma salvaje, tosca y brusca. No dejó de besarme en ningún momento.

Comencé a sentir un sabor metálico en mi boca. Sangre, este bastardo me había mordido y me había hecho sangre. Traté una vez más de alejarme aflojando mis piernas para bajarme, pero con su mano libre apretó mi trasero y me mantuvo en el lugar.

Maldición, este bastardo quería desahogarse, pero no era la mejor forma. Yo no quería esto, no quería que Edward me tomara de esta forma, no tan salvaje, no obligándome.

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos y simplemente las dejé libres. Estas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas hasta llegar a la unión de nuestros labios, donde al parecer, Edward las saboreó y se detuvo de golpe.

Se separó de mi boca y pude ver como sus labios estaban manchados de una sangre ligera, mezclada con saliva. Me miró casi horrorizado y soltó mis manos, las cuales dejé caer a mis costados mirando duramente a Masen.

Afirmó mis caderas sujetándome y desenrollé mis piernas, dejándolas caer hasta sentir el frío piso. De pronto tragué en seco y sentí el asqueroso sabor de la sangre colarse por mi garganta, lo cual me produjo una asquerosa sensación de nauseas.

Edward me miraba culpable, sin saber que decir, pero con arrepentimiento en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

**-Bella, mi amor…** -negué con la cabeza.

**-Yo no soy tu amor, Masen. El amor no te daña, al menos no de esta forma. **–escupí las palabras mientras el agrandaba sus ojos para seguir mirándome con culpa.

Volví a tragar y sentí nuevamente el sabor metálico recorrerme la garganta. Entonces no me contuve mas, empujé a Edward y corrí hasta su baño, donde solo levanté la tapa del inodoro y me lancé a vomitar todo lo que había comido hace una hora en la cena.

Sentí que el alma me abandonaba. Lo único que se sentía eran las contracciones de mi estómago y un ácido sabor que quemaba mi esófago. Por esto odiaba vomitar…

Cuando mi estómago estaba vació, apenas fui consciente de que Edward estaba acariciándome la espalda mientras afirmaba mi cabello en una improvisada cola.

**-¿Estás bien, Bella?** –susurró.

**-Ahora, sí…** -le respondí en el mismo tono.

Era la tercera vez que vomitaba en los últimos 3 días. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

**-Consígueme unos pantalones, quiero irme a mi cuarto.**

**-No, Bella, perdóname**. –sentí su mano tensarse en mi cabello y espalda.- **Lo lamento, yo… No quise hacerte daño, solo estaba enfurecido y… quise…**

**-Quisiste desquitarte conmigo **–escupí nuevamente las palabras en su rostro y otra vez sus ojos mostraron horror.

**-No, Bella… yo no…**

**-Ya déjalo, Edward, me tomaste a la fuerza. Intenté detenerte, pero solo me hiciste más daño. Consígueme unos pantalones si no quieres que me largue así de aquí.**

Limpié el inodoro y también enjuagué mi boca con el vaso con agua que Edward me tendió. Cuando me levanté para salir de ahí, un fuerte mareo me obligo a afirmarme del pomo de la puerta, del cual estúpidamente resbalé. Edward alcanzó a tomarme en sus brazos sin que llegase a golpearme con algún objeto. Jesús, la cuarta vez que un mareo me derriba en tres días.

**-Bella, mi amor, no estás bien. Si no quieres hablarme lo entenderé, pero quédate aquí, recuéstate.** –tomó mis piernas y me levantó al estilo novia.

Todo daba vueltas, maldita sea, esto no era un buen presagio.

Sentí la almohada de Edward en mi cabeza y luego me cubrió con una manta. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó mi mano. Desvié la mirada, no quería verlo.

**-Bella, perdóname, de verdad, no quise hacerte daño… Sólo… Me enfurecí, llevas semanas hablando con ese tal Black, y tengo miedo que me dejes, Bella… Mírame** –pidió y nuevamente sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. **–No, princesa, no llores, por favor.**

**-Soy una tonta. Dejé entrar a Jacob porque creí que eras tú, Edward, creo que lo malinterpretó y por eso me besó **–mordí mi labio y busqué sus ojos.

**-Lo sé, Bella, venía a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, vi cuando entró al cuarto y eso me extrañó, cuando me asomé, capté justo cuando se acercó a ti y te besó. Y luego vienes tú y me dices que lo suelte… Debí haberle dado una paliza** –mis lagrimas volvieron a rodar por mis mejillas y de inmediato vi su arrepentimiento. Besó con devoción el dorso de mi mano. –**No, no, Bella, perdóname, de verdad, no volveré a tocarte, te lo juro, pero perdóname.**

Suspiré cansada. Edward no se merecía esto, pero yo tampoco. Él no podía simplemente obligarme a hacer algo, no, claro que no. Volteé mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara y apreté su mano.

**-Edward, por favor… No vuelvas a hacerlo… No vuelvas a hacerme daño. **–susurré y el contuvo el aliento.

**-No lo haré, jamás, Bella.**

Le sonreí y el intentó hacerlo. Aún se veía demasiado culpable. Me escurrí como una cuncuna hasta llegar al borde de la cama y le besé en una mejilla.

**-Acuéstate, Edward. Mañana partimos temprano.**

Con una lentitud que me aburrió, se quitó la ropa para solo quedar en bóxer. Fue hasta el baño y pasados unos minutos volvió con el rostro y parte del cabello mojado.

Se acostó a mi lado sin siquiera rozarme. Aún me miraba con tristeza, y por ello, fui yo la que volvió a escurrirse como cuncuna hasta dar de lleno con su pecho.

**-Abrázame** –pedí.

**-Bella… Lo siento.** –susurró mientras me rodeaba con los brazos.

Amaba sentirlo así. Sus brazos alrededor mío, dándome su calor.

**-Te amo. **

Lo sentí torcer una sonrisa. Probablemente se sentiría culpable durante algunas cuantas semanas. Este hombre no se perdona tan fácilmente.

**-¿Es la primera vez que vomitas así?** -levanté el rostro y me encontré con su verde mirada, esta vez mirándome con preocupación.

**-No.**

Mala respuesta. Sus ojos ahora mostraban interés, asombro y preocupación.

**-¿Y los mareos?**

**-Pues…** -mierda, ya la había jodido.- **sí, el mareo sí, Edward, es la primera vez.**

**-Cuando fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo, Bella.** –me miraba casi como un profesional mira a su paciente. Me revolví incómoda.

**-Hace 5 meses, Edward, me vino una vez después de que me uní al ejército, luego no volvió más. **–bueno, al menos eso era verdad. Yo no podía estaba embarazada, claro que no.

**-¿Y sabes por qué ocurre eso, Isabella? **–sentí sus manos apretarse contra mi cintura. Negué con la cabeza.-** Mala alimentación. Tu cuerpo impide que botes todas esas vitaminas y proteínas porque las necesitas. Deberías comenzar a alimentarte mejor, y acabas de vomitar toda tu cena.** –torció nuevamente su boca y le sonreí.

**-Son los nervios, mi amor. Mañana nos vamos. **–Frunció el ceño.- **No me pasará nada, Edward, somos un gran equipo, el mejor** –me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé suavemente.-** Te amo.**

**-Y yo a…**

**-¡Eddy! ¡Edward! **

Un maldito repiqueteó en la puerta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

**-¡Abre la puerta, Eddy! **

Edward gruñó por lo bajo mientras yo fruncía el ceño. Esa maldita rubia nunca se rendía.

**-Aunque tenga que echar la puerta abajo, Edward, no me iré. Ayer y anteayer no abriste, hoy sí lo harás **–chilló ella y me levanté de la cama dispuesta a ponerla en su lugar, pero mi oficial me tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza sonriéndome con picardía.

**-Vamos a hacerla entender de una vez por todas que ella no se compara contigo. Ven aquí.**

De un tirón me sentó en la cama y me quitó la camisa con rapidez. Me sonrojé al acto mientras cubría mis pechos con las manos. El rió bajito y me cubrió con la sábana, metió sus dedos en mi cabello y lo alborotó sin delicadeza haciéndome reír. Cuando terminó conmigo, hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, me giñó un ojo y justo antes de que abriera, puse mi mejor cara de excitación.

**-¡Ed….!**

Su cara de deformó al instante al verme en la cama de Edward, quien la miraba con molestia.

**-¿A qué carajos vienes, Tanya? Estoy realmente ocupado. ¿Es que a caso no me dejarás disfrutar de mi último día en la base? **–dijo con una voz tan ronca que incluso me excitó en serio.

**-A eso vengo, Eddy, a que disfrutes de tu última noche y no la desperdicies con esta… **-me miró con desprecio y luego le sonrió a mi hombre, dejándome con unas ganas de levantarme e ir a quitarle hasta el último rubio pelo de su cabeza.

**-Entiéndelo, Tanya, es a ella a quien quiero, no a ti. Nunca te he querido, y nunca lo haré, grábatelo de una vez por todas. Ahora vete de esta habitación, a menos que quieras seguir observando el espectáculo.**

Sus ojos se aguaron y su rostro demostró real tristeza. Bien, quizá si se pasó diciéndole que nunca la quiso… Pero era la verdad, y ella, de una vez por todas tenía que aceptarlo.

**-Vete ya, Tanya, no tienes nada que hacer aquí **–respondí mientras me incorporaba en la cama y la miraba un poco apenada. Ella ni siquiera me miró con odio, sólo me dio una mirada triste y luego se marchó.

Edward apretó los puños y después de un sonoro suspiro, cerró la puerta.

**-Tranquilo, Edward… Sé que te sientes mal, pero… es lo mejor** –murmuré y él se subió a la cama a gatas, buscando mis labios.

Nos fundimos en un beso exquisito, un poco triste, pero apasionado.

Gemí cuando sentí su suave lengua sobre la mía y de inmediato se separó de mí mirándome aún culpable. Rodé los ojos. Maldito hombre.

**-Será mejor que esta noche descansemos, Bella. Recuerda que viajaremos durante 16 horas en aeronave y cerca de un día en camión.**

**-Lo sé, Edward…**

Sonreí tontamente y me acurruqué en sus brazos, si él creía que era lo mejor, pues… sería lo mejor entonces.

Dentro de pocos minutos, mi cuerpo se relajaba en los brazos de mi oficial, y me entregué a Morfeo por esta noche.

.

.

EPOV

**-¿Estás bien, Isabella?** –le pregunté por quinta vez. Se veía pálida, más de lo normal, y eso me preocupaba.

Se había negado a un chequeo médico hoy cuando despertamos y casi vomita hasta el alma en mi baño… Maldición, necesitaba examinarla y salir ya de mis dudas, Isabella no podía estar embarazada, no ahora, no en estos momentos que nos estábamos exponiendo a la muerte.

**-Sí, Edward, entiéndelo, sufro de gastritis, cualquier estrés o nerviosismo me trae así por días. Tengo razones para que me sienta nerviosa, ¿no? **–ella me miró y la abracé con fuerza- Edward, los soldados no están a más de 3 metros de nosotros y nos están mirando raro.

Al carajo los malditos soldados, a mí solo me importaba ella.

Necesitaba sentirla, pero ayer me había comportado como un verdadero imbécil al tomarla de la forma en que lo hice. Tenía rabia aún con ese Black, y era realmente molesto que tenga que viajar con nosotros ahora.

**-Masen.**

Escuchamos esa voz atrás de nosotros y me separé de Isabella para hacerle cara a mi General.

**-General** –me cuadré y sentí que Isabella hizo lo mismo detrás de mío.

**-En 30 minutos parten, Oficial, le agradecería que se preocupe de eso en vez de… publicar su vida amorosa** –respondió el mirándome duramente.

Rodé los ojos y vi como su mirada cambió radicalmente al mirar detrás de mí.

**-¿Se encuentra bien, Swan? **–preguntó de pronto y sin importarme que fuera mi General, volteé bruscamente para encontrarme con la mirada casi perdida de mi soldado.

Estaba cada vez más pálida. Mil demonios, esto no era bueno.

**-Isabella, ¿estás bien? **–repetí la pregunta y ella asintió lentamente.

**-No se ve nada bien, Edward, aprovecha y ve a hacerle una revisión. **

**-No, General, no es necesario. Le explicaba a mi oficial que sufro de gastr…**

**-Es una orden, Sargento. No puedo permitir que mi mejor soldado se vaya así de mal. Oficial, quiero la ficha en 15 minutos.**

Sonreí con suficiencia y tomé a Isabella el brazo para llevármela de ahí. Me sorprendí al notar que temblaba y me miraba con algo de temor. ¿Qué le ocurría?

**-Llama a Jasper, quiero que él me atienda.**

Quince minutos más tarde estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Llevaban ahí quince malditos minutos y yo aquí, dándome vueltas como un imbécil. Yo debería estar revisándola, no Jasper.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Jasper sin siquiera mirarme, salió como quien se lo lleva el demonio. Lo miré confundido y luego salió Isabella con un poco más de color en el rostro.

**-Te lo dije, solo una gastritis, me ha dado omeprazol y sal de fruta. Fue a entregarle el informe al General** –ella sonrió y no me creí mucho lo que decía. Jasper me lo hubiese dicho… Pero que va, Masen, confía en ella...

La miré a los ojos y ella me miró algo enojada.

**-¿Qué carajos quieres escuchar, Masen? Entiéndelo, No Estoy Embarazada, ahora cálmate. Jasper ya me hizo una revisión, y ahora estoy mejor, ¿podemos irnos? En 15 minutos sale el avión y no estoy de humor como para escuchar como la rubia esa me saca en cara que llegamos tarde por mi culpa.**

Y se fue caminando sin más.

Como adoraba a esta mujer… Al menos me había sacado de dudas, todo está bien, no tengo que preocuparme de más. Vamos, Edward, respira…

Sin más, la alcancé y entrelacé nuestros dedos para dirigirnos a nuestro destino.

.

.

.

-**General, entrega de informe** –dijo el Oficial Withlock a penas al entrar en la oficina.

**-¿No la examinaría Masen?** –preguntó extrañado al tomar los papeles.

**-Swan ha decidido que sea yo quien la examinara, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, General. Ella sufre de gastritis. Le he administrado Omeprazol y sal de fruta.**

El rubio General chequeó los papeles y reafirmó lo que acababa de decirle el oficial.

**-Quería que Edward la revisara, pues creo que Isabella está embarazada.**

El Oficial se estremeció en su lugar, pero supo disimularlo bien.

**-Con todo respeto, no especule, General, Isabella está nerviosa, tiene miedo a que hieran a Edward y ella vuelva a actuar como lo hizo antes. Es solo eso.**

El general asintió levemente y le apuntó a que saliera de la oficina.

**-Buenas tardes, General.**

Jasper intentaba contenerse de ir y golpear al imbécil de Masen. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable, aún siendo médico?

_-Jasper, he pedido que seas tú el que me examines porque… ogh, Jasper, no me mates… -dijo ella y el oficial la miró extrañado._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Bella? _

_-Yo… creo que estoy embarazada, Jasper._

_El rubio se quedó de una pieza mirándola alternadamente a ella y su vientre. _

_Por su mente pasaban mil cosas, pero la principal era… ¿Cómo Edward pudo ser tan descuidado?_

_-¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso, Isabella? –a la castaña se le aguaron los ojos._

_-Todo. Llevo 4 días con vómitos y mareos, mi olfato es… No sé, más perceptible… Y mis pechos… Jesús, como duelen cuando tan solo me los amarro un poco. Creo que Edward lo sospecha, pero no quiero que lo sepa, por favor, Jasper._

Maldito, maldito, mil veces maldito. Tenía que proteger a Isabella, pero no sabía cómo.

Al menos Edward era un sobreprotector… Estaba seguro que no la enviaría al frentre, o eso fue lo que el mismo le había dicho…

Mierda… un hijo en tiempos de Guerra… Y ni siquiera se hacía una idea de cómo podría reaccionar su amigo al saber la noticia ahora mismo.

.

.

EPOV

La musiquilla de Rocky Balboa sonaba por todo el campo mientras todos nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas aeronaves. Había amarrado a Isabella casi con el doble de correas necesarias en su respectiva silla y ella rodó los ojos al notarlo.

Ti ri ri… ti ri ri… Maldito Rocky.

**-Jodido Emmett, apaga esa mierda ¡Ya!** –le grité a mi amigo quien se hechó a reír estrepitosamente.

Negué con la cabeza mientras yo también sonreía. Por eso me caía tan bien este maldito bastardo.

* * *

Ahora si que las dejo mal!

Prometí volver antes, pero el Martes fui a comer al Mall y me entró rotavirus :( no lo supe sino hasta hace dos días que dedicidí ir al médico y me tuvieron que poner suero por deshidratación. Nada grave, no es primenra vez que me entra rotavirus de todas formas ._.

Como muchas preguntaron, una depilación sin dolor, uh! es lo mejor, demorosa, pero buenísima. Pueden buscar Depilación con hilo en Youtube, y ahí les sale un instructivo. Yo tardé en aprenderlo, pero si que funciona y es mejor que la cera, porque no duele y tarda lo mismo en salir el pelo de nuevo :)

Bueno, volviendo al fic... Espero que les guste, lindas... Me costó mucho decidirme, pero aquí vuelvo. Se nos vienen muchas adversidades para nuestra parejita... En especial para Edward que será el que más sufra por un tiempo... Ups! Las adoro hermosas!

¿Un comentario para mi y la historia? :3


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:

* * *

EPOV

Llegamos a las 1500 horas aproximadamente a nuestro: al otro lado del río Winchuck, río que cruza la línea enemiga.

Tanya aterrizó de una forma realmente impecable, sin hacer ningún ruido más allá del insistente rodar de las aspas.

El camión estaba esperándonos junto a unos soldados para ayudarnos con las pocas cosas que traíamos, y, después de 12 horas de viaje y llegar al fin al campamento, pude respirar con tranquilidad al ver a los casi 200 muchachos que nos apoyaban en esta misión.

**-Oficial Masen.** –escuché de pronto una aguda voz masculina. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la derecha y vi como dos sonrientes hombres se acercaban a mí. Traían uniformes de oficial y sus identificaciones decían "Paris".

**-Oficiales Paris.** –saludé mientras sentí a Isabella asomarse por mi brazo izquierdo.

Ambos se cuadraron ante mí mientras yo hice lo mismo por cortesía.

**-Veo que no le ha enseñado modales a sus soldados, Oficial Masen.** –dijo de pronto uno de los oficiales mirando directamente a Isabella.

-**Swan, está en presencia de dos oficiales, cuádrese. **-respondí en un tono duro.

Estos bastardos tenían mala fama de ser extremadamente jodidos con sus soldados…

**-¿Swan? **–ambos se miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

Ella de inmediato se cuadró.

Se veía tan divertida con ese casco abrochado bajo su mentón, con todo su cabello recogido en apenas una coleta. Me recordaba la primera vez que la vi…

**-¿Es él?, ¿el soldado que asesinó sin piedad a 9 soldados enemigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? **- ¿él? No creerán que Isabella…

Escuché un suave carraspeo a mi espalda y volteé a mirarla.

-**En efecto, Oficial.** –susurró con una voz que dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Maldita sea, no podía de nuevo engañar a dos oficiales más… Estos despiadados serían capaz de desnucarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si se vieran engañados.

**-¡Pero qué fabuloso! A las 500 horas comenzamos con el movimiento de tropas. ¡Quiero ver a este soldado en lucha!**

Casi siento como la sangre de Isabella abandona su rostro. Me miró asustada y quise abrazarla, protegerla de estos cavernícolas.

**-Sí, pero lo mejor será que descansemos, fue un viaje largo y agotador, oficial. Necesito a **_**Isabella, **_**en una pieza dentro de dos hora. **

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a mi castaña de pie a cabeza. Estaban entre asombrados y escépticos.

**-¿Isabella? La leyenda que se cuenta en todos los frentes, ¿es una chica?** –preguntó Vladimir casi sarcástico.

**-Así es, Paris, una chica. Ahora, Swan, ve a la tienda y prepara el armamento que llevaremos.**

Tenía que despistarlos. Aparte de despiadados, estos imbéciles eran también unos enfermos. Si querían sexo, iban y lo tomaban. Con Tanya y Jane que hicieran lo que quisieran, pero con MI Isabella, tendrían que matarme primero.

Isabella se cuadró en forma de despedida y se fue a la tienda que habían designado para nosotros. Claro, no era rato ver a un oficial y a una sargento en la misma tienda, éramos los mejores, en todo: pelea, armas, sexo…

**-¿Tienes algo con la soldado, Masen? **

**-No, pero aún así, la tocan y les juro que no lo cuentan** –amenacé y ambos rieron.

**-Vaya, tenemos a Edward Masen celoso. Pues, quizá le haga una visita a **_**Isabella, **_**es ella quien debe decidir si quiere pasarla bien, oficial.**

Se marcharon riendo.

Apreté los puños tratando de controlar la rabia. No podía simplemente ir y enterrarle una daga en el cuello a cada uno, no.

_Protege a tu chica_. Me dije y eso es lo que haría, así tuviera que llevármela al frente.

A pasos rápidos me dirigí a la tienda más alejada. Al acercarme a ella, me sorprendí al escuchar un par de murmullos.

-**Sal de aquí, Jacob.** –escuché a mi chica.

Indio de los mil demonios, ¿Qué carajos quería ahora? Me contuve de entrar y quebrarle el pescuezo.

**-No, Bella, escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Quil me ha dicho que hay un espía dentro. Planean matar a Masen, y si sigues aquí, también te matarán a ti, Bella, tenemos que huir.**

**-¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, Black? Nadie va a matar a Edward, y si así fuera, nadie me mueve de aquí. Yo cuidaré su espalda en todo momento. **

¿Matarme? ¿Un espía?

**-No, Bella, no lo entiendes, quieren llegar a Masen a través de ti. Los matarán a ambos. **

Isabella suspiró exasperada.

**-Cállate y vete de aquí, Black. Si quieres huir, hazlo, yo me quedo, para morir o vivir con Edward. **

**-Bella, por favor yo…**

**-Escuché perfectamente como mi mujer te ha dicho que te vayas, Black. **

Entré a la tienda y el indio me miró medio asustado. Isabella lo miraba enojada.

**-Vete, Jake.**

El chucho pasó por un lado y salió de la tienda. Maldito…

**-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que me matarían? **–solté de golpe y ella me miró asustada.

**-No sé, Edward, pero no me iré de aquí** –me advirtió.

Suspiré cansado. Cerré la entrada de la tienda y luego me acerqué a mi castaña quien ya no tenía puesto ni el casco ni la chaqueta.

La abracé como quise hacerlo hace unos momentos atrás. Ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cadera y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Seguramente el chucho inventó toda esa tontera para llevarse a mi chica de aquí… Pero no lo lograría.

**-Aléjate de los oficiales Vladimir y Stefan. **

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?** –me miró confundida.

**-Ya te explico…**

Nos besamos suavemente, y para cuando el oxigeno nos comenzó a escasear, nos separamos y comenzamos a preparar nuestro equipo de ataque.

Le conté completa la fama que los hermanos Paris tenían, desde ser cruentos asesinos hasta enfermos violadores. Pero eso no desvanecía el hecho de que eran jodidamente bueno peleando y que era casi una fortuna que los tuviéramos de nuestro lado.

Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando escuchamos desde afuera a alguien que quería entrar en nuestra tienda.

**-¿Edward? ¿Eddy? Abre por favor… **-la voz abrumada de Tanya nos dejó descolocados a ambos.

Mi chica me asintió y apenas abrí, Tanya y Jane entraron como si se las llevara el diablo.

**-Si vinieron a molestar será mejor que se retiren, soldados. **–les dije en un tono duro. Me sorprendí al ver los ojos llorosos de Jane, pero no lo demostré. Ella nunca lloraba… Ni siquiera cuando la dejé.

**-Edward, Oficial Masen, como quieras que te llamemos. Esos bastardos fueron con nosotras… -**sollozó jane.

**-¿Quiénes?** –dijo de pronto mi castaña preocupada.

**-Los oficiales Paris** –dijeron ambas rubias e inspiré hondo.

**-¿Pero.. Que les hicieron esos malditos?** –era Isabella quien hablaba.

-**Pues…** -Tanya me miró dudosa y le asentí con la cabeza. Isabella era la persona más buena que conocía.-** Fueron hasta nuestra tienda. Jane acababa de quitarse los pantalones y ellos entraron sin preguntar. Stefan se acercó a ella y… **-Jane sollozó de nuevo- **Agarró su trasero como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Vladimir quiso besarme y lo empujé. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo… **-unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas-** Casi me derriba, pero Jane me tomó del brazo, tomó sus pantalones y corrimos hasta aquí. En eso que abrías la tienda, Jane pudo ponerse los pantalones. **

**-Malditos bastardos. Espera a que vuelvan a intentar algo así, que te juro que van a necesitar un jodido cirujano que les reconstruya la cara **–Isabella caminó furiosa por toda la tienda.

Me miró enrabiada y se me acercó amenazante.

**-¿Y tú piensas quedarte como tarado parado ahí sin hacer nada? Esos imbéciles se sobrepasaron con dos de tus ex. Y más allá de eso, son mujeres, y a las mujeres se les respeta, ¡Edward!** –negué en la cabeza.

**-Bella, cálmate. Acabo de explicarte que necesitamos a esos bastardos de nuestro lado.**

**-¡Bastardos así deberían morir, Masen! ¡Nos enseñan a nosotras a cuidarnos de no ser violadas, en vez de enseñarles a esos imbéciles a no violar! Ya me van a escuchar…**

Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió furiosa de la tienda, analicé durante unos segundos sus palabras y la voz de Tanya me trajo a la realidad.

**-¡Detenla, Edward! **–gritó y corrí tras ella.

**-¡Bella!**

Estaba a pocos metros de ellos, y sin detenerse vi como plantó un puñetazo en el rostro de Stefan ante la atónita mirada de su hermano y mía.

**-¡Soldado Swan! ¡Deténgase!** –grité y alcancé a afirmarla por los brazos junto antes de que se abalanzara sobre Vladimir.

**-¡Eso es por sobrepasarse con las pilotas! ¡Jodido cabrón!** –gritó queriendo golpear al otro oficial.

Ambos la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca, hasta que Stefan rió como un condenado.

**-No tenía idea que entre ustedes existía un código de mujer. ¿A sí que se protegen mutuamente?** –siguió riendo y Vladimir también comenzó a carcajear.

**-Interesante, soldado Swan.**

**-Sargento para usted. **–Escupió y sus sonrisas se atenuaron levemente.- **Estoy aquí para proteger la integridad física y psicológica de mis soldados, y les juro que se las verán negras si vuelven a hacerle daño a alguno de mis soldados.**

**-Isabella, detente, son oficiales.**

**-Oficiales subalternos, no tienen más poder que tú **–respondió ella y entonces las sonrisa de sus rostros se desvanecieron. ¿Subalternos? ¿Cómo sabía Isabella eso y yo no?

**-Lo sé, Swan, ahora deja de hacer el ridículo y ve a la tienda.**

Solté a Isabella quien jadeaba furiosa. Les dio una última mirada a los dos oficiales y se marchó de ahí bufando.

**-La Sargento ya lo dejó en claro, no quiero que molesten a las pilotas ni a ella misma. **–los miré severamente y ambos asintieron.

Seguí los pasos de mi soldado quien estaba dentro de la tienda, ya con su chaqueta puesta y afirmando el arnés a su cintura y piernas.

-**De verdad, Isabella, gracias** –dijo Tanya.-** Sé que hemos sido como la peste contigo, pero aún así… Fuiste y dejaste en su lugar al infeliz ese. Te lo agradecemos, ¿verdad Jane?**

-**Sí, gracias, Swan** –respondió simplemente.

**-De nada. Pueden quedarse aquí con Edward, yo me iré a analizar el frente. **–respondió secamente.

Suspiré pesado, esa mujer me iba a volver loco, literalmente.

Me quedé unos momentos más, quería que saliera ya, necesitaba hablarle a solas.

-**¿Sabes usar eso? **–preguntó Tanya viendo como mi castaña ponía el corvo en la parte trasera del cinturón.

**-¿Es que no has escuchado la historia del frente norte? **

**-Sí, pero… Los hombres siempre exageran… No pudiste haber matado a 9 hombres tu sola y menos con esa cosa tan pesad.. ¡AAH! **

Me sorprendí al ver a como Bella en medio segundo se había posicionado frente a la rubia con el corvo extendido, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Lo mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar mientras Tanya tragó en seco. Luego de eso, lo hizo girar en su mano y volvió a guardarlo en su espalda.

**-Después de matar a 9 chicos yo sola, este aparatejo no pesa más que un anillo para mí. –**respondió simplemente y guardó la daga en su pierna derecha.

**-Yo… No creí que tú…** -ambas rubias se miraban entre ellas, pero Jane no decía nada.

**-Lo hice por Edward, si no hubiese matado a esos muchachos, en estos momentos ni Edward ni yo estaríamos vivos.**

**-Nosotras… No lo sabíamos.**

**-Ni tenían que saberlo. No fue agradable para mí hablar del tema, estuve mucho tiempo sin poder dormir, y hasta el día de hoy no soporto la sangre ni comer carne.**

**-Eso debe ser horrible** –murmuró Jane.

**-Lo es.**

Isabella guardó una daga en su bota y una navaja suiza en la otra. Un revolver lo metió dentro de su bolsillo derecho, cargó una magnum research y la enganchó en la correa de su pierna izquierda. Metió balas y municiones en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta y terminó por meter mi propia pistola ACP en el dobladillo de su pantalón.

¿Es que acaso esta muchacha planea enfrentarse a una legión ella sola?

**-Me voy. **

Me alejé y me metí detrás del primer árbol que vi. Ella tendría que pasar por aquí, esta era la dirección que la llevaría al río.

Esperé que diera un par de pasos delante de mí para recién tomar aire y hablarle.

**-A donde carajos piensas que vas sola, Isabella**

La sentí estremecerse, aún así no me dio la cara.

**-Voy a analizar los movimientos enemigos. Tienes que quedarte y vigilar a los oficiales, no quiero que abusen de las pilotas.**

**-Ni lo harán, Bella, ahora quítate toda esa porquería, aún no comenzamos con el movimiento.**

**-Es mejor así, Edward, voy a adelantarme no más de una hora, cuando vengas al frente te ahorraré una hora de espera.**

**-Bella.**

Me puse delante de ella y la afirmé por los hombros. Tenía sus mejillas, nariz y ojos rojos. ¿Acaso había llorado?

**-¿Por qué lloras, bonita?** –a pesar de todo el cargamento que llevaba ensima, la abracé.

**-Déjame ir, Edward, nada va a pasarme.**

**-Espérame unos momentos, iré contigo.**

No demoré más de 5 minutos en ponerme todo lo que necesitaba para irme junto a mi chica. Les dejé claras indicaciones a las pilotas de que no salieran de la tienda hasta que todos los soldados también lo hicieran.

Cuando fui a meterme entre los árboles, Isabella ya no estaba. Maldita mujer.

Seguí sus pasos que aún estaban frescos en la tierra, hasta que los perdí en un árbol. Ella debió subir por aquí.

Escalé tan rápido como pude y divisé a Isabella unos árboles más adelante, mirando por unos pequeños binoculares. Gorgoreé como un pajarillo y ella me respondió ululando dos veces como un búho. La miré encantado, esta mujer era maravillosa.

Volvió a ulular una vez más y me indicó con la cabeza que mirara el frente.

A pocos metros el sonido del río abajo ocultaba nuestros códigos. Saqué los binoculares del bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y casi de inmediato vi como una pequeña tropa de azules estaban charlando alrededor de una fogata.

16, 17… 18 muchachos.

No eran muchos, con Bella, Tanya, Jane, Black y un par de soldados más, los tendríamos reducidos al instante.

Cuando fijé mi vista en dirección de mi castaña, ella no estaba allí, sino que en la rama superior del árbol en el que estaba.

**-Jodida Isabella, me has asustado.** –gruñí.

**-Controla ese vocabulario, Masen. A estas alturas ya estarías muerto.**

Rodé los ojos.

**-Vamos por las pilotas, Black, Ateara, Uley y los oficiales Paris. Mientras menos seamos, menos llamaremos la atención.**

**-Tienes razón.**

Volvimos en silencio al campamento, pero justo antes de salir de los árboles, Isabella me atrapó en uno y me besó con miedo.

Sus labios sabían casi amargos en un beso angustioso. Ella tenía miedo, y no entendía por qué.

**-Todo saldrá bien, hermosa** –susurré una vez nos separamos.-**Te amo.**

**-Y yo a ti, Edward. Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides nunca.**

Se alejó rápidamente dejándome confundido. Esto no era una despedida.

Cuando llegué al campamento, Isabella hablaba con Black, Ateara y Uley, jóvenes que ella misma había entrenado.

**-Los necesito, son sólo 18 soldados, y no están preparados para un ataque sorpresa **–la oí decir y los tres muchachos asintieron y fueron a prepararse con sus debidas armas.

Ella volteó y me miró entristecida.

**-¿Qué te ocurre, Isabella? **

**-Presiento algo, Edward.**

**-¿Qué?** -¿ahora se las daba de vidente?

**-No sé, tonterías mías, prometo que después de esta batalla, me quedaré aquí mansita como una oveja a cuidar de los prisioneros y heridos.** –fruncí el ceño. Aquí había gato encerrado…

**-Ve a hablar con los oficiales, yo iré por Tanya y Jane.**

Caminé en dirección de los oficiales que ya estaban tan preparados como yo mismo.

**-Vladimir, Stefan, los necesito en el frente.** –Stefan me miró realmente sorprendido.

**-¿Nosotros? **

**-Eso dije, Vladimir, son solo 18 muchachos, los necesito, mientras menos ataquemos, menos llamaremos la atención. Seremos Denali, Bright, Black, Ateara, Uley, Swan, ustedes y yo. Bastará que cada uno se encargue de dos muchachos. Pero los necesito vivos, a todos, necesito aumentar el número de mis tropas.**

**-Nunca he estado de acuerdo de tu forma de hacer cambiar de bando al enemigo. Es enemigo y punto, nunca será un verdadero comunista. **–dijo Stefan entre dientes. Lo miré con desdén.

**-Son niños, Stefan, no saben lo que realmente quieren. De un momento a otro se vieron envueltos en una guerra, y por vivir en un estado con un ideal político, ellos mismos tuvieron que convertirse. Por sus vidas ellos nos apoyarán, por eso no quiero muertos.**

**-Se revelarán aquí, Masen, ¿Quién los vigilará?** –Vladimir tenía un tono preocupado. Sonreí.

**-Swan, por supuesto, esa mujer tiene más cojones que nosotros tres juntos.**

.

Las palabras de Black estaban haciendo eco en mí.

¿Habrá realmente un infiltrado?

Vladimir estaba alongando sus músculos, mientras Stefan no se veía a la vista. ¿Qué carajos?

-**¿Cuál es el plan, Masen? **–escuché la voz de mi sargento favorita y volteé para encontrarla junto a las dos rubias.

**-Dos cada uno, ellos se confiarán. Quiten sus armas, las necesitaremos. Atacaremos desde los árboles, será más fácil.**

**-¿Desde los árboles?** –Tanya. La miré, cierto, ellas no habían tenido el entrenamiento desde los árboles.

**-Ustedes estarán abajo, cuando el enemigo esté distraído ustedes entrarán por la espalda, eso es una buena estrategia, distraeremos a los otros muchachos también. Ateara y los dos oficiales también estarán abajo. Bastará con que Uley, Black, Swan y yo ataquemos desde la sorpresa.**

Mi Sargento asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de eso, le afirmé el brazo impidiéndoselo. Escuché el jadeo de alguna de las rubias.

**-¿No me dirás que te ocurre, verdad?** –ella tristemente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente estaba pálida.- **Dame la ACP, Bella, la necesitaré en el caso de algún imprevisto. **

Sin decir nada, tomó el arma y me la entregó suspirando. Miré a ambas rubias que estaban mirando atentas la escena.

**-Bright, Denali, comenten el plan con los soldados Ateara, Black y Uley, por favor**. –ambas asintieron y se fueron.- **Que te ocurre, Isabella.**

**-Ya te lo dije, un mal presentimiento** –me miró angustiada. De pronto todo nuestro alrededor dejó de tener importancia y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

**-Nada nos pasará, mi amor.** –la estreché entre mis brazos. Ella suspiró.

**-Eso espero, Edward. Cuídate mucho. **

**-No te despidas de mí, Bella, por Dios, sé que si juntos vamos donde esos malditos, los tendríamos en menos de 5 minutos, pero vamos con más soldados porque quiero protegerte. **

**-Lo sé, Edward. Sólo… No olvides que te amo.**

Al carajo el resto de la tropa. Me acerqué a ella y besé suavemente sus deliciosos labios.

**-Y yo a ti, mi hermosa Sargento. **

.

La pequeña escuadrilla iba en camino hacia el enemigo.

Tuvimos que cruzar el río a través de sogas por sobre los árboles. Una experiencia que me hubiese resultado incluso divertida si mi rubia estúpida ex no hubiese gritado como loca.

Resultó que nos demoramos en salir pues Stefan estaba desaparecido, pero al llegar, tomamos nuestras cosas y partimos rápidamente.

Ahí estaban, 18 muchachos hablando relajadamente alrededor de una fogata. Y no se divisaban moros en la costa. No estaban armados, y eso era lo mejor. Nuestros soldados apenas y cargaban una revolver con 6 tiros, no tenían mucho entrenamiento en blanco, pero si en peleas gracias a mi hermosa Sargento.

Los oficiales y soldados descendieron de los árboles y esperaron pacientemente.

**-¿Estás lista?** –pregunté en un susurro a mi chica.

**-Lo estoy. Cuidado, te amo.** –dijo ella sin darme momento para responder.

Simplemente silbó dos veces y saltó junto a los soldados Black y Uley ante el enemigo.

**-Maldición.**

Salté del árbol y en seguida pateé la espalda de un soldado que estaba distraído. Él muchacho gimió mientras caía de boca al suelo.

Otro muchacho se lanzó en contra mía y luchamos por un momento.

Un barrido que salté, una patada que bloqueé, esquivé un puñetazo y lo tomé de la chaqueta lanzándolo contra un árbol. Quedó inconsciente al momento.

Jane se vio eres envuelta por tres muchachos. Y como no, era incluso más pequeña que mi castaña.

Iba a acercarme a ayudarla cuando de la nada Bella se lanzó corriendo contra uno de los muchachos y lo lanzó al piso. Cuando este intentó levantarse, Bella le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor en el piso.

Jane se envolvió en una pelea con un muchacho, en eso, sólo vi que Bella sacó su navaja suiza sin desenfundarla, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, golpeó a los dos muchachos en la nuca, dejando de inmediato fuera de combate.

Un muchacho que estaba cerca de mí intentó levantarse, así que me acerqué con rapidez, pero no contaba con que, en vez de pararse, metiera dos de sus dedos a la boca y silbara fuertemente.

Lo pateé dejándolo inconsciente.

Black y Uley estaban controlando perfectamente a dos soldados y Ateara estaba luchando casi animadamente con otro chiquillo.

Vladimir estaba quitando las armas de los chiquillos mientras Stefan miraba en todas direcciones.

Bella, Jane y Tanya estaban cerca de los árboles. Estas últimas dos arrastraban a un muchacho mientras Bella desarmaba a un muchacho que ya estaba ahí.

Estaba la situación controlada, ahora podía estar tranquilo.

De pronto sentí un par de silbidos sospechosos y escuché a mis espaldas a alguien correr.

Cuando volteé, sólo vi a un rápido Stefan correr en dirección de Bella, quien ya lo estaba esperando en posición de ataque.

A la mierda, Stefan iba a atacar a Isabella.

Busqué rápidamente a Vladimir con la mirada, quien confundido negaba con la cabeza.

Se lanzó contra Isabella quien esquivó el ataque y le dio una patada en las piernas, mandándolo de cara al piso. Stefan dio una vuelta de carnero antes de levantarse y volver a lanzarse sobre ella.

Esta vez la derribó. El maldito se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y yo corrí en su socorro.

Antes de siquiera poder avanzar un par de metros, noté como salían un montón de soldados de trajes azules al ataque.

Dos de ellos se me pusieron en el camino y los empujé sin cuidado.

Maldición, eran al menos unos 30.

Un imbécil me agarró de la chaqueta y le di un puñetazo en la nariz justo al momento de sentí una patada en las costillas.

Alcancé a tomarle la ropa al muchacho que me pateó y lo lancé directo al piso, pateándolo de vuelta en las costillas.

Miré a Isabella quien tenía una mejilla muy magullada y un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca.

Casi lo vi todo en cámara lenta.

Vladimir corrió en zigzag y alcanzó a Bella tomándola por el cabello. Iba a patearla directo en el vientre, pero ella interpuso ambas manos, recibiendo el impacto de la patada y prácticamente voló hasta chocar de espalda contra un grueso tronco de árbol.

**-¡Bella!** –grité y corrí en su dirección, ese imbécil no se saldría con la suya, así tuviera que matarlo.

Dos muchachos azules se acercaron a ella y la tomaron por los brazos, alzándola mientras ella gritaba todo tipo de cosas.

**-¡Suéltenla! **–grité.

Mi paso se detuvo en seco cuando Stefan se cruzó en mi camino y casi sin darme cuenta me lanzó en sentido contrario a donde mi castaña se encontraba.

**-¡Edward!** –su grito hizo que me levantara de un salto y vi como sacó su daga y le hizo una herida en una pierna a un muchacho. El otro chico la soltó y ella con la misma daga hizo otra herida en el brazo del soldado.

Escuché a Stefan maldecir mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí nuevamente. Caí de espalda al suelo y el se montó sobre mí dándome un par de puñetazos en el rostro.

Antes de que pudiera darme un tercer golpe, le dí mi mejor derechazo en el vientre. Él se distrajo y aproveché para darle un rodillazo en las bolas dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate.

Isabella ya no estaba en el árbol, al carajo.

**-¡Bella! **

**-¡Edward!**

Corrí en dirección de los árboles y vi el momento justo en que la metían dentro de un camión.

**-¡No, Bella!** –grité y corrí en su dirección. Tenía que sacarla de ahí costara lo que me costara.

El camión partió y las ruedas derraparon por la rápida huida.

Saqué mi pistola y disparé en dirección a las ruedas. No funcionó, maldición.

**-¡Isabella!**

**-¡Edward!** –la escuché gritar nuevamente.

El camión desapareció entre los arboles unos momentos después.

Maldición, maldición, se habían llevado a Bella.

.

Volví al campo después de seguir durante un rato al camión.

No lo pude encontrar, así que simplemente decidí volver al campo a llenar de plomo al maldito de Stefan.

Se habían llevado a Bella… Y Black nos lo advirtió. Me quieren a mí, y la única forma de tenerme es teniéndola a ella.

Mi maldito punto débil. Y yo soy un jodido cabronazo confiado que la expuso a esto.

A penas aparecí en el campo, mi vista se posó en los soldados Black y Ateara quienes tenían sostenido a Stefan. Uley vigilaba a los casi 50 soldados heridos. Jane y Tanya tenían a Vladimir apuntado con armas. Reí ante eso, Tanya no era capaz de matar una mosca, pero Jane… Jane era otra cosa.

Saqué mi ACP, y la cargué nuevamente. Había vaciado el cargador después de intentar reventar uno de los neumáticos del maldito camión.

Stefan me miró con miedo, pero aún así no dejó de desafiarme.

**-Lo diré solo una vez, Stefan, o lo pasarás realmente mal** –le dije justo antes de llegar donde él**- Dónde está Isabella.**

**-No lo sé, Masen.**

Mala respuesta.

Disparé directo a su empeine derecho y escuché un par de gritos seguidos de otros más luego.

**-¡No! ¡Masen!** –gritó Vladimir mientras Stefan intentaba zafarse del agarre ahora no tan firme de los dos soldados.

**-Te callas ahora si no quieres correr su misma suerte** –amenazó Jane cargando su arma.

Enfoqué mi mirada en Stefan de nuevo, quien ahora me miraba realmente asustado.

**-Vas a morir, Stefan, ahora o dentro de 5 minutos, pero depende de ti si lo quieres lento y doloroso…** -amenacé y el negó con la cabeza.

**-A dónde se llevaron a Isabella.**

**-No sé, Masen. Ellos debían llevarme a mi también, ¡y me han dejado!** –gritó y volví a disparar, está vez en su empeine izquierdo. **-¡Maldición, es la verdad! **

Un tiro más, está vez su pantorrilla izquierda.

**-Cállate.**

-**Masen, ¡deja a mi hermano, por favor!** –gritó Vladimir pero un puñetazo de Jane lo calló.

**-Con quien te contactas.**

**-Con el hijo de Vulturi… un oficial.**

**-Muy bien, Stefan, vas progresando.** –miré a los soldados que estaban allí y les hice un gesto de que lo soltaran**.- Ahora me dirás, dónde está su base.**

**-No lo sé, Masen.**

**-Mala respuesta** –un nuevo tiro en su pantorrilla derecha lo hizo gritar nuevamente.

**-¡Es verdad, Edward! Tienen un campamento a no más de dos kilómetros de aquí, pero la base no sé donde está!** –el maldito oficial estaba llorando. Y ni eso me conmovió. Este imbécil había atacado y entregado a mi mujer.

**-¿Sabes con quien te metiste, verdad?** –hice girar mi pistola y el comenzó a temblar.-** Con mi mujer, Stefan. Entregaste a mí mujer al enemigo. Y tu muerte no me la devolverá, pero si será más placentero para mí.** –apunté su cabeza y su mandíbula comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

**-¡No, Masen! **–un nuevo golpe lo calló.

**-¿Tu hermano sabía algo?** –el negó frenéticamente.

**-No, nada.**

**-¿Estás seguro? **

**-Sí, Masen.**

**-¿Por qué cooperaste?**

**-Me dieron mucho dinero. **–disparé nuevamente, esta vez en su rodilla. Si sobrevivía, no volvería a caminar, de eso estaba seguro. El gritó y las lágrimas corrían como cascadas por sus ojos.

**-Dime todos los planes. **

**-Te quieren a ti para llegar a Cullen, pero la única forma de llegar a ti, era por esa muchacha. **

**-Que otros planes tenían.**

**-No sé, maldición. Sólo te quieren a ti a cambio de la chica, Masen, no sé nada más.**

Pisé la rodilla que acababa de hacer trizas y el gritó con fuerza.

**-Si no te lleno de plomo, Stefan, es porque Isabella estaría horrorizada si me viera haciendo eso. Pero creéme, ella te hubiese descuartizado lentamente si la situación no fuera esta.** –mi pistola volvió a apuntar su cabeza.

**-¡No, Masen! ¡No mates a mi hermano, por favor!**

**-Dile tus últimas palabras a tu hermano, Stefan.** –sonreí con verdadera maldad. Stefan simplemente miró a su hermano y cerró sus ojos.

**-Perdóname, hermano.**

**-Muy bien** –puse mi dedo sobre el gatillo.-** No veremos en el infierno, Stefan. **

Disparé.

.

.

* * *

Sé que me querrán matar por lo que acabo de hacer, pero... ¡Créanme que es necesario!

Las adoro por sus comentarios, de verdad que sí, me animan, en serio. He demorado en escribir y me he esforzado mucho en ello, y espero poder darme un descanso de un día para mañana seguir escribiendo y tenerles pronto el próximo capítulo.

Las adoro, no lo olviden! ¿Me dejan un comentario?

PD: Personajes de Meyers, no lo olviden, la historia es completamente mía :)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:

* * *

BPOV

Maldita sea, mil veces mierda y todos los insultos que existían y estaban por existir.

Me habían capturado.

Ese infeliz de Stefan Paris me había entregado de la peor forma al enemigo. Y lo peor de todo es que Jacob me lo había advertido.

No me querían a mí, sino que a Edward.

Me habían despojado de todas mis armas. Me quitaron el corvo, la daga, mis armas. Con lo único que contaba era con una daga pequeña en mi bota y una navaja en la otra.

Esta vez no me importaría matar a quien se me pusiera en frente, pues joder, estaba en riesgo la vida de mi hijo…

¿Hijo? Ni siquiera había podido confirmar si es que estaba embarazada realmente… Y carajo, cuando Jasper supiera que me tienen, se lo dirá a Edward y esté querrá matarme.

Al menos ese imbécil de Stefan no me había alcanzado a dar esa maldita patada… Si no la hubiese detenido, probablemente no me hubiesen capturado, pero no sabría si mi bebé estaría ahora conmigo…

Santa vaca, Bella, siquiera sé si realmente espero un bebé y protegí mi vientre como si realmente estuviera aquí un pedazito de Edward y de mí…

Toqué mi vientre suavemente y suspiré. Un bebé…

Por ti, bebé, o por mí, saldré viva de este maldito lugar.

Que irresponsable fuimos con Edward. Estuvimos teniendo sexo todas las noches desde hace semanas y no nos habíamos cuidado siquiera una vez.

Que estúpida fui…

El camión se detuvo de pronto y casi choco con las puertas.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras escuchaba como dos personas hablaban cerca de donde yo estaba.

**-La tenemos, Oficial. La mujer de Masen. Es un poco agresiva, así que le recomiendo que se aparte de la cabina.**

**-No es necesario, soldado, sé controlar a una mujer.**

Prepárate Bella… Salta de inmediato hacia el primer hombre que tenga cara de ser oficial…

Saqué mi daga y la escondí medianamente en la manga de mi chaqueta.

Escuché como abrían la puerta, y al instante que divisé un poco de luz, salté de inmediato sobre el muchacho que abría la puerta y lo golpeé directo en la nariz.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó alguien y me abalancé sobre otro muchacho que estaba cerca. Le di una patada en la mandíbula, dejándolo noqueado.

Busqué rápidamente a mí alrededor y lo vi, a un imbécil bien vestido que supuse sería el oficial. Corrí en dirección de él y cuando estuve a escasos centímetros suyo, alargué mi daga y la apunté contra su garganta.

Me quedé quieta en el instante mientras sus ojos grises me analizaban sin expresión alguna.

Y caí en cuenta que tenía algo presionando levemente sobre mi estómago.

Miré de reojo y vi una maldita magnum y el dedo del cabrón sobre el gatillo.

**-Bien, soldado, me ha parecido increíble su destreza. Ahora, aleje ese cuchillo de mí, sino quiere que simplemente dispare. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no me obligues a hacerlo.**

Tragué en seco. Este hombre no quería dañarme… Querían a Edward. Recuérdalo, Bella, y no seas tan estúpida.

Lenta y desconfiadamente bajé la daga y la dejé caer al piso.

**-Bien, muy bien, Swan. **

Rápidamente dos soldados me tomaron por los brazos y me inmovilizaron.

**-Puedo caminar sola** –espeté y el oficial guardó su arma riendo.

**-Lo sé, y sé también que puedes quitarte a esos dos soldados de encina en segundos. Es protocolo.**

Caminamos durante aproximadamente 15 minutos a través del bosque.

Podría golpear a estos dos imbéciles y correr o escalar un árbol. Pero me arriesgaba a que el oficial _ojos grises_ me disparara en la cabeza. Carajo, y ni siquiera sabía a dónde me llevaban. De pronto escuché las aspas de un helicóptero girar. Oh, no, este imbécil quería sacarme de aquí.

**-Subanla y aseguren sus cinturones. Luego pueden irse, soldados.**

Ambos muchachos me ayudaron a subir al helicóptero y con rapidez me ataron al asiento. Suspiré cansada, y por el momento no tenía ningún plan en mente. No podía simplemente saltar la nave así como así.

Vi como el oficial se sentaba frente a mí mientras le daba indicaciones al piloto.

El helicóptero comenzó a ascender y sentí el característico vértigo en mi estómago. Bien, al menos no estaba vomitándole en la cara al oficial, aunque no sería una mala idea hacerlo… Bella, basta.

**-Swan.** –dijo de pronto y lo miré desafiante**- Cual es tu nombre.**

**-¿importa?** –el suspiró.

**-No hagas las cosas difíciles, Swan. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, y si por mí fuera tampoco te tendría como un ruin rehén. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy a favor de esta estúpida guerra.**

Vaya.

Eso me descolocó. Pero quizá era solo un plan para hacerme cooperar… ¿Cooperar con qué, Bella? Él solo preguntó tu nombre.

**-Isabella.**

**-Isabella… **-me miró y sus ojos me mostraban cansancio. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.- **¿Eres la mujer de Masen?**

-**En que influiría eso, **_**oficial.**_–el me miró un poco molesto.

**-Si no lo eres, entonces hemos capturado a la mujer equivocada y tendría que matarte, Isabella.**

Eso cambia las cosas…

**-Sí. Soy su mujer. **

Me miró calculadoramente intentando averiguar si le mentía.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y cerró sus ojos.

-**Voy a protegerte, Isabella.** –susurró y eso me dejó aún más descolocada.- **No me mires así.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que te miro si tienes los ojos cerrados?** –el sonrió.

**-Simplemente lo sé.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Por qué, qué? **

**-¿Por qué vas a protegerme?**

**-Por Edward, por supuesto.**

No entiendo nada. ¿Este hombre quiere protegerme por Edward? Al carajo, ¿no que quiere capturarlo?

**-¿Es que acaso Edward no te lo dijo?**

**-¿Qué cosa?** – lo miré desconfiada.

**-Su padre, Anthony Masen, abandonó a su mujer, Esme Platt, por mi madre, Sulpicia Vulturi. Mi madre abandonó a mi padre para poder fugarse con ese hombre. Y por eso, mi padre está involucrando injustamente ese motivo en esta tonta guerra. Quiere vengarse, quiere llegar, a través de ti y de Edward, al General Cullen.**

A la reverenda mierda. Edward siquiera me había mencionado el nombre de su madre.

¿Vulturi involucró a todo un país en un problema familiar? Pero esperen… Algo no encajaba en toda esta historia…

**-¿Pero que tiene que ver mi General en esto? **

**-Mi padre al verse abandonado, quiso seducir a la madre de Edward; Esme. Pero ella lo rechazó, pues después del abandono de su marido, ella comenzó un amorío con Carlisle Cullen.**- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

**-Al carajo, ¿No Carlisle es el tío de Edward? **

**-Carlisle y Esme son hermanastros.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-La madre de Carlisle murió cuando el nació. Luego su padre conoció a Esmeralda Platt, quien tenía una hija, Esme Platt, se casó con él, pero jamás reconoció a Esme, pues Esmeralda nunca lo quiso así. Ambos crecieron juntos, pero no son hermanos.**

**-Joder. Es la historia más rara y confusa que he oído. –**y Edward no tuvo la _dicha_de contármela.

**-Lo sé, para mi también fue difícil entenderla. Y me opongo completamente a lo que mi padre quiere hacer.**

**-¿Entonces el por qué la guerra?** -bien, aprovechemos de sacar información…

**-Mi padre tiene una obsesión con el poder. Quiere controlar el país junto a unos pocos socios suyos. En realidad, creo quiere lograr una dictadura donde él gobierne todo…** -suspiró nuevamente.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí, entonces?**

**-Mi padre es militar, yo también tenía que serlo. Ahora me mandó a torturarte para capturar a Masen –**temblé de pies a cabeza y el rió bajito- **No te preocupes, no lo haré, ya te dije que no porque estemos en guerra, tenemos que mezclar los asuntos personales en ella… No tengo nada contra ti, y entiendo que a Edward le dolió igual que a mí que su padre lo abandonara.**

**-¿Entonces…?** –nuevamente no entendía nada…

**-Iremos hasta la base. Luego de eso, te sacaré de ahí en mi camioneta. Iremos hasta una casona en la reserva de Khamp. Ahí estaremos hasta lograr comunicarnos con Masen, y te pido por favor que cooperes, Isabella.**

Lo miré dudosa.

Este hombre por un lado quería ayudarme, pero por otro… Querían a Edward y a mi general. Yo no podía simplemente salvar mi pellejo a cambio de dos, no, sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Edward.

**-No sé si podré, oficial…**

**-Alec.** –dijo de pronto- **Alec Vulturi.**

**-Alec, entonces. No estoy segura de poder entregar a Edward al enemigo. De hecho, sería incapaz de hacerlo. Si lo que usted desea es matarme, entonces hágalo. No estoy dispuesta a traicionar a mi oficial y a mi general.**

El hombre me miró sin expresión en el rostro, analizándome.

¿Qué quería que le dijera?_ "Oh sí, oficial, no se preocupe, le entrego en bandeja a mis superiores"_. Pues está loco. Aunque me pidieran la vida de todas las rubias odiosas juntas a cambio de la mía, tampoco lo aceptaría.

Ya me tenía, ahora no le costaba nada matarme, cosa que tampoco harían, pues necesitan que Edward se presentara. Y cuando eso ocurra, carajo que les patearé el trasero a todos y cada uno de los malditos azules que me trajeron hasta aquí.

Oí suspirar nuevamente y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

**-Eres indomable, Isabella.**

.

.

.

EPOV

**-Vas a tomar esa maldita aeronave y me vas a llevar hasta el lago Applegate, te guste o no, Tanya.** –amenacé mientras ella negaba nuevamente con la cabeza.

**-Edward, no puedo hacer eso, ¡entiéndelo! Es casi territorio enemigo, ¡es prácticamente un suicidio!**

**-Necesito a Jasper, y luego a Emmett, sin ellos no me voy a adentrar en los terrenos enemigos. Si es necesario conseguir un maldito tanque y matar a la mitad de la juventud estadounidense, lo haré. Por Bella, créeme que lo haré.** –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me miraba con rencor.

Sí, querida, por ti jamás hice ni haría algo así.

**-Déjala, Edward. Yo te llevaré. Sea como sea, Swan golpeó a ese imbécil por mí antes de que muriera. **

Busqué su voz y Jane salió de la parte trasera de la tienda de campaña. Juro que casi sonrío.

**-Gracias, Jane.**

**-Nada de gracias, es un favor que le debo a la**_** niño **_**esa.** –sonrió y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Oficial.** –escuché a mis espaldas. Volteé para encontrarme de frente con el soldado Black.- **No quisiera ser insolente, pero le ofrezco mi apoyo y ayuda incondicional para rescatar a la Sargento Swan. **

De pronto sentí como el maldito bruxismo venía a mí. Este jodido perro lo que quería era que Bella lo viera como el puto héroe que no era… Aunque realmente, no me vendría nada de mal un poco de ayuda o un soldado que pueda salvarme el pellejo en cualquier momento… Mierda, Edward, es amigo de tu mujer, no seas inconsciente…

**-Toma tus cosas, partimos en cuanto Jane lo disponga.** –ella me miró sorprendida. Vi como rápidamente entró a la tienda, sacó su casco y nos indicó la aeronave.

Si era necesario reclutar a todo el regimiento para ir por Bella… Movería mar y tierra para hacerlo y sacarla viva de esta maldita guerra.

FLASH BACK

_El cuerpo de Stefan Paris cayó con la cabeza reventada sobre su espalda ante los gritos desesperados de su hermano._

_Se lo merecía. Mierda, cuando me fuera al infierno, juro que lo buscaría para romperle las piernas nuevamente._

_De pronto todo comenzó a ponerse borroso a la vez que mis ojos comenzaban a picar._

_Vi que Tanya corrió hasta mí y me sujetó justo en el momento en que caí de rodillas al piso._

_-Edward, Edward, tranquilo…_

_-La perdí, Tanya, la he perdido… -susurré apenas. _

_El maldito nudo en mi garganta estaba ahogándome._

_-No, no. Edward, yo… _

_Intenté mirarla pero no pude. Su imagen se difuminaba con las lágrimas que mis ojos estaban tratando de contener._

_-…Jamás te había visto así… -continuó._

_-La perdí, Tanya. –repetí.- Perdí a mí mujer. –ella me miraba sin saber que decir, y lo agradecí. No tendría consuelo hasta que la tuviera entre mis brazos, lejos de esos malditos._

_-Edward… No es el fin del mundo, tranquilo… _

_-¿No lo es? –casi la empujo.- Se acaban de llevar a Isabella, a mi vida, a MI mundo…_

_No lo pude evitar por más tiempo. _

_Sentí las frías lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras con furia escupía las palabras._

_-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ella, esa mujer, es todo para mí. Sin ella mi maldita existencia no tiene sentido. Sin Isabella yo… No… Maldición._

_Me levanté furibundo mientras me alejaba a un árbol para poder soltar las malditas lágrimas que tenía dentro de mí._

_Años, mierda. Años sin esto._

_Desde que le prometí a mamá que jamás estaría sola después de que papá la abandonó, desde hace casi 15 años que había perdido la rutina de llorar._

_Se la habían llevado, a Bella._

_La muchacha que me devolvió la vida, la sonrisa, el corazón, el sentido._

_Y por mi maldita estupidez, por ser un jodido imbécil y no protegerla como correspondía, ahora podrían estar haciéndole quizá qué cosas…_

_Bella… _

_Buscaría a Jasper, a Emmet, a Rosalie, a mi General, al mismo Papa si fuese necesario._

_Necesitaba fuerza en estos momentos._

_Ellos me ayudarían a recuperar a mi mujer, a mi vida._

_Limpié las malditas lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y volteé para darle frente a todos los que ahí estaban._

_Jane hablándole tranquilamente a Vladimir quien aún lloraba. Black, Ateara y Uley cavando un pozo, quizá para meter el cuerpo del bastardo._

_Y Tanya a unos cuantos pasos de mí._

_Ella me sacaría de este infierno. Ella pilotearía para mí en busca de Withlock._

_Sacaría a Isabella de esta. Así tuviera que dar mi vida a cambio._

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Aunque me quieran matar... Un capítulo corto, pero con sentimiento.

Estoy de vacaciones, hermosas, entiéndame jajaja. Ya me pongo a trabajar en un próximo capítulo tan largo como los demás :) Las adoro, hermosas!

Espero sus comentarios!

PD. La historia es MÍA, los personajes de Meyers, recuerdenlo ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:

* * *

Rosalie POV

Noviembre.

Diciembre.

Enero.

Febrero.

Un maldito año desde que se había declarado esta estúpida guerra.

Y Edward parecía un maldito robot. Comía porque lo obligaba, dormía gracias a los medicamentos, y respiraba porque tenía que hacerlo. Hace unos pocos días atrás, había tenido que conseguir hilo y aguja para poder arreglar su traje que le estaba quedando como saco de patatas.

Hace casi tres meses habíamos logrado invadir la región de California gracias al apoyo expreso que recibimos de nuestros aliados de Nevada. Barrimos todo el norte, sur, este y oeste. Vaciamos las bases militares, y las entradas y salidas de todas las ciudades las teníamos vigiladas. Cerramos los aeropuertos e intentamos mantener la calma en la ciudadanía haciendo que fueran a sus trabajos para al menos mantener la economía del país.

Pero a pesar de todo, no hubo rastro de Isabella.

Mi primo decidió hacerse con unos tanques y me consiguió un avión de caza y un bombardero que no se utilizaban desde la segunda guerra mundial.

Decidí sólo barrer las localidades con el caza interceptor, era lo mejor, no tan llamativo ni tan destructivo.

Desmantelamos las instalaciones de Arizona en solo 2 semanas, pues las unidades enemigas se encontraban la mayoría en Dakota del Sur, donde estaba estallando la parte más fea de esta estúpida guerra.

Llevamos a cabo el mismo procedimiento que en Nevada: vaciar bases, custodiar entradas y salidas de las localidades y bloquear aeropuertos. Logramos mantener la calma en la región, pues de una forma u otra, la gente estaba informada sobre lo que habíamos hecho en la región antes tomada. No les haríamos daño, sólo queríamos que esto terminara pronto.

A principios de enero recibimos una llamada de emergencia la cual nos obligó a realizar una video-conferencia con el enemigo.

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver a un oficial, a Alec Vulturi, el mismísimo hijo de Aro, sentado junto a Bella quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en otra silla.

Nos dio una explicación realmente rápida de lo que quería.

A Edward, a cambio de la chica y de su hijo.

Porque sí. Mi primo iba a ser padre del niño que Isabella llevaba en el vientre.

**FLASH BACK**

_Me encontraba en una improvisada base en el bosque de Modoc, California, cerca de la frontera con Oregón, rellenando el tanque de mi aeronave con gasolina._

_Emmet estaba junto a mí, afilando una daga con una piedra o algo parecido, cuando de la nada escuchamos el rugido de un motor acercarse a nosotros._

_Los soldados rápidamente se armaron y de pronto una camioneta con una bandera roja salió de entre los árboles y se detuvo._

_En cosa de segundos, Edward y Jasper, seguidos de Jane, Tanya y el soldado Black, se bajaron de la camioneta. Los dos primeros corrieron hasta nosotros, dejándome aún más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba…_

_Esperen un momento… Falta alguien aquí…_

_-Se la han llevado, Rose. –dijo mi primo mirándome con una cara realmente demacrada. ¿Se la llevaron? ¿A quién? – A Bella, Rosalie, se la han llevado._

_-¿Quién demonios se llevo a Isabella? –respondió furioso mi marido._

_-Vulturi. Alec Vulturi la tiene. _

_Carajo. Edward estaba devastado. Sus ojos de pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y sentí como se me congelaba la sangre. _

_Edward no lloraba._

_Dio dos pasos y enganchó sus brazos en mi cintura, escondiendo su rostro en la hendidura de mi cuello. Dos segundos después, lo sentí sollozar._

_Sin decir ni una sola palabra, lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Lo sabía, mi primo estaba enamoradísimo de esa muchacha._

_-Eso no es lo peor, Rose. –susurró a mi oído._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Ed? –pregunté. _

_-Ella… Isabella… -hipó._

_-Isabella está embarazada. –completó Jasper mirándonos sin expresión en el rostro._

_Si antes la sangre que me había congelado, ahora podía afirmar que era un maldito cubo de hielo._

_¿Embarazada? ¿Isabella?_

_-Edward… -no lo podía creer. Sentí mis brazos caer a los lados de mi cuerpo y lo miré realmente sorprendida._

_-Rosalie, por favor no… _

_La cachetada que le di incluso me dolió a mí misma. ¿Un hijo? Mil demonios, ¡estábamos en guerra! _

_-¡Eres un maldito médico, Masen! ¡Cómo mierda la mandaste al frente aún sabiéndolo! –le grité y el apretó la mandíbula dándome a entender que no lo sabía- ¡Estamos en guerra, imbécil, lo mínimo que podías hacer era mantener tu maldito pene en tus pantalones! ¡Pero no! ¡Embarazaste a Isabella, la mandaste al frente y ahora se la han llevado! ¡Jodido cabrón! _

_-Rose, cariño, cálmate –Emmet me acarició la espalda mientras me afirmaba un brazo suavemente. _

_-¿Qué me calme, Emmet? ¡Cómo mierda me calmo si sé que mi sobrino está en manos del maldito enemigo! ¡Tenemos que ir por ellos, a como dé lugar! –me solté del agarre de mi marido y con furia cerré el estanque de mi aeronave. _

_Caminé hasta la tienda, donde tomé mi casco y amarré mi arnés ya cargado en mi cadera. Cuando salí de ahí, todos me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loca._

_-¿Qué mierda hacen ahí, bola de tarados? ¡O se suben ahora a la nave o me voy sola en busca de Bella! –grité y todos prácticamente corrieron a subirse. _

_Tomé el volante, encendí el motor y sentí las aspas moverse, primero con lentitud para luego tomar ese característico ritmo que me volvía loca._

_Al menos volar de tranquilizaba._

_Iríamos por Isabella y por mi sobrino, así tuviera que dar la vida de mi estúpido primo a cambio._

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Edward aceptó de inmediato el trato que Vulturi nos ofreció, haciendo que Bella saltara de su silla y gritara rotundamente No.

-**Silencio, Swan.** –amenazó Vulturi a la chica.

**-No la metas en esto, Vulturi, dime donde, sólo entréganos a Bella y a mi hijo **–respondió Edward con dureza.

Vi los ojos de Isabella empañarse y sentimos como le dio una leve patada al oficial que estaba a su lado.

**-Un minuto, Swan. Habla.**

Bella tragó y luego miró directamente a mi primo, quien estaba tan tenso que seguramente si lo tocaba, me mordería.

**-Perdón por no decírtelo, Edward… yo…**

**-No digas nada, Bella.** –respondió tan cortante que tuve que darle una patada. Maldición, el enemigo no te da un minuto para hablar con tu mujer y este imbécil lo estaba desperdiciando.

**-No seas imbécil**. –susurré y Edward suspiró.

**-No estoy enojado contigo, Bella, estoy furioso conmigo mismo porque no protegerte como te lo prometí, en todos los sentidos.** –las lágrimas de mi cuñada caían libremente por sus ojos.

Vimos como Alec Vulturi se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la pantalla, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

**-Perdóname a mí por ser tan estúpida y no proteger de nuestro…** -ella titubeó.

-**No te trates de esa forma, pequeña. Te prometo que te sacaré de ahí cuanto antes.**

**-Edward… -**

**-Ya es tiempo, Bella, los soldados de afuera sospechan** –susurró a su oído con el fin que nosotros no escucháramos, pero lo hicimos de todas formas al tener el volumen al máximo.

**-Los amo, Bella. No lo olvides. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. **

**-Nosotros también, Edward… Y no seas tonto. No vengas, ya saldré de aquí por mi cuenta.**

**-Se acabó. Debo cortar la comunicación. **

Eso fue todo antes de que la pantalla se volviera negra y la comunicación se cortara.

Edward sólo se levantó y se fue a encerrar a una de las habitaciones de la base de nuestros aliados en Nuevo México.

.

Para mediados de febrero habíamos pedido que los azules se rindieran, pues teníamos en nuestro poder las regiones de California, Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, Wyoming y Oklahoma.

Aún no nos daban señales de entregarnos a Bella, por lo que deduje que era un tipo de rehén para salvar el sucio pellejo de Vulturi.

Avanzábamos con rapidez debido a nuestra, ahora fama, de trasladarnos en tanques y aviones.

Deshabilitábamos a nuestro enemigo enviando bombas de bajo calibre a sus bases, para luego rodear sus bases con tres tanques, logrando una rendición casi inmediata por parte de los azules.

De esa forma, nuestro ejército crecía y el enemigo caía poco a poco.

No era difícil, era sólo muchachos, aunque nos terciamos muchas veces con militares con costumbres arraigadas en ellos, los cuales lamentablemente, tuvimos que fusilar o encerrar en un bunker en Nevada.

Esto, queridos, era la guerra.

.

.

.

BPOV

Cuatro meses de prisionera.

Cuatro malditos meses dejando que me trasladen de aquí a allá, escondiéndome, viendo algunas veces que estaban tan cerca de sacarme de aquí, pero rápidamente Alec me sacaba del lugar, impidiéndome ser libre.

Y no podía huir.

Los oficiales de rango me habían amenazado con abrirme el vientre si hacía alguna artimaña para escapar. Porque sabían que no llegaría muy lejos. Había tenido ya dos intentos de aborto que Alec pudo detener a tiempo.

Alec…

Si no fuese por él, seguramente los demás soldados ya me hubiesen violado, golpeado, torturado, desmembrado e incluso matado.

Pero no.

Él me protegía, como prometió hacerlo el primer día de mi captura.

Al principio, para obligarme a cooperar con su estúpido plan de traer a Edward a cambio de mí, me dejaron sin comida durante 8 días.

Ocho días en los que Alec tuvo que alejarse porque su padre lo mando a llamar para nombrarlo Oficial Superior y no subalterno como lo era.

Cuando Alec llegó y me encontró en esa deplorable situación, golpeó al capitán que dio la orden y mató a un cabo que intento sobrepasarse conmigo.

Era un Vulturi, no podía esperar menos de él.

Envió a hacerme unos exámenes de sangre para ver si me encontraba en estado de desnutrición, pues si ya antes estaba delgada, ahora estaba casi en los huesos.

Amenazó al capitán ese, con que si el resultado del examen era positivo, que si efectivamente estaba desnutrida, le daría un tiro entre ceja y ceja, lo cual, grandiosamente no tuve que presenciar, pues el resultado fue positivo junto a un pregnosticón que también resultó ser positivo.

Alec se pasó todo un día sin hablarme, pero me traía comida cada cuatro horas exactas, obligándome a comer aunque no tuviera hambre.

Las semanas pasaron y con el oficial comenzamos a llevarnos un poco mejor.

Era amable, siempre estaba atento a mi alimentación y siempre viajaba con él. Manteniendo su promesa de protegerme de todo y todos.

Me sorprendió cuando preguntó de quién era mi hijo. A lo cual simplemente me encogí de hombros y le respondí que de Edward.

Me miró sin expresión en el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, para luego pedirme que por favor no dijera nada respecto a mi embarazo, pero lamentablemente algunos sargentos, capitanes y coroneles, lo sabían, y eran quienes me extorsionaban.

Hace casi un mes había podido hablar con Edward. Y me tiene un poco más tranquila el hecho de que no esté tan enojado conmigo… O quizá solo lo dijo por la patada que le dio Rosalie…

Como sea.

Sólo quería huir de aquí. Pero no podía simplemente dejar a Alec a su suerte. Si yo huía, significaba un tiro entre los ojos a mi nuevo amigo y yo no quería que lo mataran. No después de todo lo que había hecho por mí y mi bebé.

Me acomodé mejor en la cama individual que tenía y acaricié mi plano vientre.

A pesar de tener 4 meses, mi vientre aún no se abultaba. ¿Sería por la alimentación? No, Alec nos cuidaba como si fuésemos su propia familia, lo cual a veces me abrumaba.

El seguro de la puerta hizo un click y la puerta se abrió lentamente, entrando un Alec con una sonrisa y una bandeja entre sus manos.

Cerró la puerta con un pie y se acercó a mí.

-**Son las 5, Bella, a comer** –simplemente suspiré y me senté en la cama. Tomé la bandeja y luego abrí el yogurt que me ofrecía.

**-¿Por qué no se me habrá abultado el vientre aún, Alec?** –pregunte untando un trozo de fruta en el yogur.

**-Deben ser los nervios, o el miedo a que alguien más lo sepa.-** se encogió de hombros.

**-Edward podría responderme esa pregunta, es médico **–dije al aire mientras mordisqueaba mi fruta.

El silencio se hizo por un momento mientras yo terminaba de comer mi fruta untada en yogur, una buena y vitamínica merienda.

**-Bella, tengo un plan.**

Casi me ahogo con el trozo de fruta que masticaba. ¿Un plan? ¿Otro más para atraer a Edward?

**-¿Qué te traes en mente, Vulturi? Ya te dije que no cooperaré para traer a Edward…**

**-No, Bella, voy a sacarte de aquí.**

No alcancé a tragar mi comida. Miré a Alec como si estuviese loco. Porque estaba segura que había enloquecido.

**-¿De qué hablas, Alec?** –rodó sus ojos grises y luego torció su boca.

**-De que te sacaré de aquí, Isabella, no estás segura con nosotros. Los rojos cada vez van tomando más y más terreno azul y es preocupante. La gente lo único que quiere es que todo termine, pero el maldito de mi padre no lo va a permitir hasta matar a Masen. Y si eso significa torturarte, quitarte a tu bebé o matarlo, lo hará solo para que Esme y Carlisle sufran y se separen. Por eso tengo a todos esos imbéciles amenazados. Si mi padre se entera…** -negó con la cabeza y sentí como de nuevo mis ojos se aguaban.

Instintivamente puse mis manos en mi plano vientre protegiendo a mi bebé. Ese enfermo no podía hacernos esto… Pero lo haría, Alec conocía a su padre mejor que nadie.

**-Alec pero… Si me ayudas a escapar tu…**

**-Sí, mi padre me llenará de plomo, pero es el precio que tendré que pagar para que esta maldita guerra acabe.**

**-No entiendo, Alec.**

El suspiró y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos. Luego de eso se arrodilló frente a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

**-Bella, mi padre aún te tiene aquí porque eres su única carta para salir con vida de esto si lo atrapan, algo que no vemos muy lejano. Si te entrego a Masen, comenzarán a avanzar con más fuerza, acorralando a Aro. Es la única forma de terminar con esto.**

**-Pero, ¿Qué pasará contigo, Alec? **–sonrió con tristeza y luché porque mis ojos no derramaran las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

**-Moriré por traidor, Bella, pero es un bajo costo por tenerte aquí durante tanto tiempo… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. **

**-No hay nada que perdonar, Alec, me has protegido durante todo este tiempo. Es más, sácanos de aquí, ven conmigo, Edward te recibirá con los brazos abiertos por prote… **

**-No, Bella**- me interrumpió- **No podría verte besarlo, abrazarlo, ya es suficiente saber que eres su mujer y que además esperas un hijo suyo.**

¿Ah?

Lo miré confundida y el volvió a sonreír, esta vez acariciando mis manos con ternura.

**-Me enamoré de ti como un estúpido, Isabella. No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero ahora lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que protegerte, a ti y a tu hijo.** –Me quedé de una pieza mientras posó una de sus manos sobre mi vientre.- **Es una lástima que nos hayamos conocido de esta manera. Pero aún así, los protegí y los seguiré protegiendo después de que mi padre me acribille.**

**-Alec, no digas esas cosas, por favor, ven con nosotros –**supliqué mientras las lágrimas, que no sé en qué momento aparecieron, corrían como ríos por mis mejillas.

**-Masen estará en aproximadamente 2 días aquí, Bella. Ya tienen gran parte de Missouri, en poco tiempo llegarán a Fredericktown. No tenemos avión, huiremos en camioneta, y como siempre, tu iras conmigo, te dejaré del camino que ellos tomen.**

**-¿Qué harás tu luego?**

**-Lograré volcar la camioneta conmigo dentro, lo mejor será es que me encuentren así y decirles que has huido y que me maten por descuidado. O Masen podría herirme y decir que te llevaron. –**se encogió de hombros y se levantó del piso.

**-Ven con nosotros, Alec, por favor… **

**-No puedo, Bella… Ya te lo dije… No soportaría verte junto a él.**

Sin decir más, se acercó a mí y depositó un suave beso en mi frente, para luego tomar la bandeja vacía y salir de la habitación, asegurándola con pestillo.

Y me quedé donde estaba.

Por un lado, quería saltar de la alegría: Alec acababa de prometerme que me sacaría de aquí; pronto iba a estar en los brazos de Edward.

Pero por otro.

No podía solamente irme y dejar a Alec a su suerte. Eso no sería justo. Él había dado todo por mí, incluso su amor que yo no merecía.

Al carajo… ¿Por qué las cosas simplemente no podían ser más fáciles?

Como si fuese una niña pequeña, me acurruqué en mi cama acariciando mi vientre, mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas empaparan la almohada.

.

.

Alec POV

Arrojé con rabia la maldita bandeja al fregadero.

Quería sacar mi arma y matar a todos los imbéciles de esta base, tomar a Isabella y sacarnos de este maldito país.

Pero no podía.

Ella amaba a Masen, y no podía culparla por eso.

Él llevaba meses buscándola, arrasando con todo, matando, perdonando, sufriendo. Eso era exactamente lo mismo que haría yo por ella, daría mi vida, como él estaba dispuesto a darla por ella y el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

Yo no podía simplemente meterme en el corazón de ella, por más que quisiera, no había caso.

La amaba, me había enamorado de ella en tan poco tiempo, de su forma de ser, tan buena, tan feliz a pesar de todo.

Y por ese amor que sentía, lo correcto era entregarla a su hombre, quien la protegería ahora más que nunca y mucho mejor que yo.

Por ese amor, daría mi vida traicionando a mi propio padre.

Aunque pensándolo bien….

Sonreí pensando en la idea que acababa de atravesar de mente.

Esta guerra acabaría antes de lo que todos esperaban…

.

.

* * *

Las dejo con otro pequeño capítulo. Me faltaba arreglar algunas cosillas, pero lo tenía listo de hace algunos días.

Ando en unos trámites legales de un tipo que dice que le choqué el automovil, y jamás se lo choqué. Siquiera conozco al hombre, así que ando visitando al abogado cada día.

Algunas dirán ¿No será mentira? Todas las semanas les digo algo nuevo jajaja, pero este problema viene desde octubre, y el martes al fin lo solucionaremos cuando el juez dictamine quien es el culpable (él, por supuesto, jamás he chocado a nadie).

Por lo demás, por eso me he demorado un poco, como sabrán las que son de Chile, no es cosa de ir al juzgado y que puf! me atendieron de inmediato, oh no, son 3 horas esperando mi turno para que en dos horas más llegue el actuario y recien me atienda. Cosas de la vida.

Las adoro chicas. No saben cuan feliz me hacen al ver que agregan mi historia a favoritos, o a alarmas, aunque me harían más feliz si comentaran aunque sean un "me gusta" jajaja.

Muchos besos a todas, espero volver pronto porque ya este problemilla que viene de meses se solucionará lueguito :)

Declaimer: Los personajes son de Meyers, la historia completa sale de mi cabeza que anda media despistada ultimamente jaja.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:

* * *

Edward POV

Habían sido los peores meses de mi vida, incluso peores que cuando mi padre nos abandonó y mi madre cayó terriblemente enferma.

Sentía ansiedad en cada base que tomábamos: buscaba en cada rincón de los galpones, golpeaba a uno que otro militar de rango, pero ninguno me daba información sobre ella. Lo máximo que obtuve fue un "Se la llevaron hace unos días" o peor aún, "…Hace unas horas".

Me encerraba en las habitaciones que ella había utilizado, embriagándome del suave olor que aún quedaba de ella en las camas. Era lo único que de momento tenía de ella y de…

_Mi hijo._

Apreté con fuerza el volante del maldito tanque mientras escuchaba como Tanya movía unos controles justo detrás de mí.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Los golpes de Jasper, Tanya, Jacob, Rosalie y de Carlisle, aún tenían un sabor amargo, recordándome cuan idiota e irresponsable fui.

_-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo mierda dejaste que se la llevaran?! ¡Ella está embarazada! –gritó Jasper después de arrojarme al piso con tremendo derechazo que me dio._

Menuda forma de enterarte que serás padre…

**-Oficial, la sargento Hale acaba de informar que la base de Fredericktown está completamente poblada. Están cargando unas camionetas. Y no ha divisado a Isabella.** –dijo Black sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Presioné con un poco más de fuerza el acelerador del maldito tanque. Teníamos que llegar ahí antes de que ellos escaparan. Tenía la esperanza de que Bella aún se encontrara allí. Sí, lo sentía.

**-Permiso para arrojar bomba, oficial.** –preguntó Ateara.

No respondí.

Era como procedíamos, pero algo en mi pecho me decía que no, que esta vez no lanzáramos esa bomba, por más bajo calibre que fuera.

No podía arriesgarme a herir a Bella, mucho menos a nuestro bebé.

**-No, es mejor no alarmarlos si están cargando las camionetas. Dile a Rosalie que aterrice, que prepare a las chicas para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**-Edward no puedes hacernos eso** –rodé los ojos cuando Tanya intervino.

**-Tanya **–hice una pausa para voltear mi cabeza y mirarla directamente a los ojos-** cállate y no cuestiones mis órdenes.**

Ella apretó su mandíbula y achinó levemente sus ojos, en señal de disgusto.

**-La Sargento Hale está descendiendo a 1 kilómetro y medio de la base por el este, las pilotas están preparadas.**

Isabella estaba en esa base, de eso estaba seguro.

_-Isabella… ¿Em… ba… razada? –Black abrió tanto sus ojos que creí que se le caerían de sus cuencas. Lo que vino me dejó fuera de mí. Ese perro me había agarrado de las solapas y me dio un par de puñetazos en la quijada. _

Me atrevería a decir que me lo merecía…

_-¿Cómo que la dejaste embarazada, Edward? ¡Eres un idiota! –el rostro se me volteó con la cachetada de mano abierta que Tanya me dio. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente…_

Suspiré y sonreí al mismo tiempo. Al menos con esto ella se daría por vencida de una buena vez, junto con las otras que no sé qué manía tenían conmigo…

**-Ochocientos metros, oficial. **

Isabella…

_-¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que has cometido, Edward? ¡Tienes 28 años, no eres un niño! ¡Ella sí que lo es! ¡Argh! –gritó para luego darme un izquierdazo en la mejilla. Todo lo que dijo Carlisle era verdad pura._

**-Doscientos metros, preparados para atacar, oficial.**

**-Afirmativo.**

El tanque se sacudió en señal que habíamos disparado y de inmediato la valla de entrada a la base enemiga estalló y yo frené en seco.

Maldita sea, era jodidamente bueno en esto.

Y era el momento de atacar.

**-Despejado, la pilota Denali informa que están en las camioneta. Quieren huir por el noreste.**

**-Abajo, todos fuera, con precaución.**

En pocos minutos nos encontrábamos fuera del tanque.

Éramos ocho: Ateara, Black, Tanya, Jane, Uley, Biers, Newton y yo.

Nos manejábamos en este terreno, árboles y tierra, perfecto. Veníamos preparados para todo.

Escalé un árbol y divisé como la escuadrilla de Jasper entraba por el oeste. Si ellos intentaban escapar por allí, Jasper los atraparía.

Por el norte vi a Emmet y hacia el este vi a Rosalie junto a las otras pilotas.

**-Avancen, chicos. Rápido.**

Tomé mi fusil y comenzamos a correr en dirección de un par de camionetas sin neumáticos que se encontraban a unos varios metros de nosotros. Si llegábamos ahí, tendríamos una buena posición y defensa para poder atacar con libre albedrío.

Los disparos comenzaron a resonar por el campo mientras escuchaba los rápidos pasos de mis compañeros a mi espalda.

Y teníamos que llegar ahí antes que nos volaran los sesos de un disparo. No quería perder a uno de mi escuadrilla, no, no a este casi perfecto equipo.

**-¡Agh!** –gritó un soldado. Pero no pude detenerme, tenía que ponerme a salvo.

**-¡Edward! **

Apegué mi espalda a una de las camionetas y volteé a mirar a Newton quien traía a Jane medio cojeando. No sangraba, claro, los uniformes eran antibalas.

**-¡Rápido, Mike!** –gritó Ateara que ya se encontraba junto a los otros soldados escondidos junto a mí.

Apoyé mi fusil en la ventana sin vidrio de la camioneta y busqué a mis enemigos cercanos.

Divisé a un muchacho medio escondido en la puerta dentro de un galpón. Disparaba en dirección al este, y yo, apunté directo a su cabeza.

Disparé y el muchacho cayó a los pocos segundos.

Busqué a Jane con la mirada y ya estaba apoyada contra la camioneta acariciando su pierna.

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-Sí, ese imbécil me dio en una pierna, pero sólo me dejó adolorido, tranquilo, ahora lo busco y le vuelo la cabeza.**

Reí, por eso me agradaba esta rubia.

Apunté y maté un par de soldados más mientras miraba un lugar estratégico donde ir.

Black acertó al reventar algunos neumáticos de las camionetas donde querían huir; los teníamos completamente rodeados.

Divisé el edificio central de la base, donde probablemente, si no tenían a Bella, estaría el jodido de Alec escondido como una rata. Necesitaba llegar hasta ahí y asegurarme de que mi chica no se encontraba allí.

Un par de camionetas estaban a unos metros de nosotros, vacías, al parecer. Y con un maldito neumático roto… Maldición, pero era la única forma de acercarnos.

**-Allí, Tanya, Jane, Biers, hacia la camioneta que está a unos 40 metros. Los demás, cúbrannos.**

Me paré con rapidez y corrí hacia la camioneta donde, al llegar me di cuenta que habían un par de cuerpos dentro. Desafortunados.

Entré a la camioneta y Tanya subió junto a mí. La encendí y presioné el acelerador, avanzando lo que más pude hacia el edificio principal. Si ahí no estaba Bella, entonces simplemente se la habían llevado y tendríamos que seguir registrando el maldito país.

La camioneta avanzaba lentísimo y ruidosamente mientras Jane y Riley nos cubrían corriendo junto a la camioneta.

**-Rápido, Edward, hay muchos dentro quienes nos están disparando.** –gritó Jane.

**-¡Esta mierda no avanza más rápido!**

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y salimos disparados hacia el edificio. Cuando intenté frenar, caí en cuenta que la mierda no tenía freno.

**-Carajo, Tanya, esta mierda tiene el freno cortado. **

**-¡Usa freno de mano, Edward!** –gritó y en un rápido movimiento disminuí las marchas y apreté el freno de mano.

Nos terminamos de detener cuando chocamos contra el muro y me golpeé la frente con el volante. Tanya se golpeó con el parabrisas. Me hubiese reído en otra ocasión, pero no era momento. Los disparos sobre el techo de la camioneta me alertaron y empujé a la rubia fuera de la camioneta.

Tomé a mi ex de la mano y la tironeé dentro del edificio donde saqué mi ACP del pantalón; Jane y Riley se habían adelantado y estaban disparando a unos metros de mí.

**-Despejado, ¡Por las escaleras, Edward! **

Tomé nuevamente a Tanya de la mano y corrimos escaleras arriba. Me apoyé en el borde de ella y escuché un par de disparos en nuestra dirección.

Tomé mi arma y apenas los disparos se detuvieron, me asomé y disparé en esa dirección. Sentí el tirón de Tanya y volví a apoyarme contra la escalera justo en el momento en que una bala rozó mi hombro.

**-¡Ten cuidado, Edward!** –gritó Tanya sobre los disparos y de pronto tuve la sensación de un de javù.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y apreté mi arma esperando que nuevamente los disparos se detuvieran para poder matar al maldito que interrumpía mi paso.

**-¿Edward? **

Miré a Tanya y ella me miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Quizá había sido mi imaginación…

**-¡Edward!** –volvimos a escuchar.

Pero no, no era mi imaginación.

Esa era su voz.

Era ella.

Bella estaba aquí.

Abroché mi casco y apreté la mano de Tanya antes de pararme y correr en busca de mi chica, no sin antes voltear y darle un balazo en el estómago al imbécil que me disparaba.

**-¡Bella!**

**-¡Edward!** –volvió a gritar y supe que estaba cerca.

Volteé en el pasillo, salté un par de cuerpos y pateé un par de puertas asegurándome que ella no estuviera allí.

Justo en ese momento, alguien dobló en la esquina y me detuve en seco.

Alec Vulturi estaba frente a mí, mirándome sin expresión en el rostro.

Estuvimos un par de segundos así, sin reaccionar. No podía matarlo, si lo hacía, ellos podían matar sin miramientos a Bella.

De pronto, levantó su brazo y mostró su brillante revolver y apuntó directamente a donde yo estaba.

Mierda.

.

.

.

Bella POV

Alec entró a mi habitación tratando de mantener la calma. Hace unos pocos minutos habíamos escuchado unos fuertes estruendos que provinieron del sur, luego del norte y del oeste, seguido de disparos y más disparos.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Alec?** –pregunté nerviosa. El vientre había comenzado a dolerme.

**-Están aquí, Bella. **

Sin decir mucho sacó una mochila pequeña de debajo de la cama y me la tendió. No entendía nada.

**-La puse allí hoy en la mañana cuando estabas en la ducha. Tiene un par de armas, tu corvo, tu daga y tu arnés. Tienes que prepararte en caso de que alguien quiera dañarte.**

**-Pero Alec, tu deberías…**

**-Corté los frenos y aceleradores de los camiones, quedaron 4 camionetas buenas pero sin frenos, donde envié a los soldados a subir el armamento. Tenía que hacer algo para ganar tiempo.**

**-Alec, matarán a muchos, ¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!** –grité.

Maldita sea, mi vientre estaba doliendo y los disparos y gritos no cesaban.

-**¿estás bien? **–negué con la cabeza y me senté en la cama.- **Toma esto, Bella, son antiinflamatorios, y un relajante. **

Metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un frasco amarillo de donde sacó un montón de pastillas y eligió tres.

**-No tengo líquido, pero te harán bien. Ahora, cálmate, no le hace bien a tu bebé.**

Quise llorar.

**-Tengo miedo, Alec**. –lo abracé y él me correspondió.

-No lo tengas, Bella. Nadie te hará nada, me quedaré aquí hasta que Masen venga por ti.

Me estremecí al escuchar su nombre y abracé fuertemente a mi amigo.

**-Gracias, Alec.**

Tomé mis pastillas e intenté tranquilizarme. Puse mi arnés en mi cadera y posicioné mis armas donde correspondían.

Los minutos pasaban y escuché los estruendos de algo reventarse. Supuse serían neumáticos.

**-Tengo que ir a ayudarlo, Alec**. –tomé mi pistola y me puse a un lado de la ventana. De una u otra forma tenía que ayudar a mi novio.

**-Ni intentes asomarte, Bella, te dispararán sin siquiera mirarte.**

Exhalé desesperada. Tenía razón. Alejé de la ventana y me acomodé lejos de ella en caso de una bala desviada.

Sólo me quedaba esperar a que Edward llegara hasta aquí.

Entre disparos, gritos y otro estruendo que hizo temblar el edificio, me levanté y estuve dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Edward estaba afuera, tenía que ir a ayudarlo.

**-Isabella, por favor, detente ahí. No puedes exponerte porque sí, ni a ti ni a tu hijo. **–sentenció Alec quien cargaba su revólver bastante brillante para mi gusto.

**-Pero Alec, mierda. ¡Pueden estar a punto de matar a Edward! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudarlo!**

Mi oficial abrió su boca para responderme pero los disparos fuera de la habitación y los rápidos pasos de los soldados hicieron que se pusiera en guardia justo a la puerta.

**-Ya están dentro, Bella.**

**-¡Oficial Vulturi! ¡Los rojos nos tienen rodeados, es necesario que huyamos cuanto antes! ¡Ellos sólo vienen por la chica, si huimos con ella no nos matarán! **–gritó un soldado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Alec me miró con sus ojos grises sin expresión y negó con la cabeza para luego guiñarme un ojo.

**-Cuando venga el maldito de Masen, lo llenaré de plomo, soldado. Estoy esperando que entre a esta puerta para hacerlo.**

**-¡Como usted diga, mi oficial!**

Los pasos se alejaron mientras seguíamos escuchando el incesable sonido de las balas dentro del edificio, muy cerca de nosotros.

Se me escapó un grito cuando escuché el fuerte estruendo de la ventana romperse. Alguien le había disparado y esta se había roto en mil pedazos. Gracias a Dios… O a Alec, que me había alejado de ella.

**-¡Ten cuidado, Edward!** –escuché de pronto una voz femenina que no pude reconocer, no tan lejos de nosotros. Di un par de pasos y me apegué a la puerta, esperanzada.

**-¿Edward?** –casi grité. Pero no hubo respuesta. Al carajo, quizá lo habían herido y yo aquí…No, Bella, no- **¡Edward!** –esta vez grité, desesperada.

**-¡Bella!** –esa era su voz. Su hermosa voz llamándome.

Él estaba aquí, había venido por mí y por nuestro hijo.

**-¡Edward!** –volví a gritar mientras sentí mis ojos picar.

Miré a Alec quien apretó su mandíbula y luego, sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió paso rápido hacia la derecha.

Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero tomé mi pistola, la cargué y salí tras mi oficial, quien dobló en la esquina del pasillo y se detuvo en seco.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Y de pronto vi en cámara lenta como levantaba su brillante revolver y apuntaba hacia el frente.

No, maldita sea, no podía estar apuntándole a Edward. Él me lo había prometido, y Alec no rompía sus promesas.

Los disparos de afuera ya no los escuchaba, ahora solo podía sentir el maldito latir desenfrenado de mi corazón al saber que Alec estaba apuntado, aún sin verlo, a Edward.

Su dedo se posicionó en el gatillo y finalmente lo inevitable.

**-¡NO!** –grité justo en el momento que dos disparos resonaron fuertemente en el pasillo.

Uno del arma de Alec.

Y otro de la pistola que ahora estaba cayendo de mis manos hasta mis pies.

.

.

* * *

UUh! Ahora si que escucho miles de gatillos accionarse para apuntar directamente a mi cabeza por dejarlas aquí jajajaja.

Tardé 10 días en actualizar, ¡10 días! Perdónenme, en serio. Con lo del caso que comenté antes, me fue excelente, quedé absuelta por falta de pruebas.

Y bueno... Ahora con esto de que mi hija entra al jardín el día 25 de febrero :( Ando como loca buscando un maldito papel "bond" que no sé donde carajo conseguir para llevarselo a la escuela...

Además, como buena mami, estoy bordando manualmente el nombre de mi pequeña en las toallas, sábanas, mantas, baberos, y marcando cada cosa con su hermoso y laaaargo nombre (31 letras que bordar en cada prenda, y sí, créanlo) e imagínenselo... No tengan hijos jajaja, y aún me faltan 3 toallas que bordar -.-

Espero que les guste el capítulo, quise ponerle suspenso.. por eso lo he dejado ahí. Me pondré a escribir en las noches cuando mis dedos duelan de tanto bordar, pero no tanto como para escribir jaja.

¡Las adooooro! Y sí... Ya queda poco para el final...

¿Un review? ¿Por fis? ¿:D? Muacks!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:

* * *

EPOV

Sabía que Bella estaba al otro lado de ese maldito pasillo.

Y lo que más me dolía es que no iba poder verla siquiera un par de segundos para despedirme porque sabía que este cabrón iba a meterme una maldita bala justo ahora en medio de los ojos.

Escuché los pasos livianos de mi chica detenerse al otro lado del pasillo y miré directamente los ojos sin expresión del oficial que estaba delante de mí con un arma que apuntaba mi cabeza.

Cerré mis ojos cuando su dedo se puso sobre el gatillo y esperé a que destrozara mi craneo así como tantas veces yo había destrozado otros tantos… Ironías de la vida.

Sólo esperaba que no quedara vivo para contarlo…

Un grito, dos disparos, el sordo sonido de algo caer y dos gemidos fue lo que escuché.

No sentí dolor, ni siquiera sentía la sensación de desplomarme.

¿Ya estaba muerto?

Abrí los ojos y sentí algo caer en mi espalda.

Mierda.

Volteé y vi era el cuerpo de un soldado azul con un balazo entre ceja y ceja.

Lo dejé caer casi sin poder creérmelo, para poder enfocarme en el oficial que estaba frente a mí, pero en vez de verlo en pie, estaba apoyado en una muralla con un disparo en el costado derecho y con el arma un poco lejos de él.

¿Qué cara…?

De pronto vi su castaña cabeza cubierta de un casco azul.

Se asomaba con cuidado, con miedo y con lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosas mejillas.

Santa mierda, estaba incluso más hermosa que hace 4 meses atrás.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente cuando me vio de pie en medio del pasillo. Y luego su vista se posó en el cuerpo inerte que estaba junto a mí.

-**Ve con él, Bella.** –gimió el oficial azul y mi chica lo miró arrepentida. ¿Acaso ella le había…?

No pude pensar más pues sus pequeños brazos estaban ahora rodeando mi cintura.

Su calor, su aroma, sus brazos, su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío. Podría morir justo ahora y me sentiría realmente agradecido por este momento.

-**¡Edward! **–chilló entre sollozos- **Pensé que… creí que Alec…**

-**Shh, pequeña…** -la apreté entre mis brazos con más fuerza de la que debí, pero no me importó. Eran 4 meses sin verla, sin poder abrazarla, besarla, sin saber nada de ella.

Sentí de pronto un nudo apretarse en mi garganta mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar… pero solo un poco. No podía desarmarme, por más que quisiera llorar o gritarle al bastardo que tenía en frente que esta mujer era mía y que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas… No podía hacerlo, no aín. Ahora solo me enfocaba en que la tenía nuevamente entre mis brazos, tenía de nuevo a mi amada soldado Swan entre mis jodidos brazos. Y de algo estaba seguro, no iba a volver a exponerla ni a desprotegerla nunca más.

No sabía qué bueno había hecho en toda mi maldita vida para merecer a una mujer como ella, pero si la vida me la estaba dando en bandeja, no pensaba dejarla ir nunca, jamás, ni a ella ni a…

Nuestro hijo. O hija.

**-Y yo…** -siguió sollozando- **¡Le disparé, Edward!**

**-No podías hacer menos, pequeña, él te tuvo cautiva todo este tiempo** –intenté calmarla, pero ella se alejó para verme a la cara.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y las lágrimas corrían aún por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Aún así se veía hermosa. Mierda, Edward, enfócate.

**-No, Edward, tenemos que ayudarlo. Alec me ha protegido todo este tiempo.**

¿Vulturi? Quise reir… ¿Qué razones tendría para protegerla?

**-Es la verdad, Edward, gracias a Alec no perdí a mi bebé en dos ocasiones. **–sentí sus manos apretar mi chaqueta mientras me miraba suplicante.

Tensé la mandíbula y esta fui yo quien apretó su cintura con un poco de fuerza. ¿Bella estuvo a punto de abortar?

Intenté calmarme, pero fue imposible al notar su cintura tan estrecha como la última vez que la vi hace cuatro meses. Mierda, siquiera tenía un poco abultado el vientre.

**-¿A qué te refieres con perderlo? **

**-A todo, Edward. Estuve muy mal al comienzo, los soldados que me custodiaban no me alimentaban, algunos me golpearon, y otros quisieron violarme, pero Alec no lo permitió. Mató a un par de soldados y me ha protegido durante todo este tiempo… **-hizo una pequeña pausa donde digerí todo lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Qué razones tuvo este hombre para cuidarla de tal forma?- Y** yo… acabo de dispararle porque creí que te mataría, Edward… Desconfié de él en el último momento, cuando nunca me dio razones para hacerlo… Por favor, Edward, ayúdalo. **

Ante su suplica no pude más que asentirle con la cabeza. Apreté fuertemente su mano y miré al oficial que estaba tratando de regularizar su respiración. Mal que mal, había protegido a _mi familia _cuando yo no pude hacerlo.

**-¡Tanya!** –grité hacia mi espalda y escuché sus pasos dirigirse hasta acá.

**-¡Ya voy!** –respondió y en pocos segundos estuvo junto a nosotros mirando con extrañeza a Bella.

**-Quédate y cuida a Bella, iré por Vulturi. **

**-Mátalo** –susurró.

**-Ni lo pienses, rubia. Mejor que te calles**. –respondió mi castaña en un gruñido.

Omití sus comentarios y me acerqué al oficial que me miraba nuevamente sin expresión. Esto ya estaba comenzando a irritarme.

Pateé su arma lejos de nosotros y él me miró esta vez con una expresión que no logré descifrar.

**-Túmbate.** –ordené mientras me agachaba junto a él. Solo esperaba que Bella no le hubiese dado en un pulmón o en el páncreas.

**-Llévate a Bella, Masen. Protégela.**

**-No me digas que hacer, joder. Además ya la oíste, quiere que te ayude y es lo que haré. Por lo demás… Te lo debo, por cuidar de ella y de mi hijo. –**respondí tomándolo de los hombros y tumbándolo a la fuerza. Gimió de dolor mientras se agarraba el costado izquierdo.

**-Llévatela, por favor. No quiero que la hieran, ni a ella, ni a su hijo**.- susurró con sarcasmo.

**-Nadie la va a herir, Vulturi. Ahora déjame sacar la bala. **

Saqué mi navaja de la bota y rompí la parte acribillada de su chaqueta. Pero el jodido oficial se negaba y puso sus manos en la herida, manchando sus manos con más sangre.

**-La chaqueta es antibalas, Masen. Estaré bien. Ahora lárgate.** –volvió a gemir.

No respondí.

Cuando llegué a la camiseta ensangrentada, me sorprendí al encontrar la bala hundida en su piel, entre dos de sus costillas.

Se me erizó la piel. Tenía las costillas un poco separadas por el grosor de la bala, pero no estaban rotas. Este maldito definitivamente había tenido suerte o Bella había empeorado drásticamente en su puntería durante este tiempo.

Sin piedad y con rapidez, hundí junto a la bala la punta de mi navaja e hice palanca. El oficial gritó como condenado y se retorció incómodo, pero la bala ya estaba afuera. La sangre se hizo presente casi de inmediato. No era mucha, y lo mejor es que la bala no había logrado perforarle nada. Un par de trizaduras en las costillas era tener suerte después de recibir un balazo.

**-Bella, necesito algo con qué cubrirle las costillas. **–con la misma tela que había sacado de la chaqueta y camiseta, taponeé la herida esperando que mi castaña reaccionara.

Vi que corrió en dirección a nosotros, pero en vez de eso, dobló en el pasillo y entró a una de las habitaciones. De pronto salió con una mochila pequeña y una sábana blanca entre sus manos.

-**Sólo tengo esto.** –jadeó, sacó su navaja de su arnés y rompió la sábana haciéndola tiras.

Me las fue entregando una a una y las até con cuidado alrededor de sus costillas y de la chaqueta con ayuda de mi castaña.

-**Por favor, salgan de aquí pronto.** –volvió a susurrar Vulturi, esta vez a Bella quien aguantaba las lágrimas.

**-Alec, perdóname… **

**-No te disculpes, es lo mínimo que podías hacer. **–sonrió y ella rompió a llorar.

**-Lo siento, de verdad, Alec. Yo pensé que… lo matarías y yo… Nunca debí desconfiar de ti.**

**-Shh, Bella, no pasó nada grave, ahora te pido que salgas de aquí, mi padre no debe tardar en enterarse y mandar una legión completa hasta aquí.**

Bella limpió sus lágrimas y fue nuevamente hasta la habitación de donde sacó las sábanas, para esta vez aparecer con un gran abrigo negro.

Terminé de atar las tiras al pecho y brazo de Vulturi y lo ayudé a sentarse, luego Bella le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

-**Gracias** –susurró.

**-Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi mujer, oficial Vulturi.** –respondí antes que ella y luego comence a tironear de su mano para largarnos de aquí.

**-Gracias por todo, Alec. Cuando todo esto termine, te juro que te buscaré.** –el sólo asintió y le sonrió nuevamente a mi chica.

-**Vámonos, Bella.** –ella le dio una última mirada al oficial y luego casi corrimos en dirección a las escaleras.

Sin decir nada, Tanya se adelantó y se asomó por la escalera apuntando con su arma en todas direcciones.

**-Despejado. Por aquí, Edward.** –se dirigió a la entrada donde nos esperaban Jane y Riley, quienes al ver a Bella se sorprendieron y la saludaron con la cabeza.

**-El edificio está limpio, Edward. El oficial Withlock está en la entrada norte cuidando que nadie entre o salga. **

**-Muy bien, quédate aquí, Biers. Jane, Tanya, acompáñennos donde Jasper. Luego pasaremos por ti, soldado.** –el solo asintió y nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia la salida norte.

Bella venía justo detrás de mí casi pisándome los talones. Tenía mi mano fuertemente agarrada, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Y luego estaba nuestro hijo.

Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de besarla como correspondía o alzarla y hacerla girar en el aire diciéndole que la amaba por hacerme padre.

No es que sólo la quisiese por ello, pero ahora sentía que la amaba incluso más que antes cuando no creía que eso era posible.

Apreté su mano y le sonreí para quitar esa mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Ella suavizó sus facciones y me sonrió levemente.

**-Oficial Withlock, el oficial Masen se acerca.** –escuchamos decir a un soldado y en segundos Jasper estuvo frente a nosotros.

Siquiera nos hechó un vistazo, no. Su vista se posó en mi castaña y se lanzó sobre ella de inmediato.

**-¡Gracias a Dios!** –abrazó a Bella casi empujándome y rodé los ojos un poco celoso.

**-¡Jasper!** –ella sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

**-¿Dónde están Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper?** –pregunté para interrumpir ese momento.

**-Afuera. Rosalie ha traido la aeronave hasta aquí para sacar a Bella de aquí. Los otros deberán marcharse en los tanques. **

**-¿Cuántas bajas?** –Jasper tragó en seco y soltó levemente a Bella para dirigirse a Tanya.

**-Tres, entre ellas, la soldado Kate Denali.**

De pronto el rostro de mi rubia ex se deformó. Primero esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa como queriendo creer que todo era una broma de mal gusto, pero Jasper no sería capaz de bromear con algo así.

Mi amigo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era una mentira y su segunda reacción fue abrir sus ojos como dos platos mientras su boca esbozaba una o.

Sus mejillas se pusieron pálidas y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

En dos tiempos, Jasper la tenía entre sus brazos, desmayada.

**-¿Ka… Kate?** –preguntó Jane casi horrorizada.

**-Le perforaron un pulmón y quebraron dos costillas. Emmet y Rosalie no pudieron hacer mucho **–apreté la mandíbula y sentí el pequeño cuerpo de mi castaña apegarse al mío.

Bajé la mirada y ella me miraba asustada con ambas manos suyas en su vientre, protegiendo a nuestro bebé.

Casi sin poder controlarlo, una de mis manos rodeó su cintura para apegarla más a mí y la otra se posó sobre las suyas en su plano vientre.

Teníamos que salir de aquí, y teníamos que hacerlo ya.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus manos acariciaron la mía. Es así como quería verla, feliz, pese a las circunstancias.

**-Salgamos de aquí. Vulturi no tarda en llegar.**

En cosa de minutos estábamos en la nave de Rosalie. Emmet y ella ya estaban en sus lugares, y sólo quedaban 6 asientos, los cuales usamos Bella, Tanya, Jane, Sacha, Irina y yo. Jasper decidió tomar el control de uno de los tanques y hacer que se cumplieran las indicaciones que se darían.

Cuando Tanya despertó, se deshizo en lágrimas en los brazos de sus primas y Jane, quienes lloraban con la misma intensidad.

Me retorcí incomodo, después de todo, estuve con Kate un par de meses, que a pesar de ser meses vacios, los compartí con ella.

Quise comparar el dolor que sentirían las chicas con el dolor que sentí cuando supe que Bella, embarazada, estaba en manos del enemigo. Apreté mis dientes tratando de borrar aquellos malos recuerdos.

Bella solo se abrazó a mi brazo y me miraba aún temerosa. Ambos estábamos incómodos con la situación y el llanto de las cuatro mujeres.

**-Fueron cuatro meses, pequeña** –susurré- **Cuatro meses en los que día a día me sentí morir, Bella.**

**-Fueron tan difíciles para mí también, Edward. Tenía miedo a que los soldados tiraran la puerta y me hicieran algo… Pero siempre Alec me protegió.** –ella suspiró. –**Espero que esté bien.**

**-Lo estará, Bella**. **No fue nada grave** –apreté su mano y le sonreí. Aún me parecía un sueño que ella estuviera aquí, junto a mí, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos chocolate, adornados con un par de ojeras bajo ellos. Su rostro parecía incluso más delgado que antes y su cabello estaba por debajo de sus hombros.

-**Has perdido peso** –dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Yo solo sonreí. Ella frunció el ceño.

**-En mi no es preocupante, en tu estado, si lo es** –respondí para borrar mi sonrisa.

**-No he perdido peso. Alec me alimentaba cada cuatro horas. **–me dijo con aires de orgullo.

**-Entonces no estás bien alimentada, te ves más delgada. **–fruncí el ceño.

**-Estás loco, tu si estás delgado, mira tus pómulos, están marcadísimos, pareces una calavera –**ella sonrió, yo negué con la cabeza y simplemente enredé mi mano en su cabello y la atraje para besar sus labios.

Nuestro primer beso después de cuatro malditos meses.

Ella sonrió y luego entreabrió sus exquisitos labios. Me adentré con cuidado en ella, tocando y acariciando su lengua con suavidad.

Como extrañaba esto, demonios.

Sus brazos apretaron mi chaqueta y mi mano se deslizó hasta su nuca para no dejarla ir. Deseaba este beso, lo deseaba desde que se la llevaron.

Sentí que me llamaban a lo lejos, muy lejos, pero lo ignoré, nada era más importante ahora que los dulces labios de mi amada soldado.

Pero una mano sobre mi hombro me interrumpió.

Maldita sea, le mataré…

**-Edward, no es momento.** –susurró Emmett quien me apuntó disimuladamente a las rubias quienes miraban con rencor en nuestra dirección.

Al parecer Isabella también se dio cuenta, pues apretó mi chaqueta mientras se encogía en su asiento.

**-A la mierda si es o no el momento, Emm, no he visto a mi mujer durante meses.**

**-Compórtate, Edward, sabes lo que Tanya siente por ti, no la lastimes más de lo que ya está.**

Dicho eso me miró con reproche y se marchó dejándome con la mandíbula caída.

¿Qué mierdas me importaba a mi lo que esa…?

Oh, me está mirando.

Maldita mirada, odio ver a las mujeres llorar e incluso puedo ignorar el hecho que _ellas_ estén llorando, pero juro que esa mirada me desarmó.

Tomé la mano de Isabella quien me miró comprendiendo lo que quería hacer.

No podía ser tan frío, carajos, no. Ellas necesitaban un hombro en el cual apoyarse, y mal que mal… Todas ellas fueron alguna vez mi pareja.

Después de consolarlas dejando que me abrazaran una a una, susurrándoles palabras de aliento, y aguantando los más de 10 minutos que Tanya se apretujó contra mi pecho, volví a mi asiento y vi a mi castaña dormir tranquilamente sobre su asiento levemente reclinado.

Tenía una expresión tranquila, mientras respiraba con suavidad y sus manos reposaban cuidadosamente sobre nuestro hijo.

_Nuestro hijo._

Ese era otro tema del cual tendríamos que hablar cuando estuviéramos a solas y tranquilos.

Besé con cuidado su frente y me recosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, escuchándola suspirar entre sueños.

Dios. Nunca dejaría que a alejaran de mí, nunca, nunca más.

Pero primero, esta guerra tendría que terminar.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec POV

**-¡No puedo creer que hayan se te hayan escapado así como así! ¡Eres un maldito inútil, Alec!**

El decimoctavo puñetazo de mi padre esta vez casi me derriba, pero no iba a darle en el gusto, no aún.

Estaba de rodillas en el piso, con los brazos estúpidamente amarrados en mi espalda. Tenía mi arma donde quería: mi pequeño revólver en la parte trasera de mi pantalón.

**-¡Sólo tenías que amenazarlo con matar a la chica, era lo único que tenías que hacer! Pudiste herirla, cortarle una mano, ¡algo para que el jodido de Masen te dejara ir!**

Cerré mis ojos esperando un próximo golpe, pero este no llegó. Cuando levanté el rostro, pude ver que me miraba con odio, con ese odio que sólo irradiaba cuando veía las fotos de mi madre con su amante. Porque el masoquista de mi padre había mandado a espiarla y sacarle fotos, con las cuales se torturaba frecuentemente viéndolas.

**-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Un malnacido, ¡igual que tu madre! ¡Debió llevarte con ella! ¿Pero sabes por qué no lo hizo? ¡Porque eres un inútil! ¡Un bueno para nada! ¡Te odio incluso más que a ella, jodida mierda humana! **

Era hora.

Sólo estábamos él, yo y un guardaespaldas justo detrás de mí.

Me levanté con cuidado. Cuidado de no alertar ni a mi padre ni al gigante detrás de mí, que estaba seguro sería capaz de meterme plomo en la nuca.

Cuando estuve de pie, mi padre me miraba con resentimiento y confianza.

**-¿Puede salir el hombre que tengo detrás, padre? **–pregunté mirando al techo.- **Tengo que decirte algo sobre la chica, la mujer de Masen. Puede serte de utilidad.**

**-¿Tú? ¿Decirme algo útil?** –rió a carcajadas y lo miré con frialdad-** Vamos, vamos, lo que tengas que decir, dilo en frente de él.**

-**La chica está embarazada.** –solté de pronto.

Aro dejó de reír como maniaco y me miró con curiosidad.

Le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que sacara al gigante. Con él aquí, no podría hacer nada.

Mi padre le asintió al guardaespaldas y este se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Mi padre se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con su mano me señaló la silla que estaba frente a él.

**-¿Puedo quitarme estas tontas amarras, padre? **–el volvió a reir y le quitó importancia asintiendo con la mano.

Estúpido error, Vulturi.

Me senté delante de él y troné mis muñecas, esta vez sonriéndole a mi General.

**-¿Y bien, Alec? ¿Me dirás acaso que ese hijo que la chica espera es tuyo? ¿Es por eso que la dejaste huir?** –el sonrió con sorna y yo también. Qué más quisiera yo…

**-¿Es que acaso realmente te interesa? **

Se levantó de golpe haciendo que su silla volara. Me tomó de las solapas del abrigo negro que llevaba y evité gemir por el dolor que se me produjo en las costillas.

-**Dime lo que tenías que decirme, malnacido.** –me arrojó de nuevo a la silla y esta vez no pude evitar jadear.- **Vaya, vaya. ¿No me dirás que te hirieron? ¿Ves que es cierto? Eres un bueno para nada…**

**-No fue fácil, General. Mataron a todos mis hombres, fui el único sobreviviente, y si estoy aquí, es por la chica. **–él levantó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron.

**-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba. Embarazaste a la mujer, esto destruirá a Masen, lo hará de verdad. **–hizo girar su silla y aproveché su descuido para tomar mi arma y apuntar directo a su cabeza.

Esto no iba ni a devolverme a mi madre, ni a recuperar el cariño de mi padre. Pero iba a terminar con el maldito sufrimiento de todo un país, especialmente con el de la mujer que yo amaba.

Cuando terminó de dar la vuelta en su estúpida silla, su sonrisa se borró por completo y me miró algo sorprendido.

Mi dedo se posó sobre el gatillo y sonreí.

**-Esta guerra se acabó,**_** papá**_**.**

Entonces el sonrió, cerró sus ojos y un disparo hizo que mi arma cayera sobre el escritorio de mi padre.

Tras ella, mi cabeza chocó con el borde el escritorio mientras el dolor se expandía por toda mi espalda y cuello.

Traté de respirar, pero dolía demasiado y el oxígeno no llegaba hasta mis pulmones. Maldita sea.

**-Alec, Alec, Alec. A un padre jamás se le traiciona. ¿o es que crees que no lo imaginaba? **

**-Maldito… seas… **-fue lo último que pude articular antes de que un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me cegara y un frío en todo el cuerpo me entumiera.

Y de pronto la vi. Ahí estaba ella con un hermoso vestido amarillo y su abultado vientre mirándome y sonriendo. Su cabello chocolate caía hasta su cintura en ondas mientras acariciaba el hogar de su hijo.

Ya no sentía nada. No había dolor en mi espalda, ni en mi hombro ni en mi nuca. No sentía mis piernas, mis brazos, apenas y podía visualizar su rostro que se difuminaba en una oscuridad.

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido terminar con todo esto para que Isabella fuese feliz con su hijo y el hombre que ella amaba…

.

.

.

* * *

Me matarán por varias cosas lo sé. :( Primero por ese final de capítulo o otro por tardar tanto...Créanme que es por una razón realmente buena... ¡No tengo internet! Sí, primero lo cortaron y luego mi abuela se ha enojado y lo quitó ._. Ahora estoy rapidito escribiendo... Tomé el celular del papá de mi nena y mediante anclaje pude ingresar a la página, jaja. Nos acercamos al final, y creanme que quien mate a Aro será quienes menos ustedes piensen... jijiji.

Espero no tardar para el próximo capítulo :) Además, ¡ya entré a la universidad! De nuevo -.- Asi que el tiempo también es poco...

Las adoro, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan de verdad verdad! Esto de no tener internet me tiene por un lado más concentrada a escribir y no leer tanto jaja.

Recuerden, la historia es completamente mía, los personajes, no :( jajajaja

BEEESOS! espero sus comentarios... Que ojalá sean muchos para leerlos todos juntos la próxima vez que me conecte que no sé cuando será ._. Las amo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:

* * *

.

**-Alec.**

La castaña abrió sus ojos de par en par después de la pesadilla que la estaba incomodando.

Miró a su alrededor y se vio acostada en una cama de una plaza. Las paredes de la habitación eran celestes y tenía apenas una ventana. Eso le recordó la habitación que ocupaba en Newport.

**-Ya despertaste. **

No era una pregunta, definitivamente.

Masen observaba a su chica dormir tranquilamente, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hace meses y agradeciéndole a Dios y a los demonios por proteger de ella y de su hijo.

Habían llegado hace 6 horas de Fredericktown hasta Price, Utah, tiempo que Bella durmió hasta ahora.

**-¿Dónde estamos, Edward?**

**-En Price, en la base militar.** –la chica de inmediato llevó su mano a su vientre y miró un poco escandalizada a su Oficial.

**-¿Estamos a salvo? **–el sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba y se sentaba en el borde la cama.

**-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que te traería a un lugar donde no lo estuvieses? **

Su mano acarició el delicado rostro de ella quien suspiró tranquilizándose.

**-Gracias, Edward.**

**-¿Gracias por qué, princesa?**

**-Por salvarnos.**

Bella agachó la cabeza y vio como la mano de su novio se dirigía lentamente hasta posarse sobre su plano vientre.

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bella?** –ella se estremeció. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar sobre ello.

**-No quería que me dejaras en la base. No iba a permitir que te marcharas sin nosotros… No iba a permitir que te mataran sin yo haber luchado por ti antes. **

Edward tensó su mandíbula.

**-Pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la de nuestro hijo, Isabella.**

**-Lo sé, y sé que fue una verdadera estupidez. Pero si no iba contigo… Stefan no hubiese dudado un segundo en llenarte el pecho de plomo. Cuando yo aparecí por ahí, los planes cambiaron y decidieron dejarte con vida.**

El oficial se levantó de golpe, mirándola con rabia.

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, Isabella? ¡Hubiese mil veces preferido morir en manos de ese bastardo a sufrir estos malditos meses creyendo que esos imbéciles estaban torturándote! **

Cerró sus castaños ojos con fuerza y sintió un temblor que le recorrió la columna. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar a pesar de estar fuertemente cerrados. No esperaba que Edward le gritara.

**-Esos hijos de puta lo único que querían era tenerme a mí en sus asquerosas mano, ¡No a tí! **

**-Edward yo…**

**-¡No digas nada, Isabella! ¡Expusiste tu vida junto a la de nuestro hijo, sólo por capricho! **

Ella abrió sus ojos y sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Miró a Masen con rabia; él no podía estar hablándole de esa forma, no a ella quien sufrió lo mismo que él durante exactamente el mismo tiempo.

El cobrizo la miró con la misma rabia que ella irradiaba. Esta vez no iba a ceder, claro que no…

**-¿Te das cuenta tú de las estupideces que me estás diciendo, Masen?** –dijo entre dientes apretando la sábana que le cubría las piernas.- **¡Eres un bastardo insensible! **–gritó.

**-¿Qué?** -sus oídos no daban crédito. ¿Ella le estaba reclamando ahora?

**-¡Que eres un maldito, Edward Masen! ¡Un maldito malagradecido! ¡Hice de todo para salvar tu miserable pellejo y mira como me tratas! ¿Es esa forma de tratar a tú mujer embarazada? **

Edward ahora estaba confundido. La rabia se disipó casi en un segundo cuando un marcado puchero, las gruesas lágrimas de su castaña y la palabra _embarazada _daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Esa no era manera de hablarle, no cuando ella dio tanto por salvarle su jodido insensible y malnacido pellejo.

Isabella le dio la espalda a Edward, acostándose de nuevo, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la coronilla de su cabeza.

**-Bella…**

**-Cállate, Edward. Sólo vete.**

**-No me iré, no los dejaré solo, no de nuevo…**

**-Bonita forma de demostrarlo, ahora vete. **–sollozó de nuevo.

Edward suspiró y se tomó el puente de su nariz.

Despacio rodeó la cama de Isabella, y cuando estuvo a sentarse en el borde la misma, la castaña rodó debajo de las sábanas y le dio la espalda nuevamente.

**-No seas infantil… -**susurró mientras caía en su juego y volvía a rodear la cama.

Isabella repitió la acción.

Masen suspiró cansado y se acostó en la cama bajo las sábanas, atrapando en un rápido abrazo la cintura de su castaña para impedirle una huida.

**-Sueltame…** -hipó.

**-Nunca.**

Isabella se rindió. Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de su oficial y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Lo extrañó demasiado para estar enojada con él.

.

.

.

EPOV

Cuatro días después de nuestro regreso, Isabella fue premiada con una medalla que representaba su valor como soldado. Algo realmente estúpido a mi parecer: ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que una tonta medalla.

Por otro lado, junto a Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie estábamos trabajando un plan que nos ayudaría a terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Vulturi quería una dictadura. Quería que los rojos, los comunistas, los que velábamos por el pueblo, nos rindiéramos así como así y entregáramos los estados que estaban de nuestro lado.

Quería poder, una mafia donde los empresarios como él lucraran hasta por respirar, haciéndose cada vez más rico y aplastando al pobre en lo más profundo de la miseria.

No teníamos muchos caminos que nos ayudarán, pero todos ellos apuntaban a un solo lugar: _Matar a Aro Vulturi._

Suspiré cansado.

Ese hombre era tan escurridizo como un pez fuera del agua.

No nos quedaba más remedio que seguir tomándonos ciudades, bases y estados. Lograríamos dar con él fuese como fuese.

Las noticias que se transmitían por la radio nos informaban de cómo se encontraban las regiones, nos pedían ayuda de vez en cuando o también nos pedían no de manera muy sutil que nos fuéramos al carajo.

Esto me estaba cansando. Más ahora que Isabella extrañamente no toleraba otra cosa que no fueran frutas y yogur.

**-Edward, ¿estás escuchando? –**preguntó Jasper y entonces salí de mis pensamientos.

**-No, disculpa. ¿Qué decías?** –los tres presentes me miraron preocupados.

**-Eddy, querido, si necesitas estar con Isabella en estos momentos, te recomiendo que lo hagas, sabemos que ni ella ni tu están bien.** –Rosalie me miraba con algo de lástima, lo cual no iba a tolerar.

**-No me mires, así, Rosalie, y no, estoy bien, ahora prosigan, por favor.**

Emmet comenzó a explicar un par de cosas cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par dejándonos ver a un pálido y sudoroso soldado Ateara.

**-Oficial Masen, la sargento Swan…** -jadeo y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos de un segundo a otro.

Sentí un nudo en mi pecho.

**-¿Qué le pasó a Isabella?** –casi le grité.

**-La soldado Denali… Tanya Denali la ha empujado de las escaleras.**

**-¿Qué? **–escuché a mis tres amigos decir tras de mí. No alcancé a decir palabra cuando de pronto me encontraba a medio camino de las escaleras más cercanas.

En un maldito nanosegundo mil imágenes atravesaron mi mente como si fuesen miles de dagas perforándome el corazón. El momento en que se llevaban a Isabella, como la golpeaban, como me enteré que iba a ser padre. Y ahora, mi pecho dolía al imaginarla rodar escaleras abajo perdiendo a nuestro hijo.

**-¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa! **–escuché gritar cerca de mí a Tanya. - **¡Primero viniste y me robaste a Edward! ¡Después te vas con un Vulturi, te encamas con él, te haces la mosca muerta y pides que vayamos a rescatarte! ¡Mataron a mi hermana por ir a en tu ayuda, estúpida! **

Llegué junto a Tanya y enfoqué mi miraba en donde ella la tenía.

Abajo estaba Isabella, tirada en el piso con su cabello alborotado. Afirmaba su vientre con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Había un pequeño bol tirado y regado de fruta picada junto a una mancha de yogur a unos pasos de mi castaña. En cosa de segundos estaba bajando las escaleras para ir en su ayuda.

**-¡Yo no iría por ella, Edward! ¡Ese hijo podría siquiera ser tuyo! **–la escuché gritar tras de mí mientras me lanzaba de rodillas al piso y acomodaba a mi castaña entre mis brazos.

**-¡Cállate de una vez, Tanya! **–fue lo último que escuché a mis espaldas.

Isabella abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su labio inferior temblaba con desesperación.

**-No quiero perder a nuestro bebé, Edward, no lo permitas por favor.**

**-No, no, no lo perderemos. ¡Jasper! ¡Emmett! ¡Quien sea! ¡Necesito una maldita camilla! **–grité desesperado sintiendo las manos de mi chica aferrarse a mi chaqueta.

Los pasos rápidos de algunos soldados abriendo puertas buscando una camilla era lo único que importaba en estos momentos.

Jasper había corrido hasta la enfermería para preparar lo necesario y Emmet estaba detrás de mí vociferando a los soldados que se apresuraran.

**-¡Eres una estúpida, Tanya! En esos momentos hablo con mi General para que te den de baja. ¡Como te atreviste a atentar contra la vida del propio nieto de nuestro General!** –escuché gritar a una furiosa Rosalie.

**-¡Eso es lo que se merece! ¡Perder a ese bastardo! ¡Por su culpa mataron a mi hermana, Rosalie!** –sus palabras hicieron que mi sangre hierviera.

Si no tuviera a Bella sangrando entre mis brazos ya habría ido a meterle sus palabras en el…

**-Edward, Bella está sangrando.**

**-Mierda.**

.

.

.

.

BPOV

Imágenes y sonidos en mi mente fueron los responsables de que despertara.

_-¡Eso es lo que se merece! ¡Perder a ese bastardo!_

_-Edward, Bella está sangrando._

_-No, no, no lo perderemos. ¡Jasper! ¡Emmett!_

Los gritos y ajetreos de los soldados en mi mente hicieron que mi cabeza doliera.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos al notar que había una fuerte luz sobre mi cabeza y una sombra aparecía justo por la derecha hablando cosas que para mi no tenían sentido.

_Mi bebé._

_¿Había perdido a mi bebé?_

**-¿Bella? **

**-Jasper.**

Reaccioné al escucharlo llamarme por séptima u octava vez

**-Bella, ¿te sientes mejor?**

**-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasó con Tanya?** –el suspiró casi aliviado.

**-Está bien.** –dijo más para sí que para mí.

**-¿Está? ¿Quién?** –no entendía nada.

**-Bella, cálmate por favor. Déjame llamar a Edward… Él te lo explicará mejor. **–sin decir más, salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Fue en ese momento que tomé conciencia de donde me encontraba.

En la enfermería de la base. Claro, ¿dónde más?

Recordé entonces que iba camino a la sala de reuniones picoteando un poco de fruta cuando Tanya se cruza en mi camino y comenzó a gritarme cosas que realmente no recuerdo.

Lo que si recuerdo es que sentí sus fuertes manos empujarme de espalda escaleras abajo, donde rodé hasta caer sobre mi costado izquierdo.

Lo próximo que recuerdo fueron los brazos de Edward y mucho, mucho movimiento.

Cuando intenté sentarme noté un pinchazo en mi brazo y noté que tenía una vía intravenosa conectada a un suero y un sobre más pequeño que identifique como un analgésico.

Ya no llevaba mi chaqueta militar, tan solo llevaba mi camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo, que hacia un par de días había decidido que era hora de tener un pequeño vientre abultado.

Era más como una hinchazón que un embarazo de casi cinco meses… Vaya. ¿Será que mi bebé será pequeño? Pues con el padre que tiene lo dudo… Al menos ahora me quedaba claro que después de ese maldito incidente, mi bebé seguía conmigo… ¿Verdad?

**-Isabella, ¿te sientes bien, mi amor?**

Las palabras de mi cobrizo oficial y sus pasos rápidos hacía mi me distrajeron y caí en cuenta que mi mano no conectada a intravenosa estaba sobre mi pequeño vientre.

Su rostro me demostraba que estaba abatido, demasiado para la situación y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. ¿De qué me había perdido?

**-Sí, Edward, lo estoy. Jasper no me ha respondido. ¿Mi bebé como está? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Edward tragó en seco y su mirada se alternaba entre mi vientre y mis ojos. Fruncí el ceño y luego enarqué una ceja exigiendo respuesta.

**-Bella… no te alteres por favor.**

**-Me estoy alterando porque no me dices lo que pasa, Edward. Ya suéltalo.**

**-Bella, mi amor…** -llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego soltó esas palabras que me cayeron como balde de agua fría- **Hemos perdido a uno de nuestros bebés.**

Hemos perdido a uno de nuestros bebés. Hemos perdido…. Nuestros bebés.

**-¿Q-Qué?** -sus ojos se aguaron y tensó su mandíbula.

Se sentó con cuidado en el borde de mi cama y apretó fuertemente mi mano.

**-Esperabas mellizos, Bella… El golpe ha hecho que el más pequeño se desprendiera de tu útero y de esa forma… La hemos perdido…** -susurró y trató de esconder su rostro agachándolo.

Vi sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas como si fuesen verdaderos ríos. Edward estaba llorando. Llorando por la pérdida de nuestro bebé. Y yo…

Yo estaba en shock.

.

.

.

.

EPOV

Isabella no respondía.

Estaba con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder mientras la mano que antes acariciaba su vientre, caía lentamente hasta chocar con el colchón.

Era nuestra hija… habíamos perdido a nuestra pequeña Elizabeth.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Edward! ¡Bella está sangrando demasiado, temo que sea una perdida! –gritó Jasper después de poner a mi castaña sobre el colchón de la enfería._

_-Emmett, tráeme el monitor, necesito hacer una ecografía._

_Jasper quitó de un tirón los pantalones de Isabella. En otra ocasión lo hubiese golpeado hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pero esta vez era necesario, Bella estaba perdiendo a nuestro hijo o hija._

_Emmett trajo la maquina que se encontraba en una esquina y la enchufó a la corriente. Encendió el monitor y me entregó la sonda para hacer la ecografía._

_-Todo listo, Masen._

_Mordí mi lengua al ver la ropa interior de Isabella manchada en sangre, manchando además las blancas sábanas de la cama, lo que hacía que todo se viera aun más grave._

_Jasper ya había levantado un poco la camiseta de Isabella y había aplicado gel, por lo cual solo tuve que poner la sonda y la imagen que vimos era realmente grotesta, por lo cual Emmett tuvo que calibrar la imagen y los tres quedamos realmente sorprendidos al ver lo que vimos._

_Dos sacos amnióticos._

_Eso significaba sólo una cosa…_

_-Mellizos. –sentenció Emmett._

_-No puede ser… -susurré más para mí que para ellos._

_-Edward, el saco de la derecha es casi la mitad del tamaño que el otro. _

_El útero de Isabella estaba sufriendo contracciones por lo cual la imagen se movia bruscamente de un lugar a otro, mostrándome claramente que hubo un desprendimiento de matriz de mi hijo más pequeño._

_-Maldita sea._

_Jasper fue hacia las gabinas y sacó una bolsa de suero y analgésicos. No tardó mucho en conectarlo al brazo de Isabella, quien se encontraba inmóvil y pálida sobre la cama._

_-Edward, debes proceder pronto, Isabella puede morir, está perdiendo mucha sangre._

_-Maldita sea, Jasper, ¡Se trata de la vida de mi hijo!_

_-¡Y se trata también de la vida de tu mujer y de tu otro hijo, imbécil! ¡El saco amniótico se ha desprendido, Edward, si no lo sacas ahora, ese feto morirá dentro de Isabella y por consiguiente ella podría morir junto a tu otro hijo!_

_-Jasper, maldición… _

_-Amigo –murmuró Emmett- Debes hacerlo… Ese niño morirá dentro de unas horas de todas formas…_

_Era la decisión más difícil de toda mi carrera._

_Tenía claro que cuando un feto de desprendía, ya no había forma de salvarlo._

_Pero si podía salvar a Bella y nuestro otro bebé…_

_-Jasper… -dudé y mordí mi lengua para no tibutear en lo que tenía que decir.- Trae el espéculo y las pinzas ginecológicas… _

_Obligué a mis malditos lagrimales contenerse de soltar toda la rabia y tristeza que sentía al hacer todo lo que hice._

_Era un procedimiento más o menos fácil, pero juro que fue lo más difícil que pude hacer alguna vez en mi vida._

_Matar, decapitar, desmembrar… Nada se comparaba a lo que sentía en estos momentos._

_Tenía el pequeño saco amniótico sobre mis manos ya sin guantes quirúrgicos._

_La intervención fue un éxito. Bella dejó de sangrar casi en el instante que retiré a nuestra hija de ella._

_Porque sí. Era una niña. Una pequeña niña que era incluso más pequeña que la palma de mi mano._

_Estaba en posición fetal chupando la punta de su dedo pulgar._

_Debía pesar al menos unos 25 gramos… Era tan pequeña… Y era mi hija. Mi hija que no alcanzó a nacer._

_Jasper y Emmett se encargaron de dejar a Bella como correspondía: en una cama limpia, con suero y analgésicos, dejando la máquina de monitoreo justo al lado de su cama en caso de emergencias._

_-Edward. –Rosalie entró a la habitación y se quedó atónita al ver a su pequeña sobrina en mis manos._

_Mis lágrimas corrian sin ningún reparo por mi rostro y cuello. Rosalie simplemente me abrazó por la espalda mientras ahogaba sus sollozos en mi cuello._

_-Perdóname…_

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rose._

_-Si no la hubiese traído hasta aquí… Tú no hubieses perdido a tu hijo._

_-Es una niña, Rose._

_-Perdóname…_

_-No fue tu culpa. Nuestra pequeña… Elizabeth, habría muerto de todas formas… Su tamaño era deficiente para el tiempo que tenía, al igual que su peso. Su hermano u hermana le habría absorbido finalmente, y si no lo hacía, habría muerto al nacer._

_-Oh, Edward, de verdad lo lamento tanto…_

_-No lo hagas Rose…_

_Dos golpes en la puerta me alertaron y Jasper entró con una pequeña caja de madera color rosa pálido._

_No quise recibirla, pero Rosalie lo hizo por mí._

_Cuando la abrió, puse ver que dentro de ella había una esponja cubierta de tela blanca. Era para depositar a mi pequeña hija._

_-No quiero dejarla aún, Jasper. –susurré entre lágrimas._

_-Deberás hacerlo en algún momento, Edward. Recuerda que tienes que decírselo a…_

_-¡Dejame pasar, Emmett! ¡Necesito ver a Edward! _

_-Ya te dije que no, Tanya, es mejor que te vayas._

_Los gritos de la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos hicieron que me tensara._

_Por un momento pensé en dejar a Elizabeth en la pequeña caja, para darle su bien merecido a esa estúpida rubia. _

_Rosalie dio dos pasos y se puso delante de mí. Tanya apareció en el umbral de la puerta con Emmett detrás pidiendo disculpas._

_Sólo vi que mi prima se acercó rápidamente a la soldado y le dio un derechazo que me obligo a cerrar a ojos._

_Tanya estaba en el piso tomándose la nariz que sangraba copiosamente._

_-¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate en este instante! _

_-Rose, calmate amor._

_Emmett tomó a Tanya de los hombros y la sacó de mi vista._

_-Juro por la memoria de mi sobrina Elizabeth, que esa maldita rubia no va a vivir en paz por el resto de sus días. _

_Sonreí de medio lado mientras secaba las lágrimas de mis ojos con mi antebrazo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Creanme que no tardo de mala nada más u.u La universidad me tiene loca. Son 7 asignaturas, ¡ 7 ! Para quienes estudien por el area de la salud sabrán que es un poco pesado... (sin menospreciar otras carreras, obvio, yo estudie también otra carrera, y eran cuatro asignaturas semestrales nada más). Uf.. Con decirles que 4 de los 5 días se la semana entro a las 8.30 AM y salgo a las 20.00 PM ... Son casi 12 horas metida en la universidad, y además, soy madre, se me hace bastante pesado, pero no abandonare. Amo escribir, y aunque no tengo el tiempo que me gustaría tener, escribo poco a poco para ustedes :)

Las adoro! ¿Un review insultandome de por qué los hago sufrir así? Ya queda poco...

HLNJRQR.


End file.
